Paint Me A Picture
by Enchanted Peach Dreams
Summary: Sarah thought her time in the Labyrinth had just been a dream. Now a famous artist, she keeps painting images from her dream and a fierce Fae warrior. Jareth comes back into her life, but will she know what he wants or will he have to paint her a picture? Mature content, 18 only! Complete.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned anything related to Labyrinth. The original story and characters are the sole property of Jim Henson, Henson Productions, David Bowie Et al.**

 **Mores the pity.**

 **Paint Me A Picture**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Prologue

"I ask so little; just let me rule you and you can have everything you want." The Goblin King looked exhausted. He appeared to be defeated as Sarah stumbled over the words, "Kingdom is great…damn…I can never remember that line."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Jareth could hardly believe he had spoken the words. He had just offered her his kingdom, asked this foolish woman-child to be his Queen! How could he have acted without considering what he was doing? 'What's said is said' he cursed himself for thinking.

Sarah raised her green eyes to stare directly into his mismatched own and without considering the consequences, spoke the words that would damn them both to a future of loneliness and misery.

"You have NO power over me!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A beautiful young woman sat staring out of the window of her New York studio loft. It was early May: Springtime. It was a pleasant Spring day, which wasn't helping her to want to stay indoors and work. She observed the usual people coming and going on the street five stories below. She was trying to get inspired to work on the latest painting that had been commissioned, which was proving to be more of a challenge than ever before.

At just 25 years of age, Sarah Erin Williams was already a celebrated and sought after artist. Her fantasy lithographs and paintings hung in galleries in major cities all over the globe. Her name was mentioned in the august company of artistic greats like Boris Vallejo, Olivia De Berardinis and Wendy Pini. She regularly received requests to create artworks for movie studios, graphic novels and the like, fetching very high commissions.

Oddly enough her career as an artist had started when Sarah was still in art school. She was a fine student, showing great potential. Her art instructor had been so taken with her painting entitled "The Fae Warrior", that he had convinced a friend to include it in a showing of local talent. This had launched her career.

While still in art school, Sarah was being feted as a gifted artist! She was interviewed in "ArtNews" magazine, wherein she confessed the idea for her creation had come to her in a particularly vivid dream she had when she was just 14 years old. It was a striking image to be sure. A dark and powerful visage with pale blond hair and striking blue eyes. He was a sexual fantasy come to life on her canvas. People were mesmerized by the work. Demand for lithographs came flooding in. She acquired a large amount of money from the sales and was able to lease this loft space in the Chelsea area of Manhattan, just blocks from the gallery that gave her that start. The demand for new work from the up and comer was overwhelming. She had requests backed up 18 months and was turning away work almost daily. If she could just come up with a concept for her latest commission, she would be back on track in less than 2 weeks.

'I am hopelessly blocked' she thought to herself as she heaved a deep sigh. The movie studio wanted a poster for the Christmas release of their latest fantasy movie. 'This is just not working' she thought. 'I need to get some air and maybe a good idea will pop up'. "Okay, I am going to go for a walk" she stated, matter-of-factly to no one. She grabbed her black purse and closed the elevator door, inserting her key into the elevator button so she could ride down to the lobby.

Sarah walked down the steps of the brownstone and onto the street. She just loved living in Manhattan. She blended in and was able to retain her anonymity, which was as she liked it. She was not so fond of her celebrity status, but being an artist meant most people did not recognize her, just her paintings. Indeed, Sarah blended in perfectly in her business like attire: smart beige blouse, open at the neck to reveal just a hint of cleavage, tailored navy blue slacks and her go to shoes, bootlets with high heels that clicked a jaunty cadence down the sidewalk. Her hair, which she wore loose around her shoulders, draped beautifully down her back. And as usual, she wore no makeup. Sarah was more into the natural look, applying makeup only for evenings or special occasions.

She was stopped at the corner, waiting for the lights to change when she caught a glimpse of an attractive looking man heading into the Chelsea Gallery. What was it that caught her eye? Why, his longish pale hair, being tousled in the Spring breeze.

The Chelsea Gallery. Ah, yes, Nigel Lindsey, her dearest and closest friend in the world, owned the gallery. He was eccentric but such a dear man. It was he that had given her the big break: He was the friend of the art teacher. Hard to believe it had been 5 years already.

She jogged across the intersection and trotted up to the doors to the gallery. She needed to get a closer look at the man. 'And why not' she thought casually. 'I'm a single woman living in a modern world. I am allowed to be the pursuer, not always the pursued.'

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

As soon as she stepped through the doors, Nigel came rushing over, waving his hands in the air. "Sarah" he shouted. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming over? I could have made it into an event!" He seemed to be pouting at the lost opportunity.

Sarah raised a finger to her full lips, to quiet his excitement a little. "I wasn't planning on stopping by." She spoke in hushed tones. "My visit is of a personal nature and I don't want anyone to know I am here." She smiled an enigmatic smile. "I was out for a stroll and I spied a man walking into the gallery and I thought I recognized him. Did you happen to see who came in here just ahead of me?"

"Oh, do you know Jace? Jace Cormac. He is a local art collector of a sort." Nigel was only too happy to help out Sarah. She was a good and kind friend and had introduced him to his boyfriend, Bruce.

"No, the name doesn't ring a bell but he just looks so familiar. I think I will just introduce myself." Sarah gave Nigel a wink.

Jareth strolled leisurely along the walls of the gallery, stopping here or there to peruse this work of art or that painting. It was while inspecting a particular painting of graffiti inspired work that he felt eyes watching him. He looked at the reflection in the painting to his right and saw a young woman staring at him. He slowly turned to his left so as not to startle her, grinned wickedly and said, "See something you like, luv?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sarah didn't know how long she had been standing there, staring at the man, with her mouth open. He had his hair cut in a slightly longer than usual style with the front combed over to the left and back towards the top. He had a smooth forehead, masculine eyebrows and a straight classic nose, beautiful high cheekbones, thin lips and a strong chin. He looked like he had been carved out of marble. 'He really seems extremely familiar', she mused.

He was dressed in a dove grey oxford shirt open at the collar, a smart looking tweed sports coat and black slacks. He was ridiculously handsome. When he turned to look at her, she was captured by his eyes. They were hypnotic. One blue and one grey. No, not grey; the left pupil was larger than the right, making the blue appear grey. She was so lost in her appreciation of his beauty that she almost missed that he had spoken.

"See something you like, luv?" His voice shook her out of her reverie. It was smooth like velvet, a rich baritone with a British accent. Sarah's brain tried to warn her. 'You are in big trouble, Williams. You already want this man.' She blushed.

"Oh, I, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I hope you do not find me to be rude." she stammered.

"No harm done, luv. Just a bit of fun." Jareth flashed her a smile and winked. "Allow me to introduce myself. Jace Cormac, at your service." He bent over in a most elegant way. "And you would be?"

"Sarah Williams", she smiled and extended her hand. Instead of shaking it, as she had expected, he raised it to his lips and brushed them across her knuckles. She noticed he was wearing kid leather gloves.

"Sarah Williams? Not THE Sarah Williams, the artist? I was just admiring some of your work."

"Guilty, I am afraid" Sarah giggled and blushed. 'Hang on, since when do I giggle? What am I, 12?' She berated herself for acting so silly.

"Well, I am an instant fan, Ms. Williams. You have quite the eye for color and composition." His smile was warm and genuine.

"Thank you, you are most kind." She beamed up at him. 'God, he is sexy', she thought. She swallowed hard. 'I need to get to know this guy but how do I do that and not seem desperate or weird?' She took a chance. "I hope you won't be put off or think me too forward but I was just going to grab a cup of coffee and I was wondering if you might like to join me?"

"I have no fixed engagements at the moment and I would be delighted to join you. I have never turned down a lovely lady's invitation and yours will not be the first." He bowed over her hand, which he had yet to let go of the whole time.

"Are you familiar with Blue Bottle Coffee?" she smiled at him, hopeful.

"The café on 15th Street? I know it well. Yes, it is a favorite of mine. Shall we?" He gallantly offered her his arm.

"Yes, let us be on the way." She placed her hand on his arm and he escorted her out of the gallery and down the street.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned anything related to Labyrinth. The original story and characters are the sole property of Jim Henson, Henson Productions, David Bowie Et al.**

 **Mores the pity.**

Thanks to LiteraryRhapsody and MyraValhallah for their kind words of encouragement. I am grateful for any and all reviews.

Chapter 2

Jareth was very pleased with himself. Here he was, walking in Manhattan with the Champion of the Labyrinth on his arm. And he had not required any magic to accomplish this. Amazingly enough, she had been pursuing him! How was it that Sarah always found a way to surprise him?

10 years he had waited. 10 long, tedious and solitary Aboveground years. If he were the Crown prince, like his brother, Lorcan, he felt sure his petition to spend 6 months Aboveground to woo and win Sarah's heart would have been granted with the utmost haste. But Jareth was merely the third son of the High King and as such was deemed unworthy of any special consideration. In the end his mother, High Queen Aislinn, had needed to step in and soften his father's hard heart and get the request granted. At least his mother truly cared for him. She wished to see her youngest happy. He was the last born of her five children. High King Alroy and she had been extraordinarily blessed with more children than most Fae couples dared dream of.

Lorcan was the oldest and Crown Prince of all the Underground. He was dark haired like the King with piercing amber eyes. 4 years later the oldest daughter, Caoilainn was born. She looked like the Queen, fair and pale blond with bright blue eyes, like pieces of the sky. The twins came along some 5 years later; Ruari and Riona both dark like the king but with the Queen's blue eyes. The whole of the Underground had celebrated their births for a fortnight. Twins were so rare among the Fair Folk that there had only been 5 recorded twin births in the last millennia. And Jareth had been born 10 years after to little notice. King Alroy did not think much of his youngest. He saw Jareth as a disappointment. And while Jareth had been hedonistic and a bit of a womanizer, he stepped up when it came time for someone to take over being King of the Goblins. It was not a sought after throne to be sure. The High King had little use for his youngest and even less respect for him. This caused Jareth to scowl and furrow his eyebrows in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sarah was puzzled by Jace's serious expression.

Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something, luv?" Jareth snapped back to the present with Sarah's question.

"I was wondering why you looked so upset. Is something the matter?" Sarah smiled softly and had genuine concern for the man walking beside her.

"Oh, nothing really, just remembering something about …"Jareth let the answer die on the light Spring breeze.

"Okay, I get it. None of my business. Sorry didn't mean to pry" Sarah sighed.

"Please, it is alright. I just do not want the past to intrude and spoil our present mood. I am truly enjoying your company, Ms. Williams." Jareth smiled, his eyes warm and friendly.

"Please call me Sarah. That is fair enough I guess. I am also enjoying your company." Looking up at Jace's handsome face, Sarah blushed prettily and this made Jareth chuckle. He really did enjoy her moments of bashfulness.

#*#*#*#*#

For the next 2 hours, time just flew by. Sarah and Jace chatted and laughed like old friends. She learned that he was born in Galway, Ireland but had been raised in London. He was single, 38 years old and owned a very successful import company. He was also part owner of a night club, Lair, in the SoHo district. He was wealthy, enjoyed horseback riding and collected art.

Sarah shared her life with him as well. She told him how her parents were divorced. Her mother, Linda, was a stage actress and her father, Robert was a corporate lawyer. Her step-mother, Laura was a stay-at-home mom. And, of course, there was Toby. She spent a long time telling Jace all about her kid brother. She was completely devoted to him. She had set up a college fund and a trust fund so he would never want for anything. She loved him like she was his mother not his half-sister. Jareth just listened and nodded as she spoke. 'Oh Sarah, you precious thing, I have been watching you all these years and I know all about you.'

"Well, as much as I would like to sit here and keep right on talking, I have a deadline and really need to get back to my sketchpad." Sarah was just pulling her wallet out of her bag when her cell phone hit the table.

"I will let you pay this time" Jace stated "but you must let me reciprocate." He grabbed her phone and added his number to her contacts and then pulled out his own phone to add her number to his. "I'll call you in a day or two and set up another date. Agreed?"

"Okay, but why do I need to have your number if you are going to be calling me?" Sarah was genuinely puzzled.

"I wouldn't want you to screen your calls and miss mine." He smirked and winked at her." Tata, luv." And with that, he sauntered down the street, whistling as he went.

"Bye, Jace." She waved after. 'Hmm, the view is good coming and going' Sarah thought as she watched him walking away.

#*#*#*#*#

Bruce St. George was late. He was always late. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with the man!" Nigel groaned. 'Oh right' he remembered, 'I love him'.

Nigel had met Bruce in the Chelsea Gallery when' he came to Sarah's first showing as her 'date'. Fanning himself at the memory of meeting Bruce, Nigel nearly swooned. Bruce was devastatingly handsome, tall, with dark auburn hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. He was vain and very fastidious about his appearance.

"Bruce, bubele, what took you so long? I need your help! I simply cannot hope to pull off this party without your help!" Nigel was bordering on hysterics now.

"Honestly, Nige, you need to calm down. I just had to change clothes before I came here. I would never leave my 'one and only' in the lurch." Bruce knew the Gallery was throwing a cocktail party to commemorate the 5-year anniversary of Sarah's launch. "Why don't you call Sarah and confirm she be here, hmm?"

"Puhleeze, she could never say 'no' to me!" Nigel knew Sarah saw the couple as family. "Brucie, should I invite Jace Cormac?"

"I don't know; why would you want to include Cormac?"

"Well, Sarah came in here earlier, almost stalking the man and when she left, it was on his arm, smiling."

"Ah, then you definitely need to invite him. We need to get our sweet Sarah a man in the worst way. She has been solo far too long. When did she break up with what's his name?"

"Corbin. That was two years ago." Nigel squee'd in delight and hugged Bruce. "Maybe we can play matchmakers! "

And on that note, they broke out into a chorus of 'Matchmaker' from 'Fiddler on the Roof'. They danced around the gallery and finally collapsed in a fit of raucous laughter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned anything related to Labyrinth. The original story and characters are the sole property of Jim Henson, Henson Productions, David Bowie Et al.**

 **Mores the pity.**

 **This chapter has been revised!**

Thanks to LiteraryRhapsody and MyraValhallah for their kind words of encouragement. I am grateful for any and all reviews.

Chapter 3

3 days later…

Sarah stood in front of her full length mirror and admired her reflection. This was going to be a great party and since she was the guest of honor, she needed to look drop-dead sexy.

Her cocktail dress was a midnight blue mini with a silver lace ¾ sleeve and vee neck. The dress itself was covered in crystals and it looked like a moonless night sky. Sarah slipped on the 3-inch blue rhinestone high heels and silver chained purse. Her chocolate brown hair she wore in a high ponytail, letting the curls dropped down her back almost to her waist. Her makeup was simply some mascara to accent her jade colored eyes and a rose colored lip tint. Just before she stepped into the elevator, she sprayed some of her perfume into the air above her and allowed it to rain down over her. She really loved the slight peach tone of the fragrance.

Sarah walked into the elevator, inserting the lift key into her floor button and activated the lift. Stepping out into the night air, Sarah spied the limo. 'Oh that Nigel, how he loves to spoil me' she mused.

#*#*#*#*#

Across town, Jareth stood on the terrace of his penthouse on 29th St. in Chelsea, staring at the moon. In his hand was an invitation to the Chelsea Gallery cocktail party, celebrating Sarah Williams 5-year anniversary launch into the art world.

It was sheer luck he found himself thrown into her path yet again. He longed to see his champion and make her truly his own. He had already made a date to meet her for coffee tomorrow but if he could see here tonight, so much the better. And all this had happened without the need for games, tricks or magic. Not that the mighty Goblin king wouldn't use magic, but if he didn't need it, then he didn't. He was ready to be the ideal escort for his Sarah. _His_ Sarah! Yes, you will, be mine, make no mistake. He snagged his suitcoat as he headed out the door and into the waiting elevator for the ride down to his car.

#*#*#*#*#

Bruce scanned his image and ran the lint brush over his jacket one last time to be sure there was no hint of dust or lint to be seen. Nigel would probably call again to whine how he wasn't there but he must be flawless. Black tux jacket over a plum colored tuxedo shirt and a white bow tie. Nigel would be so pleased as he slicked his auburn hair back into place and sauntered out the door.

Bruce walked through the gallery doors.

"Oh thank goodness, you're here! I thought Sarah would arrive before you!" Nigel embraced his paramour. "You look so handsome, as always." Bruce smiled. "You look handsome too, Nige. Let's have a great party for our girl. By the way, is she here yet?"

"No. but Jace Cormac just arrived in his Maclaren sports car. Quite impressive!"

"I missed his car again. More's the pity."

"Speak his name and he appears!" Nigel remarked as Jareth walked through the door, commanding attention like some kind of rock star. "Good evening, Nigel. Bruce. I hope I haven't missed the guest of honor's arrival." Jareth scanned the space behind Nigel but the beautiful brunette did not appear to be here.

"Jace, you are right on time! And you do look 'smashing' as they say in England!" The three men laughed and shook hands as they moved away from the doors. Just then the limo pulled up and Bruce cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Chelsea Gallery is delighted to announce the guest of honor, Ms. Sarah Williams!" as Sarah walked through the door.

Sarah blushed and smiled. "Thank you everyone. I am touched you all came tonight. I feel honored to welcome you all to this party. I want to thank Nigel and Bruce for hosting this party to mark my fifth year in the art world. I am extra pleased to announce that at the end of the festivities, I will be unveiling my newest painting. But until then, let's all enjoy the food and drink."

Nigel ran over to hug Sarah. "Darling, you look like a piece of the night sky in that dress! You are an absolute dream!" Nigel's praise caused Sarah to blush. "Thank you, you are always so good to me."

Leaning against the wall, the Goblin King watched the exchange with mild amusement. His eyes raked over her curvy frame approvingly. Sarah was a stunning beauty, even more so when she was dressed so provocatively. The dress clung to her in all the right places and showed off her slender and shapely legs. Aboveground fashions did have advantages. He looked at her lovely face and for just a moment he couldn't breathe. Jareth shifted his stance to gain control over his body's response to the attractive women before him. He needed to keep his desires in check. No need to be that obvious. But when she saw him looking at her with such desire in his eyes, Sarah smiled, winked and impulsively blew him a kiss. 'Oh, precious, you will be the death of me' he groaned.

Sarah had surprised herself. 'I can't believe I blew Jace Cormac a kiss!' She blushed bright red when she realized the implication. 'Oh my god, I want him.'

Bruce saw what transpired and spoke first. "Oh, you noticed we invited Jace Cormac to the party. I hope you are pleased."

"Well, um, we barely know each other, but yes, I am glad to see him here. I do _like_ him.

Sarah stared at her hands and played nervously with her fingernails.

"Oh, sweetie, I can see that you 'like' him alright." Nigel chimed in. He grinned using air quotes to emphasize the word _like_. "Why don't you sashay your pretty self over there and talk to the man. He has eyes only for you!" As the three broke apart to mingle with the other guests, Sarah walked over to Jace. "You are a vision of beauty tonight, luv." Jareth whispered huskily, his voice slightly hoarse from longing for her. "Your paintings will not be able to shine as no one will be able to tar their eyes from you." His breathe brushed up against the tender flesh just under her ear as he whispered. "You have quite bewitched me, my Sarah."

"Jace, it is wonderful that you are here tonight." She was suddenly nervous and she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, softly sucked it into her mouth and bit it. "Jareth let out a ragged groan and impulsively leaned and brushed his lips over hers in the faintest whisper of a kiss. Sarah stepped back, a bit off balance and touched her fingers to her lips.

"Sarah" his voice sounded like a lover's caress. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist you. Don't be cross with me." He placed a hand on her arm.

"Jace, I am not cross with you, I just didn't expect you to kiss me in the middle of all these people. Sarah was confused. She liked the sexy Brit in front of her. Okay, she was hot for him! He looked good enough to eat. His tailored slacks clung to toned thighs, the navy blue shirt and loosely open black tie gave his look a casual air even though it was clear he had dressed with care. He bowed slightly and offered her his arm.

"Allow me to be your escort tonight, my lady."

"Oh, Jace, don't tease me. This isn't a grand ball and I am not Cinderella." They both laughed as Jareth took her around the gallery. He was the prefect escort. Every time someone approached to engage in conversation, Jareth made sure the topic returned to Sarah: how lovely she looked, how talented she was. He wanted her to shine like the perfect jewel she was.

The couple had made the full round of the gallery and stopped in front of a sheet draped object. Nigel stepped forward with Bruce. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Chelsea Gallery is delighted to unveil Sarah Williams latest painting: 'Conquering Warrior'. As the sheet fell away from the painting, people applauded followed by gasps of surprise.

Nigel was the first to say what everyone was thinking. "He looks like Jace Cormac!" Nigel squealed.

Sarah blanched white as the sheet on the floor. "I, I guess he does." She whispered, her throat dry suddenly. How had she not seen it before?

Jareth stood a bit shocked as well as he recovered and smirked, "I am flattered, to be sure."

#*#*#*#*#*#

Bruce dragged Sarah by the arm into the office, followed closely by Nigel. "Okay, Sarah, spill. Why did you paint Jace Cormac? What is between you two?"

"Nothing. I only had coffee with him one time. I was inspired to paint and I guess this is the result."

"Hon, you have got it bad for him, anyone can see. Question is, what do you plan to do about it?" Nigel was crowded the poor girl and she started to feel dizzy.

"Nige, give her some space. You are overwhelming her."

"I don't know what is going on. I think I might be falling for him." Sarah whispered. This was happening all too quickly. It would be so unwise to fall too hard, too fast. That is what got her into trouble with Corbin. He had left her afraid to love. Suddenly Sarah felt like there was no air in the room. And then everything went black.

"Sarah! SARAH!" Nigel and Bruce rushed to other side of the woman and grabbed her sitting her into the office chair so she wouldn't hit the floor.

Coming around after a minute, Sarah weakly stated. "I need to get out of here. I have to go home."

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit short and ends so abruptly. I promise more to follow very soon. I am really inspired and the muse is strong with me right now. Hang in there with me. Any and all reviews greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned anything related to Labyrinth. The original story and characters are the sole property of Jim Henson, Henson Productions, David Bowie Et al.**

 **Mores the pity.**

Thanks to LiteraryRhapsody, MyraValhallah and Honoria Granger for their kind words of encouragement. I am grateful for any and all reviews.

 _ **Hold on to your hats! Big reveals in this chapter! Chapter 3 was revised. Please reread before reading this new chapter. Thanks!**_

Chapter 4

Jareth was standing again on his terrace. Nigel had explained that Sarah had suddenly taken ill and went home. While this puzzled and concerned him, he felt relief upon seeing her in a scrying crystal and finding she was well, just tired. In truth, he himself was feeling none too fine. Sarah's little nervous quirk of biting her bottom lip was just too tempting and far too great a turn-on. He muttered to himself as he scanned the cityscape, "That woman would tempt a saint and she is taxing my self-restraint." He groaned.

"Is that a fact? And what woman are you grumbling about now, hmmm?" Standing just inside the living room of the penthouse was Jareth's sister, Riona.

"Good evening, sister-mine. Since you are here I can only assume that Ruari is not far behind." The twins in truth were seldom apart. Their bond as siblings and twins was just too strong. "What brings you to the Above, Riona?"

"Jareth, I missed my baby brother." Riona smiled and cocked her head to one side. Jareth frowned and shook his head. "Not buying that, are you? Okay, I was curious as to why Caoilainn is sitting as acting regent over the Goblin Kingdom and you are here. And since she will not tell me, I hoped you would enlighten me." She walked over to him and took him into her arms for a sisterly hug.

"I might have guessed you were hunting for gossip." Jareth sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. "I am seeking my Queen, if you must know, you charming busybody. I only tell you because I know you genuinely wish me success in this endeavor."

Riona placed a hand on her younger brother's arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You are my brother and I want you to be happy as does mother." She kissed his cheek.

"If not for mother, I would not be here to seek _mo chroi*, mo leath eile**._ " He frowned remembering the argument he'd had with his father regarding his request.

" _Dearthair beag_ ***, do not trouble yourself with what father thinks. You are here and I am hoping making progress, yes?" Riona looked tenderly at Jareth, again hugging him close. "Have you started courting your Champion yet?"

"Riona, in the Above realm one does not go straight to courting. Remember, Sarah does not remember her run in the labyrinth. She thinks it all was a dream." Jareth ran his hand through his hair with a real pained expression on his face. "I offer her my kingdom and my heart and she turns me down and then doesn't even believe it really happened." He paced up and down in front of the huge picture windows of his home. He had this habit whenever he was thinking or frustrated. Riona had seen too much of this over the last 10 years.

From a genuine desire to help, Riona asked, "When will you be seeing her again?"

"Tomorrow morning. She will be meeting me for coffee."

"Ah, then you should not be empty-handed when you see her. Bring her a gift, a token of your growing affection."

"No, that would be premature and unseemly for just a second meeting. She did not even want to call it a date." He grimaced at the mortal words. Things were simpler in the Seelie court.

"Oh, _leanbh_ _amaideach****_ , nothing so big or extravagant. Just give her a flower. A single stem. A rose colored mini carnation. That will tell her you have affection for her."

"That is an excellent idea. I will take your suggestion, _deirfiur daor*****_ "

"Sleep well, Jareth." Riona disappeared in a rain of flower petals.

#*#*#*#*#

 _The Seelie High Court_

King Alroy was again in a sour mood. Whenever Jareth was the subject of any conversation with his Queen, his mood took a turn for the dark. Jareth was not what he had expected. In fact, he was quite sure the young fae was not even his progeny. After 380 years, the High King was convinced that his beloved had been unfaithful and Jareth was the result of her dalliance. After all, Alroy had enjoyed many pleasures with many women of the Seelie court, outside the marital bed. He had even been so careless as to father several bastard children. It was logical to assume that Aislinn had taken at least one lover in their long marriage. Jareth looked nothing like him at all. He looked exactly like his mother, tall, lithe, pale blond and blue-eyed. He was basically a male version of Aislinn.

"My Queen! Aislinn!" He bellowed through the palace. When he reached her chambers, he kicked the door open in a fit of pique. The time had finally come to confront the truth!

"Yes, my liege, I am here as you can see." Aislinn was upset and angry at his unreasonable display of temper. "Why are you so angry, my King?"

"I have been brooding over your son, again. We will finally speak of that which has remained in silence all these years."

Aislinn felt the blood drain from her face. This was going to be a fruitless endeavor. "Very well, Alroy. We will speak of _our son_! Ladies, please leave us."

Aislinn, I accuse you of infidelity and believe that you have been passing off your lover's seed as my prince. Jareth is NOT my son." He spat out the name as if it tasted like troll blood, foul and vile.

"My husband, I have never ventured outside out marital bed, although there is evidence aplenty that you cannot claim the same. I submit as witnesses your own cousins, who act as my ladies-in-waiting and the guards you yourself installed to protect and spy on me." She breathed in and out several times to calm herself before continuing. "I can hardly go anywhere without your knowledge. You punish your youngest child over some imagined betrayal that never took place."

"I will not listen to your lies! He IS a disappointment and he is NOT my son." The King turned abruptly and vanished.

"Ultana, come with me, we will go Above to speak to Jareth. Better he hears of this from me than from some gossiping courtier."

"Aye, _mo bhannon_ ******" Ultana curtseyed.

 _Beatrice Apartments New York_

"Mother!" Jareth smiled. "it is wonderful to see you." He embraced her warmly and felt her discomfort immediately. "What is wrong?"

"Jareth, your father is making very disturbing accusations and against me and you as well. The courtiers will be spreading his insane suspicions. It is a slanderous lie but there will be those who choose to believe it." Aislinn's shoulders dropped under the enormity of the burden of this fact.

"What has his majesty said against you, Mother?"

"He accuses me of having been unfaithful. His guilty conscience no doubt has led him to this belief. And, as if that were not enough, he has deluded himself into believing that you are not his flesh and blood son." The tears now flowed freely down her cheeks and onto his shoulder.

Jareth was so enraged, he conjured a crystal and threw it against the nearest wall, watching it shatter into a thousand shards. He hated his father for causing his mother so much pain.

"If he wants to hate me, then he has my leave to do so. He has never shown any feelings or concern for me, so it is no loss. But I will not let him hurt you and cause your tears to fall over such outrageous falsehoods." Jareth disappeared in a rain of silver and black glitter.

Jareth appeared in the Seelie court to confront his father. He wore his battle armor, dressed in black from head to toe with the same blue cloak he wore when he challenges a run to the labyrinth.

"Where is his majesty?" Jareth ground out the words under his barely contained anger. "I demand an immediate audience!"

King Alroy appeared on his throne, leering at the Goblin king. "What do _you_ want? I have no time for your usual foolishness."

"Your majesty," Jareth seethed, "I come to speak to you regarding the malicious slander you have spoken against Queen Aislinn, my mother. Why do you question her fidelity?"

"I believe she was unfaithful because you are NOT my son."

"Father, you are greatly mistaken. Mother would never do that of which you accuse her. You do not wish me to be your son, all because the last courtesan you wished to bed turned you down because she fancied me. Sibeal was a foolish woman, nothing more. You carry a century old grudge because of the fickle whim of a Seelie court concubine." Jareth looked upon the king with disgust.

"You are nothing but a disappointment. You have never done anything to bring honor or glory to this court and I reject that you are my son. I hereby banish you from this court. You will not appear unless expressly requested to appear. Get out of my sight!"

"As my liege orders." Jareth bowed frowning at the older fae and faded out of view.

* _mo chroi = my heart_

 _** mo leath eile = my other half_

 _*** Dearthair beag = little brother_

 _**** leanbh_ _amaideach = silly baby_

 _***** deirfiur daor = dear sister_

****** _mo bhannon_ = my queen


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned anything related to Labyrinth. The original story and characters are the sole property of Jim Henson, Henson Productions, David Bowie Et al.**

 _Things are getting ready to take a juicy turn. Go back, reader. Go back before it's too late. What a pity._

Chapter 5

Saturday morning dawned and Sarah sat up in her bed. The party at the gallery had not ended as she had hoped. She had run from the notion that she was falling for Jace Cormac. It wasn't an all-around bad notion but it was a bit frightening. She had been burned so badly by Corbin. Corbin Reed. Well, there's someone she had avoided thinking about for the last two years. Sarah hadn't really gotten involved with anyone since he walked out of her studio and out of her life.

Their final encounter replayed itself in her mind's eye.

 _"Sarah, I can't do this anymore. You just aren't worth the effort." Corbin's face twisted in disgust at having to concede defeat._

 _"Corbin, I don't know what you mean. What have a I done? Why do you say things like this? To hurt me?"_

 _Corbin moved swiftly, throwing clothes and belongings into an old suitcase and several boxes. "I have tried to be the man you wanted, but you don't want me. You want some fantasy man, some Prince Charming to ride into your life and carry you away to a castle somewhere and make you his queen. I am not a prince and life is not a fairytale."_

 _"I do not want my life to be a fairytale!" Sarah was now kneeling on the floor next to the bed they had shared for the last year. "I…I love you." She was sobbing now._

 _"No, sweetheart, you don't. You love your Fae Warrior! You painted that picture and you keep painting him over and over, It's that fantasy man you love. You prefer your dream to a real flesh and blood man. I cannot compete with your imagination. And I will not try anymore."_

 _"Corbin, can't we start over. I can do better. I can try…"_

 _He cut her off. "Can you hear yourself? You can try? Sarah, I think you need help. Professional help. You can't be in love with a painted image. And I can't love a woman who is lying to herself!" and with that last statement, he walked into the elevator, closing the grating and pushed the button to descend to the lobby and leaving her to cry, alone._

"Oh man, I am so screwed." Sarah often spoke out loud to try to gain perspective. "If I am painting Jace into the Fae Warrior character, making the image I created and the man I barely know into one and the same, what does that mean?" she flopped back against her pillows. Is it possible Corbin had been right? And did this now mean that she was giving up her dream man for a real live, flesh and blood person? It just might mean she isn't as screwed as she is thinking she is. Right?

Sarah rose from her bed and decided that the only way to find out was to keep her 'date' with Jace and see where it takes her. Right now, she needed to shower and get dressed. No way to find out what all this meant if she didn't meet him as planned.

After showering and carefully selecting just the right outfit to wear, Sarah was starting to feel a little better about her coffee date. She had chosen to wear something sexy and provocative, but not too overt. She wanted to make Jace drool but not try to jump her in the café. This needed to be a slow moving seduction, a little bit of a tease to keep him coming back for more. A stretch knit top of forest green to accentuate her full bosom with just the right amount of cleavage. And she loved the way the color seemed to make her green eyes more intensely green. Skinny jeans, the tightest pair she'd ever bought were tucked into the tops of the over-the-knee cuffed 'pirate' boots. Okay, it was bordering slutty looking, but this style made all her curves look that much more enticing. Sarah knew she had a great looking figure. She never lacked for male attention and had indulged in a few casual sexual encounters, so being desirable was NOT her problem. What would Jace think of this look? She brushed her hair down her back, choosing to let it hang loose and just used a simple hair band to keep it from falling into her face. No makeup, not even lip tint. This isn't a dinner date so the usual mantraps did not need to be employed.

Satisfied that she looked good, Sarah grabbed her purse and keys and headed into the lift.

#*#*#*#*#

Jareth looked at his reflection as he shaved. He stood in front of the mirror with just a towel draped around his hips. The unpleasantness of last night's trip Underground was still weighing on his mind heavily. Banishment from the court was certainly no hardship. As Goblin King, he had little call to go. Other than some of the courtesans, no one would even notice he was absent. And in the last ten years even the courtesans who desired him had lost interest. Jareth had not sought out female company since Sarah's victory over the labyrinth.

At first, he had tried to forget the woman. But it was odd that every female he took to his bed looked like a watered down version of her. It became clear as the years went by that he could not forget her and the fae females he bedded could barely get him aroused. It had to be Sarah or nothing. He finished shaving. No use dawdling or dwelling on the past. He would be with her today and plead his case to the woman.

Jareth chose a casual pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt. And his trademark boots. He never could abide by the athletic shoes most mortals seemed to prefer. As he rode down in the elevator, his thoughts went to last night anew. 'Poor mother' he thought. She did not deserve to suffer under his father's tirades. He would do all he could to direct the High King's foul moods towards him. But enough dwelling on all that unpleasantness. It was time to focus on the present and Sarah. She would act like a balm on his wounded soul.

Jareth sat at a sidewalk table at Blue Bottle Coffee. He wanted to catch a glimpse of his Sarah as she approached. Just thinking of her had improved his mood greatly. He twirled the flower stem in his hand. He was glad he had listened to Riona. She had a way of helping him focus on the minute details where as he was much more a grand gestures kind of man. He spotted her instantly and when she was standing in front of him, he had forgotten how to breathe. Slowly, he arose from his seat, holding on to the chair back, certain that if he let go he would fall to his knees in front of this vision. He could feel his body responding to her and cursed himself for his lack of self-control. He was right. She would be his death if she continued to torment him with her luscious curves.

Sarah saw Jace and walked a little faster. And when she would have spoken her greeting she became aware that he was standing there, holding his breath and staring. It was as if he needed to commit her likeness forever to his memory for fear she would evaporate in the sun like droplets of water on the pavement.

"Good morning, Jace" she smiled. That had the desired effect as Jareth finally released the breath he had been holding.

"Good morning, indeed. It is as if the goddess Etain had deemed this mere man worthy of being in her divine and glorious presence. You are a vision, luv. I fear my humble flower will wilt in the light of your magnificence." He grinned as he waxed poetic and handed the mini carnation to her along with a small book titled, 'Flowers and their meanings'.

"My, such flowery words to accompany your flowery gift. I am flattered but I think you are laying it on thick, don't you?" She giggled and smiled up at him.

"I promise you, precious, that to you I will always only speak truth. Allow me to help you to your seat. Milady."

Jareth pulled her chair out and helped push it in closer to the table before pulling his own chair a little closer to her before seating himself again. He couldn't believe she was unaware of the effect she was having on him. She couldn't know that he had not bedded a female in over three years but she was equal measures torture and bliss to seat beside. All he wanted was to pull her into an embrace, pressing her lovely body as tight to his as he could and kiss her senseless.

They ordered their coffee and chatted about the party from last night. Sarah apologized for her abrupt departure and Jareth reassured her that as long as she was feeling well now, he was not at all put out. Time seemed to move far too quickly whenever they were together. In the Underground he could have stopped time in order to keep her by his side as long as he wished. But before he knew what to do, she was arising from her seat.

"I have enjoyed our morning, Jace. But I cannot monopolize your entire day. I am certain you have somewhere to be, right?"

" _Mo_ _ailleacht_ *, let me reassure you that there is nothing pressing on my calendar today. I would be happy to spend as much time with you as you wish. Say the right words and I will be your slave."

Sarah wasn't sure why she felt so strange. Was it the foreign words he used or his calling himself her slave? She felt a bit dizzy.

"Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Jareth's hand was at her elbow, fearing she might faint. And just as suddenly as the feeling had hit her, it was gone again.

"No, Jace, I am fine. I think I stood up too fast is all. If you are truly free and since it is a lovely day, care to walk with me?" Her smile pierced his heart with delight and all he could do was nod and offer her his arm. Words seemed completely unnecessary.

 _Sometime later…_

"Let me get my bearings. Where are we? 29th Street and Avenue of the Americas?" Sarah was not that familiar with this part of the city.

"Well, imagine that." Jareth stated matter-of-factly. "We are almost in front of my apartment. Sarah, would you permit me to show you my home? We could order up a light lunch since it is very close to lunchtime." Jareth hid how nervous he felt behind a mask of indifference. Hopefully she wouldn't bolt from his boldness.

"Are we in fact? That being the case, I would love to see your home and truth be told, I am a bit peckish. Lunch sounds wonderful."

Jareth grinned in smug satisfaction. He would have her all to himself on his own turf. Better and better. He opened the door of the Beatrice Apartments and escorted her to the elevator. He inserted a key into the elevator to gain access to the penthouse level. He had chosen this building for its security. When the doors of the lift opened, he stepped out to unlock the door to his penthouse. Stepping just to the side, he led Sarah through the door and closed it softly behind him. He guided her by the elbow into the living room.

"Jace, I am in awe of your apartment, it is just…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Jareth had spun her around and pulled her into a tight embrace, his lips crashing against hers. She gasped against his mouth and he took advantage of this to probe her open lips with his tongue. What little shock Sarah had felt because of the sudden assault on her mouth, melted away as her hands went around his neck of their own accord. She was running her fingers through his hair, softer than anything she could recall feeling before. He moaned as she pulled him closer. His lips trailed along her jaw to her neck just below her ear.

"Forgive me," he whispered huskily. "I have wanted to kiss you since the moment you arrived at the café. I beg you to grant your unworthy slave another of your intoxicating kisses." His lips took what they wanted, not waiting for her assent. She felt so perfect in his arms. This was where she belonged. He moved her backwards toward the couch and she sat when her knees hit up against it. He was pushing her down, half laying on top of her. He was raining kisses over her face and neck. She was setting his blood on fire. He allowed his hands to move from her slender waist up her ribcage to the swell of her breasts. He stopped, waiting if she would object but when no protest came, he closed his hand over her breast. It was like his fingers were worshipping her. Her nipple hardened against his ministrations and she moaned as her head rolled back against the cushions on the couch.

"Sarah, oh my Sarah." Her name sounded like a prayer on his lips. "I can hardly believe you are real. His lips sucked at the hollow of her neck, nibbling as he moved down towards her breasts. Sarah grabbed his head and pressed him closer to her skin. Just as his hand slipped into her top, she heard a noise and snapped out of her wanton abandon.

"Excuse me, I didn't know you had returned." Sarah gaped at the stunning, dark haired woman standing just a few feet away in the doorway. Sarah was suddenly very self-conscience at having been found in a passionate embrace. Her face flamed red with both desire and embarrassment. Jareth released his hold on Sarah and moved a little away from her, trying to will his erection to recede, but it was to no avail. He ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the woman.

"Riona, I did not know you would be here." Jareth let her see and hear his displeasure with her sudden appearance.

"That is quite obvious, _mo dhearthair_ **". She let her gaze go from Sarah's flushed face to Jareth's annoyed expression.

Sarah finally found her power of speech again. "Jace, you said you weren't married, so who is this woman?"

Jareth sighed heavily. "This, mo chroi***, is my sister, Riona. Riona, may I introduce Sarah Williams, my…"

"Girlfriend?" Riona laughed out loud!

 _* Mo ailleacht = my beauty_

 _** mo dhearthair = my brother_

 _*** mo chroi = my heart_

 _Riona is pronounced ree + in + ock_


	7. Chapter 6

**Please insert standard disclaimer here. I still do not own Labyrinth, sadly.**

Chapter 6

Jareth groaned audibly, burying his face in his hands. He could feel Sarah squirming under him. "That is not how I would describe my lovely guest, sister mine."

"Oh, excuse me. I am sorry I intruded on your little interlude. I truly meant no harm. You need to rediscover your sense of humor, Jace." She turned her attention to Sarah and extended a hand. It is wonderful to make your acquaintance. My little brother has exquisite taste. You are very beautiful." She smiled down on Sarah, warmly.

Sarah could feel herself relax a little and found she was already liking his sister if not her poor timing. Just when things were really getting good, too. "I was just thinking that Jace had a very beautiful sister."

"How sweet of you to say." Riona dimpled prettily.

"Sarah, would you excuse me for but a moment? I feel I must speak to my sister." He leered at Riona.

"Well, I think it would be best if I went home. Jace, I think we can agree the mood has been broken." Sarah pouted and Jareth looked utterly defeated.

"Your slave must obey his mistress. Allow me to see you out."

They walked out the door and waited for the elevator to come up to the penthouse floor. All of a sudden Jareth had trapped Sarah to the wall adjacent to the elevator, kissing her in earnest again.

"Sarah, I am reluctant to let you leave like this. Please let me invite you to go to the symphony with day tomorrow evening and then to a late dinner. What say you, ' _mo chroi'?"_

"I think that is a lovely invitation and I would be delighted, Jace."

Just then the elevator doors opened and Sarah stepped inside. Jareth held the door open with his shoulder and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to her lips. "I will pick you up at your studio at 6:30 tomorrow."

Jace, just one more thing. What did you call me? Ma kree?

And just as the doors started to close he whispered an answer.

"It means _my heart"._ The smile he gave her made her heart catch in her throat.

#*#*#*#

Jareth strode back into his apartment and right up to his sister, their noses were almost touching. "What was the meaning of that? I did not need your appearance just then." He grumbled as he began to pace to and fro.

"Oh. Jareth, I did not plan on ruining your seduction of the Champion. She does not appear to be very reluctant to get close to you. Has she changed her thinking on her villain? It certainly seems she has from what I saw." She grinned at his discomfort.

"You and Ruari have always delighted in spoiling my fun. Why are you here? What matter is so pressing that you had to come in person to bring it to my attention?" He was genuinely concerned now.

"I am here on Lorcan's behest. He is calling a gathering of all in the family for a meeting with mother on Freya's day."

"Of course I will be there, this did not require you to be here to request my presence."

"No, Jareth, the meeting is to be here, in your apartment. Lorcan wants to prevent anyone outside of us to even know we are having a meeting. Lorcan is afraid there could be spies."

"I see. Then it is safe to assume that we will be discussing Father?" Jareth endeavored to suppress his anger, but falter a little.

"Yes." Riona faded from view with that single word.

 _At the Seelie court_

Lorcan, Crown Prince of the Seelie Court was staring out the window of his chambers. It was becoming apparent he would need to bring about a truce within the family. He sighed sadly. The king could be so unreasonable, stubborn and prideful. These were the times Lorcan hated being forced to take sides. There were never any winners.

Suddenly, he sensed a shift in the air around him. A delicate hand came to rest on his arm. Lorcan turned to gaze into concerned violet eyes. His betrothed, Orla, princess to the Unicorn kingdom was standing at his side.

"My lord, what causes you to furrow your handsome brow? Let me share your burden." Orla was truly concerned for her prince. True theirs was not a love match but Orla did like her fiancé and wished to be a worthy consort to the future king.

"Do not worry yourself, _mo stor*_. I am attempting to resolve some conflicts within the court." Lorcan did not love Orla. Theirs was a political match, but he was fond of her and she was quite lovely. Perhaps they would fare better than his parents had in their marriage.

 _At Sarah's studio_

Sitting at her art table, Sarah just couldn't focus on work. Every thought going through her head was of Jace and those insanely erotic, burning kisses. His kisses were the most passionate she had ever received. She could still feel his lips on hers, his teeth nibbling the sensitive flesh of her neck. His hot breath causing goose pimples on her skin. And if that were not enough of a distraction, he was calling her my heart. What was that all about. They had only been in each other's company three times. Surely he can't truly mean to say she was his heart? This is supposed to be going slowly, right? What was that saying? It's never too late or too soon. It is when it is supposed to be. Was Jace supposed to be?

Her was torn from her thoughts when her cell phone started to ring. "Hello, Nige. How are you?"

"Sarah, sweetie, Bruce and I are inviting you over for sushi and we won't take no for an answer!"

"I don't know, Nige. Can you promise not to grill me about Jace?" Sarah really didn't want to talk about her budding romance with anyone save Jace Cormac himself.

"Doll, if you don't want to talk about him, then we won't talk about him. Please say you'll come over?"

"Fine. But I am keeping you to your promise."

 _A few hours later…_

Sarah walked up to the building where Bruce and Nigel lived in. They had this charming flat in the basement of an ancient building in the Village. And truth be told, Bruce made some great sushi and it would be nice to spend a little time with her dear friends. Sarah didn't even get to knock on the door and there was Nigel, grinning at her at the opening of their door.

"Sarah, hon, come in. Come it! Nigel was hugging her in an enthusiastic embrace. "You look amazing. Why you are positively glowing!"

"Hey, Nige. Bruce. Thanks for having me over for dinner. I do so love you guys." Sarah smiled a big, warm smile.

Handing her a large glass of wine, Nigel directed Sarah to their couch. "So, how are you, sweetie?"

I am doing really well. I just can't seem to concentrate on my work these days. Maybe I need a vacation?" This thought caused Sarah to frown.

"Normally I would think you taking a vacay was a great idea. Where would you go?" Bruce called out from the kitchen.

"I was thinking about just visiting my folks and Toby. I miss the little guy; you know?" Just thinking about her little brother always made Sarah happy.

"Hon, that sounds like a marvelous idea to me. Might help you get some perspective on a certain sexy Brit." Nigel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know; you had promised not to bring him up!" She was quite exasperated now.

"I know I did but I am dying of curiosity."

Heaving a long, drawn out sigh of capitulation, Sarah stated "Okay, I will tell you a little but no details. We met for coffee, took a little walk and ended up at his place where we sort of made out."

Bruce and Nigel looked at Sarah then at each other and erupted in laughter and congratulations. They were both hugging her now and she was shaking her head over their enthusiastic cheering.

"Okay shut up about it now!"

"Hon, he is a sexy man and you deserve a lovely romance. He sure seems to be hot for you. We are just so happy for you. When will you be seeing him again?"

"Jace is taking me to the symphony tomorrow evening. Why are you asking?"

Bruce looked over at Nigel with a grin to rival the Cheshire cat, and stated plainly "Nige, I believe it is make over time!"

All Nigel could do was squeal with delight at that prospect while Sarah sank into her seat and groaned audibly.

*No stor = my treasure

 **I implore you to be so kind and leave an offering in a poor beggar's cup. All tokens of kindness are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Please insert standard disclaimer here.**

 _Many thanks to everyone for their kind reviews with a special shout out to LiteraryRhapsody for her kind referrals to my story/ I am undeserving of so much praise and will endeavor to be worthy of your support._

Chapter 7

Bruce was rummaging through Sarah's closet, throwing dresses onto the already high pile of discarded choices next to Sarah on her bed. She was not enjoying this at all. And the mean comments made her feel like she was back in high school, where the popular crowd were so cruel to her for being different.

"This red one looks like a bad vampire costume left over after Halloween clearance", Bruce tossed it, in disgust, on the pile and the satin fabric slipped onto the floor. "And this pale pink 'thing' looks like a tortured junior prom dress. Please tell me you didn't actually wear that in public?" Bruce rolled his eyes.

Sarah groaned. True, she didn't have many formal dresses but this is so sad and Bruce showed no sign of slowing down.

"Sarah" he sighed, pulling the last floor length dress out of the now nearly empty closet, "this one looks like you stole it from the wardrobe of your mom's last play! Nothing you have here will do!" Bruce was completely exasperated.

"Bruce, I don't go to many formal events, mostly just cocktail parties. Why can't I wear one of my party dresses?"

"Absolutely not!" Bruce stamped his foot like a toddler on the verge of a temper tantrum. "Jace is taking you to the 'Save a Child' gala! You need to look fabulous so that he will only be looking at you and not any other of the many beautiful women that will be there!"

"Bruce", Nigel chimed in. "if there isn't anything here for our princess to wear then we will just have to take her _shopping_!" He sang the last word with so much glee, it caused Sarah to sink down further, next to the pile of dresses, with a long drawn out groan.

#*#*#*#*#

Jareth was back in the Castle beyond the Goblin City. He really hadn't planned on it, but he needed to speak to Caoilainn before the family meeting.

"Na a dheanamh dom fiagh le haghaidh tu i mo chaislean fein, deirfiur. Ach teacht go dti mo sheomra richathaoir. Anois! *

And there was a sudden shift in the room and his sister appeared before him in a deep curtsey.

"Must you mock me in my own castle? Since when have you ever felt the need to genuflect to me?" Jareth was happy she showed up without any further requests. His sister was very beautiful. The same hair and eyes as their mother, but she looked so much like their father, the same proud look, same chin and nose.

"Dearthair milis de mo **, it is wonderful to see you. What has brought on this unexpected visit?" Caoilainn tried to look annoyed but failed when her smile broke through the mask of indifference she tried to maintain.

"Cayo", Jareth reverted to his pet name for his big sister, "I wanted to speak to you before the family gathers." Caoilainn chuckled, she knew if he called her by the name he used from the past, he needed her help, support and counsel. He always came to her with that pet name whenever their father had been especially cruel or heartless towards him.

"Suile bronach ***, how can I help?"

Jareth jumped off his throne, eyes blazing in anger. "Do not call me that! I am a king not a four-year-old child! I hate that nickname."

And just like that, Jareth was calmer and proceeded. "I need you guidance and womanly expertise in my quest to win the Lady Sarah's heart."

Now Caoilainn understood. While her brother was more than capable of seducing and bedding any female he wanted, he was lacking in the techniques of wooing and winning a lady's heart. Especially the Champion of the Labyrinth! He had, after all, taken her rejection very hard. Very hard, indeed.

"Now, brother, how can I help? I know that you have seen her. Does she still not remember you?"

"No, she still believes it was nothing more than a dream." He was pounding his fist against the arm of his throne.

"Calm yourself, Jareth. You will need to be patient. I know you have waited all these years already but you must woo her, romance her and most importantly…reveal who you are."

"WHAT? You cannot mean that. I do not wish her to know the whole truth until after she is in love with me and we have bonded."

"Jareth, that would be folly of the worst kind! If you bed the champion and then give her all the facts, she will feel you tricked her and betrayed her and will likely never forgive you!"

"Cayo, I think you underestimate my prowess in bed." He smug expression made her shudder.

"Jareth, I am speaking in earnest. You cannot have sex with your chosen one until she knows the truth."

"If I tell her the truth, she will remember me only as the villain of her adventure and will hate me."

"I have seen the paintings she creates. The girl is already in love with you, she just does not comprehend it yet. Have you kissed her already?"

"Yes and more until Riona walked in on us."

"Thank goodness! You must restrain yourself!"

"I have waited ten years. Ten years! And when I have her in my arms and she so willingly gives herself to me and returns my kisses with equal passion, how can there be restraint?"

"She kisses you with equal passion, you say? That is excellent! Please do all you can to keep her from your bed and tell her who you are. She will not hate you, although she may lash out at first. Trust me, Jareth, the girl loves you already. Give her some time to realize it." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Take the Lady Sarah out, enjoy her company. Be gallant and charming, like I know you can. And when you find the right moment, tell her everything. But tarry not too long. The longer you wait the longer she will be vexed."

Jareth sighed, slumping his shoulder a little in defeat. "Thank you, Caoilainn. Your counsel is sound as always; I will take what you have said to heart."

#*#*#*#*#

Bruce and Nigel had already dragged Sarah top three boutiques. Every dress she liked they hated. Every dress they liked she felt was too revealing.

The sales girl handed Sarah a gold beaded and sequined gown. She stepped into the changing room and slipped into it. She did not want to step out in this dress.

"Come on, Sarah, let's see it. It can't possibly look that bad, can it?" Bruce was trying to coax her out.

"I feel so overexposed in this." Sarah groaned. "It looks like my whole back is naked down to my tush and the slit in the front goes all the way up to my right hip!" She groaned, "Okay, I'll come out, but don't be mean anymore Bruce, I can't take it!"

Sarah stepped out onto the pedestal. The dress looked truly amazing on her. A V-neck décolleté with small sleeves on the shoulders. The back of the golden sheath was an illusion back that dropped all the way to just above Sarah's shapely behind. The sequins and beads looked like feathery leaves. And then the real drama was the high side slit from floor to Sarah's hip. It was dangerous and completely sexy!

Bruce and Nigel just stared at her with their mouths gaping. The only sound had been a joint gasp of pure delight mixed with shock. Sarah suddenly felt unsure.

"Is it that bad?"

Bruce was the first to regaining his ability to speak. "You look a-maz-ing! If you don't get this dress, you are a fool!"

Nigel still could not speak. He just enthusiastically nodded his head like some weird bobble head doll."

Sarah smiled and realized she must have looked stunning if her little gay mafia was speechless. All she needed now was the right pair of shoes and a fabulous hairdo to feel as regal as she looked.

It just so happened that Nigel knew the perfect shoes to go with this dress. They were high heeled gladiator style sandals. The design on the shins of the sandal looked like Celtic runes had been drawn right on her legs. "Oh, Nigel, I love them. Thank you." She hugged him tightly.

"So, it's three o'clock and you only have 3 hours until Jace comes to pick you up. You need to get your makeup and hair done. Off you go, Cinderella. Your Prince Charming awaits you!" Nigel kissed Sarah on the nose and waved her off as she hugged Bruce before running out the door of the shoe store.

2 hours later Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark chocolate hair was pinned up and away from her face and long curls hung all the way down her back like a waterfall. She went for a soft, subtle eye makeup and a deep garnet lip tint. She smiled at her reflection. Now she felt truly beautiful. How will she ever be able to wait for Jace to arrive and whisk her away to the symphony?

#*#*#*#*#

Jareth fastened his cufflinks in place. He checked his appearance in the mirror. He was not overly fond of Aboveground clothing, preferring his regal attire from the Underground. But, he did like the cut of this suit. Black tailored slacks topped with a silver colored vest and tuxedo jacket. A crisp white shirt with French cuffs and a black silk necktie completed the look. He took a quick look at his watch and he was heading for the door. Mustn't be late. He actually felt nervous. This was not a feeling he enjoyed.

Jareth climbed into the limo to collect his Sarah at her door. He was at the brownstone and she emerged even before his driver opened the limo door. Jareth stood frozen in place as he watched a golden goddess descend the steps of the brownstone.

Here was his Sarah, looking so glorious. And when her right leg stepped forward, exposing it all the way to her hip, Jareth felt his knees go weak and he grabbed the limo door to keep from falling down. She could not possibly know what an effect she was having on him, or could she? How will he control his already overwhelming desire for her when he would have to spend the entire evening gazing at this vision?

Sarah smiled up at him. Her deep red lips were begging him to kiss them. "Jace" she whispered. "I hope you didn't have to wait on me. Do you like my dress?" She twirled I front of him, slowly.

"Precious, you are dazzling in that gown." He swallowed hard. 'And I would like to take you back upstairs and remove it and ravish you like I have wanted to these past ten years', he thought to himself.

She blushed at his compliment. He was looking at her like the big bad Wolf looked at little Red Riding Hood. Suddenly she felt very powerful. She placed a hand on his chest, enjoying the feel of the silk shirt and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. He moaned at her gesture but steeled himself to not return her kiss for fear he would not be able to control himself if he did.

"Milady, your coach awaits" he stated as he helped her slide in to the back of the limousine.

*Do not make me hunt for you in my own castle. Just come to my throne room, Now!

**sweet brother of mine

***sad eyes


	9. Chapter 8

**Please insert standard Labyrinth disclaimer here, as I do not own it.**

Chapter 8

Jareth made Sarah comfortable on the bench seat just to his left. He looked at her lovely face, his gaze focused on her delicious, deep red lips. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her! He let out a long sigh from between his slightly parted lips.

Sarah felt odd. Jace was staring at her and she felt flushed, nervous and excited. She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips and bit her bottom lip.

Before she could open her mouth to speak in order to break the tension in the limo, Jareth's mouth was devouring hers. She fell back against the seat with a swallowed squeak. She grabbed a handful of his silky hair in her fist and pulled him closer.

Jareth growled. He had never allowed a woman to restrain him or pull his hair. He preferred to have complete control, and yet he found Sarah's dominant behavior a total turn on! No. Caoilainn was right. He needed to restrain himself. Restraint; he must not give in. He loosened her grip on his hair and pulled away from the embrace.

"'Mo chroi', please. We will be at the symphony soon. If we do not stop now, I will not be able to stop. Surely you still wish to go to the gala? It would be a shame if no one saw how stunning you look."

They were both panting and trying to regain a more composed appearance. Slowly, Sarah came back to her senses.

"You are right but I think we are just postponing the inevitable. I _need_ you, Jace, and I mean to _have_ you…tonight! The look of determination on her face made Jareth remember her looking at him like that when she ran the labyrinth. Yup, he knew he was in serious trouble!

#*#*#*#*#*#

The driver pulled up to symphony hall and hopped out to open the door of the limousine. Sarah was reapplying her lip tint and Jareth was straightening his necktie. Sarah had flushed cheeks and her lips were a bit swollen from the passionate kisses they had just shared. Jareth got out and offered Sarah his hand to assist her in climbing out the back.

Sarah had never walked a red carpet before. The flashes from the paparazzi's cameras were startling. Jareth placed a hand on the small of Sarah's back and gave her a reassuring smile. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. His warm breath against her neck made her shiver.

"You are a queen tonight, ma grá*. They will all bow down to their sovereign. We are your humble subjects tonight, honored to be permitted to worship your incomparable beauty."

Sarah didn't know why, but hearing Jace just speaking the words made them ring true. She smiled at him.

They walked through the crowds of handsomely dressed men and beautifully clad was amazing and , Sarah heard her name being shouted over the throng.

"Sarah! Sarah Williams! Over here!"

'Oh god, no, not him', Sarah thought. "Hello, Corbin. Fancy running into to you here." Sarah stepped two steps closer so as not to need to shout back, not noticing that Jace had chosen to stand back to observe this man. She didn't see the angry, thin line of his lips nor did she hear the possessive, feral sounding growl.

Corbin Reed had not changed one bit in the two years since they split up. He was six foot tall and still had the dark hair and dark blue eyes. Oddly, he no longer held any attraction for her. She could acknowledge that he was handsome but that was all. Corbin was appraising Sarah's appearance. He let his eyes rake over her luscious form in her golden dress and he licked his lips like he wanted to take a bite out of her.

"Sarah, I am delighted to see you again! You look gorgeous. Dare I hope you are here unescorted?"

This was Jareth's opportunity to step in. He leered at the man in front of him, wrapping his arm possessively around Sarah's shoulders.

"Sarah, I apologize as I have been neglecting you and have been an inattentive date. Who is this person to whom you are speaking?" He gestured towards Corbin with disgusted.

"Jace, this is my ex, Corbin Reed. Corbin, this is Jace Cormac, my, um, my…"

"Fiancé." Jareth volunteered, with smug satisfaction. Sarah could only gasp in shock.

"Jace!", she smacked his arm, " is not my fiancé, but we are dating."

"Jace Cormac? You look awfully familiar. Have we met before?" Corbin had a very puzzled expression.

"I am certain we have never met before. I assure you, I would remember a reprobate such as yourself." Jareth was tired of his odious presence and did not like the way this mortal was looking at his future wife and Queen, with open desire.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It isn't my pardon you should be asking for. Do not look at my lady like she is a piece of meat at a buffet. It is most unseemly! She is not for you. I protect that which is mine, you cad." Jareth had a dangerous glint in his eye and sneered at Corbin, ready to pounce on the man.

"Jace! I can take care of myself. Stop acting like a jealous fool. Please calm down." Turning towards Corbin, she calmly continued.

"Corbin, you are no longer a part of my life. We split up for a reason and I have moved on, as you can see. I have no wish to have you impose your unwelcome presence back into my life. Good evening." And she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. She took Jareth's arm and walked away with her head held high.

Yes, Jareth thought, she will make an excellent queen. All she needs to do was accept his proposal when the time came.

#*#*#*#*#*#

The symphony played Beethoven's sixth symphony, The Pastorale. This was one of the few pieces of classical music that Sarah knew well. It was also a favorite of hers. She sat quietly, next to Jace, quietly holding his hand. Every so often she would lay her head on his shoulder and he would gently squeeze her hand in response. This would have been the perfect evening but Corbin's unexpected appearance had been a wet blanket on their evening. His sudden appearance had gotten Jace to act overprotective and oddly possessive. Gah!

Jareth took Sarah's hand, kissing the knuckles and turning it over to place another wet kiss on the palm and nipping gently on her wrist with his teeth. She felt the goosebumps up and down her spine.

"Jace, this is very distracting. People are watching."

He chuckled. "So let them. I adore you, my Sarah."

They strolled through the crowd, arm in arm, Jareth placing his free hand on the hand tucked into the crook of his other arm, stroking it suggestively.

The throngs of people moved aside to allow them through as if they were royalty. Jareth was very proud to have all present see that Sarah was his. He flashed a smile, making Sarah think he looked like the Cheshire Cat.

They climbed into the limo and were swiftly taken dinner destination. Jareth had made reservations at Philip Marie. The wine room was set up as a private dining room for two. A perfect romantic place for an intimate tete a tete.

. Sarah and Jareth were swiftly escorted to the Wine Room, where campaign and hours d'oeuvres were already waiting. Sarah giggled as she sipped the champagne. Jareth shot an eyebrow up at the sound.

"Are you enjoying the champagne, my love?"

"Yes, the bubbles always make me giggle. She blushed lightly.

"Come join me at our table. The salad course has been served."

The salad was delicious and served with an excellent vintage of white wine. The appetizer was fried green tomatoes topped with crème France and Beluga caviar. The main course was a perfectly prepared Beef Wellington accompanied with a delicious Merlot. And finally, an amazing Chocolate fondue, with bread pudding and strawberries, served with more champagne.

Sarah was feeling a little tipsy from all the wine. No, she was feeling a little drunk. Too much wine and champagne. Gah!

"Jace, I think I had too much to drink and I need some help to the car." Her words came out slurred.

'Damn', Jareth thought. An intoxicated Sarah could spell trouble. He helped her to walk to the limo on unsteady feet.

"I'm sorry, I drank so much. I was just so mad at Corbin. That stupid jerk!"

"Shh, my love. No need to explain. I will see you safely home and you will not see him again." Jareth relished this role as her protector; her knight in shining armor instead of the villain.

Sarah passed out on the ride to her loft. When the limo driver opened the door, she nearly fell out. Luckily, Jareth caught her. He swept her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs of her brownstone. As much as he didn't want to use magic, he did to gain entry into her building, elevator and loft space. He loved holding her in his arms. She smelled delicious. Her scent was a mix of strawberries, violets and vanilla and something more, uniquely Sarah. It was very intoxicating, more than any wine, champagne or alcohol. He inhaled it deeply as he laid her on her bed.

Jareth summoned his sister, Riona to get her ready for bed as he really did not trust himself to do it. He was no ladies maid.

"I will see she is ready for bed and tucked in. You may take your leave, brother."

"No, Riona, I will wait until she is in bed and wish her good night myself. I will not simply disappear."

Riona nodded, realizing there was no point trying to disagree. Twenty minutes later, Sarah was abed and Riona took her leave. Jareth stepped behind the sheer curtains that separated the bedroom area from the work/living space of her loft.

"Sarah" he spoke softly in her ear, gently shaking her shoulder. "You are safely at home and in bed so I wish to take my leave and wish you sweet dreams."

Sarah put her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. "Stay" she whispered, "please?"

"As my lady commands." Jareth removed his jacket, vest, necktie and shirt. He sat next to her on the bed and kicked off his boots and socks. As he lay down next to Sarah, she wrapped her arms around him and cuddled up in his arms and sighed contented. Jareth chuckled softly as he tightened his embrace around the slumbering beauty. He kissed her head as he pulled the covers up over the both of them. This felt natural and right to him. He, lying in bed with his love, holding her in his arms, drifting off to sleep. He needed to make sure that she would always be with him.

*mo grá = my love


	10. Chapter 9

**Please insert standard Labyrinth disclaimer here, as I do not own it.**

Chapter 9

The sunlight came streaming in up the window, shining onto Sarah's face. Slowly she became aware that her pillow was warm and seemed to be rising and falling in a steady and even rhythm. Her hand was palm down on the 'pillow' and her head resting on her hand. She opened her eyelids just enough to notice a smooth and muscled stomach, the waistband of a pair of men's trousers, legs and bare feet peeking out at the end of the covers. Sarah closed her eyes against what she saw. She moved her fingers against the smooth warm skin, causing a snickering sound to emanate from the 'pillow'.

"Hey, careful there. I am ticklish." Jareth's chest heaved slightly.

Why had she had so much to drink last night? "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Good morning to you, too, my precious thing. I am in your bed because you asked me to stay last night. And I obliged. I find I quite like waking up with you in my arms, Sarah."

"Gawd, my head hurts. Did we, um, well, you know, have sex?"

Jareth was laughing now. Sarah liked the sound of his laughter but didn't understand what was so funny about her question.

"Mo chroi, I do not make it a habit of sleeping with women who are too intoxicated to give full consent. And if we had had sex, you would remember the experience, believe me." He smirked and gave her a very knowing look.

"You don't?" She sounded disappointed. "Well of course you don't. I don't mean to imply you would. I just really don't remember getting into bed. How did I end up in my night gown if we didn't, you know? Did you…?"

"No, I call my sister, Riona to act as your ladies maid. I would not tempt myself that way. I am only flesh and blood and I already can barely keep my hands off you as it is." He kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Right now, I need a cup of coffee and a shower."

"I could go for a shower, a cup of coffee and some aspirin."

"Fine, you shower and I will start the coffee."

#*#*#*#*#

Jareth was lounging in one of Sarah's armchairs, one leg draped casually over the armrest, sipping on a mug of coffee. Sarah was still in the shower. This felt so right, like they were a married couple spending a leisurely late morning together. Jareth sighed, contented.

Suddenly that was a harsh rapping at the metal doors of the lift. Jareth padded over barefoot and shirtless to see who was knocking. He slid the doors open and there stood the reprobate from last night.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Corbin demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"Why do you have almost no clothes on? Where's Sarah?"

Jareth chuckled. "Not that it is any of your business, but I believe it is obvious. Sarah and I spent the night together."

And as if it had been planned to happen this way, Sarah emerged from the bathroom, wearing her bathrobe and rubbing her hair with a towel. "Jace, is the coffee ready? I am desperate for a cup?" Sarah noticed Corbin standing in the elevator. "What the hell? Corbin why are you here? Sarah stood there, assessing the scene. To her left stood Corbin, mouth agape, staring between Jace, standing there half naked and herself, in her fluffy lilac robe.

"Sarah, I wanted to ask you to lunch. What is he doing here?"

"Corbin, that is really none of your business. You walked out on me two years ago. Now kindly leave. You are intruding."

"Well, I have eyes. So this is the dream man that you modeled the painting, the fae warrior after? You told me he wasn't real but he looks pretty solid to me. How long has this been going on? How long have you been screwing him? During our relationship, too? You have been lying to me." Corbin took two steps closer to Sarah, causing her to flinch.

Jareth moved so suddenly and so quickly, that if Sarah had blinked she would have missed him moving altogether. He had his hand around Corbin's throat and Jareth's face was so close to Corbin's that their noses were nearly touching.

"My lady has bid you to leave. Now will you go of your own accord or should I throw you out?"

"Jace! Let him go!" Sarah screamed. Jareth let the man go and Corbin had to take a step back to keep from stumbling back. He was gasping for air and coughing, rubbing his throat. "Very well." Jace conceded reluctantly.

"Sarah, I expect an answer."

"Tough! Get out before I call the cops!"

"Fine, but this isn't over!" He slammed the lift doors violently.

"Yes, it is!" She shouted after him.

#*#*#*#*#

The two of them sat on Sarah's couch, sipping their coffee in silence. Neither really had spoken since Corbin left. Sarah broke the silence first. "Jace! What did you say to him?"

"Mo grá, I answered the knocking and he asked what I was doing here. So, I told him I had spent the night, with you." He grinned.

"Oh, okay. So that's when Corbin freaked out?"

"Indeed. I wonder his believing he should be entitled to decide how you live your life, but I wanted to make that outcast understand that we are together and he needed to leave."

"I don't know what his deal is. We haven't even spoken in over two years!"

"Precious, this is not your doing and you need not apologize or make excuses for him. Now I would love a shower and then I should like to accompany you to lunch, if that is alright?" He bowed dramatically to her and chuckled.

"Well, hurry up. I'm hungry."

"As my lady commands."

#*#*#*#*#

Jareth and Sarah walked along the street, heading towards the Chelsea gallery with the goal of getting some lunch. Just up ahead, they noticed Nigel trotting towards them, waving his arms.

"Hey, you two! Yoo-hoo!" Nigel was a force of nature and always seemed to be so happy to see Sarah. "Where taper you to headed?"

"We were just going to grab a bite to eat." Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth's waist, hugging him a little too tightly and he chuckled.

"Yes, Nigel," Jace always sounded so proper. "We are going to Scarpetta. Sarah is craving so Italian food for lunch."

"Ooooo, I love Italian food!"

"Why don't you join us p, then?" Sarah offered.

"Okay, let me call Bruce and we can double date!"

"Alright, Jace is that okay with you?"

Jace bowed and smiling merely nodded. "As my lady wishes."

So, lunch had turned into a Q and A session for Sarah and Jace. Bruce and Nigel wanted to hear all the details about the gala and the evening.

"It was a wonderful concert," Sarah smiled.

"Sarah stole the show." Jareth interjected. "I was the luckiest man to have her at my side. I am sure there are many pictures in the papers as well as online. The paparazzi were quite take with my lady!" Jareth was beaming with pride.

"Well, Nigel and I did our best to make sure she had a fabulous dress dual to her beauty." Bruce could not miss the opportunity to take credit for Sarah's appearance.

"I must tell you, you made it very hard for this man to notice anything but how amazing her body looked in that gown." Jareth wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sarah blushed at his innuendo and gently shoved his arm in protest.

"Honestly, Jace." She rolled her eyes.

"We did end up in bed together." Jareth volunteered.

Nigel and Bruce gasped and looked at Sarah. She groaned even louder and buried her face in her hands.

"We had no idea you two were moving that fast. That's wonderful!"

"Allow me to clear up any potential misunderstanding. I will not ruin Sarah's reputation. We simply shared a bed. Sarah had a little too much to drink and simply did not wish to be alone. Chivalry is not dead, gentlemen."

"Thank you, Jace. I really don't normally drink that much, but we ran into Corbin at the gala."

"That prick? Oh, if I had been there I would have given him a piece of my mind!" Poor Nigel was absolutely livid.

"Nige, calm yourself. Remember your blood pressure, darling." Bruce looked concerned.

" Jace protected me, but I can handle the tool. He actually had the nerve to come to the loft earlier. Can you imagine the balls on that guy?" Sarah was shaking her head. Obviously his appearance had bothered her more than she had realized.

Nigel wanted to fill Jace in and shared. "Corbin left Sarah after living with her for a year. He suggested she needed to see a shrink because he believed that she was in love with her painting."

"Interesting," Jareth tapped his fingers against his lips. "He thought I was the model for the painting. Which is hardly possible, right, my dear?

Sarah wanted to disappear. She really did know how to answer that question anymore.

After picking up the check, Jareth made his excuses, having to take his leave from the group, but not before kissing Sarah soundly, causing her knees to feel weak.

"Mo grá, I will call you tonight."

"Okay, Jace. I'll be waiting." She smiled at him with longing. "We still have unfinished business, you and I." She mouthed silently 'I want you' and noticed the desire in his eyes. 'Later' he mouthed back to her, causing her to blushed.

 **Don't get too spoiled, gentle reader. The muse is strong with me right now and I am compelled to share the fruits of my labor with you all. Remember, we artists live for feedback and reviews. A happy author writes more often and faster. ㈴1**


	11. Chapter 10

**Please insert standard Labyrinth disclaimer here, as I do not own it.**

 _Thank you to everyone for leaving me such encouraging feedback. I am pleased you all are enjoying this story.❤️_

Chapter 10

Sarah wrapped the lunch up. Saying goodbye to Nigel and Bruce is never an easy task. Those two are always trying to get more information about her love life out of her. She had finally convinced then both that there was nothing more to reveal and was allowed to leave only after swearing to spill all details if and even something 'good' happens.

She was casually strolling back towards her loft when a grey sports car pulls up beside her. The window rolls down, there was Corbin again.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone. Do I need to get a restraining order against you or what?

"Sarah, babe, I just want to talk to you. I don't mean any harm."

"No, no harm, aside from being a major pain in my ass. What do you want?"

Corbin approached her. "Sarah, I want another chance. I have been thinking about you. No other woman has been able to connect with me the way you could. Please, can't we start over?"

"Are you kidding me with this bullshit? There is no 'us' or 'we' anymore. I am in love with Jace and I don't want to see you anymore ever again! Now do me a favor and fuck off, permanently!"

"You're in love with him? What? I can't just give you up to some British asshole. We belong together."

"Corbin," Sarah sighed, "you will have to accept that Jace and I are a couple. Ideally, I don't want to keep 'bumping' into you. Besides, Jace is kind of possessive and I am not in a position to be held responsible if he kicks your sorry ass, okay. Have a nice life." She turned on her heel and marched up the steps of her brownstone and slammed the door.

#*#*#*#*#*#

As Jareth opened the door to his apartment, Riona rushed over to hug him. "Hello, _deartháir_ _beag_ *, did last night go well? I noticed your bed was not slept in."

"Riona, I did not know you were staying here to babysit me. And yes, I did not sleep here last night. Are you now keeping tabs on me?"

"No, I am not 'babysitting' you, just hoping you are making progress with the Champion."

"Yes, I am making progress and no, I will not share that information with you. Now if you will excuse me, I need to see Caoilainn and speak to some of my goblins. I have a task for them."

"Mischief, always mischief. Is there a rival for Sarah's affections?"

"No, just an ex beau who must be reminded that Sarah Williams is my lady. He seems unwilling to heed the lady's warnings to stay away."

"I doubt he will need reminding once your minions are done tormenting him." Riona laughed heartily. Jareth joined her, knowing the goblins he intended to send Corbin Reed's way would make him wish he had forgotten he had ever met Sarah.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah flopped onto her unmade bed. Staring at the ceiling, she went over what she had just said to Corbin. She told him she was in love with Jace! She hadn't even told Jace she was in love with him. Hell, she hadn't admitted that fact even to herself yet! Suddenly she knew she had to go a see Jace, right now!

She called a cab as she walked down the steps of her brownstone. This was too big a revelation to leave to a phone call. She would just have to tell him face to face! Hopefully, he would respond in kind.

'Oh shit' she thought. 'What if he doesn't love me?' Nah, he must have deep feelings for her. He is always calling her his heart and his love in Gaelic. 'Come on, Williams, take a chance'.

The closer the cab got to the Beatrice, the more Sarah's courage was waning. What if he would think her declaration was premature? But, Jace had told Corbin he was her fiancé, surely he feels something for her. He was very possessive and protective, after all.

Sarah walked into the lobby of the Beatrice. Security waved her over. "Sarah Williams to see Mr. Cormac, please?"

"Very good, miss. Is Mr. Cormac expecting you?"

"No, not exactly. Can you call him?"

"Just a moment, miss. I need to get clearance first."

Sarah paced back and forth in front of the security desk. She could here the guard talking to someone.

"Yes, sir. Standing permission for full access. Yes, sir, at once. Ms. Williams, please go right on up. Mr. Cormac has given you full access 24/7."

Sarah was super nervous and excited. When the elevator doors opened, she stepped out and saw that his apartment door stood open. She peeked in and called.

"Jace? Are you here?"

"Of course, mo chroi, come, you know security just spoke to me." His voice was far off. As Sarah walked into the living room, she saw him standing on his terrace. He turned around to look at her, his smile so welcoming her heart skipped a beat. "I have missed you, mo grá. I am so happy you have come". He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "What has brought you to me, not that I am complaining to have my Sarah in my arms again so soon?"

"Jace, Corbin stopped me in the street and I had to tell him off again!"

"Sarah, are you unharmed? Do you need me to 'speak' to him?"

"No, Jace, but when I spoke to Corbin, I, um, told him something and afterwards I realized that you should have heard those words before anyone else and I had to come to you, right away and tell you." Sarah swallow hard. "Can we sit down. I am feeling a little unsteady on my feet."

Jareth led her over to the couch. "Precious, what do you have to tell me?" He was so nervous, he hoped she would say the one thing he longed to hear from her.

"Jace, I'm in love with you."

Jareth looked at Sarah, a broad smile on his face, momentarily speechless.

"Um, Jace, did you hear me?"

And suddenly she was in his arms, he was covering her face in kisses and speaking in between each kiss. "Oh, Sarah, my most lovely and beautiful Sarah. I have waited ten years to hear you say those words to me. Oh, my previous thing, I love you, too! I want to spend eternity showing just how much I love you, mo chroi, mo grá!"

"Wait, what did you say? What do you mean ten years? What the hell, Jace?"

At that moment, he had let his guard down and revealed more than he had intended.

"Um, well, I guess this isn't how I wanted this to play out, but I believe it is time for full disclosure. Please, my love, please give me a chance to explain."

"I am but I have to tell you I am very confused."

"Sarah, you called upon the goblins to take your baby brother, Toby away, I know you recall."

"That was all just a dream."

"No, sweet Sarah, it wasn't. I was there. I remember that night in your parents room."

"No! It was just a dream! You aren't the goblin king! It's impossible!"

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have anything you wish."

"Oh my god"

Jareth removed his glamor and Sarah was finally confronted with the Goblin King in his full glory. "Sarah, please, understand. I have come to find you because I love you and wish for you to be my wife,my queen."

Sarah's faced blanched white and she was shaking her head. "No, no, NO! You can't love me. You are a villain! You steal babies! I can't love you?"

Sarah ran out the door, but Jareth did not follow her. He knew she would need time to process all he had just revealed. Hopefully, she would return to him.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah was running down the street, her eyes blurry from the tears falling down her cheeks. This was the worst day of her life. The dream wasn't a dream. The goblin king was real! Jace was the goblin king? No, she loves Jace. Oh hell, what was she to do now? She ran the entire distance from the Beatrice to her loft. She sat on the steps of the brownstone and sobbed into her hands. She just didn't know what any of this means. One thing is for certain, she needed to get away from New York and think all this through.

"Hey, Laura." Sarah was speaking to her step mother on her cell phone. "Um, can I come for a visit? No, nothing's the matter. Well, actually, I am having a problem. I'm in love with this guy but I am so confused. Please, can I come home for a few days?"

"Sarah, you know you can, but is running away from your problems really the best answer?"

"Laura, I just need some space and Jace lives so close by that we'll end up running into each other and I need space to think."

"Then we will await your arrival. Should we pick you up from the train?"

"No, I can take a cab. See you in a little while."

Sarah threw a few things into an overnight bag and hailed a cab to Grand Central station.

#*#*#*#*#

Jareth hadn't moved from his seat on the couch since Sarah ran out. How could he have been so stupid? Just one slip and all the hard work he had put into winning her love was destroyed. He couldn't even bring himself to stand. "Mother, please, I need to speak to you." Jareth whispered into the crystal he had conjured.

"Jareth, why have you…" Aislinn couldn't finish her sentence, the sight in front of her stole the words out of her mouth. Her youngest was sitting in front of her, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Aislinn had not seen her boy cry since he was a child. She sat next to him and wrapped him into her embrace. "What has happened, _mo_ _buachaill_ _cróga*_ *?"

" _Máthair_ ***, I may have just lost my one true love."

"Jareth, does she love you?"

"She just declared it to me but I was so overjoyed I let slip that I have been waiting for her for ten years. Now she will only remember me as her antagonist; as the villain who took her baby brother and forced her to run the labyrinth to win him back."

"Jareth, if she is in love with you, give her time to understand all that has been and has happened. She will come back to you. You are quite handsome and charming, you know."

"Now is hardly the time to tease me. Between my beloved leaving and father banishing me, my allies are vanishing."

Riona and Ruari appeared in the room. "Do not despair, my brother." Riona tried to be comforting. "Sarah is just going to need to integrate the fact that her 'dream' was reality and she will come back to you. I can see she loves you as much as you do her."

"I hope you are right, Riona. I truly hope you are right."

#*#*#*#*#

 **Gentle reader, the course of true love is never smooth. Do not be too vexed with me. I promise lemony goodness in the very next chapter. Try to be patient. After all, Jareth has been waiting ten years. I will update as often as possible as long as the muse stays so strong in my heart and mind.**

*little brother

**my brave boy

***Mother


	12. Chapter 11

**As I have previously stated, I do not now nor have I ever owned anything related to Labyrinth. Tragic, is it not?**

 _Many thanks to all the wonderful reviews, and a special shout out to LiteraryRhapsody for her words of encouragement and referrals to my story. I am humbled and feel unworthy._

Chapter 11

Corbin was sitting in his car outside of Sarah's loft, again. He was really pissed off at her. She couldn't be serious about this guy, Jace Cormac! Corbin had done a background check on this person. Yeah, he was wealthy and, sure, he was considered quite a catch, but Sarah was not catchable. What Corbin couldn't figure out was how long had Sarah known the guy? Seriously, those paintings she had created looked a lot like him and yet she insisted they had known each other that long.

Just then Sarah came out of her building, carrying a weekender bag. She jumped into a cab and Corbin guessed she must be heading out of town. Well, no point in hanging out here. Back to his own apartment.

A short time later, walking into his place, Corbin was not able to turn the lights on. He checked the breakers, but the electricity was on, so he couldn't quite understand why none of the lights would come on. He headed into the kitchen to grab a cold drink out of the fridge and tripped over, nothing! And did he hear cackling?

"Is there someone here?" He spun round when he heard a chair fall over. "Okay, if there is someone in here, you aught to know that I am going to call the police, so get out while you have a chance."

There was a crash coming from the bathroom and when Corbin looked in there the mirror was shattered. What, is this place haunted, he found himself thinking. I think maybe I will go over to my buddy's place and crash on his couch. This is seriously creeping him out.

#*#*#*#

Sarah sat on the train, staring out the window, tears still running down her cheeks. This was too much! She comes to understand that she loves Jace but he is the Goblin King? No, that wasn't the worst. The worst was finding out her dream wasn't one. She had actually wished her brother away. And she really met all those friends and defeated the Goblin King. What was it he had said to her? Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave? What the hell did that even mean? She shook her head and wiped the tears away. Maybe if she talked to Toby and Laura and even her dad, she could gain the perspective she just couldn't find right now on her own.

She hailed the cab over and gave the driver the address. She looked at the town going by as she was being driven home. She did love the little town she had grown up in. It felt comforting and familiar, like meatloaf and mashed potatoes. And when the house came into view, for the first time today she felt like she could think without wanting to cry.

Laura and Toby came out to meet her cab. "Sarah, welcome home. It is good to see you!" Laura greeted her step daughter warmly. They never had a mother-daughter relationship, but over time they had built a kind of almost sisterly friendship. Truly, aside from Nigel, Laura was Sarah's only confident.

"Sarah, I missed you so much!" Toby hugged his big sister tightly around the waist. She kissed his head.

"I missed you, too, you brat. I hear you've been doing great in school. How about your swimming? Are you still working towards being the next Michael Phelps?"

"Aww, Sarah, quit teasing me. Coach does think I am almost ready to try out for the Junior Olympic team."

"I am so proud of you, my little gold medalist." Sarah did love being supportive of Toby's dreams but couldn't help teasing him just a little in the process.

"So Sarah, how long will you be staying?"

"Laura, I only plan on being here for two days. I just need to talk and figure things out."

"Well, come on inside and we can chat about, what was his name?"

"Jace. Laura, I think I need your advice."

"Come let's talk in the bedroom. I am sure we can figure this out together." Laura wrapped her arm around Sarah's shoulder and they went into the house.

#*#*#*#*#

Caoilainn was sitting in the throne room of the Castle beyond the Goblin City. The goblins and their chickens have just been chased out and it was finally quiet. And just in the nick of time because Fergal came strutting into the room.

" _Mo_ _áilleacht_ *, have you missed me?" He smiled down on his beloved.

Fergal was the commander of King Jareth's goblin army and also his closest advisor and friend. He was taller than Jareth by half a foot and was much wider across the chest. Compared to her brother, his build was much more like a lumberjack, powerful. He had long auburn hair that he always had pulled back into a ponytail and hazel eyes that twinkled with mischief. She loved him so.

"Yes, I have missed you. I am glad you could come to see me today. How is training of the new recruits, _stór_ **?"

"Very promising, but I do not wish to talk about the army. I wish to take my wife to our chambers. It has been a long week and I have need of your comfort." Fergal swept her into his arms, kissing her and carrying her off, out of the throne room to his chambers. Once inside the rooms, he placed her gently on her feet and deepened his kiss. Caoilainn returned his kiss with equal passion as she worked the lacings of his armor, causing it to drop with a thud to the floor.

"My, you are an impatient one. Let us make short work of these garments. I wish to gaze upon your loveliness."

"Fergal, take me to bed! I need you."

More needed not be spoken, as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He kissed her neck and shoulders as he caressed her flesh. Her hands roamed over the muscled expanse of skin on his back and down to his firm buttocks, pressing him against her hips as she ground her sex against his already hard erection. He moaned in approval.

"Ah, not so fast, minx. I wish to savor this moment. Too long have I dreamt of you in my arms again."

Caoilainn found it hard to control her desires. She always felt very driven to be united with Fergal, ever since he had marked her. Not all married Fae chose to mark their mates. This was reserved for bonded couples who loved each other. Love and indeed soul mates were rare among the Fae. Bonding to a soul mate was the most intimate of commitments and marking you mate the highest connection. Few couples went beyond the standard bonding on their wedding night. Caoilainn had been fortunate that her father had sanctioned the marriage. Fergal was the second son of the prince of pixies and was not in line to inherit the kingdom from his grandfather, so Alroy was not keen on the idea of the marriage between them but he could not refuse when Caoilainn had revealed that Fergal was her soul mate.

Fergal was caressing her back and kneading her derrière, making her moan his name over and over. He left his fingers slide between her legs, slipping into her already wet slit. Caoilainn sucked in her breathe and bit his shoulder.

"Ah, you wicked woman, shall I make you pay for that?"

"Yes, oh yes. Punish me. I am wanton and deserve to pay."

He flipped her onto her stomach and conjured a riding crop. He brought the crop down on her round, firm cheeks with a crack. She yelped in pleasure. How she loved his punishments. Nothing was more erotic than his spankings!

"I think you are enjoying this too much. Should I hit you harder?

"Yes, my lord. Harder. I have not yet learned my lesson." She was panting with desire and excitement. Suddenly, Fergal discarded the crop and raised her hips and swiftly entered her from behind. He was not gentle in his taking. He pounded her with all the ferocity he could muster, calling her name, demanding her screams. She complied, screaming his name as he struck her thigh with his hand, riding her with all his might. Her release came hard and she shook violently, sobbing his name over and over. His release came hard on the heels of hers, grunting and growling. He collapsed on top of her, drawing ragged breaths as he came back into himself.

"You are my master and I your slave, my lord." She wriggled out from under him and he pulled her into his arms.

"I was not too rough, beloved? I know I do get carried away."

"No, I am not hurt."

After a while, when they both were able to breath normally, Fergal spoke. "What news from Above? How fares my king?"

"I fear all is not well with him, my lord. He has revealed the truth to the Labyrinth's champion and she has much to consider. He is very troubled over her."

"I am afraid for him. He is my liege but also my friend. We fought in many a campaign together and he saved my life more than once. I wish to help but fear I know not how."

"I know, as I, too, wish I could do more than give advise. We must hold to the love they have and pray it will be enough." They fell silently and after a time drifted into a blissful sleep.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah sat on the bed in the guest room. Laura was patting her hand. Leaving out the details related to the labyrinth, Sarah told Laura about Jace.

"I only realized I had fallen in love with him when I was telling Corbin to jump in the Hudson. We haven't hardly dated! How can I be in love? It is all too soon!

"Sarah, I never told you how your dad and I dated. I was pretty taken with Robert when he asked me out the first time. He is ten years older than me and I was just twenty eight at the time. We had been on just two dates when I knew I was head over heels in love with him. It scared me to death. But you know what? It doesn't matter how long you have been with someone. When you find the one, it just is right and time doesn't really matter at all. So, you have to ask yourself if you are scared because he's the one or if your just not ready to face that truth."

"I just don't know. But when I think of him, I miss him. When I am with him, I want to hold him and kiss him and when I kiss him…"

"I think it is safe to say you are definitely in love with him. Now you have to decide what you are going to do about it. I wish I could give you an answer, but that will have to come from inside you. But I am happy for you. You have been alone for too long. Come on, let's get some dinner on the table, Toby and Robert will be hungry."

Sarah knew that Laura was right. She did love Jace. That he was the goblin king didn't really make a difference. But, what was she going to do about their past? Maybe if she slept on it she could figure it out.

#*#*#*#*#

 **i am such a wicked author. I probably had you all thinking Jareth and Sarah were going to get horizontal but I faked you out! Don't hate me too much but we can't bring them together just yet. Patience, gentle reader.**

*my beauty

**darling


	13. Chapter 12

**I may find myself in the company of the inhabitants of the Labyrinth and their environment, but I still do not have any ownership of any of it! ㈵3**

Chapter 12

Jareth sat at the desk in his Aboveground office. He was going through the daily motions of his Aboveground alter ego's existence. Jace Cormac's life had to go on even if Jareth felt like his had come to an end. Yesterday had been the best and worst day of his whole immortal life. Sarah had declared she was in love with him and he had been forced, through his own carelessness, to reveal that he was the Goblin King! If he didn't know better he would swear someone had put a curse on him! And if Riona was here, she would call him moody and maudlin. Jareth stared at the stack of invoices. The import business would not take care of itself. Could anything else go wrong?

As if to prove that something more could go wrong, his brother, Lorcan appeared. Speaking to Lorcan was not something he desired at this point.

"Your majesty, might I request an audience?" Lorcan bowed low and melodramatically.

"Titles? Really? I'm not in the mood, Lorcan. Surely mother or Riona has already apprised you of my situation. What do you want?"

"Jareth, I have come to tell you that you are being, well, childish. I am actually not here to talk to you about your love life. I am here to discuss the family meeting on morrow's eve. Have all the preparations been made?"

"Yes, I have made sure that everything is set exactly as 'his royal highness' has requested." Jareth's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Enough!" Aislinn was standing in the doorway to Jareth's home office, glaring at her sons.

"Mother" Lorcan bowed over his mother's hand, kissing it.

"Aye, _máthair_ *." Jareth stood next to his desk, his head lowered, although she was not sure if it was a gesture of respect or sadness.

"I do not like coming here to find my sons behaving like ill mannered rabble. What is the meaning of this?"

"Jareth is be most difficult."

"I am being difficult? He came here addressing me by my title! I did not request he impose his presence on me!"

"It appears I have not made it clear that my sons need to remember their positions. We are the High Royal family. Please do not make me resort to punishments. I do believe you are all far too grown for that." Aislinn pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"I beg your forgiveness, _máthair_. I am not feeling very sociable just now." Jareth looked so lost and forlorn.

"I know, _mo_ _mhac_ **. Has there been any news of the Champion?"

Jareth only shook his head. He went back to sorting and noted the invoices, ignoring his mother and brother. Aislinn knew that time would resolve all of Jareth's problems. The family needed to focus on the impending royal wedding. And the issue of King Alroy and Jareth.

"Come, Lorcan. Let us repair to the living room and leave Jareth to his paperwork. We still have much to plan for tomorrow."

#*#*#*#*#*#

Sarah rose with the sun. She had gotten almost no sleep to speak of. What little sleep she did get was haunted by erotic dreams involving Jace. Nothing had changed after speaking to Laura. She still was in love with him and still did not know how to feel about all the rest of it. The only clear understanding she came away with was that she could not change her feelings for Jace nor her intense, all consuming lust for him! It would do no good to lay in bed and dwell on it. There was coffee and breakfast downstairs and maybe she could find some distractions to get her mind off her problem. Problem with trying to distract yourself from your past is it is complicated when everything reminds you of the night you wished Toby away.

After Toby left for school and Robert left for the office, it was just Sarah and Laura again. The concern on Laura's face let Sarah know her stepmom was trying to be supportive. But this was something she had to figure out on her own. "I think I'm going for a walk. I'll be back for dinner, okay?" Sarah closed the front door without waiting for a response.

Sarah's cell phone chimed. Who was texting her? Looking at her phone, she groaned aloud. Corbin. Why hadn't she changed her phone number. She really needed to block him.

{Sarah, where are you.} Should she answer him? Yup, she would not respond.

{R U Ok?} Why wouldn't she be? He could not know what had happen with Jace.

{Seriously, don't ignore me. I am worried about you.} He really is a pain in the ass. That's it, he's getting blocked. That feels so much better. Now he couldn't text or call her. One step closer to getting him to fade back into her ancient history. Now all h needs to do is take directions!

Standing at the bridge, near the obelisk where she would recite the Labyrinth story to Merlin, she again was remembering Jace kissing her, confessing his love to her, telling her he had waited ten years for her love declaration. Was there really more than two outcomes to this situation? On the one hand, she could walk away, deny her feelings (and his!) or on the other hand she could move past their history and love and be loved by the goblin king. Ugh.

Right now she was sure of only one thing: she wanted to have sex with him! Damn his beautiful, sexy Fae attractiveness! Okay, one thing had just become clear; in order to decide if she was truly in love or just had the hots for his body, she would have to sleep with him! Why did that sound like a sacrifice? It surely wouldn't be a hardship! Every time she was in his arms, she wanted to tear his clothes off. He was like walking heroin, she craved him; needed a fix desperately! And he gave every indication he had similar feelings. He kissed her like he was dying of thirst and she was a cold wellspring of crystal clear water! Gah!

That dream last night had sure made her major league horny! And the erotic dreams just got more intense. And to make matters even worse, she couldn't even force herself to pick up a pencil to sketch let alone paint. She was suffering from an illness that had only one cure: Jace Cormac!

Tomorrow. She would go home to her loft, shower, put on her sexist Victoria Secret lingerie and take a cab to his place and seduce him. It was hardly likely he would turn her down! She leisurely headed back to her childhood home. Yes, tomorrow would decide it all.

#*#*#*#*#

Caoilainn was speaking with her advisor, Carrig. "I will be with his majesty Aboveground for a family meeting. You will please maintain the wards to keep the castle protected in his and my absence."

"Yes, my lady. Will you be returning tonight?"

"That is the plan, but you know this is a fluid situation. It is not at all unexpected that his majesty, King Jareth, may choose to come back himself, although that is not his intention to my knowledge. He still is expect to remain Aboveground at least another three months. But I will be here, regardless. Just maintain the wards, Carrig. That is all." Caoilainn was a bit annoyed with the man but Jareth trusted him, so she knew she could as well. The Fae were a bit chauvinistic, especially when the ruler of a kingdom was male and his acting regent was not.

The goblins that were in the throne room were chasing their chickens and feathers were everywhere and the noise! By the Gods, how did Jareth not go deaf from the cacophony. It might explain his general ill temper. At this she laughed.

"Grok, where have you been?" This particular goblin seemed to always be hanging around the throne but for the last two days had been missing.

"Why lady want to know? Grok was working for kingy! Grok took Fripp, Schlump, Blitz and Drabble to the Above to play with a mortal."

"What?! You have been Above? Did any mortals see you?"

"Grok not seen by bad man. Bad man make kingy's lady mad, so we go and play tricks on bad man. Kingy say, Grok do!" The goblin grinned proudly. He knew his majesty was pleased, always pleased with whatever job Grok and his crew did. They were kingy's favorites. They had their own chambers in the castle. No other goblins were treated better. Grok would never do anything to cause the king to take away his position. All the other goblins respected Grok. He grinned at kingy's sister.

"Pretty kingy sister, not worry. You need Grok to go take care of bad man, too?"

"No, Grok. You may take your leave." Caoilainn shook her head, a faint smile on her lips. What has Jareth been at, she found herself pondering. Could the bad man have been a rival for Sarah's love? Just another thing to add to the list of questions for her petulant brother. He did sometimes act so much like a child.

Just as she was heading out the throne room, she ran into her lord, Fergal. She smiled, remembering the night they had spent together. "My lord, I was just coming to find you. You're accompanying me to the meeting Above?"

" Yes, my love. I wish to hear what Lorcan's plans are and I want to speak with my liege. Jareth likely needs my council. As his friend, I can be supportive separate from the family politics."

"Very well, my love."

#*#*#*#*#*#

"Riona, what are we going to do? Jareth needs cheering up!" Ruari was forever looking for some kind of mischief that would cause the the three of them to laugh. Ruari felt especially close to Jareth.

Their father was so cruel sometimes. Ruari had been at court when that stupid chit had spurned the High King's advances because she fancied herself in love with Jareth. Well, at least in lust. Sibeal was a court concubine who loved the intrigue that was a standard fixture. She was lucky that King Alroy had not banished her and instead had chosen Jareth as the outlet for all his displeasure. And, now that their father kept to his queen's bed exclusively again, Sibeal was a non issue. Ruari secretly believed that their father had always been jealous of Jareth, partly because before he became Goblin king he had been a romantic rival at court. The ladies did love his baby brother! The other reason was because Jareth was too close to their mother. Queen Aislinn doted on her youngest, as he had nearly died during his birth. Many weeks following his birth, Jareth had been watched over by their mother, all the children and Healer Murtagh. Truly, Jareth was never alone, not even for a second. And when the danger was over, everyone had become so used to keeping watch over him that it continued unabated until Jareth was commissioned into the army. It was one of the reasons Jareth had been so spoiled and willful. The other was because he was so much younger than all the others. Truthfully, he was a most powerful Fae, more than Lorcan and even more than the High King, himself. The labyrinth had given him magic unknown to any of them. And even if being King of Goblins was not a sought after title, the wished-aways were treasured and of great value. Many Fae couples were unable to conceive. Jareth brought babes and children, who then became the adopted changlings to said couples. This only added to King Alroy's distrust and hatred. He feared that Jareth would try to usurp his throne. This was, of course, ridiculous. Jareth would never try to steal Lorcan's throne.

"Ruari, let us not torment Jareth. He is doing that quite well without our help." Riona smiled sadly.

"Very well. I just hate to see our little brother hurting the way he is."

" None of us do, _cúpla_ _spiorad_ ***. None of us do."

*mother

**my son

***twin spirit


	14. Chapter 13

**Labyrinth and all the original characters are not my property. I have none of the rights to them and do not make any profit from this story. It's all for fun. Thanks to Mr. Henson, Mr. Bowie and all the others involved with creating the Labyrinth. Without them, none of this would be possible.**

 _Many thanks, gentle readers, for all the encouragement and positive reviews! A special thanks again to LiteraryRhapsody! Your continued support is invaluable and most appreciated! Check out her WIP 'As the World falls down'. Definitely worth a read!_ ㈴1

Chapter 13

Sarah sat at the breakfast table. Toby was talking about Memorial Day weekend and the trip to the city they had been planning. "So, we can check out all the cool stuff in the city? I really want to go to some of the cool museums."

"Well, you know, Tobes, we can pretty much do whatever you want. I plan on letting you decide what we do that weekend. I do hope to be able to barbecue on the roof of the brownstone. Haven't had a chance to try that yet. But other than that, you call the shots, okay?"

"Yup!" Toby grinned but then his smile fell. "Why are you going back so soon? You just got here. It's not fair!"

"You're right, it's not but that's the way it is. I have to talk to Jace. You'd like him, Tobes. He has a great sense of humor and he knows tons about soccer. You both like the same team, Arsenal."

"Sarah, it's called football, not soccer. Duh!"

They both started laughing and Sarah hugged Toby. "Hey, no mushy stuff, okay. Save it for you 'boyfriend'." He made a disgusted face and then stuck his tongue out at her.

"You brat! See you in a few weeks!" She waved at him as he walked down the street.

"So, Sarah, did you figure out what you are going to do?" Laura looked at her with a genuine mixed expression of concern and hope.

"Yeah, I have decided that love doesn't find you every day and that I am going to just see what happens going forward. I have to let whatever has happened before not dictate the future. It's scary, Laura. I feel like, for the first time in my life, I don't have a plan. I don't know what could happen. I don't like it."

Laura hugged Sarah. "Sweetie, welcome to the real world. You can't always have everything planned out to the smallest detail. Sometimes you just have to fly by the seat of your pants and take a leap of faith."

"Thanks, the Cliché express has just left the station." Sarah looked at Laura seriously and then they both laughed.

#*#*#*#*#

Riona and Ruari had arrived before dawn at the penthouse. Jareth had been pacing on the terrace, while they made coffee and breakfast. Jareth was very frustrated. The worst part of being in the city was he couldn't assume his owl form and fly about until after nightfall. It would draw too much attention for a nocturnal raptor to be spotted flying around in broad daylight. This was not a limitation in the Underground. Amazing how he had never found himself missing flying until now. Flying gave him a sense of freedom and allowed him to just be. No responsibilities, no obligations, just the wind beneath his wings, soaring on the thermals and, of course, the hunt!

"So, when will everyone else be arriving?" Ruari slapped Jareth on the back.

"I expect mother will be here very soon and Caoilainn and Lorcan will arrive last. She is regent over my kingdom so she will not want to leave until the last minute. And Lorcan will want to make his grand entrance. He will make a great king, with his flair for the dramatic!" Jareth smirked.

"You seem to enjoy making an entrance, I recall!" Ruari was teasing him now.

"That is just a requirement of being Goblin king!" Jareth chuckled and Ruari was glad to have lightened his brother's mood. "It is good to see you smile, brat. How fares the Lady Sarah?"

Jareth conjured a scrying crystal and showed his brother his champion. "The crystal does not do her justice. She is far and away more beautiful than it can show you. See how she is smiling with her brother? Is she not enchanting?"

Ruari could not remember seeing Jareth this happy since they were children. Looking at his mismatched eyes twinkling with delight as he gazed at the lovely mortal, this must be what love looked like. The only love Ruari had ever felt was for family. Especially for Jareth. When he was born and the midwife and healer had worked so hard to delivery him, he had felt fear of death for the first time. Being nearly immortal, Fae children rarely faced death. And Jareth's mismatched eyes had been the reminder of how fragile new life was, even amongst the Fair Folk. That was an injury that did not allow itself to be healed; a scar of sorts. Ruari put a hand on Jareth's shoulder and stared into the crystal. He saw Sarah Williams laughing with another mortal woman and for a moment he felt a twinge of jealousy. Jareth had his mate. Would Ruari be so lucky or would their father use Riona and himself for another marriage of alliance? In truth, Ruari had been wanting to court a beautiful nymph who frequented the court. She was so beautiful, even amongst the Fae known for their beauty. Caoimhe was the granddaughter of the Princess of the Nymph kingdom. The princess Fiona was third in line for the throne. Queen Saoirse was the sovereign of the Nymph realm. Ruari was waiting to see if their father would arrange a marriage for him before he chose to court Caoimhe. But he grew weary waiting and may announce his intention after Lorcan's wedding. That then left Jareth and Riona to be betrothed. And it seemed unlikely that there would be an arranged marriage for Jareth. There were no daughters of any allies that desired to become queen of the goblins. Goblins were Unseelie and though they were ruled by the Seelie court, their allegiance was tentative at best. The labyrinth saw to it that they stayed loyal to Jareth. "Come, let us sit and at least have some coffee. Do not scry the champion all morning."

Jareth vanished the crystal before seeing that Sarah was at the train station, waiting to board the train back into the city.

#*#*#*#*#

The train pulled into Grand Central Station, right on time. Sarah had probably never been more anxious in her life. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering furiously. But in spite of her concern, she also felt oddly determined. Wouldn't Jace be very surprised to see her? And even more surprised when she seduced him? The wicked smile that twitched at the corners of her full lips made the men in the station look at Sarah with lustful thoughts in their minds.

Hailing a cab, Sarah went over in her mind all that she needed to do before seeing Jace. She needed to pick out a killer dress from her closet. And she would have to find the Victoria Secrets lingerie she had tucked away. The garments were the sexiest undergarments she had ever owned. The lace garter slip was very provocative. She pulled out the seamed, sheer black stockings. And finally she grabbed the slinky forest green dress off the hanger. It was sleeveless and short, but what had caught Sarah's eye when she decided to buy it were the three diagonal zippers: the first started at the right shoulder and ran on the diagonal just over the top her her left breast. The second zipper started at her right side, just under her right breast and ran on the diagonal to the left, ending just at her hip. The final zipper started on the right side, just at her hip and ran diagonally across her right thigh and ended just at the hem on top of her left thigh. And these zippers were fully functional! The dress made Sarah feel very sexy and ever so naughty. She could just imagine Jace's reaction when she started unzipping the zippers to expose her skin and lingerie. She shivered with anticipation. She needed to take a shower and if her thoughts kept going the way they were, she would have to make it a very cold one, indeed.

#*#*#*#*#

Aislinn appeared outside the kitchen in Jareth's apartment. Three of her offspring were sitting around a table, chatting and sipping coffee. Even Jareth's mood seems to have brightened a bit. Aislinn sighed. If she could just get her husband to see that Jareth was a good sovereign, who loved his subjects and had made great improvements to the Goblin city. Why could Alroy not let go of the nonsense that had driven a wedge between him and his youngest? He was so blind to how much Jareth was like himself. True, that he looked like herself and her father, but he was his son. Aislinn shook her head to rid herself of the thought and greeted her children.

"Good morning, _mo_ _pháistí_ *! It warm my heart to see you together and so light at heart. Do you have a cup of coffee for your mother?"

"Mother!" Riona leapt to her feet and threw herself into her mother's arms. "Jareth said you would be along on and here you are. U are a clever boy, my brother!"

"I am not a boy, dearest Riona. I am a king!"

Both Ruari and Riona rolled their eyes. "Yes, your majesty." They spoke as one, the words dripping with sarcasm.

"Now, now, enough of this or do I have to box your ears!" Aislinn was trying to suppress a laugh.

The twins didn't even try. They were laughing so hard that tears were in the corners of their bright blue eyes.

Even Jareth had to laugh at the sight. It helped him feel so much better to have something else on his mind besides Sarah. His beloved. The happy mood he had just been in vanished just as quickly as it had come. The dark haired beauty virtually consumed all his thoughts. He shook his head and focused on a new topic.

"Mother, what are we going to do about the wedding? Lorcan is marrying Orlagh in a fortnight. There are some protocols that need to be observed, but I have some specific requests for the event. Will we need to get father's consent?"

"No, my son. Your brother Lorcan and his betrothed will decide how the event is to run. King Glendan has decreed that his daughter would be given exactly what she wanted. She would be a very spoiled princess indeed, being his majesty's only daughter but her sweet nature has kept her from being too difficult. What are you concerned about?"

"If things get resolved between myself and the labyrinth's champion, I would request she be officially introduced with me by her title."

"And I am certain that this would not be a problem. If the Lady Sarah consents to be courted by you, she will be most welcome at the wedding celebrations and would be granted all the courtesies afforded your future bride." Aislinn smiled at Jareth. She wanted to see him married and happy, now more than ever. And as High Queen, she knew that only a champion of the labyrinth could be crowned Goblin Queen. Sarah Williams would be a lovely addition to the family and even her stubborn husband could not refuse her.

"Thank you, _máthair_. Jareth gave his mother a hug. Aislinn was taken aback. He so rarely initiated physical contact. He is out of sorts. Hopefully Sarah would not keep him waiting too long.

 _So, gentle reader, the plot, as they say, thickens. Sarah's plans will likely be thwarted by Jareth's entire dum dum!_

*my children


	15. Chapter 14

**The Labyrinth, its original inhabitants, dialog and storylines do not belong to me. I use them only for the purpose of play. All characters created by me are exclusively the result of my overactive imagination.**

 _I, again, wish to thank everyone who took the time to leave a review. I am most grateful! This humble scribe wishes to thank you for your continued patronage!_ ㈴2

Chapter 14

Caoilainn and her husband, Fergal arrived just after 5 o'clock, Aboveground time. Fergal did not have much cause or occasion to travel Above, so he was most enthralled by standing on the terrace, viewing the city. Perhaps after the meeting there would be time to assume his raptor form of the golden eagle. He very much wished to see the city from the sky. Fergal knew that Jareth likely took every chance he could to be in his barn owl form.

"My liege," Fergal bowed in front of Jareth, "it is good to see you looking well."

Jareth grinned at his friend. "Fergal, you are commander of my army, my closest and most trusted advisor, my oldest friend and my brother-in-law, why must you be so formal when we are amongst family? It is as if you wish to keep me at arms length. Do you have cause to fear my temper? Have you done injury to my sister?" He did so love teasing Fergal, especially in front of Caoilainn, since she blushed whenever he implied that injury or harm had come to her person. He laughed heartily.

"Of course my lady is unharmed. You delight in teasing us. I am pleased to see you, old friend. How are you, truly?"

"As well as can be expected at this time. How are the new recruits adjusting to training?"

"Very well. The new goblins are the most promising I have seen in a century. The goblin army will be the fiercest fighting force in all of the Underground! No kingdom would dare attack you now."

Caoilainn interrupted the conversation. "No talk of war or battles. I wish to ask my brother what mischief he sent Grok on two nights ago? He seemed very sure that his 'kingy' would be most pleased." She laughed at the name the goblins used for their monarch.

"Cayo, I simply needed my minions to make sure that a particularly odious mortal took to heart that he was not to involve himself in the life of the Labyrinth's Champion. It vexes my lady, and this cannot be allowed to continue."

"I see. Always with the mischief. The labyrinth could not have chosen a more suitable ruler for the goblin kingdom. I sometimes wonder if you aren't part goblin yourself."

"I am certain father agrees with you, as he refutes he is my sire."

Fergal was taken aback at that statement. "King Alroy denies you, my liege?"

"Yes, _mo_ _chara_ *, and he has banished me from court. It is one of the reasons we are meeting with Lorcan. He wishes to end father's rantings. I certainly wish him good fortune, as I feel it will be a waste of time. If mother cannot soften his heart, I doubt he will fare better."

The air in the apartment shifted suddenly and the lights flickered. Lorcan appeared before them.

"Doubting the crown prince, again, little brother? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Lorcan, leave it to you to make a grand entrance. It is wonderful to see you." Jareth embraced the man, and Lorcan slapped him on the back. "I do not doubt your skills, my brother. I merely refuse to underestimate father's stubbornness."

"Let us gather together and enjoy each other's company and partake in some food. We can discuss father and the wedding later. Right now I wish to enjoy being with my siblings. Is mother here?"

The three walked towards the dining table.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah sat at her vanity, having just finished drying her chocolate locks. Carefully, she applied eyeliner and mascara. A little makeup would give her some extra confidence. She hadn't yet gotten dressed, she was just sitting there in her stockings, bikini panties and her garter slip. "He will not know what hit him. I hope I compare favorably to all those beyond beautiful Fae women I am sure he has had in his bed." Her face fell just a little. Shaking her head, she resolved to not worry about that. It was pretty clear he desired her greatly. Sarah applied some red lip tint to her full lips. She walked to her bed, and slipped into her dress, pulling the zipper up the back. She checked her seams, to ensure they were straight and fastened the killer platform heels to her ankles. It almost felt like she was a medieval knight putting on his armor. She needed to be flawless. Giving her look the once over, Sarah spritzed herself with her signature fragrance, 'Daisy' by Marc Jacobs.

"It's now or never." Sarah grabbed a light wrap and locked up her loft. She held her gold clutch in her hand, having just plopped the keys inside. There should be a cab waiting down stairs.

As Sarah descended the steps of her brownstone, she received several whistles and comments.

"Hey, sexy."

"Looking good, mama!"

"Hey, baby, can I have some fries with that shake?"

Sarah would usually glare at such comments, but tonight it somehow made her feel invincible. Okay, she is so ready to to confront Jace. This was it!

The cabby was checking Sarah out in the rear view mirror. "Where to beautiful?"

"105 West 29th Street, please?"

"Ah, the Beatrice. Makes sense that a woman as gorgeous as you would be heading to that address. Some guy is seriously lucky, sweetheart. He may not even be worthy with that as his home address." The cabby winked at her and grinned a salacious smile at her.

"I am about to find out if he is worthy, as you say." She couldn't believe she was even responding to the things this cabby was saying but it was helping her keep her confidence up. That so many men were looking at her, wanting her, was a big boost to her ego.

"Well, if you decide he falls short, just call dispatch for a cab and tell them that you want Andy T. to pick you up and I will make you feel like a princess."

Sarah had to suppress a laugh at that statement. The goblin king had already offered to make her his queen, princess would be a step down. She smiled and gently shook her head. "Um, yeah, sure, if you say so."

Sarah strode confidently into the lobby of the Beatrice. The security guard looked up from his log book and smiled. "Are you expected?" He inquired.

"I am here to see Mr. Cormac." She tilted her head to the side and smiled gently. "Sarah Williams."

The guard snapped to attention immediately. "Yes, Ms. Williams, go right over to the elevator. I will send your up to the penthouse at once."

It as amazing how she commanded such respect simply because Jace had required it to be so. "Thank you." 'Now, Williams, don't back down or lose your nerve.' Her thoughts were all jumbled and the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering furiously. 'You can do this. Courage.'

The ride up in the elevator was fast and slow at the same time. How would this all play out? 'Am I doing the right thing?' Enough second guessing. Time to face the music!

The elevator door opened and she stood in the hallway, in front of the door to his apartment. Slowly, she raised her hand to the door buzzer and pushed in on it. She heard the chime through the door and then could hear his muffled voice. He was speaking to someone. Now what would she do, if he wasn't alone?

#*#*#*#*#*#

Lorcan was laying out the details of the wedding. He had no objections to the champion being part of the festivities. It was more important to persuade their father to lift this silly banishment. Of course, the banishment did not apply to the wedding or the balls leading up to it but Lorcan would not allow there to be a shadow over his nuptials. "Father will relent. He cannot behave like a willful child having a temper tantrum."

"He has so far." Aislinn had grown weary with her husband's ridiculous behavior.

"Mother, we are all of one mind on this. Father cannot refuse all of us!" Ruari was adamant.

"Do not include me in this. I have no issue with banishment. I have no expectation of father ever accepting me. It is just as it is. He will not admit he is wrong. A king cannot allow his subjects to see him as lenient. That would be perceived as weakness and a king cannot be weak." Jareth looked so resigned to his fate, it broke the hearts of the others in the room.

The strained silence that followed Jareth's declaration was pierced by the buzzing of the door chimes. "Excuse me, but it would appear I have a visitor." He stood and walked to the door without considering there were few people who would have unannounced access to his home. "Please, Lorcan, continue with your plan, I won't be a moment. He was speaking over his shoulder and opened the door as his head turned toward it. "Sarah." He barely whispered it, the look of shock robbing him of the ability to say anything else.

"Good evening, Jace. May I come in?"

He opened the door the rest of the way and stepped aside so she could walk in. As he closed the door, she turned around and smiled at him.

He still could not bring himself to speak. He didn't trust that she wasn't a hallucination. She looked like a sex goddess, standing in his entryway. Her dress of deep green with those tantalizing zippers. The high heels that made her as tall as himself and put her lips right where he could kiss them!

Sarah step closer to him, their bodies nearly touching. She gave him her best come hither look and breathed sexily. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Not happy to see me?" She ran her finger down his chest. She finally noticed he was wearing a flowing white silk shirt and his tight fitting britches with his ubiquitous boots. Her finger stopped when it came to his medallion. His eyes never left her. "I have given 'us' a lot of thought and I think the time for talk is over and it's time to move to the next stage of our relationship." And before he could reply, she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling into a passionate kiss.

He returned her kiss with more fervor than he though he had in him! His hands slid down her side and cupped her full derrière, pulling her against his hips, kissing her like he would die if he let her remove her mouth from his. Gods, how wonderful she tasted. Just as he was about to sweep her into his arms and take her to his bedroom, his mother came around the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jareth. I was wondering who was at the door and when it was so quiet, I thought something was wrong. Pardon my intrusion." Aislinn kept her eyes downcast so as not to embarrass the couple further.

Jareth broke the kiss off reluctantly. Sarah's face was flushed with the obvious passion she was feeling. She leaned her cheek against his chest; she could feel his heart pounding against his ribs and his breathing was ragged and erratic.

"Sarah," he took several deep breaths before continuing, "this is my mother, High Queen Aislinn of the Seelie court. Mother, this is the Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth."

"Your majesty", Sarah courtesy deeply, "I am honored to meet you."

"Lady Sarah, please we are not at court. This is my son's Aboveground home. No need to bow to me. Call me Aislinn." The Queen tried to make the two feel at ease. It was clear that they had been caught up in the moment of passion. She saw what the champion was wearing and it became clear to her that she had something intimate in mind. She couldn't help but smile a knowing smile.

Jareth struggled to make his voice sound calm but his voice was strained and husky with the passion Sarah had awoken. " Sarah, I am sorry but I had not expected you to be here tonight. You have inadvertently stumbled into a family meeting." He whisper into her ear, " I believe you had hoped I would be alone." His breath was warm against her ear, causing goosebumps on her arms and a shiver to run up her spine.

"Maybe I should leave. I do not wish to intrude on the matters of the royal family." When Sarah looked up at Jareth's face, she saw how disappointed her words had made him. Aislinn interrupted.

"I will not hear of you leaving. I am sure that Jareth's brothers and sisters would love to meet the champion of the labyrinth. Our family business is largely concluded. We were merely discussing Lorcan's impending wedding. Come, let me introduce you to the rest of us."

Aislinn grabbed Sarah's hand and was almost dragged towards the dining table. This gave Jareth the first chance to see what she was wearing. The black seamed stockings and mini dress that made her body look even more enticing than it already was. He groaned. If she had come here to torture him, she was indeed succeeding.

The males at the table rose from their seats and bowed towards Sarah. Their appreciation of her beauty was evident.

"Lady Sarah," Jareth took on the very formal tone, "allow me to present to you, his highness, Crown Prince Lorcan."

"My lady" Lorcan bowed over her hand. "So you are the woman who defeated the labyrinth and won my brother's heart. Descriptions of your beauty do not do you justice. She is a vision, Jareth." Jareth leered at him.

"And this is my sister Caoilainn and her husband, Fergal. Fergal is my oldest friend and commander of the goblin army."

"My lady. I pledge to you my sword. I would glad die to keep you safe, as I have sworn the same for my liege."

"Sarah, you are far more lovely than Jareth told me. I hope we will get to know each other well and some day you will be as dear to me as my own sister?" Jareth stared at her, like he wished to smite her on the spot. She merely looked back at him, as innocent as could be. "Is something wrong, Jareth?" He merely groaned in response.

"And this is Ruari, my brother and Riona's twin. Ruari, the lady Sarah."

"A pleasure, my lady. You are right, Jareth. The scrying crystals do not do her justice." He winked.

Sarah was glaring at Jareth and he looked to the ground. She had confirmation he had been spying on her.

"Now, that the introductions are out of the way, Sarah please sit down and have a glass of wine and join in on the pleasantries."

Clearly, by the look on Jareth's face, he was not happy that he could not carry Sarah off to his bedroom and unzipped those tantalizing zippers to reveal the creamy, soft skin underneath. Clearly the fates were conspiring to keep him and his beloved apart.

#*#*#*#*#

 _And the cock blocking continues. Jareth may well be right that the fates do not mean to allow him to ravish his beloved Sarah anytime soon! Bwahahahahahahahaha!_

*my friend


	16. Chapter 15

**Although we cavort together, I claim no ownership of anything related to 'The Labyrinth'. This continues to be a sore spot in my life.**

 _Gentle reader, all comments, reviews and signs of your favor are greatly appreciated by your humble scribe._ ❤

 ** _Adult sexual situations and language. If you are under 18, please do not read any further. This is your only lemon alert! Turn back before it's too late. Such a pity._**

Chapter 15

Jareth sat next to Sarah, still trying to figure out a way to make his family leave. It was a pointless mental exercise, as one thing he knew for certain was that his siblings would not gracefully relinquish the field of battle. It had always been thus. They delighted in teasing him. This was just too much. How could he possibly endure the delicious Sarah so near and yet so far away? He was nearly being driven insane with desire for her. He could smell her arousal and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat again. Just thinking about her, caressing her skin, kissing her, stroking her core until she cried out his name in her release. He shook his head, trying to clear that image out and get his own hard arousal back under control. And he might have succeed, except his Sarah put her hand on his thigh and slid it up towards his hip. He suddenly leapt out of his seat.

"I think I need some air." He stated it a little more emphatically than was necessary.

Ruari and Riona exchanged a knowing glance. Riona winked at her brother and whispered to Sarah. "I think that my brother is in need of the kind of 'relief' only you can provide. Join him on the terrace and Ruari and I will do all we can to clear the family out of this apartment.

Sarah blushed but nodded and mouthed a thank you to Jareth's sister. Hopefully they could be good friends some day. This was a solid start.

"Jareth." He turned to see Sarah standing behind him. His name falling from her lips was like a drug, intoxicating. "Remember when we had lunch with Nigel and Bruce and I told you I wanted you?"

"I am not likely to forget it, precious."

"I came here tonight because I have to find out if what we feel for each other is real or if lust is clouding the issue."

"I see. And you dressed in that very challenging and provocative dress to tease and torment me?"

Sarah grinned. "You haven't even seen what's underneath.!"

"My delightfully sexy vixen, I have an excellent idea and would love to discover if I am right." Jareth pulled Sarah into his embrace, kissing her on the lips, very chastely. "If my family would just go back underground, I could let you resume the seduction you attempted to start in my foyer earlier."

Sarah pressed her lips to his, gently. It was as if that gave them each permission to ravaged the others mouth. Sarah moaned into his mouth and her hands grabbed his shirt to pull him closer.

Breaking off the kiss abruptly Jareth ground out "ah, _mo_ _chroi_ , we must try to reign our desires in. The twins alone can be most tedious, but the entire family is a force to be reckoned with, to be sure. You are so tempting, my luscious Sarah." He rested his cheek against hers. All Sarah could do was sigh. Even her sighs were driving him absolutely crazy.

"This is not how I imagined this night going. We both have on way more clothes than I thought we would." Jareth laughed, the irony of the situation was not lost on him. Sarah joined him, the sound of her laugh was like bells tinkling. Jareth found pure joy in the sound. Looking in the window, Jareth saw the twins snickering at them. "And, as you can see, this is what I have suffered with from those two my whole long life."

"They don't seem too bad." Just as she said it, Ruari made a rather rude gesture. "Okay, so they are that bad."

#*#*#*#*#

Lorcan was whispering to Fergal, who was watching the couple on the terrace. "The Lady Sarah will cause quite a stir at the Seelie court."

"Indeed. When is the first ball?"

"Next week. I fear that father may try to cause trouble for those two."

"I am far more concerned with the women at court. There are some that have never relinquished their 'claims' on Jareth, even though he was never serious about any of those foolish children."

Lorcan had noticed the twins whispering and chuckling while observing the would-be lovers on the terrace. "I think the kindest thing we can do is disperse the family. I know I do not have to force you to take your lovely bride back to Jareth's castle."

"Definitely not. I will take Caoilainn back to the Underground right now! Tell the queen we had to take our leave."

Lorcan walked over to his mother. "I will take my leave, mother. Fergal and Caoilainn have already returned to the Underground. Please take pity on the lovesick swain," indicating Jareth standing with his arm around Sarah's waist, "and take the twins back to the Seelie court."

Aislinn smiled at her oldest. "You're still always looking out for everyone. You will be an excellent ruler when your father steps down. I will see you at court tomorrow."

She walked over to the twins and grabbed them by the arms. "Come you two, enough of this." And in a shower of flower petals, they were gone.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah and Jareth reveled in each other's company. They stood looking at the night sky. Sarah felt something had changed in the room behind them. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the living room was empty. She subtly turned back to Jareth, her hand sliding slowly down from his waist to his backside. Sarah squeezed causing him to jump. He then also noticed they were actually, finally alone. Sarah felt emboldened and began to kiss his lips. He used all his self restraint to allow her to be in control. He wanted to see how she had planned to seduce him.

Sarah took his hand and gently pulled him into the living room. Once they were back inside, she dropped his hand and reached down to her shoe and slowly ran her hand up her leg, over the seam of her stocking, up to her shapely rear and the over her flat stomach up to her breast and then to the right shoulder.

Jareth swallowed, his throat feeling tight. He shifted in his seat, feeling himself growing hard. She would kill him with this act!

Sarah smiled, feeling oh so powerful as she unzipped the first zipper, exposing the lingerie under her dress. She could see his eyes darkened with desire and noticed his arousal, already straining against his tight britches. Oh, this was definitely fun! Again her hand slid up her curves to the second zipper, just under her right breast and ever so slowly she undid that zipper, exposing more of the black lace of her undergarment.

Hearing his groan of pleasure, she placed a finger on her lips, shushing him. He closed his eyes, trying to gain control over his raging desire. When he opened his eyes again, she was undoing the last zipper, displaying the straps holding up her stockings. Finally she spoke.

"See anything you like?" Her voice was low and husky with lust for the man in front of her.

"Sarah," and as he sighed her name she felt herself grow weak, her nest growing slick with her own arousal. "You are glorious." He groaned as she shimmied and turned her back to him, grabbing the zipper on the back of her dress, sliding it down while she wiggled her tush at him. She slid the dress off her shoulders and let it slip down her voluptuous body and it pooled on the floor around her feet. Jareth couldn't be passive anymore. He was suddenly standing at her back, grabbing her arms and spun her around. His mouth crushed hers in an all consuming kiss. He grabbed her ass, lifting her slightly off the ground as he pressed her hips firmly against his shaft. Barely retaining even the ability to speak, he whispered, "I love these undergarments but they are preventing me from touching your smooth skin. I am taking you to bed, my wanton minx." And with that he swept her up into his arms, carrying her towards the master bedroom.

Sarah found herself being laid on one of the largest beds she had ever seen. The satin sheets were a deep purple and there were a ridiculous number of pillows all over the bed as well as several fur covers. She lost interest in the bed when his skilled hands flipped her over onto her stomach and he made short work of all the hooks holding her garter slip to her womanly frame. His lips placed hot kisses all the way down her back, stopping at the waistband of her bikini panties. Again, she was turned over on to her back. She was so turned on, she wasn't even a little self conscience about being almost naked in front of him. But there was one little problem. He still had on all his clothes!

"So, are you just going to stand there or were you planning on ravishing me?" She looked up at him through her lower lashes and he moaned her name again.

"Oh my Sarah, I thought I would give you a chance to see me removed my clothes for you."

"Screw that, Goblin King. Take those offending clothes off before I ripped them off!"

"As my lady commands." He made short work of it, kicking his boots off, sliding his britches over his hips and finally lifting his silk shirt past his head, shaking his hair loose.

Sarah raked her eyes over his lithe, muscular body. She gasped when her appraisal stopped at his impressive tool. His pants had never left anything to the imagination but upon being revealed, he was larger than she had believed and felt a momentary twinge of fear.

"Vixen." He growled at her over her blatant appraisal of his form. He climbed next to her on the bed. He could smell her arousal and it was intoxicatingly erotic. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted any woman ever! He kissed her shoulder and trailed his tongue up to her ear. "I must tell you, I do not know how I will keep myself from you, but I have to touch and taste every inch of you before I claim you."

His words served to increase her desire. She was only too happy to give up her seduction and let him have full control. But there was just one more thing she needed to say while she still had the power of speech. "Jareth, you have all the power over me."

There was no more need of words. His hands roamed over her supple flesh and where his hands had been, his mouth followed, burning kisses on her lips, along her jawline, down her neck and to her shoulder where he nipped at her skin with his teeth. His hands kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts and he sucked on each orb until the peaks were rigid morsels. He teased and bit on her nipples, causing small shrieks of delight to escape her lips.

His tongue ran down over the flat, smooth expanse of her belly and he stopped just long enough to remove her panties. She was dripping with desire for him and he buried his face into her yielding crevice, lapping and sucking her juices. Her scent had been a turn on but she tasted even better, a sweet tangy flavor he instantly knew he would never get enough of. Her hips were pushing up against his mouth and when he entered her with two fingers, her release was explosive. She screamed and bit her lip to muffle the sound.

He kissed her deeply and she could taste herself in that kiss. It was so exciting a sensation. He broke the silence. "I must have you. You are too perfect and I can delay no more." He swiftly and forcefully sheathed himself into her tight snatch, filling her with his hard rod. She gasped in shock and he held himself still for just a moment, panting hard against her ear. "So gloriously tight, my love. I fear I will not last long."

And he began to thrust into her, hard and fast and frantic. She held on, wrapping her legs around his waist and running her nails down his back. She could feel her release just out of reach and impulsively bit his shoulder, drawing blood. He hissed and shouted in triumphed as his seed emptied into her. He also bit her shoulder, just at the junction where it met her neck, harder than he meant to and she winced at the pain. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, where she snuggled up to him, sighing contently.

"You marked me, precious. Did you know what you were doing?"

"Sure, it was a love bite. Why?"

"It was much more than a love bite. You ingested Fae blood. You will now go through the transition. You are a changling now."

Sarah was completely in a state of shock. "I'm a changling? What do you mean?"

"When you bit me, you marked me. And because of my blood being taken by you, I had to mark you as well or else the transition would be most violent and unpleasant. Very few couples mark each other. Now all we see us as bonded."

"Oh, great. I wanted to find out if we could be a couple and now you're telling me were bonded?"

"If you look in the mirror, you will see the mark looks like the seal of my kingdom. If you look at my mark and it will be the same."

"Well, that was definitely amazing, and now you're stuck with me."

" _Mo_ _grá_ , you will not hear me complain." His smile melted her heart.

 ** _And I am spent. I oddly want a cigarette and I gave up smoking 22 years ago. I will need to take a few days off to recover from this lemon. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Please leave reviews as I am insecure over this chapter. And be kind._**?


	17. Chapter 16

**Although I spend a good deal of time in their company, I do not own any of the rights to the Labyrinth nor any of its characters.**

 _Gentle readers, do not forget that your humble scribe craves your reviews and comments/suggestions. I thank you for your continued patronage._

Chapter 16

Sarah woke up, as she was suddenly very thirsty. She opened her eyes very slowly and gazed at the beautiful man laying next to her. He had her wrapped up in his arms, a leg thrown possessively across her own. He was truly beautiful. It is not the way one generally describes males but when it came to him, it was very fitting. Jareth had the tiniest hint of a smile playing with the corners of his lips. Oh, what those lips had been doing just hours ago. She softly kissed them.

"Mo chroi, you are awake? What does my beloved desire?" He blinked bleary eyed at Sarah.

"Two things actually. A glass of water and the bathroom." She giggled as he released his hold on her very reluctantly. Why did he seem so unsure? She wasn't going to vanish in a puff of smoke.

She climbed out of the bed, (Where had he gotten so huge a bed from, anyway?) and padded on bare feet into the bathroom. The deep purple and rich blue color scheme continued in the bath as well. The tub was jetted and large enough for two. This immediately set her mind to more activities to try later on. After a quick toilette, she tiptoed back into the bedroom. Jareth laid on the bed, his head support by his arm, completely at ease in his own nakedness. On the nightstand sat a glass of water with ice. He was going to spoil her.

"Come back to bed, _álainn_ *. I find I am missing you."

"Missing me? I was gone for five minutes."

"Sarah, you forget, I have waited ten years to have you naked and willing in my bed. I wish to keep you here as much as possible."

"Um, did you really, like, not have sex for ten years?"

"I cannot claim to have lived as a monk for they hole of the ten years but would you forgive me for seeking comfort in another's arms if I told you I have not been with any other woman for the last three years?"

Sarah gasped softly at the thought of this virile man having abstained from any female companionship just because of her. "Why?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." He tapped his fingers to his lips. "I would not want you to become too conceited." He teased her. She pushed him over onto his back. "I only wanted you in my bed and gave up trying to seek satisfaction with women who could never be able to replace you in my arms, my bed or my heart."

Sarah was floored by the truth in his words. He really did love her and with a depth of feeling that was all-consuming and a little frightening. His smile beckoned her to him, and she kissed him as he sighed into her mouth. Somehow, even with all the complications, it felt right to be in bed with her sexy goblin king!

#*#*#*#*#*#

Riona tried to relaxed in her sitting room. She had only left the Above five hours ago but could not sleep. It was two in the morning Aboveground. She was almost more a mother to Jareth than their mother. It was hard to conceive that fact, because Aislinn was completely prepared to fight her husband when it came to Jareth. All she could think of was his happiness. Would the champion be able to accept him and truly be his mate, his wife and queen? She began to pace in her sitting room.

Ruari came to her rooms, he also was unable to sleep and had sensed her restlessness through their twin link. He needed not guess why she was pacing. "Worried about Jareth?" He cocked his head to the side and frowned. "You know that pacing does not make any of this better."

"I am just nervous he will get his heart broken. If he bonds with her, and she leaves…"

"Riona, you are buying trouble. I know if they bond and she leaves, he will die of a broken heart. He knows the risks. We have spoken about it for the last three years. I did try to persuade him to give up on winning her, it he was stubborn and insistent that she was his soul mate and it had to be Sarah or no one. He calmly told me just yesterday, prior to her arriving, that if he could not have her, he would rather die. His conviction scared me. He will not hear anything about it. You are worried, I know, but it is his decision."

Riona had tears welling in her eyes. She knew he was committed to his champion but hearing he would rather die than live without her, truly broke her heart. "I knew he loved her, but he cannot mean that. What about mother? What about his family?"

"I know, but since you have not found love perhaps you cannot conceive feeling incomplete without your one and only at your side. I wonder how things went after we left?" He grimaced. "I am not wishing for details but I hope all went well. I know he has been so very lonely without her and she has the power to destroy him. I worry because she is a mortal and they are so fickle."

"Now it is my turn to assuage your fears, brother. Sarah most definitely love Jareth. When he called on me to act as her lady's maid, she was very intoxicated and she was mumbling about how she wanted him and not just in her bed. She was saying she loved him." Riona smiled tightly at her twin. "May the gods and goddesses grant both of them the love they deserve."

There was a soft knocking at her chamber door. "Enter." She spoke in a whisper.

Aislinn came into the room. She was very surprised to see not only her daughter but her son, sitting together in confidential conversation. "What schemes are you two cooking up at this late hour?" She had reason to be concerned as the twins were the biggest mischief makers at court. But the looks of concern on their faces and the unshed tears in Riona's eyes told her that they were worried and probably about the same thing she was: Jareth and Sarah!

"Thinking about the two Aboveground? May I join in your concern?"

They merely nodded. The queen had always feared for her youngest. Every time she looked into his mismatched eyes, she remembered how she had nearly lost him in childbirth. Now, a mortal woman held his life in her hands and she was frightened for her son. From what she observed, they both were very much attracted to each other, but as to Sarah's true feelings, only she could speak to whether she loved Jareth or not. If only Aislinn could be certain about the Labyrinth's champion.

" _Máthair_ , what brings you to my chambers at this hour?"

"I imagine the same concern I see on your face. Jareth's happiness."

"Any news from Above?" Ruari hoped his mother might have heard something.

"No, but I hardly think Jareth will be sending out announcements if he has taken his beloved to bed." This made all three of them laugh because they could see him doing something just like that.

"Perhaps Fergal might know? They are so very close and if Jareth were going to confide in anyone it would likely be Fergal." Ruari volunteered this information.

"And how should I summon my son-in-law to my chambers to inquire?" Now they were laughing out loud at the absurd notion.

"So, what do we do then? Sit here, staring at each other wondering if Jareth has bedded his beloved? I, speaking for myself, do not even like speaking that idea aloud." More laughter. Again there was soft knocking at the door.

Lorcan did not wait for permission to enter, having heard the laughter coming from his sister's chambers.

"Mother, what is going on here? Planning a coup d'tat?"

Now all four of them were laughing at the ridiculous conversation the original had devolved into. Lorcan brought the mirth to an end.

"We are all concerned about Jareth. It seems the best way to address this situation is to invite the champion to the upcoming ball. Mother, can you arrange an invite?"

"If the Lady Sarah was successful in her plans, I doubt Jareth will agree to attend without her." Aislinn was so proud that her children were so fiercely loyal to her youngest. They would always protect him, no matter who tried to hurt him.

"Excellent. I believe we can persuade Caoilainn to host the champion at the Castle beyond the Goblin City and have her seamstress make appropriate gowns for the balls and the wedding." Aislinn sent a crystal to Caoilainn so that things could get started. No time like the present to get things under control.

"Good night, my darlings. We will resume this on the morrow."

#*#*#*#*#

Jareth kissed Sarah tenderly. She was relaxing in his embrace, her head resting on his chest. "My stunningly, lovely Sarah. You are perfection. I adore you." He whispered into her hair, deeply inhaling that scent that was his Sarah. Her little sighs of delight aroused him but he wanted to just hold her in his arms for the moment. Plenty of time for passion and lovemaking. He just wanted to worship her.

Sarah had never felt this level of contentment. This was where she belonged: in Jareth's arms, being cuddled and caressed and tenderly kissed and having sweet, loving pillow talk spoken in hushed tones into her ear. She sighed another totally contented sigh.

"Happy, my pet? I know I would be ready to go into the fade if I could but stay here, in your arms, listening to you sigh contently."

"I am very happy, Jareth and I hate to bring up anything to spoil this moment but I have so many concerns and questions."

"Mo grá, let us keep any questions until morning. I will answer all questions and address all concerns, but just for now, let us not speak;, let us just enjoy each other's kisses and caresses."

Sarah saw the desire in his eyes and just nodded her assent. All that mattered right now was their love. She kissed him deeply, awaken his desire. He rolled her onto her back and proceeded to devour her mouth.

They spent the rest of the night, dozing and making love until at last they were finally too tired to remain awake. The day would dawn soon enough. What problems they might face, could wait.

This time it was Jareth that was roused from slumber first. Even with her hair mussed from sleep and their lovemaking, he was convinced he had never seen a lovelier sight. The sun, just peeking over the horizon, was washing over her face in its pinkish glow. Gazing at his love, he could hardly believe she was real. But, she was real and was truly in his bed, sleeping in his arms having been well and truly made love to all night. He unconsciously tighten his embrace causing her to moan.

"Jareth." He loved hearing his name falling from her lips. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning, _mo_ _banríon fíorálainn_ **."

"Okay, can you like not keep speaking that Fae language? How do I know what you are saying if you won't use English?"

Jareth laughed out loud. Would he always find everything she said so delightful? "Sweeting, I am not speaking Fae, I speak to you in _gaeilge_ ***. Most of the Seelie court prefers to use 'the Irish', although you probably would call it Gaelic."

"Well, how do I know you aren't being mean to me or calling me nasty names, if I don't recognize what you're saying?" She pouted.

Try as he might, Jareth couldn't help but collapse in a fit of laughter.

"I promise to teach you to speak it as well, but for now, trust me when I tell you, I speak only loving terms of endearment. It is a habit I would be hard pressed to break. But, for you I will try, my exquisite queen." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her breathless.

"Okay," she spoke when she finally was able to breath again, "maybe you can keep using Gaelic around other people. I get all flustered and embarrassed when you say things like that."

"Precious, I adore it when you blush. It is a most becoming sight to behold."

Sarah punched him gently on his arm. "Great, now you will tease me all the time, I suppose?"

"No, _mo chroi_ , only privately, so that I can kiss you when you blush: your blush is most appealing. You will find that I am not fond of public displays. It is most unseemly for a monarch." And suddenly the Goblin King persona had taken over. He appeared to be distant and arrogant again.

"Well, your majesty", she spoke with a terse tone to her voice, "I will try to reign in my blushes, but then his majesty will have to refrain from tempting this poor mortal with his sexy, beautiful body." She pounced on him, kissing his shoulder where she had bitten him. The mark had taken on the shape of his pendant. 'I need to look at my mark, next time I am near a mirror' she thought.

"Come, my lady, we should have breakfast. You said you had questions?"

"Um, Jareth, I only have my clothes from yesterday. I didn't plan too well, huh?"

"I would be a poor lover if I did not provide something for my precious thing to wear." He pulled a green satin robe from his closet.

"So, you just happen to have a ladies robe in your closet?" She teased.

"No, I have your robe in my closet. I also have other things for you to wear….later. Let us eat something first, yes?"

#*#*#*#*#*#

Sitting on the dining table was a light breakfast of fresh fruit and scones. The coffee smelled heavenly and tasted even better.

"Jareth, where did you get this coffee? It is beyond delicious!"

"Blue Bottle Coffee. I told you it's my favorite. I 'procured' it."

"You mean you magicked it here, don't you." She smirked at him.

Laughing, he nodded, "Very clever, do you not think?"

"Okay, that brings up my first question."

His face took on a serious look. "Yes, what would the question be?"

"When you conjure something, does it just appear out of thin air or what?"

"There are limits to all magic. I have abilities no other Fae or magical creature possesses; I am most power among my kind but I cannot create something out of nothing. Either the thing I want must already exist or the ingredients or raw materials to make it must exist. No one but the gods and goddesses themselves can create from nothing." He looked so serious, she was afraid she had insulted him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude."

"I am sorry if I sound upset, I truly am not, but you need to comprehend what magic is."

"I get that. So, you said we had marked each other. Can you explain that in depth?"

Jareth took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Sarah, first please understand I did not mark you just because I desired it. When you bit me and ingested Fae blood, you marked me as your mate and started the changling process. If I did not mark you as well. The change you would experience would be most painful. You will become Fae yourself. Your ears will take on a slight point, you eyebrows will slant upwards and will develop the same colorings as mine." He watched her reactions closely to see if he needed to stop or slow down. She was nodding and her brow was slightly furrow. "Your hair will be softer and shinier and your skin will take on a pale iridescent glow. You will become even more beautiful, which I did not think could possibly happen." He looked into her face and smiled in a sweet, loving way. "And, if you spend any extended time Underground, all these things will happen more quickly." He paused as if he were afraid to continue. "Sarah, you will develop magically abilities." There he'd said it, now to wait for the outburst he was sure would come.

"So, I will start to look like your mother and sisters. That's not so…"

Suddenly, what he'd said sunk in. "I will have magic abilities? What? I don't want to have any powers. Take it back!"

"Sarah," Jareth tried to keep himself calm and calm her, too. "What's done is done. There is nothing to 'take back'. If you stay Above then the change will take years. There is very little magic Above so the magic would not develop very quickly because you need to absorb the ambient magic. The physical changes will probably start sometime in the next month or two. The eyebrows and ear changes will be the last to happen and I can help keep up your mortal appearance with glamor magic. That is how I look like Jace Cormac by maintaining a glamor that hides my Fae features."

"Okay, so I marked you and you marked me. What does that mean exactly."

"Here is where you need to be very specific. The rules that exist for the Seelie and Unseelie court are fixed. Every couple bonds with their mate, it takes place on the wedding night and involves a bonding ritual and spell. The two take an athane and cut their right palms. They join hands, recite the incantation and the wounds heal and they are bonded for eternity. There is no divorce in the Underground. Marital infidelity is very common." He saw the shocked look on her face. "Sarah, not all couples venture outside the marriage bed. My father has not been faithful to my mother and has fathered several children outside the marriage bed." He hung his head, embarrassed and feeling sorry for his mother. "If you should agree to marry me one day and be my queen, I would pledge marital fidelity in the bonding ceremony, which would prevent me from being unfaithful, not that I would desire any other in my bed." He held her hands and gazed in her eyes and she saw the truth in his eyes.

"It is very important that you understand that Fae cannot lie. We may omit facts, try to confuse you or even distract you but we cannot lie. This is why you must be very careful to listen to what is said and also what you yourself say. Words have power in the Underground."

"You better believe that if I marry that I would expect nothing less than complete fidelity as I would give nothing less!" Her determined and intense look spoke to Jareth. This was non-negotiable.

"Understood." He smiled. "Being marked is far less common. This usually only happens with couples who truly love each other. It is the ultimate connection. I will always know how to find you through that mark. It also protects you, since I can sense your emotions through it. Once your magic presents itself you will have the same abilities. But," Jareth did not want to say the next part, "if we are parted from each other, physically, for too long a time, we will become sick and if parted forever, we will go into the fade."

Sarah gasped! He would die? She would die, too? That didn't sound good. "So, no matter what we have to stay together?"

"If we get bonded, yes, we would have to stay together. As we are only marked, you would not die, but…" This next revelation would sure get him into serious trouble with his beloved.

"Okay, I can tell the next part must be really bad or you would have just said it. So, just spill it!"

"If we are physically apart for more than a few days, we will crave each other, sexually." He cringed waiting to hear her scream at him.

"What the hell, Jareth! Did you make me into a sex addict? I will crave you? Like a strung out junkie needing a fix?"

"I did not do this to you. You bit me and licked the blood. I had no choice! I could not let you suffer. The pain would be so intense and no mortal medicines nor Fae remedies would ease the pain. And I will crave you as well, so we are both on an even standing."

"This is just, ugh, what the fuck, Jareth!"

"Language, please, precious. We are alone now, but you must remember I am a king and I cannot allow anyone to disrespect me."

"I will remember that, when we're not alone. Right now I am pissed off. I did not bargain for this!"

"Perhaps we should have one of my sisters or my mother answer some of the questions you have. I feel that you will become more and more upset with me, and, precious, I do not know if I can handle you're being so angry with me." He tried to look downtrodden but Sarah knew a bull story when she heard one.

"You're so full of shit, Jareth. I will welcome a feminine point of view but that does not get you off the hook."

He pulled her into his arms, kissed her forehead and sheepishly stated, "it was worth a try." She smacked his shoulder with a fist.

So, I did not want to end this chapter here but there is still so much more information to impart and this chapter will get too long. Bear with me, gentle reader. I promise to update soon.

*beautiful

**my exquisite queen

***Gaelic


	18. Chapter 17

**As I have stated repeatedly, I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth but I do enjoy playing with the residents in their natural surroundings.**

 _I am continually honored to have found so much favors with my readers. Many thanks to the following who took the time to leave an offering in the box:_

 _LiteraryRhapsody, Tenjp, annibale, Sazzle76, tonemara, MyraVahallah,_

 _FictionLovingMum, Honoria Granger, Jediavenger, crystalballenvy, barthur0717, cchimp123, SuddenlySullen._

 _Your humble scribe is forever indebted to you._

 ** _Warning unexpected lemon at the end of this chapter. I blame it all on his royal sexiness. No one under 18 admitted!_**

Chapter 17

Caoilainn was reading the latest reports. Gods be thanked that this was not what she was usually required to do. It was boring and tedious.

Grok came into the study. "Lady still here. When kingy coming back?"

"Grok, why are you in the Study?"

"Kingy's sister not be angry. Grok have message from High Queen."

"Alright, let me see it."

Caoilainn read the message and jumped up out of her chair and nearly hugged Grok, but he was so startled, he ran out of the room.

Her mother had asked her to invite Lady Sarah to visit the castle and to get gowns made for the balls and the wedding! Surely that must be a good sign? She would go to Jareth as soon as she told the advisor she would be gone for a short time.

"Carrig, I have business with his majesty Above. I shan't be gone long, maybe two or three hours. Will you let General Fergal know where I am and keep the wards maintained."

"Yes, my lady." Carrig would be glad when his majesty came back. He would never say so, but his majesty's sister was not much of a regent. He still had to send all correspondence to the Above. His majesty was doing everything except sitting court to hear his subjects petitions. All things considered, he would still want King Jareth back on his throne.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Caoilainn chose not to appear inside the penthouse, instead choosing to arrive at the door, in case Jareth and Sarah were engaging in any activity that was better kept private. She pressed the door bell and the buzzer rang.

Jareth opened the door, wearing only a pair of dark blue silk pajama pants. His medallion gleaming on his bare chest. " _Maidin_ _mhaith_ *, Cayo." He hugged his sister and kissed her cheek.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my brother, the proud, arrogant, haughty Goblin King? You do not give hugs! You do not even like being hugged by any of us!" Then in a soft whisper, "is this change all because of Sarah?"

Jareth sighed contentedly and had a smile on his face that could only be described as blissful, at just the mention of Sarah's name. "I do not know what you mean! Can I not show my sister that I am pleased to see her? My lady is currently bathing, so we have a few minutes before she joins us. We have been talking about the rules that dictate our behavior."

It was as he turned around to sit next to her on the couch that Caoilainn noticed the crescent shaped mark on Jareth's shoulder. She shrieked, "You marked each other?"

"Cayo, please, calm yourself. You will further upset Sarah if you go into hysterics."

Lowering her voice, she continued as calmly as she could manage. "So, you have marked each other, what were you thinking?"

"Sarah marked me in a moment of passion. If she had not ingested my blood, it would not have been necessary to mark her, but it was done and the choice was taken from me." He shook his head, almost regretfully, but not quite. "It has caused me tremendous difficulty with my beloved. She is adjusting to the information but she is most displeased."

"Is somebody talking about me behind my back?" Sarah walked into the living room, wearing a pair of faded denim jeans and a lilac colored blouse. "Jareth, _mo_ _chroi_ , I helped myself to some of the clothing in your closet. I hope that was okay." She sat herself next to him, placing a hand on his thigh and kissing him on the cheek.

Caoilainn was sure she would need to shift into her falcon form to retrieve him from the ceiling! He was smiling like she had never seen before and all because the champion had spoken _gaeilge_ and called him 'her heart'? This was so romantic and also so funny! She suppressed a giggle.

"Of course, my beloved, as all the clothes in that closet are there for your exclusive use."

"Well, I have to say, you have great taste in fashion."

He did not reply, just lay his hand on hers and squeezed it lightly.

"Allow me to bathe and dress after which we can all talk about why my sister has come to us and answer the questions you have yet to ask."

It wasn't really a request but a statement of plain fact. He stood and strutted out of the room. And she couldn't help it, she watched him walk out of the room, staring at his behind, just a hint of an appreciative smile on her lips.

Caoilainn spoke first. "We will not have long before he comes back out, is there any questions you would prefer to ask me?"

"Um, I am still not sure about the bond versus the mark thing." She looked truly confused.

"Men are so bad at explaining things. Let me clear it up for you. Fergal and I are marked", she pulled her collar aside to show the triangle shaped scar on her shoulder, "so I can give you a better understanding. Usually, a couple has the marriage rites performed. That is similar to human customs. Then the bonding ceremony takes place on the wedding night. It is a blood ritual and you share magic with each other as well. It is an eternal commitment, even beyond the veil. Then, if the love shared between two hearts and souls is especially strong, the couple can choose to mark each other. You, obviously have marked each other. You must truly love my brother with all your heart and soul or you would not have been compelled to mark him." Caoilainn waited to see what Sarah would say in response. She tilted her head to the side, watching Sarah's face.

"Caoilainn, I do love him. I never knew how much until yesterday. But now I do not know if I love him or if this mark is the source of the feeling." She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Sarah, the mark does not make you feel love, it intensifies it, magnifies it. It makes you feel that much closer to your mate. It will help you to have more success conceiving children, if you should marry." A faint smile graced Caoilainn's lips as her hand covered her lap protectively.

"Are you expecting?" She asked in a hushed voice as the door to the master bedroom swung open.

Beaming with happiness, she nodded. "I have told no one."

"What have you told no one? Has my precious made another ally and stolen a loyal family member from me?" He chuckled.

Good lord, he looks so handsome in a simple pair of black jeans and a garnet red tee shirt. Somehow, it did not seem right that he looked better dressed down than most men did dressed up. He was teasing them both, smirking. "What secrets do you women keep from me?"

"If we told you, then they would hardly be secrets, now would they." Both ladies laughed as he pouted like a little boy.

"Very well, keep your secrets. We have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Actually, your sister has cleared up things for me quite nicely. Maybe we should talk to her about why she's here?"

"As my lady wishes. What brings my Cayo to my home?"

"I bear a message from her majesty, our mother. Sarah, you are invited to come to the Castle beyond the Goblin City, where you will be fitted for gowns and prepared to be introduced to the Seelie court. It is required so that you may attend the wedding." Turning to Jareth, she continued, "Mother anticipated you're wanting to bring Sarah as your escort to all court functions leading up to the wedding."

"The Queen is a wise woman, but I have not yet asked Sarah if she wishes to be presented at court and to accompany me." Turning to face her, he spoke, "Sarah, do you wish to be presented at court and to attend all balls and dinners leading up to Lorcan's wedding as well as the nuptials themselves. Will you honor me and be my 'date'?"

"I can think of only one thing that would give me more pleasure." Sarah blushed just a little at her own innuendo. "And I would love to come to the castle. I just need to take care of a few things and then I could come to you."

"I think it would be best if you have Jareth bring you. I do need to return to resume my duties as regent, at least," and she turned to Jareth before speaking, "until his majesty is again in the castle. I am sure Carrig will be thrilled to have his liege lord in residence again."

And with a swirl of flower petals, she was gone.

"Now, that could come in handy; do I get to choose flower petals or glitter?" She started laughing and when Jareth rolled his eyes and groaned, she doubled over, laughing until she was wheezing and sputtering.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Sarah sat in a typical New York City taxi, her head resting against Jareth's shoulder. To look at them, they seemed like your average couple. Nothing was farther from the truth. She was now a changling, although you could see no indication of any physical manifestation; he, a beautiful Fae male, perfectly hidden behind his glamor, of course.

He idly stroked her hand with his fingers, deep in thought. He spent a great deal of his time touching her in some way: a hand on her shoulder, touching the small of her back, holding her hand, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. In any other situation, Sarah might have found it too clingy but Jareth never made it seem intrusive, it felt perfectly natural. In truth, Sarah had never had a man in her life pay so much attention in so many little ways and wondered if all Fae males were so attentive or if she had just hit the jackpot? And, what did he see in her? Yes, she was young, attractive and had a great body, as she had been told many times, but he had the whole of the Underground to choose from and if the women in his family were any indication, he had his pick from many stunningly beautiful creatures. She scowled and felt vexed over her jealousy of past paramours he would have had.

Sensing her discomfort, he broke the silence.

"What is troubling you, my precious?"

"I am so very confused about all that has happened."

He placed two fingers to her lips, and in a soft whisper said, "I understand it is so overwhelming, but we have naught but time. I do not wish to rush you, so long as you let me be by your side as much as you are willing. I love you, you trust in that, do you not?" He was imploring her with his eyes though his face was a practiced mask of indifference.

"Yes, I trust in your love for me as I hope you trust in mine for you." She kissed him lightly.

"Thank you, my Sarah. I know there is much for us to work out but I will endeavor to be always worth of you."

There it was again, that oddly, implied need to fix something but nothing was broken. All Sarah could do was smile and softly shake her head. Maybe in time she would make sense of it all. Before anything more could be said, the cabbie announced they had arrived. Jareth paid, he wouldn't let her because well, chivalry. Whatever. They walked up to the steps if the brownstone and who should pop up from behind a tree? Corbin!

Sarah immediately grabbed Jareth's arm to hold him back, and whispered, "let me handle this." He relaxed a little but she couldn't help thinking he looked like a panther ready to pounce.

"Why are you here, Corbin?"

"You haven't answered my texts and when I try to call you, it says you aren't taking calls at this time. Naturally, I worried."

"Look, I get that you don't want to hear me when I tell you to stay away. But I am tired of you showing up, like some creepy stalker, hiding behind trees and shrubs to pop out at any time. Let me say this in clear, precise language, and I'll use small words so you get my meaning. I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. You. I. Am. In. Love. With. Jace.

Savvy? Do you understand now?"

"Sarah, you just can't be serious about this Limey. He's so much older than you. I don't believe he 'satisfies' you."

"Jace is a gentleman and he loves me! And what would you know about satisfaction, other than your own? Now, for the very last time, 'fuck off'!"

"Are your sure you don't want me to step in, my precious?" Jareth bared his teeth slightly, growling.

"Only if he ever shows his face around here again. Then you have my leave to do whatever you think is appropriate to convince him."

Grinning in an almost evil looking way, he chortled, "with the greatest of pleasure I will do my beloved's bidding."

That was the first time Corbin questioned the looks of Jareth. He seemed alien, inhuman even, but only for an instant, still it was enough. "Alright, Sarah, I'll stay away, but remember what I said when he dumps you for somebody else." He slunk away like the snake he was.

As Sarah opened the door to her building, Jareth stepped inside and pulled her in after, straight into his arms where he crushed her lips against his in a possessive kiss. After several moments he released her and she swayed a bit and leaned on his chest to keep her balance. "Do not listen to that worthless scum. I would never 'dump' you. You are mo shíorghráp, my eternal love! Nothing and no one can keep me from you." He held her close and breathed in deeply before release his hold.

"Jareth, sometimes how fierce you are in your devotion, it scares me a little. I do not believe that twonk. He just wants to make me doubt you. Words alone can not accomplish that, my love." She touched his cheek, lovingly, and then took his hand as they got into the elevator to the fifth floor.

"Now, what things that I have here will be hard to come by in your castle?"

"Sarah, anything you may need can be obtained with magic. There is no need to pack."

"See? I keep forgetting how handy it is that you can just magic my things to me if I need them. Okay, I need to make a couple of phone calls: one to my agent, so he knows I am still working on those commissions and one to Nigel or I fear he'll file a missing persons report."

"I will wait for you to conduct your calls." He closed his eyes, escaping into deep thought.

Some thirty minutes later Sarah is finally able to get Nigel to hang up.

"Pete takes 3 minutes to understand I am going away for a couple of days and he's fine with it but Nigel whines, pouts, cries and carries on like I told him I was running away to get married and he couldn't come with! Ooooh, that man!"

"He loves you, Sarah. He is a concerned friend. He probably doesn't trust me to be an honorable man."

"Really? Is that what you think? He was practically putting me naked in your bed! He's just upset that I am going to your 'home' in England and he can't go with. He is such a child sometimes."

"He wanted to put you naked in my bed, eh? I will have to send him a fruit and cheese basket and some champagne for trying to help me out." She threw an orange at him and hit him squarely in the chest! "Ouch! Hey, that hurt. You threw that very hard. You are a wicked woman!"

"Yeah, so watcha gonna do about it, huh?"

He ran at her full speed and threw her over his shoulder, depositing her none to gently on her bed.

"No! What Do you think you are going to do?"

"I mean to teach you to be more respectful of the King and not maliciously try to inflict injury upon his person."

He turned his hand with a flourish and a jewel topped riding crop appeared in his right hand. "Now, turn over onto your stomach so I can dole out your lashes."

Sarah's eyes grew very wide in fright but she was also a little titillated. Seeing the fear, he spoke in a soft and reassuring voice.

"Have you ever played this game, my precious? There are rules, do you know them?"

"I have never 'played' but I understand about rules. My safe word is 'crystal' and my hand sign is crossed fingers."

"Ah, and I promise to never seek to inflict real pain, you have absolute right to end this play with either or both signals. Now that the rules have been set, we'll begin."

"Get up and strip!" His voice sounded harsh but she could see he was already turned on walking around in front of the bed."

"Yes, my king."

Oh, she was good at this already. Oh my Sarah, how you turn my world.

She stood there in just her panties.

"Will you make your king repeat a command or are you wishing for extra lashes for your insubordination and disobedience?"

"I obey you, my my King." She was stuttering now; she was so excited.

" You will lie face down on the bed and leave your legs hanging over the side. Yes, just like **_that_**." And he struck her round behind with the crop.

"Eep!"

"Have you something to say to your king?"

"No."

"No, **what**?" Another stroke of the crop, leaving a slight red welt in its place.

"Oh! I am sorry, my king." Crack! "Oh my god!"

"Not nearly sorry enough, but I'll make you properly sorry." He ground out the words, his voice rough and hoarse with desire.

Three more hard strokes hit her shapely rump.

"God, I can't believe I am liking this!" She could already feel herself wet and ready.

"So, my little Sarah likes some spice with her sweet. So much the better." He kissed the last spot he struck, letting his tongue flick out over the warmed area. "I can already smell you, my delicious vixen. You are intoxicating. But, I have not finished punishing you…yet!" The crop came down on her thigh and she jumped with a start. He then ran the tip of the crop up her thigh, stopping just at the opening of her womanhood. Sarah shivered and moaned, "yes, please."

Again the crop came down, this time on the other thigh, but he did not use the crop to go up her thigh. He ran his tongue from the welt he had just created right up to the warm, wet entrance of her muff. "Jareth, I want you so much."

Suddenly the tongue, that had been teasing and licking was gone and Jareth forcefully slammed his rock hard staff into her. By the third thrust she came, crying his name in sheer ecstasy. She clenched and unclenched her muscles on his member and he exploded inside her.

"Gods, Sarah!" He collapse on top of her, rolling to the side so as not to crush her completely.

"You will be the death of me, my lusty, little minx." He chuckled in between panting to regain his breath. Sarah just lay there, still coming down from the most intense orgasm of her life.

"That may not have been long but what it lacked in minutes was made up for in sheer pleasure. That was the single, greatest orgasm of my life. Remind me to disrespect you more often." She kissed him deeply.

"As long as you disrespect me privately, so that I may punish you appropriately." He smirked and winked at her.

She was in deep, but she had no complaints at the moment. But just how did he get naked so fast? Right, magic. 'I need to learn that one, too.', she thought.

*good morning


	19. Chapter 18

**Mr. Henson, can Jareth come out and play? No! Such a pity.**

 **I still do not own anything regarding the Labyrinth.**

 _Okay, gentle reader, we have pretty much made it just past the halfway point. I hope my simple written word continues to find favor with you._

Chapter 18

Lorcan stood outside his father's study. He had been summoned but for the life of him, he could not figure out why. What was he father up to now? He inhaled one deep breath, blew it out and knocked twice on the door.

"Come." King Alroy sounded very annoyed. Not a good thing.

"Majesty, what is it that my Sire wishes of his Prince?" A quick scan of the room told Lorcan, that his father's scribe, Deaglan and the healer, Quin were also in attendance. Doubly not good, a formal meeting with notes being scribed. This did not look promising.

"My prince and heir to my throne, we are discussing the ball planned for tomorrow night. Have you and Orlagh gotten the guests set with proper accommodations?"

"Yes, Sire. May I ask why we needed to make this into so formal a discussion? Almost all of this has been decided for weeks."

"Prince Lorcan," Healer Quin spoke now. He was one of the High Kings advisors as well as healer in the castle. "His majesty has become aware of a rumor being bandied about."

"And why should I concern myself with the gossip among the courtiers?"

"My prince, the rumors concern the Goblin King."

"Yes, his majesty is my youngest brother, so I am intimately acquainted with him."

"Quin! Deaglan! Leave us at once!" King Alroy was raving now. This meant trouble for Jareth.

Now that it is just father and son, the formalities were dropped.

"Father, can you please explain what the problem is with my brother attending the ball? Surely, since this is a celebration of my impending nuptials and my betrothed has approved of all the guests, what could possibly be the problem?" Lorcan was weary of this bickering and squabbling that had been going on for far too long.

"It may surprise you to know this, my son, I do not deny you the right to have your brother attend any of the upcoming events. My issue is with the 'creature' he intends to inflict on my court."

"So, the Lady Sarah is what you are concerned about? Mother has met her and finds her perfectly charming. In fact, I believe she is being hosted in the Castle beyond the Goblin City, by your delightful daughter, my sister, Princess Caoilainn, Duchess of the Goblin province."

"Do not call that wench a lady. She is your brother concubine, nothing more."

"Father, I am shocked and saddened that you would look to cast such a dark, heavy shadow over my wedding! Lady Sarah is the Labyrinth's champion. You know we all must be respectfully to her, no matter what you may think of King Jareth." He has truly become completely unreasonable.

"I wish to present her to the court tomorrow before the ball and I would appreciate it if you could attempt to be cordial. It is my belief that Jareth intends to wed her and make her Queen of the Labyrinth."

King Alroy gasped in shock. "What!? Queen of the Labyrinth? And why should she be given such a title?" His face was bright red now.

"Father, you know what was foretold ages ago. That if it should come to pass that the Goblin King is defeated by a pure of heart female, and she is revealed to be his soul mate, he will marry her and she will be made ruler of the Labyrinth."

"I know the tale; most do not believe it. Jareth never believed it!"

"I believe finding his soul mate has changed his mind. You know he has waited ten years to be able to court her. I know he hopes to wed her as soon as can be."

"This is far worse than I had originally thought. But, my son and heir, I will treat the Lady Sarah was courtesy. She will be welcome at court, but make sure your brother stays away from the dais and out of my sight."

Lorcan heaved a very heavy sigh. "Yes, Sire. By your leave, your majesty?"

"Go, see to your betrothed and to your ball. I expect to be entertained."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Sarah, open your eyes, _mo_ _lómhara_ *, we have arrived. "Welcome to the Castle beyond the Goblin City." He swept his hand across the front of the castle as they stood at the portcullis leading into the keep.

"It is as I remembered it but it seems larger than I remember."

"It is larger. I have had many repairs and improvements done in the ten years since you were here last. Some were necessary and some simply because I wish my subjects live in comfort and well protected."

"I didn't get to do much sightseeing as I had something else on my mind. Will you show my the whole castle tonight?"

"Sadly, not tonight. There is more castle than can be seen tonight. You have appointments to keep, there is dinner, which will be formal and I am sure, my mother will be here to chaperone us." He looked sad at this statement.

"Chaperone us?" Seriously? You really mean she is going to watch us?" Like I am some vestal virgin?"

"Shh, my love. I am king and you are an honored guest and under the protection of the crown. Certain protocols have to be observed. The chaperone is mostly for appearances, you are welcome to share my bedchamber and my bed, or you can use the Queen's chambers, if you prefer. 'I am hoping to have you in my bed tonight, my deliciously luscious goddess.'" The last was whispered into her ear, his warm breath making her quiver with desire. He brushed his lips along her neck and she sighed "Jareth." He chuckled.

Just as he would have kissed her, Fergal approached them at a fast pace. "My liege, I am gladdened to see you back in the castle. How fare things with you and your lady?" He bowed deeply, first to Jareth and the to Sarah.

"All is well, thank you, my commander. Meet me in the study tonight after dinner. I need to see my lady comfortable ensconced with the seamstress, my sister and her majesty."

"Very good! As my liege commands."

Sarah had to fight the urge to laugh at how formal Fergal was acting. Less than two days ago he was joking and cutting up with Jareth and Lorcan, being pretty deep in their cups at the time. Sarah tried to get her bearings but figured the castle was just to large to be able to memorize it on one walk through. "Where are we going, my King?"

"Are you mocking your King?" His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"No, most definitely not, my King. I am trying to be extra respectful and courteous."

Jareth was laughing now. "Sarah, I will not be able to keep from laughing if you choose to be that formal. Just be respectful like a child would be with a parent. That will more than suffice. Just remember language, as well."

"Yes, Jareth."

He placed a warm kiss on the palm of her hand. "That is perfect," he sighed against her skin, "as perfect as you." He looked up at her with that same hungry expression she'd seen earlier. But he had already said that that type of 'entertainment' would have to wait for later in the night. Such a pity.

#*#*#*#*#

Caoilainn and Queen Aislinn were waiting in the Queen's sitting room. Jareth would bring Sarah for measurements and gown selection. Caoilainn had to laugh when she got the message from him, telling what colors he would be wearing, insisting that they match, as he was going to ask her to allow him to official court her once she has been present. She was so happy for her little brother. Under that proud and haughty exterior, beat a tender and loving heart. He guarded it so fiercely, believing that love made him weak. Their father had not helped, but she and their siblings along with their mother had loved him and spoiled him.

"Mother, I wish you could have seen how happy he is. Sarah called him mo chroi, and he was floating on a cloud of happiness. It is wonderful."

"Caoilainn, I am overjoyed.. Jareth's happiness is all I wish to focus on for the foreseeable future. Sarah is quite beautiful. Perhaps I will have grandchildren soon?"

There was a tapping on the door frame and Jareth was leaning in the room, hanging off the frame like when he was a boy. "Mother! Cayo! I have brought to you my beloved, Sarah. Please treat her with the greatest care." He grinned like a cat that ate the canary. His obvious glee was heartwarming. He kissed Sarah, and while it was a brief kiss, it Was full of passion. And then he was off to court to hear petitions and grievances of his subjects.

#*#*#*#*#

"That may be the oddest thing in the whole of the Goblin kingdom. A happy Goblin King. Oh, the throne room will be full of drunk goblins tonight. They will celebrate their monarch's return and his good humor with barrels of ale. And it is all because of you, Sarah." The two Fae women were laughing warmly and beckon her in to start getting measured. "Now, we must make sure this particular gown is especially dazzling."

"Why this gown in particular? Am I being judged?"

"In a way, you will be sized up. The courtesans tend to be catty, so it is vital you make the best possible impression. Now, Jareth has suggested this green brocade. What do you think, my dear?"

The fabric was so rich and luxurious, like nothing Sarah had ever seen. A deep forest green with a golden floral pattern woven in among light green leaves. It shimmered iridescently in the light. It was apparent Jareth wanted to bring out the green in her soft, jade colored eyes.

"This is too beautiful. I don't deserve all this fussing."

"Caoilainn, help me persuade our beautiful champion that she has appearances to keep up. Now, which style gown do you think would be the most flattering on her? We must make those courtiers eyes pop out. They will need to be as green with envy as that fabric!"

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

Into the room came an adorable creature. She had pale green skin and dark wavy green hair. Her eyes were striking, like amber colored jewels, sparkling with merriment. Aislinn introduced the the parties.

"Lady Sarah, this in Einin, she is the finest seamstress in all of the Underground."

"My lady." Einin curtsied low. "My lady, I am a nymph," answering the quizzical expression on Sarah's face. "I have served in the Goblin kingdom since before my liege was crowned. It will be an honor to create a gown for his beloved." She smiled at Sarah and it made her feel warm inside, like the way you feel sipping on hot cocoa in front of a fire. Sarah liked her at once. "Wait, does everyone know about me and, um, his majesty?"

"Yes, my lady. The goblins have been celebrating since Grok and his crew made mischief Above at his majesty's request."

"What did you just say? His majesty sent goblins on a mischief errand?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Sarah, do not be vexed with Jareth. He was merely trying to persuade this old suitor to give up. It was just harmless pranks."

"You knew about this, too. And what about you, your majesty?"

"Please, call me Aislinn. And no, I did not but I am not surprised. Jareth has always delighted in causing mischief and chaos. I sometimes think the goblins put a changling in his crib, but since he was never alone…"

"Why was he never alone." Sarah saw that the queen had tears in her brilliant blue eyes.

"Mother, I'll tell her. When Jareth was born, his delivery was very difficult. The midwife and our healer, Murtagh, worked very hard but he could not be delivered. He was stuck, for lack of a better word, and when they finally delivered him, with the help of magic, the left side of his face had been is why the pupil of his left eye is larger than the right. It is permanently damaged." Caoilainn sent her mother a comforting look, nodded to her and continued. "From that moment on, there was always someone from the immediate family with him. Hold him, bathing him, changing him, feeding him, cuddling him. There was always, and I mean always a pair of eyes on him, even as he slept. Mother fretted terribly, worried for him. In the beginning, father also took shifts. Their estrangement didn't start until Jareth's coronation. I guess, we were all guilty of smothering him, but children are very precious to the Fae. We protect them and cherish them, especially our own."

"That certainly explains a lot. He still acts like a spoiled brat, thinking everything has to go his way. You created a monster." But, she chuckled when she said it. It was sort of funny.

"I guess you're right. And that is why Jareth was always getting into mischief. He wanted to be free of his 'guardians' so he would pull pranks to get some freedom. I think it still applies when he encounters a problem."

"So," the Queen turned to Sarah, "who is this other suitor? Is he a rival for your affections?" Aislinn was sizing her up with a critical eye, trying to ascertain if she was being truthful.

Sarah did not flinch under such scrutiny, secure that she knew her feelings. "Your majesty", she was standing now, "I love your son, the Goblin King. I do not care to love anyone else for as long as I live. We have marked each other. We are fated. We are soul mates!" Suddenly, she was aware of what she had said and she had had no idea what she was saying until it came tumbling out.

Both Aislinn and Caoilainn gasped and said as if out if a singular mouth, "the prophecy!"

"What prophecy? Is there something else crazy I need to know about?"

#*#*#*#*#*#

*my precious.


	20. Chapter 19

_**A/N - I must apologize! Lack of sleep and general stupidity caused me to post chapter 20 as chapter 19. Please drop kick me into the Bog if Eternal Stench! I deserve no better.** **Please, try to understand.**_

 **I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the original characters. My life is pretty empty, so I like to fill it up Goblin King glitter.**

 _The muse is continuing to be very good to me, so unless I hear negative things about the story content, I will continue to let the muse run freely with my imagination. Don't give up, things are about to turn very dramatic._

Chapter 19

Jareth sat on his throne, listening to two goblins arguing over who owned the chicken they found in the street. He had been listening to their inane squabbling for thirty minutes. This was the last dispute and Fergal was already waiting to speak to him. He needed to resolve this. Suddenly he had an idea, now if only he had an extra chicken.

"Carrig, do we have an additional chickens in the yard?"

"My liege, you have a number of unclaimed chickens."

"Wonderful. Fetch a chicken, give the disputed chicken to Goop and the new chicken to Tumble. Will that satisfy you both?"

Both goblins spoke, "Yes, kingy. Say hi to purty lady."

"You are dismissed. At last, Fergal, let us repair to the study and have a glass of scotch and we can then discuss the threats from the Unseelie court."

"Yes, my liege." He followed his king, walking three steps behind but ready to protect him with his life.

"How fare things with the new recruits"

"I am pleased to report, your majesty, that the soldiers have completed their training. You now have, at your command, the largest, strongest and best prepared army in the whole of the Underground."

"And we are still receiving demands from the Unseelie Queen that I hand over my kingdom?"

"Nearly every day. And the demands are the same. Unseelie rule for Unseelie creatures. Her majesty states that goblins are Unseelie and should be incorporated to the Unseelie court. She wants the goblins to pledge their allegiance to her."

"The goblins will only swear allegiance to the one that controls the labyrinth. And the labyrinth picks its own ruler. I truly tire of her constant insistence. Can you send Carrig and a small platoon of warriors to escort him to the Unseelie court to try to talk some sense into their queen?"

"It will be done, my liege." Stepping into the study, Fergal closed the door.

"Now, kindly drop the titles, I need to speak to you as much as friend as commander."

"Yes, Jareth. You are aware that there is talk of an assassination attempt on your life?"

"Yes, I have heard that the spies have been hearing these rumors for the last 3 months. They started around the time I went Aboveground. Any idea where the threat is coming from?"

"All my reconnaissance tell me it originates within the Seelie court itself, but none of my people have been able to find who is plotting."

"If my father were speaking to me, I might be able to have him try to ferret out the villain. But since that is not possible, I will see what Lorcan's loyal servants can uncover." Jareth changed the subject. He tired of intrigues. "My sister, your wife and my beloved are sharing secrets. I walked in as you wife said she had told no one. What say we try to find out what secret they are withholding from us?"

"Jareth, do you mean to make the Lady Sarah your wife?"

"Yes, if she will have me. Why do you wish to know?"

"I wish to share a bit of brotherly advice with you. It is most unwise to try to ascertain any secret that your lady does not wish to share willingly. It is total folly. I advise against it most strenuously."

"Is this based on marital experience?" Jareth thoughtfully tapped two fingers against his lips.

Fergal glared angrily at his friend and brother-in-law. "Did you seriously just ask that question?"

"Very well, I get that the advice is sound. I will take your word for it. I do not wish to anger my lady when there are more pleasant emotions I wish to engender." He looked at his friend and they understood the unspoken content well. "Come, let us have a glass of scotch that I brought from Above. It is most excellent." The two friends sat and talked about training the soldiers and having the armory upgrade the existing weapons and expand the inventory. If the Queen of the Unseelie wishes to wage war, they would be ready to defend the citizenry of the Goblin City and all the subjects living in the labyrinth.

#*#*#*#*#

King Alroy stared at the book on his desk. He had been staring at the one page for over an hour. The prophecy was quite specific and left no room to prevent it.

'A maiden, pure of heart, will defeat the labyrinth and its king. She shall be his equal; she will be called Queen of the Labyrinth. Should the Champion not be united with the King, a plague will befall the whole of the Magical realm to the destruction of all!'

And then there were the warnings the sages and seers had been giving through the centuries. No creature of the Underground may willingly or knowingly interfere in the prophecy's fulfillment. Whosoever attempts to tamper with the Fates will suffer for all eternity. Since Jareth's birth had been prophesied by the seven Seelie seers, Alroy had worried. He waited for the child to be born, and when it looked like the babe would die in childbirth, he had secretly hope it would be just so. But the midwife and the healer had been able to successful pull the boy from his mother's womb. They had to use magic to retrieve the infant and newly born babies can absorb any and all magic used on them. Jareth had received a huge dose of mature Fae magic. He was then doted upon by the whole family, rarely being more than inches away from other magical beings, further adding to the ambient magic he could claim. It became clear, by the time he reached adolescence, Jareth was one of the most powerful magical beings in the Underground. And when he ran the labyrinth to try to replace the recently slain Goblin King and succeeded, that cursed maze granted him yet more power. There was no being Fae, Seelie or Unseelie that controlled more power. It was just as the seers had predicted. He had to be eliminated, even though he was his son. But how? He had never really believed that his queen had cheated. And he wasn't so concerned that Sibeal favored Jareth to himself. It was useful to turn the courtiers against Jareth. Alroy needed all his allies to stand with him against the Goblin King. King Alroy would do whatever he had to in order to remain High King. But how to eliminate Jareth without tampering with the prophecy? There had to be a way!

#*#*#*#*#*#

Skurry ran into the salon, and nearly knock Sarah off the pedestal. "Here now, what are you doing?" Sarah wasn't truly angry just very startled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Jareth would be so proud, his sister thought. She already sounds just like him, just like a monarch!

"Pleases purty lady, no tell kingy. You not hurt, yes? Skurry not want to go to bog."

"You're name is Skurry. It is alright, I am unhurt. But why are you running?"

"Kingy say tell purty lady time for eat. Skurry to get all ladies to come. Pleases come now! Not wish to make kingy bog me."

"Yes, let me get off this pedestal and you may escort us."

Poor Skurry did not know if she should be happy or run away in fear. The purty lady was talking nice to her and smiling at her and taking her hand. She not bog her. Skurry was very confused. Not that you could tell, as most goblins had an odd look permanently on their faces. Add to that the odd looking, mismatched pieces of clothing they preferred to wear and you would be hard pressed to sort male from female.

The three ladies walked down the hall, Aislinn in a beautiful deep red silk gown; Caoilainn was wearing a royal purple brocade gown and Sarah was resplendent in a robins egg blue velvet gown that Einin had fitted to her just for tonight's dinner. Sarah felt very grand in this dress. It was an off the shoulder dress that had a sweetheart neckline, tantalizingly emphasizing her breasts, a corseted vest in black, showing her tiny waist off. And the skirt fell like water off her hips and behind. It was so gorgeous but the dress Einin would have for her tomorrow would be like the most over the top couture gown ever to walk a runway and she would be wearing it all night. It was a good thing she knew this was really happening and wasn't a dream, because this was surreal. Skurry abruptly stopped in front of carved oak doors.

"Purty lady go in, go in! Kingy waiting. No get Skurry in trouble."

The doors were opened by a pair of hobgoblins and the gentlemen inside the dining hall stood up while the ladies entered. Sarah saw Fergal first. He was dressed in cream and gold; gold britches, a cream silk shirt with ruffles at the neck and a deeper gold vest. Brown boots clicked on the ground as he pulled out a chair for his wife. Queen Aislinn was greeted by Jareth, he kissed her cheek and pulled out the chair to his left for her to be seated upon. He quickly step over to Sarah's side, taking her arm. She saw he was dressed in tight black britches, his black boots, gleaming from a fresh coat of polish, a bright white silk shirt with ruffled cuffs, open at the neck so his medallion winked out behind the fabric and a vest of the same blue velvet to match her dress. She felt a little flushed, having not seen him for hours and then to see him so regally dressed, she was quite taken with him. Could this be because of the mark? She touched her fingertips to it. He tenderly kissed the knuckles of her hand and escorted her to the seat to his right and helped her sit.

He bent to her ear, "You look fetching in our court fashions. And is what is beneath equally delightful?" He whispered. Her cheeks blushed red, and she lowered her head to hide the fact. "No need to answer, my precious. Come with me to my chambers after dinner, I wish to 'see' you in private."

He turned to take his own seat and reached to hold her hand. Jareth was truly poor dinner company. He smiled and stared at Sarah. Whenever some spoke to him, he was on cloud nine. Here he was, in his dining hall, sitting next to the girl, no, woman who had so easily captured his heart and soul. If he was distracted, so be it. He had only had her by his side for a little less than a fortnight. Hardly any time at all.

"Jareth, you are most distracted. And you haven't touched your food. Are you not well?" Aislinn was clearly delighted and thought to end the dinner as the two lovebirds would not be able to concentrate on anything but the other. "Caoilainn, I think we should all retire for the evening." The Queen touched Jareth's arm to get his attention.

"Son, please escort your lady to her chambers."

"It will be my pleasure, totally." His face showed all his love, most radiantly. He warmly offered her his arm and guided her out of the dining hall, without so much as a backwards glance.

Fergal spoke on the King's behalf. "I believe that etiquette may be overlooked tonight. I know his majesty has a very pressing subject to discuss with the champion. I beg his pardon on his behalf, in his absence."

"Fergal, you are a good man, son, brother and a true friend. I think we all know that we can disregard protocol at least this time." Queen Aislinn smiled a sweet and knowing smile. She whispered a quiet prayer, "may the fates bring you two ever closer together."

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah was oddly only vaguely aware of walking through the darkened castle. She only noticed the beautiful man at her side: he was holding her hand in the crook of his arm, smiling at her, calling her ' his pet' and 'his precious'. She came back to her senses when he stopped at an elegantly carved door, decorated with flowers and butterflies.

" Sarah." Why did her name always sound so lyrical when he said it? "I am giving you a choice, my love. This is the door to the queen's chambers. If you would rather be alone tonight, I will take my leave now." He was looking deeply into her eyes, looking for a lifeline to save him. "But, if you are desirous of my company, my door is but eight feet down this corridor…"

"Jareth, I do not wish to be parted from you, tonight or any night. Take me to our chambers."

She had just called his bedchamber 'our chambers'! "How you turn my world, your precious thing. Will you ever cease to surprise me?"

They walked the extra steps to his door, he opened the carved oak door and led Sarah in by the elbow. He pulled the door closed and pushed her up against the wall as his mouth descended to hers, drinking in her taste, kissing her like he was going to go into battle and his certain death never to see her again. She couldn't breath, think or move. All that existed in this moment were their tongues wrestling for control of their kisses and their bodies, pressed so tightly together you could not tell where one started and the other ended. Reluctantly he broke off the kiss, swept her into his strong arms and carried her to the settee in front of the fireplace.

" _Mo_ _chroi_ , I need to speak to you about something I cannot get out of my mind."

She reached up and cupped his cheek, "I am listening, my love."

How could something so simple as a term of endearment cause him to lose control over his restraint? "Sarah, I was going to ask you this tomorrow after Lorcan presents you to the court, but I cannot bring myself to tarry even one more minute. In my world, when two see only each other, it is called courting. We would see only each other and there would be strict rules. You would have one year to decide if you would hear my marriage proposal and we would be betrothed. You can extend the courtship another six months or at anytime," he inhaled sharply before continuing "you can end the courtship. It is customary for the male to give gifts during the courtship. If it ends without a marriage, all gifts will belong to the female." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sarah, will you consent to allow me to formally court you?"

He was kneeling before her. She was amazed to see a look of near pain in his eyes. She swore she could hear his heart beating out loud or was that her own beating in her ears? "Yes, Jareth, I accept you courtship request. We are officially a courting couple now."

His smile was as radiant as the sun. He reach into his vest pocket and pulled out a pendant. It was a silver barn owl holding a tiny crystal in its talons hanging from the the most delicate silver chain she had ever seen. As he fastened it around her neck, he pressed his lips on his mark. "Never take this off, not even to bathe. It is a symbol that you are courting and is to show all who meet you, that you are my intended."

"Are you marking me again?" His eyebrows shot up but before he could get a word out, Sarah was kissing him with a lust that would not be denied. "I wish the Goblin King would come and make love to me. Right now!"

 _So, the Unseelie court wants war. King Alroy wants to have his son assassinated. Any other intrigues. Not sure I would want to be at the Seelie court._


	21. Chapter 20

_**Be advised - this chapter contains descriptions of homosexual intercourse. If you are offended by this, I recommend not reading the section after the exclamation points. You may scroll to the second set of exclamation points to resume reading the chapter. I just didn't want to neglect my gay couple. Not reading this portion of the story will not effect the continuity of the story in any way.**_

 **By now, you know I don't own any part of the Labyrinth but I will gently remind you all the same. No goblins were injured in this fanfic.**

 _Wow, I am overwhelmed by all the lovely comments and continued support. The last couple of chapters have give me a headache. Let me know if they measure up._

Chapter 20

Sarah opened her eyes. The room was dark and quiet. She rolled over and found she was alone. The fireplace gave off a slight glow. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, stepping onto a plush rug. Pulling on a silk robe, she walked to the windows and grabbed the heavy drapes pulling them open. The sun was just peeking up over the edge of the labyrinth. Sarah was in awe of how truly breathtaking it was to behold.

So, now what? Where had Jareth disappeared to? And why was there no clock in this room? She decided it would be a good idea to explore the room a little. The bedroom was smaller than she expected. One the north wall was a huge fireplace that took up almost the entire wall. Before the fireplace were plush black rugs and two chaise lounges covered in golden velvet. That was when Sarah noticed the doors on the east wall. More beautifully carved oak doors. She turned the knob on the first door and found a grand bathroom. The floor was marbled tiles and there was a sunken tub with room for at least six! Had Jareth ever had five others in there? She felt a surge of jealousy. It was not customary for her to feel so strongly without cause. Just next to the tub was a shower enclosure and on the opposite wall was the toilet and sink. Sarah was very grateful that there was modern facilities. After utilizing the facilities, she renewed her exploration.

The second door opened into another set of rooms. The salon was opulent: the furniture and entire décor was shades of greens, golds and rose. There was also a bedchamber in the same colors. This would be the queens chambers no doubt. There was an additional room, with a rocking chair and a cradle. Obviously the nursery. For the first time, Sarah found herself thinking about having a baby; Jareth's baby. Would her birth control pills work now that she was a changling? The thought of getting pregnant before they decided to even marry scared her. 'I need to find Jareth!'

She rushed back into Jareth's chambers and opened the only remaining door in the room. It led out into the corridor from last evening. Torches lit the way but it was empty. That was when Sarah had an inspired idea. "Jareth, I wish you were here right now!"

Jareth heard Sarah call him. He felt himself pulled to her side.

"Good morning, precious." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Good morning. Why did you leave me to sleep? I would have risen with you."

" I thought after last night's activities, you would welcome sleeping in." His fingers caressing the owl pendent dangling between her breasts.

"I woke up in that big bed, all alone. I don't know my way around here yet, so I was a little nervous. Besides, I have questions."

"Yes, I see. I should have thought ahead. I will help you select a personal ladies maid and she will be able to help when my duties keep me away from you. I have much work to do before the ball tonight. I was going to fetch you for breakfast, but I think we will need to find you some clothing, but that you do not look sexy in my robe."

Sarah smiled. "So, you like this?" She pulled the garment off her shoulder, exposing the creamy skin and the crescent shaped mark. "Well, I couldn't very well prance around naked." She was teasing him.

"You certainly can prance around naked in my chambers, I will not object." He placed a kiss on the mark. "Come, I will show you your wardrobe."

Sitting up against the south wall was a huge wardrobe and when Jareth twisted his wrist, producing a crystal, he threw it against the wall and a second wardrobe appeared.

"I hope the gowns will suit you. I also included some fashions from Above, I only require you dress as I do for official duties. I quite enjoy you wearing most Aboveground attire."

The wardrobe had 5 gowns, but Sarah went straight for the jeans and a pink blouse. Grabbing some undergarments she headed towards the bathroom.

"I will send a servant to collect you for breakfast, I less you would like some help bathing?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think I can manage. I don't want to keep you from your kingly duties."

He wasn't able to hide the disappointment on his face and she laughed. Gods but he loved to hear her laughter! "Sarah, you truly can be so cruel."

#*#*#*#*#*#

King Alroy nervously paced, back and forth, along the forest path. This gloomy, dark forest bordered the lands between the Seelie and Unseelie realms. It was an unclaimed land, under no-ones rule. A demilitarized zone of a sort. It was a dangerously wild area. This was a risky endeavor, but an unholy alliance with Queen Ravenna would be the only way to achieve the ultimate goal. And the end justifies the means. So, here he was, hiding like a thief, waiting for her majesty to appear, to discuss the killing of Jareth.

The air took a decided turn towards the cold and a dark mist floating along the ground. Ravenna, Queen of the Ravens, Queen of the Unseelie, arrived on that mist. She was beautiful but in a very frightening way. Her purple-black hair was pulled tightly away from her face, and pinned up to fall in waves down her back. Her eyes were silver and cold like ice. She had a pointed nose and pointed chin. Her skin was pale white. In fact she was so pale she almost looked like a ghost. Her lips were very dark red, nearly black and she held her lips pursed as if perpetually annoyed. She was dressed in a blood red frock, exposing a dangerous amount of her ample cleavage and it clung to her like she had been poured into it. Her cloak was made of raven feathers. The two monarchs cautiously approached each other. A small grimace-like smile broke across her face. "Ah, King Alroy, I am actually surprised you came to this clandestine meeting. Are you really prepared to grant me what I want?"

"Queen Ravenna, I am here to negotiate a mutually beneficial, one-time agreement, I get what I want and if and when I do, you will get what you want."

"And what precisely do you want? What can We do that the High King of the Seelie and the whole Underground cannot accomplish for himself, hmmm?" Her smile widen but it made Alroy's blood go cold in his veins.

"I know you have threatened war against the Goblin Kingdom, wanting the goblins and lands of that realm brought into the Unseelie courts dominion. I also know that the whole of the Unseelie court's armies will be no match to the Goblin armies of King Jareth. What would you be willing to do to not need to go into a war you would very likely lose and still get those demands fulfilled?"

Ravenna pursed her lips and scowled. It is true that her forces, while formidable, were no real match for King Jareth and his army. Jareth was a fierce, battle tested warrior and an unparalleled powerful Fae. She did not wish to go to war, but wanted to fully unite her subjects and she knew the goblins were her subjects. But ultimately, she wanted control of the labyrinth and its unlimited power. "I am interested to know what exactly you would want done to give up such a prize? What is this valuable task?

"If you or a being of your choosing can kill the Goblin king, I will, upon proof of his death, give you the lands and the subjects in those lands. The labyrinth is not to be included in the bargain. What say you?"

"I am fascinated that you wish to have your own son killed. No stomach for committing the act yourself? Or do you fear the repercussions from the prophecy?"

Alroy could not keep the neutral mask of indifference on his face. He was truly shocked that Ravenna had knowledge of the prophecy.

"So, you know of the prophecy. Yes, I wish Jareth to be killed but I cannot do it; if I die there is little point to attempting it."

"But, the labyrinth is in the heart of the Goblin lands. I want the lands and the subjects, including the labyrinth."

"You must know I cannot agree to this. Will you agree to the arrangement? I cannot give you time to consider it; you must answer now or when we part, there will be no further offers and no one will believe we ever even spoke of this."

"I will agree to no such foolishness. I wish you all the luck in your endeavor. I would rather face King Jareth's forces on the battlefield than risk taking on the fates. Farewell, your majesty." She disappeared instantly, taking the cold and eerie mist with her.

"Damn!" That did not go well. Alroy did not fear her turning on him or trying to use this meeting against him, but now his options were truly fading. He was right back where he started from. Damn!

#*#*#*#*#*#

Nigel was feeling badly, as he worked to rearrange the gallery displays. He hadn't meant to be so pushy with Sarah. Obviously, she needed time to herself, but he did hate that she wouldn't tell him where she would be and why he wouldn't be able to call her. And then he had that spat with Bruce. His Bruce was so vexed with him for being such a yenta! It couldn't get much worse; Bruce wasn't speaking to him and Sarah was incommunicado.

Beep Beep Beep. Nigel answered his cell phone. "Nigel here, how can I help you today?"

"Nige? I want to say I'm sorry."

"Oh, Bruce, it's my fault. Please bubie, let me make it up to you for being such a putz." He really was sorry and just hated when they fought.

"Nige, I will come and pick you up and we can go out for a nice dinner and then we'll come back home and have a romantic evening, 'kay?"

"And that is why I love you! You always forgive me! I don't know what I've done to deserve you!"

"Alright, I will be there in twenty minutes and then we can talk and you can show me how much you appreciate having me in your life. I love you, you know, right? See you in a bit." The line went dead.

Nigel felt like he had won the lottery. He had felt that way since he had first met Bruce and just knew there would never be another man for him. Bruce was it.

Nigel had just finished locking up the gallery when he felt strong arms embrace him from behind.

"Hi, hon. I missed you." Bruce kissed him on the cheek. He looked good in his yellow Oxford shirt, brown slacks and bomber jacket. "How about a proper kiss?" Nigel grabbed Bruce's face between his handle and kissed him. They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I could never stay mad at you! We have been together for five years.

You can't get rid of me that easily."

The two men chatted as they walked. After a short discussion on where to eat, they decided on the Buddakan. It was a posh place to get Asian cuisine and they both adored Asian food.

"I think I'll have the lobster fried rice. What will you have, hon?"

Nigel scanned the menu and ordered wild mushroom chow fun.

They both ordered the Tranquility speciality cocktail. Even after five years, nothing gave them more pure enjoyment then just being out on a dinner date. After dinner, they strolled leisurely towards their place in the Village. Nothing was ever so broken between them that they couldn't fix.

!

!

!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

As soon as they got home, they headed into the bedroom. That was something else that hadn't change with time: they still were hit for each other. True, it wasn't the same tear the clothes off each other sex they'd enjoyed in the beginning but it was great sex, more intimate than at first. Bruce was usually the more aggressive of the two. He took charge and Nigel liked it that way.

Bruce kissed him, running his hands down his back, kneading the flesh as he worked down to his bum. He moved around to Nigel's already hard member, grabbing it and stroking him with the skill only a lover could have.

Nigel responded in kind, knowing he wanted Bruce to be ready to take him. "Oh, you are so hard already. I want you." He rolled over and presented his behind, fully committed to receiving what he knew they both wanted. Bruce applied lube to his wait hole as well as to his shaft. He eased into his back door, allowing enough time for him to accept his girth. Nigel's moaning encouraged Bruce to thrust in and out with more force. "Oh, you feel so good. I love you, Nige."

Bruce reached around to grab Nigel's throbbing tool and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrust. They were panting now and Bruce was grunting, as he didn't want to get off before his man did. Nigel came hard, moaning Bruce's name and his orgasm came right after. He moved off of his satisfied lover and they headed to the shower to clean off the results of their passion. Kissing and washing each other was almost as thrilling as their lovemaking. It was the whip cream on top of the sundae.

Drying off and slipping into pajamas, Bruce kissed Nigel. "Have I mentioned that I absolutely adore you?"

"Not as I recall, my love."

"Well I do." They kissed good night and turned the lights out.

!

!

!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

#*#*#*#*#*#

Queen Ravenna arrived back at her castle in a flurry of feathers. "That was a huge waste of my time." What in the name of the gods was Alroy thinking? Murder his own son! She wanted the goblin king and its labyrinth but regicide was a dangerous thing to contemplate, but filicide was the most heinous crime one could commit. It was known that the Fae and the Dark Fae often faced challenges conceiving. Children were protected at all costs. King Jareth supplied babies and children to infertile couples whenever a child became available. It made no sense what the High King was considering. The question now was, what if anything should she do with this information.

"Sentry." She prefer all her personal guards were buggars.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Fetch me Cahal at once."

"As my queen commands."

Yes, her healer would be the best being to confide in. He always gave sound counsel and would help her plot the course of her next actions.

#*#*#*#*#


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N – I wish to once again apologize most humbly for completely cocking up my story by posting chapter 20 as chapter 19. I plead temporary insanity due to insomnia. Please forgive your bumbling scribe. I am unworthy.**

 **Once there wonderful people, who through their imagination and incredible talent created The Labyrinth and all the characters that lived there. Sadly, I was not one of them, so I own nothing.**

Chapter 21

Sarah stood in front of a full length mirror. Somehow, the reflection did not look like her, the woman was way too beautiful to be her. First, there incredible dress. Einin had made a gown like Sarah had never envisioned there could be. The frock, crafted in a deep, intense dark purple shot through with twines of silver, had a dropped shoulder, exposing her neck, falling to a deep vee neck, tightly corseted waist. The fabric clung to her full hips, cascading down to pool slightly around her feet. Einin had embellished every edge of the dress with silver lace and crystals. And if all that accented this dress the waist was encircled with a waist clincher of silver.

"Oh, Einin, you have made my look like a princess!" Tears shimmering in her eyes. "What can I ever do to thank you?"

Einin felt so honored. Here was the presumptive queen of the goblins, thanking her with the warmth and appreciation shining in her eyes, she felt a loyalty to her future monarch like she had never felt before. "My lady is exceedingly kind." She curtsied deeply.

Were it not for the fear of ruining her carefully coiffed hair, Sarah would have hugged the beautiful nymph! Everyone she had encountered had been so kind.

Turning back to her reflection, she looked at the diamond and amethyst encrusted circlet that Caoilainn had loaned to her, glistening upon the dark curls piled high on the crown of her head. Random long curls, hanging softly around her face and down her back.

" _Mo_ _aingeal_ *, how exquisite you look." Jareth was standing in the doorway, gazing on his lady.

Sarah turned around to face the doorway. She's breath caught in her throat. He looked so amazing! Filling up the doorframe, his britches were a silver grey, so tight, they looked painted on, clinging to every muscle of his thighs and highlighting his impressive attributes. The poet shirt was a silky ebony and he was wearing a vest if the same deep purple shot through with silver vines. Even his hair was highlighted with the same purple. One other difference stood out. He was wearing a crown of silver thorn and leaves, randomly accented with diamonds and onyx. 'Breath', her brain demanded!

When he stepped into the room was when she finally noticed the wooden box he was carrying.

"What do you have there?" She dimpled prettily down at him from her pedestal.

"It is a token of my devotion and love, my precious."

She slowly opened the box and gaped at the stunning jewels contained within. Glistening from a deep black velvet cushion was a most splendid necklace and ear bobs of diamonds, rubies and amethysts. "Who do these belong to?"

"Precious, I am giving them to you, as a gift. Did you not hear that I said it was a token of my devotion?"

"You are too good to me!" The unshed tears from before, rolled down her cheeks.

"No, _mo_ _grá_ **, do not weep. I wish everyone to see my lady as I see her; a pure vision of loveliness." He kissed the palm of her hand and pulled her to him, so that their hips were touching. " _Is breá liom tú, lómhara_ ***." He whispered against her cheek. She leaned ever so softly against his cheek. "Come, Lorcan will present you to the court. I wish for all to know you are my intended."

They walked to a pair of huge carved mahogany doors. Lorcan was already waiting fir them. Sarah was stunned. We're all Fae this beautiful or just Jareth's kin? Lorcan was resplendent in red and gold. His britches were a deep red velour. His flowing silk shirt a gleaming gold with lace cravat and he wore a red brocade vest and coat. On his head a simple crown of ruby gems set in gold. He looked every inch the crown prince of the Seelie. "My lady Sarah, good evening. I see you are wearing his majesty's pendent. Congratulations, my lady." Lorcan indicated the owl pendent that, just for tonight, was pinned with a ribbon to her neckline.

"Thank you, your highness." She dipped in a low curtsy just as Caoilainn had practiced with her.

Lorcan motioned to the doors with a flick of his wrist. The great doors slowly swung open to reveal a ballroom. The center area was free of anyone, and directly ahead of them was a dais, where a very regal and proud couple sat on gloriously ornate thrones. Sarah recognized Queen Aislinn and she assumed the make Fae was the High King. He looked very fierce and ill-tempered. Lorcan offered his hand and she placed hers, palm down upon it. The paraded slow through the throngs yo the left and right of the main floor. They stopped just 8 feet in front of the monarchs.

"Your majesties, it us with great honor that, I, Lorcan crown prince to the Seelie throne, present to the lords and ladies the Lady Sarah, of the Aboveground, Champion of the Labyrinth and the Intended of King Jareth, King of the Goblin Realm, Keeper of the Labyrinth, Protector of the Wished Away." He bowed gallantly as Sarah curtsied as low as she could.

King Alroy was quite taken with how beautiful Sarah was. Rise, Prince Lorcan. My queen and I welcome the Lady Sarah to the court. May she soon feel as much at home among our subjects as she did Above." He raked his eyes over her voluptuous body, already feeling the lust burning in his groin. Would he dare risk going after a marked woman, even if she was still but a changling? He shifted uncomfortably on his throne.

Sarah could feel the flush stain her cheeks as she saw, through down cast eyelashes that the High King was looking at her with desire flaming in his eyes. She did her best to keep her eyes down and smiled weakly at the king and queen. She took an instant dislike to the king. Lorcan escorted to the left side of the dais where Jareth was standing, waiting to take her hand and escorted her to the dance floor.

#*#*#*#*#

Lorcan was holding his betrothed in his arms, dancing across the floor. Orlagh was lovely, dressed all in pink. She was very sweet, and the most compliant girl he'd ever known. She just wanted to please him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my sweet?" Lorcan smiled down at her.

"I am very much, my prince. The Lady Sarah is causing quite a stir, is she not?" Her smile sparkled.

"Yes, she is making quite the impression. My father hasn't taken his eyes off of her. I am certain he is waiting to cut in, if Jareth would allow it."

"It would rude to refuse the High King."

"My brother and his majesty are not on good terms, as you know, my dear."

"Ah, yes, I am sorry to have forgotten. Forgive me, my prince."

Lorcan kissed her softly. "Nothing to forgive, my dear." He spun her round and led off the dance floor towards their table.

Caoilainn was resting her head on Fergal's shoulder. Her little secret was making her feel worn out and tired. Seems like she could never get enough sleep. "My beloved, are you unwell? Should I call for the healer? You are looking a little pale."

"No, my darling. I need no healer. I am just tired from spending so much time helping Sarah be ready for tonight. I hope all the lessons were enough. You know how harsh the courtiers can be."

"I have no doubt that Sarah will be able to withstand whatever they subject her to. As she tolerates Jareth, she is a strong girl who can handle Fae politics, I am sure."

For her answer all Caoilainn could do was yawn. "Perhaps it would be best if I retired early tonight. I am feeling worn out."

"As my lovely bride wishes." Fergal helped her up and led her out the doors towards there chambers.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Ruari was standing with Jareth and Sarah. His eyes were scanning the room, looking for Caoimhe. He was hoping to plead his suit and persuade her to agree to him courting her. He hoped that his father would not become an obstacle to his marrying her. As he turned to his left, he caught a glimpse of her. Caoimhe was very tall, tall than most Fae women. She wore her long, green hair loose, held in place by two braids wrapped around her head. She was clad in a strapless gown of sapphire blue. Ruari's breath caught in his chest. She was so beautiful and his desire was difficult to keep under control. "If you two will excuse me, I see a lady without a dance partner."

Jareth followed his brother path, seeing the lovely nymph now speaking to Ruari. "It would appear, my precious, that Ruari is smitten." He nodded in Ruari's direction and Sarah smiled.

"She is a lovely nymph. Do you think it is serious?"

"That would be hard to know, but he is showing her his attention and has not danced with anyone else tonight, so you can fill in the blanks." That was when Jareth saw the High King heading his way. "Sarah, my father is walking this way. He will, no doubt, want to speak with you. I will have to withdraw if he approaches…" He could not finish the sentence as the King was now two steps away and he had to step back from her.

"Lady Sarah, I am glad to have a chance to speak with you. You are a most lovely mortal."

Sarah curtsied and smiled up at his majesty. "Your majesty, I am honored that you would come to speak to me directly."

"Arise, Lady Sarah. I would like to request the next dance."

"As his majesty commands."

King Alroy swept Sarah into his arms. He held her much closer than Sarah wished. She felt very uncomfortable as she notice his arousal pressing again her belly. Jareth was watching, the rage he was feeling barely concealed on his face.

"You are a delight, my dear." The king breathed into her ear. His arm squeezing her hip, resting uncomfortable low. "I can understand why Jareth marked you. I would not want to have any other man touching you were you mine." He made her feel vulnerable, like prey being pursued by a power predator.

"Your majesty is very flattering. I am happy to meet with your approval."

"My lady," he whispered into her ear again, "I would like to invite to my chambers tonight. Shall I send for you?" He was practically drooling on her neck.

"Majesty, I fear you misunderstand my position. I am being courted by the Goblin King and he has marked me. I do not wish to dishonor him." Shame was burning on her cheeks and she felt nauseous.

"Very well," he ground out, his teeth gritted, "you have high morals, my dear. You will make a fine queen to the goblins." He dropped her arm and turned to walk away before the music had even stopped. Sarah stood alone on the dance floor, feeling more embarrassed at the slight than she thought possible.

She felt his arms come around her waist as he gently turned into his arms. He had a mask of indifference on his face but the concern he felt was visible in his eyes. "Mo chroi, what did that lecherous old goat say to you?" The hatred virtually dripped from his lips as he whispered.

"He invited me to his chambers." The disgust rising I her throat. She could feel Jareth tighten his grip. "Jareth, you're hurting my hand!"

"My apologies, my love. I am just beyond my limits controlling the anger his insult against you has brought. I will make sure you are never alone, I will have a several goblins shadow you when you return Above tomorrow."

"Calm yourself, Jareth. I am yours forever. I would never want betray you with another."

Jareth leered at the king. He knew how dangerous his father could lead be and would take whatever precautions necessary to make sure his Sarah was safe. Ultimately, it would be best if she agreed to become his queen as that would give her protections he alone could not even give her.

*my angel

**my love

***I love you, precious


	23. Chapter 22

" **Don't go that way! Never go that way!**

 **"Will that way make it so I own the Labyrinth?"**

 **"Nah. Come inside and 'ave a cup a tea with the missus instead.** "

 _It has been a challenge to write new chapters without the reviews of my loyal and gentle readers. I am grateful to report that reviews have been restored. Thank you ever so for your continued patronage._

Chapter 22

Cahal walked quickly towards the throne room. If he was being summoned by the queen, it must be important and urgent. What could possibly be happening? Were they going to war with the Goblin King?

"My Queen, I have responded to your summons." He swept his arm over into a very galant and deep bow. He was a large, grey hobgoblin, with long pointed ears and a bald head.

"Ah, Cahal, prompt as always. I am in need of you counsel and advice."

"If it is mine to give, majesty, it is yours."

"We have been trying to 'persuade' King Jareth to peacefully turn Unseelie subjects and land over to our rule. He has, of course, refused."

"Yes, my Queen, I know."

"But what you do not know is I recently had a meeting with someone. Someone who made us an offer of the Goblin kingdom and the subjects therein, in return for a service."

Cahal eyebrows shot up in shock. "All the lands, my Queen?"

"This individual stated everything except the Labyrinth, of course."

"That does not surprise me. But, pray tell, what service did this being want performed by the Unseelie court?"

"Regicide." She spat dispassionately, her face twisted in disgust.

"My Queen? Assassinate a monarch? Which ruler? King Jareth?"

"Precisely!"

"And who has made such an outrageous request of you, my liege?"

"That I do not need to divulge at this time. However,I do wish to ask if I should reveal this information to King Jareth or perhaps someone that could be trusted with sensitive information of this type?"

"To what end, my Queen?" Cahal was truly puzzled that Queen Ravenna would want to protect King Jareth.

Ravenna could see she needed to give her puzzled advisor a bit more information. "I greatly desire the power of the Labyrinth. I cannot hope to have it by agreeing to murdering its king. The prophecy would destroy the whole of the Underground. I would much prefer to gain the lands and labyrinth by conquest. Even if that means taking more time to establish a more powerful army."

"Majesty, without knowing who has made the offer, I would recommend informing the High Court."

"That would be most ill advised."

"My Queen?"

"The offer comes from the High Court."

"Perhaps you might consider revealing this vile plot to King Jareth's mother, Queen Aislinn."

"Do you think she would believe it?"

"If you approach her, mother to mother, I feel certain she will believe you."

"Dearest, Cahal, I am most pleased with your sage advise. I will take it under advisement."

"I am your humble servant, ever at your disposal." Cahal backed away from the throne, head bent reverently, careful not to turn his back until he had moved at least ten paces.

Ravenna wondered if talking to Aislinn would go well. Her own child, Prince Malvern, had been killed during one of the raids on the Wastelands. Perhaps Cahal was right. She could use that fact that she had lost her son as a reason to try to prevent that grief from touching Aislinn's life. Now to set the wheels in motion to arrange a meeting with the Queen of the Seelie.

#*#*#*#*#*#

The sunlight peeped through the opening of the drapes, shining into Jareth's eyes. Even before opening his lids, he smiled and gently tightened his arms around the sleeping woman next to him. Sarah snuggled closer to his ribs and slid her hand over his toned chest. He chuckled, the sound vibrating in him chest. "Hey, I thought I told you, I'm ticklish."

"Uh, sorry. Wha time is it?" Sarah said as she stretched and yawned.

"7 o'clock, precious." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her more tightly.

"Jareth, what the hell? Why are we awake so early? We haven't even been in bed for five hours! It's too fucking early!"

"Language, my love. I know it's early, but I must return us to my castle. I do not feel I can protect you here any longer. My father's attitude is seriously warped and I do not believe I can trust him to respect familial bouncers." The look on Jareth's face spoke volumes: the furrowed brow, the intense fire burning in his eyes and the line tight line of his lips.

"I can take care of myself, Jareth."

"No! You are no match for my father!"

"Honestly, you worry…."

" SARAH!" He sounded so fierce and angry. "I know you are strong but you are vulnerable while you are going through the transition. I cannot risk losing you."

"Jareth, just stop. So, your father made a pass at me. So what? I turned him down. Maybe he got a little carried away. Don't you trust me?"

"It's not a question of trust. Why must you always defy me!" He scowled at Sarah, clearing more than just a little annoyed with her unwillingness to bend to his will. "I am a king!"

"That may be, but I am not one of your servants! Maybe we have been spending too much time together. I think I'd like to go back home." Sarah had that stubborn look in her eyes and her mouth was set in a deep frown.

"We will leave for the castle…"

"No! I want to go to my loft. I have to fly to Los Angeles to meet with the movie studio people and clearly we are moving too fast and need a break. Take me home."

"Sarah, I just want…"

"I mean it, take me home! If you won't I'll ask Aislinn to do it."

Jareth sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping forward slightly.

"Precious, let us not part in anger. I am only trying to protect you."

"I know, but there is no threat to my safety that I can see. The court seems to have accepted me. I don't want to be smothered. I have lived on my own for seven years, I think I can watch my back. Besides, I can always call you if things get rough, right?"

"Alright, I will take you back Above, but you cannot stop me from fearing for your security. I want you by my side but you will not be my prisoner. I will leave you to ready yourself. I must speak to Lorcan before we leave. Can you be ready in twenty minutes?"

"Yes, I'll be ready." Sarah placed a hand on Jareth's chest over his heart and kissed his cheek. "I will be fine, don't be such an old mother hen, okay?" She batted her eyes, teasing him with the smile playing around the corners of her full lips.

Jareth simply rolled his eyes and groaned. He strode out of their chambers to search for Lorcan.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Aislinn was sitting in the family dining room; to her right sat Lorcan. He was chatting with Orlagh, seated to his right. On the queen's left was Ruari and on his left, Riona. She ought to be enjoying having her children so close, but she had a be feeling, a sense of foreboding she couldn't shake.

Jareth walked into the room, spotting Lorcan. "Good morning, all.

I am going to half to steal Lorcan from your side for a moment." He bent to place a kiss on his mother's cheek as he spoke.

"Good morning, my son. How is the fair Sarah this morning?"

"She is feisty, as always." He smiled a rueful smile.

"What can I do for you, little brother?"

Jareth pulled his brother out of earshot of the rest of those present and spoke in hushed tones. "There are powerful forces moving against me. Rumors have reached my spies ears of a plot to murder me. And Ravenna is warmongering. I need to ask you to help me find out from where these threats emanate. I cannot ask father for aide but I know you will help me."

"Very well, if you believe these threats are legitimate, I will do all I can to ascertain who is behind it all. Take care, Jareth, watch your back."

"I am returning Sarah to the Above. I will remain in my apartment there, strength all the wards and protection spells. I believe I will be safe for now. And I can be closer to Sarah. Father invited her to his bed chambers last night." Jareth spat the words out in disgust.

Lorcan eyebrows shot up in shock. "Father tried to seduce a marked female? Has he lost all his senses?"

"Lower your voice. He cares not for propriety when it comes to causing me injury. I will keep Sarah safe, never fear. And I will deal with father myself, if need be. Until then, please help me find out who is behind this."

"You know I will. Be safe, brother."

Jareth bowed to his brother. "I will take my leave. Sarah and I are returning Aboveground. We should see you all three days hence in the Unicorn realm for the next ball. Farewell until then."

#*#*#*#*#*#

King Alroy was sitting in his study, staring at the pages in front of him. Surely the prophecy could be circumvented. Maybe Sarah wasn't the prophesied one? He retread the prophesy again.

 _The Rebirth of the Labyrinth_

 _The Labyrinth was built in the center of the Underground._

It is the foundation of the Realm, from which all beings derive their powers. At its heart it is sentient, having its own will and conscience. The Labyrinth chooses its keeper, who in turn becomes King of the Goblins. It will come to pass that one day a challenger will run to retrieve a wished-away child. She will be a maiden, pure of heart. She will succeed in defeating the Labyrinth and its keeper. The Labyrinth will name her the Keeper's equal. She is his one true soul mate. The Keeper must take her as his mate and she shall be the Guardian of the Heart of the Labyrinth and Queen of the Goblins. Beware the wrath of the Heart of the Labyrinth. Its power is beyond control if the Champion is not united with the Keeper. Great harm will come to any who seek to thwart the Labyrinth will. If harm should befall the Keeper, once his Champion has been chosen, the Labyrinth will rip the Underground asunder, destroying all creatures and realms. But if the Keeper and the Champion are united in marriage, the Labyrinth will be reborn and an era of great peace and prosperity will ensue. Heed the warning immortal beings! Tamper not with fate.

Try as the king might, he could not see any way to prevent Jareth from becoming the most powerful Fae in the underground. But he had to make sure his position as High King was under no threat. The usurper must be stopped. There had to be some way!

#*#*#*#*#*#


	24. Chapter 23

**I do not own the characters nor the core story of the Labyrinth. I do however own an iPad cover with Jareth on the cover.**

 _I want to thank all my readers, with special thanks to: LiteraryRhapsody, Tenjp, annibale and MyraValhallah. Every moment you take to give feedback, praise and encouragement is appreciated more than you know._

Chapter 23

Sarah took her seat on the United Airlines 747. It was nice not to be flying coach, although if the movie company had not popped for first class, she felt sure Jareth would have paid to upgrade her. He was always looking to pamper and spoil her. It was sweet but it tended to get on her nerves a bit. Waiting for the plane to taxi down the runway, she thought back to saying goodbye to him in her loft.

 _"I will miss you." Jareth whispered into her ear as he breathed in fragrance from her hair. "When are you coming back?"_

 _"I'm only going to be gone for 2 days. I am flying back tomorrow evening. I'll be back in time for dinner."_

 _"I don't know why I can't take you to the airport."_

 _"Because I hate goodbye scenes. You can come and pick me up at the airport tomorrow. My flight lands at five thirty." She caressed his cheek, seeing how much the thought being apart was affecting him._

 _"I worry with so much going on in the Underground and you being a possible target. I need to know you will be safe, mo chroi."_

 _"Please don't start that again. I will be fine. I have your pendant, I would call if something happened. Can't we just kiss and part on a happy note, so I can take care of my business?"_

 _Jareth sighed. "Sarah, I want you to listen to me. I want you to think about something while we are apart but allow me to explain." He got down on his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his. "There is much danger in my world. As you are still a changling, I cannot protect you like I wish, but as my wife and queen, you would have my magic and the labyrinth to keep you safe. I am asking you, dearest, most beautiful Sarah, if you would end my lonely existence and consent to become my wife and queen?" He placed a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking. "Do not answer yet, precious. We will talk of this when you return." He kissed the tear that was rolling down her cheek, gently placed a chaste kiss on her lips and pulled her into his arms. "Have a safe journey and come back to me." He whispered, the last so softly she barely could hear the words. He stood up, breaking the embrace as he went, and walked to the elevator. She was holding his hand until he was too far away to keep hold of hers. Not another word was spoken, but Jareth seemed so sad. She knew it better not to speak._

When Sarah had first arrived at the airport, her cell phone chimed. It was a text message alert. Of course it was from Jareth. He wished her a good flight. She texted back, 'thanks'. Now, as the plane was taking off and climbing into the sky, she missed him more than she should. They had just said their farewells an hour ago. This was most likely be because of the marking. Her fingers touched the crescent on her neck. She smiled weakly. It is only two days.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Jareth was standing on his terrace. He felt empty, and of course it was because Sarah was not by his side. They had spent almost all their time together. How would he be able to sleep without her tonight? He could still smell her hair, all strawberry-vanilla. This would not do. He should get back on task.

Heading into his study, he went to his desk to look at the papers Carrig had sent for him. Truthfully, Caoilainn could handle these, but Carrig didn't trust her. He was of the old school, being a thousand years older than his own father. He just didn't understand females being given control when there were males to take charge. Jareth chuckled. His big sister could handle just about anything she wanted. She had been the one who had let Jareth play with her sword when mother had told him he was too young. She was always good to him.

Jareth noticed a shift in the air. Someone had entered his residence.

"Come in, Ruari. What brings you to me?" He recognized his brother's magic signature.

"Jareth, I come to ask your advise."

"My advise? You usually seek out Riona or Lorcan when you need advise, why come you to me?"

"I believe you to be better equipped to answer my concerns."

"Ah, well, pull up a chair and I'll pour us some scotch." Jareth poured the aged amber liquid into two cut crystal glasses. Ruari pull an armchair closer to the desk and accepted the glass. He sipped it and enjoy the warmth as it trickled down his throat. Jareth sat behind the desk, putting his booted feet up on the desktop.

"So, how can I help, brother mine?"

"Did you happen to see the nymph I was escorting last night?"

"I saw her. Very beautiful, it would be hard not to notice her. What of her?"

"Her name is Caoimhe*, and she is the granddaughter of the Princess of the Nymph kingdom."

Jareth leaned back a bit in his chair and took a drink of the the scotch. He perused his brother's tightly held features. "I believe you are attempting to tell me she has stolen your heart, am I right?"

Ruari nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "You are the first of us to court a mate for a love match as opposed to an arrange betrothal. Do you believe that Father will object to her?"

"I am perhaps not the best suited to answer where Father's mind lies these days. I have heard no talk of any other alliances through the marriage bed. I believe he is satisfied with ruining Lorcan's life. Are you sure of your feelings as well as the lady's?"

Again, Ruari nodded. "She has agreed to allow me to court her after I ask her guardian, the Princess Mairead."

"I dare say this year will yield many a marriage feast within our family. While I cannot speak for our parents, I can find no cause for them to deny you your beloved. Congratulations, my brother." Jareth stood and shook his brother's hand and clapped him on the back. The Fae were not particularly affectionate, so it always seemed awkward but they knew their own feelings.

"Thank you. I will go to Father and ask his permission."

"Good luck." He spoke the last with a sigh as Ruari vanished in a shower of blue glitter.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Caoilainn was sitting on the edge of her bed, nibbling on a cracker and trying to sip the ginger tea. The morning sickness had begun. She would not be able to keep her secret from Fergal any longer. He had already been very concerned at the ball last evening. It was time to tell him.

Just as she was thinking of him, he emerged from the bath, looking at her with concern. "Are you not well, my dear?"

"Come sit with me, my love."

He sat down on the mattress. He turned to look at her.

"I have been keeping a secret."

"Jareth told me that you and Sarah had shared a confidence. Is this the secret of which you speak?"

She nodded her head. "Fergal, in five months I will bear you a child."

She smiled and waited.

A smile stretched across his lips and he nodded. "You are with child!" It wasn't a question but a confirmation. Before she could respond he was on her, holding her tenderly in his arms, a hand resting on her belly, rubbing it softly. "I am the happiest man in the kingdom!" He kissed her.

Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. She knew he would be happy. "We need to get Healer Murtagh to confirm and the we can official tell my father and mother."

"My beautiful wife, we will tell no one for a few days. I want us to have this time to treasure our shared joy in private."

"Yes, my beloved husband."

#*#*#*#*#*#

LAX airport was teeming with travelers: some departing to exotic locations, others arriving to the major metropolis. Sarah was not a fan of Lala land. Every time she had to come to the city, she just missed New York even more. Luckily, there was a driver and car was waiting to take her to her meeting. Now if the film maker and the studio were happy with her painting, she might actually enjoy this business trip.

"Ms. Williams? I'm Logan and I'll be your driver today. Did you have any luggage we need to grab?"

"Hi, Logan. Nope, no bags, just my carry-on, I travel light."

"Well, then, right this way. I will take you to the hotel first so you can prepare for your meeting. They'll be expecting you at two o'clock."

"Sounds just fine. Hope traffic isn't too bad." Sarah laughed. She knew there was always traffic in L.A.

After weaving his way through the typical traffic, Logan dropped Sarah off in front of the Beverly Wilshire hotel. An attractive woman at the front desk smiled at Sarah. "Good morning and welcome to the hotel. Checking in?"

"Yes, my name is Sarah Williams."

"I'm Samantha. Yes, we have been expecting you. Mr. Goldstein phoned ahead to tell us you would be with us for one night, checking out tomorrow afternoon, is that right?"

"Yes, Samantha, that is correct. Is my room ready?"

"Of course, we have you in room 824. Here is your card key. Is there anything I can do to make your stay with us more comfortable?"

"No, thanks, I just want to relax until my meeting. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. If you need anything just pick up your phone and let concierge know. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Sarah headed over to the elevators. Why is everyone in L.A. blonde and perky?" Sarah wondered. She stepped out of the elevator on the eighth floor and walked to her door. It was a very posh hotel room and Sarah flopped down on the bed. She checked her phone. Hmmm, no messages? That's strange. She was almost certain Jareth would have texted or maybe even called. All she had been thinking about was his proposal. Sarah was pretty certain she loved Jareth but marriage was a huge step and it frightened her a lot. After all, her parents had divorced and she was worried she would end up like her mother. But Jareth loved her, she was sure of that, wasn't she? Hugging one of the pillows tight, Sarah was keenly aware that she missed having his arms around her. She missed his scent. He smelled like autumn; like spices and earth and magic. Wow, she didn't think being apart would be this difficult. Was this the craving Jareth had spoken of?

Sarah picked up her cell and called Nigel.

" _Nigel Lindsey_."

"Hey, Nige, it's me. I'm in L.A. How are you?"

" _Sarah! I've missed you. Honey, how are you? Are you having a good time? Is Jace with you? How are you two doing?"_

"Slow down, Nigel. I'm not here for fun. I have a meeting with Goldstein. No, Jace didn't come with me. We're doing good. Um, he asked me to marry him."

" _Oh my god! Marry him!? Wow! Did you say yes?"_

"He made me wait. He said he wanted me to think about it and we would talk about it when I got back. I don't know if I'm ready to get married."

" _Sweetie, do you love him?"_

"Yes, I love him. More than I ever thought I could love anyone."

" _That is all you need to know. It's not like he wants to run off to Vegas and get married, is it?"_

"We never really discussed it. He just asked me and said to think about it."

" _Sarah, promise me you will not elope. Bruce and I want to be there when you get married. You are family. Promise, okay?"_

"I promise. I don't think we can just run off anyway. He has obligations and traditions to uphold. You know, family stuff."

" _Okay. I would be devastated if I couldn't be there. Listen a client just walked in, I gotta run. Love you, sweetie."_

"Love you, too. Bye."

#*#*#*#*#*#

After a very successful meeting and a typical business dinner, Sarah was dropped at her hotel around 8:30 PST. She dragged herself to her room, opened her door and standing on the desk was a beautiful vase filled with long stemmed red roses and stargazer lilies! Sarah dropped her bag as she dashed over to the read the card.

 _ **Remember I love you, mo chroi**_

 _ **J**_

She breathed in the fragrance. It was delicious and she couldn't help smiling. She would need to learn Gaelic. He had promised to help but she knew mo chroi means my heart. She picked up her phone to call him.

" _Hello, my love."_

"Jareth, the flowers are so beautiful. I miss you."

" _And I you , precious. How did your meeting go?"_

"Very well. They loved the painting. Thanks for the inspiration."

" _Do not thank me, precious. I hope you will sleep well."_

"Oh, that's right, the time difference. I didn't wake you did I?"

" _I was not sleeping. I doubt I'll get much sleep but I will try, for you."_

"I love you. I will see you at the airport tomorrow. Good night."

" _Good night, mo grá."_

As Sarah put the phone down, the smile faded from her face. She got up and opened up her bag, removed an hung up tomorrow's clothes and changed into her nightgown. She brushed her teeth and climbed under the covers. It would be so much easier to sleep if she had Jareth's strong arms holding her. He made her feel safe and whole. She heaved a sigh and grabbed a pillow to hug. After a long while she finally drifted off to sleep.

" _Sarah! Why are you running from me?" Sarah was running down long corridors with shining marble floors. The halls were darkened and every time she came to a door it was locked. She had to get away from the man chasing her. "You are a delightful creature. Come to my chambers, I will show you all the sexual pleasures." The screams were catching in her throat. 'Mustn't let him get me', she was thinking. 'Have to find Jareth!' The charging footsteps were getting closer and the large, shadowy figure reaching its arm to catch her flowing nightgown. "Give up, my dear. I won't hurt you. You'll enjoy it, I promise." The hand had finally grabbed her shoulder and she shrieked, "JARETH!"_

Sarah sat bolt upright in bed. It had only been a dream but she knew that voice. She'd heard it before. The light in the bathroom was still on, when it suddenly flickered and went out.

"Precious, are you alright?" Jareth was holding her in his arms. She was still trembling from the nightmare.

"It was a nightmare. Why are you here?"

"You called for me. I heard you scream and came to you instantly."

It was then she noticed he was only wearing his silk sleep pants. She pulled him closer and unbidden tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Now, why tears, Sarah mine. I am here and here I'm staying. I missed you, my precious." Jareth rocked her gently, kissing the top of her head. She was in his arms and he could protect her.

"Jareth, it was your father." She whispered. "He was chasing me in the castle, wanting to force me into his bed."

"Shhh, it's alright now. It was but a bad dream. I will stay awake and block your dreams so you can sleep." He pulled the covers over them and nestled her into his embrace, creating a cocoon of comfort and security.

"I love you, Jareth." She sighed contented.

"And I love you, my heart, more than you can even imagine." He spoke into her hair, breathing in her scent. "I'll never let you go."

#*#*#*#*#*#

*Caoimhe = kee + va


	25. Chapter 24

Just to restate what I have stated so many times before, I do not own anything related to Labyrinth.

Okay, so now it gets really good, which means it gets really challenging for me. I want to give you all I have, so let me know if I meet your expectations, because I am not exhausted from meeting them….yet.

Chapter 24

Sarah slowly awakened, snuggling closer to Jareth. She breathed in his scent and sighed audibly.

 _"Maidin mhaith*_ , my sweet. Are you feeling rested?"

Sarah reluctantly opened her eyes. "Yes, thankfully." She allowed her hand to slide down his stomach, dancing dangerous close to the waistband of his sleep pants.

"You are playing with fire, my love, unless of course, you wish to get burned." He flipped himself on top of her, kissing her fiercely.

She giggled and squirmed, which just made Jareth groan in her ear as he nibbled his way down her neck.

"You saucy little minx, you are determined to drive me out of my mind." He growled.

"We have a plane to catch, Jareth. And a ball to go to." She had gotten free of his grasp and was running into the bathroom, peals of laughter following her.

"Then I will join you and help you bathe and thereby hasten our departure." He sprinted into the bath after her, shedding his pants as he went. He pulled her into his arms as she slipped out if her nightgown. Together they stood under the warm water of the shower, suddenly the haste Sarah had wanted to inspire turning to leisure. His hands on her tingling flesh was all she could think of. And where his hands had been, his lips and tongue followed. He was kneeling before her, placing her leg over his shoulder as he ran his tongue along the inside of her thigh, causing her breathing to quicken and moans to escape her lips. And when his mouth found her core, she gasped. Jareth skillfully brought her to climax, greedily licking her nook. He stood up swiftly, pushing Sarah against the wall of the shower. Lifting her up by her thighs, he thrust inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbing his shoulders and digging her nails in. He growled in pleasure, the pain her nails caused, driving him to quicken his pace. They came together and slid down the wall, panting. "Now, we will have to truly hurry." He chuckled.

"You could always just reorder time." She laughed so hard she snorted.

"You exhaust me with your expectations, precious." He grinned at her.

They made it to the airport and their flight, with time to spare. Once they were back in New York, Jareth transported them both to the Goblin castle, so they could prepare for the trip to the Unicorn realm.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Preparations for the ball for Princess Orlagh had been under way for weeks. The Unicorn realm wanted to make sure that the event would outshine anything the Seelie court could possibly stage. King Tierney was going over the security schedules for his soldiers and guards. With so many regents and courtiers in attendance, everyone's safety would be absolutely essential. His Queen, the fair Finola, had been fretting that ballroom and feast would be grand enough. Her Orlagh, being the only daughter of the Unicorn kingdom, must be splendid and exquisite. No expensive would be spared.

"Mother, I am worried." Orlagh was pacing in her mother's sitting room. Her brows knitted in worry and her lips pinched in a pout.

"Why does my girl so uncertain." Finola came to stand by your daughter, placing a hand on her arm to give some reassurance.

"Prince Lorcan is very nice, but he doesn't love me. I am concerned that we will not be well suited and have a unhappy marriage." Orlagh shook her head, truly unhappy at the prospect of tying herself to a Fae who might not ever care for her.

"Orlagh, when your father and I were married, I had never even met him. Our parents arranged the marriage when I was born and your father was only four years old. It was considered an excellent match, since he was crown prince and my parents were duke and duchess of the Mystic Valley. We saw each other for the first time at the wedding. We have been together ever since and we have been very happy. We have grown together in friendship and mutual respect."

"But are you in love with Father?"

"We have grown to love each other, but it is not a romantic kind of love. We are comfortable. Romantic feelings do not always endure. Better to be compatible than watch love fade." Finola wanted her daughter to understand her fate and accept it. She knew that both King Tierney and herself had taken lovers over the years, but their commitment to their marriage had never wavered. "You are not afraid that Lorcan will be cruel or hurt you, are you?"

"No, Mother. He has been nothing but kind. I just wondered. I met King Jareth's intended at the last ball. They just act differently then Lorcan and I do. I guess I wish Lorcan looked at me the way the king looked at Lady Sarah."

"I see. Well, love among the Fae is rare, true enough. We have made a good arrangement with the Seelie King. Lorcan will do as his liege commands and he will be a good and kind husband to you. And with time, if gods willing, you will have his heir and be a content mother and queen." Finola smiled and nodded as her girl slowly came to realize this was not so bad a course to take. "Now, you best go to your chambers and get ready for the ball tonight. The guests will start arriving soon."

"Very well, Mother." She kissed Finola's cheek and traipsed off out the door.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Cahal hated to leave the Raven court. Venturing beyond the Unseelie territory was always risky. His best opportunity to get this message to Queen Aislinn was the court healer, Quin. No one would question a one healer speaking to another, even if he was a hobgoblin. The biggest challenge would be not getting killed traveling towards the Unicorn Realm. Since the Royal carriages would be on the main road, all he could do was travel the same way, and hope he hadn't missed them. Quin, although an elf, was always open to consult with another healer, thanks to the healers oath. Now, to just ride his steed and trust the fates to work his way.

Cahal had already encountered the caravan of carriage from the Pixie kingdom and the Nymph kingdom. He was hoping to avoid the Goblin king's entourage. Since his queen was trying to get a war declared with Jareth, he doubted he could speak to Murtagh, even if he is the healer for the goblin kingdom. It just might not be worth the risk.

The Goblin King's reputation for having a volatile temper was well known throughout the Underground.

Cahal rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe what was just behind him. King's guards from the Goblin King! Of all the bad luck. There was no avoiding it now.

"Hail to the Goblin King! Tell me, good soldiers, does the healer Murtagh travel with his majesty?"

"Why is it your concern, Unseelie scum!" Beothuk grunted. He was the Captain of the King's Guards.

"I am but the healer Cahal of the Ravens court, in search of counsel and advise from my fellow healers. I am on an errand of mercy."

"Stay there, I will fetch General Fergal, he will decide what to do with you." Beothuk stared him down and he trembled a little. He was not fond of confrontation.

Beothuk strode towards the carriage carrying his commander, General Fergal. "Begging your pardon, General, sir. We have intercepted Healer Cahal of the Unseelie court."

Fergal snapped to attention at the mention of the Unseelie. "What does he say to his being on the lands of the Unicorn realm?" Fergal was concerned that the healer was on some nefarious mission for Ravenna.

"Sir, he states he wishes to meet with Healer Murtagh to receive counsel and advise regarding healing, sir."

"Bring Cahal to me and send someone to fetch Healer Murtagh."

"Yes, sir."

"Caoilainn, I am going to report to Jareth. Will you be alright while I am gone, my love?"

"Yes, my dear. I feel safe knowing your soldiers are protecting us all." Caoilainn laid a hand over her not yet obvious tummy, and smiled.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Sarah was leaning against Jareth's shoulder, slumbering. The long journey after their trip Above had worn her out. Jareth was holding her hand, softly stroking her knuckles with his thumb. The carriage stopped abruptly, shaking Sarah awake. "Wha, what's happening? Are we at the Unicorn castle?"

"No, precious, not likely." Jareth helped her straighten up in her seat, and stepped out of the carriage.

Fergal stepped up to his king. "My liege, we have intercepted the Unseelie healer, Cahal. He professes to wish to meet with Healer Murtagh for advise and counsel."

"Odd that this occurs during the ball in the Unicorn kingdom and while almost all Seelie nobility are traveling. However, it seems unlikely that this has anything to do with Ravenna warmongering. Let them meet, but watch them carefully to ensure that nothing untoward occurs."

"Yes, my King." Fergal bowed low and back away from Jareth and marched back to the head of the caravan.

Sarah had a concerned look on her face. "Is there trouble?"

"No. Cahal of the Unseelie court seeks a meeting with Healer Murtagh. Probably looking for treatments for illnesses or poisons."

"Oh, I see. I am so tired. Do you think Murtagh might have something so I don't fall asleep at the ball tonight?"

"Sarah," Jareth chuckled, rolling his eyes, "you will have time for a nap before tonight. I promise to let you sleep, unlike this morning." He grinned wickedly and kiss her passionately.

"I have heard that before." She giggled.

Cahal's eyes darted anxiously back and forth between the two goblin guards. Would the goblin king allow him to meet with Murtagh? Could he give the message to Queen Aislinn? Would the queen believe his majesty's story? And how would this impact the fates of all concerned?

#*#*#*#*#*#

This was not what Murtagh had expected on this trip to the Unicorn realm. It was not unusual for royalty to bring their own healer with them on official visits. It actually made sense because attacks on the rulers on neighboring kingdoms and realms were easier to facilitate by poisonings through resident healers or beings posing as the healer. But they had not yet reached the Unicorn palace so it was out of the ordinary to stop on the open road for anything short of n emergency. The guard that had come for him did not indicate that this was an emergency, so he was just very puzzled.

"Cahal? What are you doing here, of all places.?" This was beyond unusual.

"Murtagh, my old colleague! I have not set eyes on you since the last Healers gathering some two hundred years ago. I am glad to see you look well." Cahal did actually like the nymph healer, even if he was Seelie.

"There must be something pressing for you to come to the Unicorn realm to seek out a healer. Were you looking for me specifically,or just any healer to,consult with?"

"You are wise as well as skilled. I was seeking out any healer of the Seelie court, my friend. Would we be able to meet alone?"

"That will not be possible. The guards have been order to watch you but we can step out of hearing range so that you may seek my guidance and knowledge."

"You are most accommodating." The two walked far enough out of the way of the guards that their hushes voices could not be detected.

"What do you ask of me, Cahal?"

"I bear a message for Queen Aislinn. I have a crystal with a message from my queen, Ravenna. She has information of a most sensitive and critical nature. Before I let you view the message I must make you sweat the healers sacred oath to not repeat this to another living creature save her majesty."

"I, Murtagh, healer to King Jareth of the Goblin kingdom, do hereby swear on pain of death that I shall not repeat this missive to anyone but her majesty, Queen Aislinn, High Queen of the Seelie."

Cahal removed the dark purple crystal from his cloak, and while shielding it from the others, allowed Murtagh to view the message contained within. As he listened, Murtagh's eyes grew larger and his mouth dropped open slightly. This was unbelievable. Queen Ravenna had enclosed in the crystal her actual memory of her meeting with King Alroy! The healer was stunned! Such a thing could not be forged!

"Cahal, I must tell my liege this treason intrigue!"

"NO!" He shouted so loudly that the guards came towards them. He smashed the crystal on the ground and it dissolved in a cloud of black smoke. "You swore the oath! Tell only her majesty. You must uphold the honor of the healers!"

"I must protect the king!" Murtagh swore fealty to Jareth and he must hold to that, but he had also sworn the oath. "Curse you, Cahal! I must now keep critical information from my liege lord! I must betray my sworn fealty. Would that you could have given this to her majesty herself."

"I would have preferred to speak to Healer Quin, but you were the first I encountered. I risk my life on this mission as it is. I must make haste to return to the Unseelie realm as quickly as possible before I am killed just for being a hobgoblin on Seelie lands."

"May you return to your own lands safely and may I not see you again. You are brought great danger here, Cahal. Farewell!"

Cahal did not wait for further instruction and immediately fled into the dense forests of the Unicorn lands, hoping to make it to Unseelie land without being detected by any patrols.

#*#*#*#*#*#

*good morning


	26. Author's Notes

**A/N – I was made aware that chapter 24 seemed to be missing something, so I decided to retool that chapter and would like to ask everyone to please reread the chapter in its new alliteration. I apologize for not posting this version first, but I have been struggling to write lately, and insomnia steals my thoughts. I was able to get a good nights sleep so I hope this will be the only time it is necessary to post a chapter alert. I promise the next update will be a full chapter with lots of intrigue and danger. Dum dum dum!**


	27. Chapter 25

**I hope to someday very soon own the new Labyrinth board game that will be coming out this year, but I will still not own any of the rights to the Labyrinth movie or characters. I just like to write about them!**

 _To all my loyal readers and any newcomers: I thank you for all your support and compliments and I also thank you for pointing out my typos and grammar mistakes. I have no one working as my beta and I am afraid after writing and self proof reading I miss things. But I love you all for your help. Beats the help from the goblins that Jareth lends to me!_

Chapter 25

The Unicorn palace was more beautiful than any of them could have imagined. It glistened in the sun, iridescent like an opal, the banners of silver fluttering in the breeze. On either side of the palace gardens were vast fields where magnificent unicorns grazed. Sarah couldn't believe her eyes. "I never thought I would see anything so beautiful." She squeezed Jareth's hand more tightly.

"I knew you would love it as soon as you saw it. Your eyes just sparkle when you find something that captures your passion."

Sarah yawned. "I am so tired. I hope I won't be considered rude if I take a nap."

"With so many nobles traveling from far and wide, no one will be offended as many will be doing the same thing. Are you hungry, precious?"

"No, just sleepy," and she yawned again as if to prove it.

"Well, I will have our hosts take us to our room and I will make your apologies." He kissed her forehead gently and helped her out of the carriage.

King Tierney's chamberlain was responsible for greeting the royalty and nobles as they arrived. Each royal house was assigned an attendant that would escort them to their rooms. Most were fatigued from the journey and glad to be able to rest before the night's festivities. The heads of each kingdom were ushered into the throne room to be officially greeted by the king and queen.

The steward announced each member of each Royal house the High King and Queen being last of all, as the most honored among them. King Tierney and Queen Finola greeted each house with the same casual dignity that comes with years of training and experience. No one was shown any type of particular condescension, to prevent favoritism being perceived. Obviously, they were happy that all invited had come to celebrate their daughter's upcoming nuptials the following week in Avalon.

"Your Royal majesties, my lords and ladies, honored guests." King Tierney spoke eloquently. "We are honored to welcome you to the Unicorn Palace. We will commence the festivities at 8 o'clock. We hope until then that you enjoy rest and refreshments. Please take full advantage of the attendants assigned to your suites and feel free to ask for anything to improve your comforts." He bowed at the waist and signaled that all were free to leave at their leisure.

#*#*#*#*#*#

King Alroy stood on the balcony in the grand suite that the king of the unicorns had available. He was scanning the skies. There was supposed to be a message coming to him, but he knew not from where or even how. This message would help him set up Jareth's downfall and ensnare the luscious Sarah as his captive. Once Jareth was dead, the marking would mean nothing and he could have her as often as he wanted. He felt himself grow hard just at the thought of her writhing beneath him. A wicked smirk played across his lips. She made the whole situation that much easier to contemplate. He didn't really wish to kill his son, but he wanted the power and needed to safeguard his throne and his legacy. Turning to go back inside, he thought it best to prepare for the ball, ordering his servant to assist him with his wardrobe.

Queen Aislinn saw her husband come in from the balcony. She saw his arousal and wondered what his was thinking of. She knew it wasn't herself, since they had long stopped sharing a bed. That suited her fine. Their marriage had been arranged by her parents. They wanted the prestige of having a daughter as High Queen, they cared not that she loved another. Niall was a Healer and Mage in the kingdom Aislinn lived in. Her parents were Duke and Duchess of Green Lake in the Crystal Mountain kingdom. Niall was good and kind and exceedingly wise. He loved her but when her parents arranged her marriage, he took his leave of her, vowing to always love her. No one knew where he went and she never saw him again. A single tear ran down her cheek, she had never stopped loving him, but had been a good and loyal wife to her king. She turned and summoned her ladies maid to help get her dressed for the ball. She would put on a happy fast for Lorcan and his bride. She only hoped his marriage would be happier than hers.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Lorcan was dressing for the ball in his suite. He hated all the fancy, fastidious clothing he had to wear. This was more Jareth's style of dress. All lace and jewels and sparkle and glitter. He knew he would never be truly happy as High King but he was do his duty as was required of the first-born and crown prince. He was dress in white britches with a white ruffled shirt. A black vest, embroidered with gold leaves and a brilliant red coat covered in rubies and diamonds. He slid on his tall black boots and stood in front of the mirror. His servant was brushing off his garments to make sure his master looked perfect. Lorcan knew that Orlagh would be dressed in a gown to match him. It was customary for courting, engaged and wedded couples to dress in matching outfits. It helped keep straight who was coupled and with whom. The Fae were very possessive and some were even jealous if they were lucky enough to have found love. He didn't love Orlagh, but he was very fond of her, more so all the time. She was lovely and agreeable and he hoped that since she was so young she might grow to develop a little of her own opinion and give him a challenge once in a while. His smile broaden. He would enjoy spending time with her in his bed if her kisses were any indication.

There was a knock at his door. The servant opened it to find Orlagh standing there, looking every inch the future wife a crown prince could desire. Her white and red dress had a low cut bodice, showing off as much of her bosom as any woman would dare, the corset highlighted her slender waist and accented her hips. Her golden blonde hair was piled high on her head with one long curl hanging down behind her right ear. A simple circlet of pearls rested on her forehead with matching pearl earrings and necklace. An opal pendant hung from the pearl strand. She was a vision. Lorcan went to her and pulled her into his arms. "You are very beautiful, my lady. You bewitch this prince with your charms." He kissed her, and she responded by allowing him to deepen the kiss in a most risqué moment of abandon.

"Oh, my prince, I am finding myself missing you when you are away. Could it be I love you?' She smiled coyly and batted her eyes.

He couldn't be sure, but perhaps she was being sincere and was in deed feeling love for him. It would make marrying her so much easier. He had never found anyone that sparked his interest, maybe he would grow to love his fiancé?

#*#*#*#*#*#

Sarah felt a gentle shaking of her shoulder. She groaned and rolled over. "Just fifteen more minutes, Laura, I have time before I have to go to school." But the shaking continued.

"My lady, you must get up now. We need to get you dressed for the ball." The pixie servant continued to shake her shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up. I'm getting up. Stop shaking me."

Jareth walked into the room and started laughing. "Come, come, you cannot stay abed all night. You'll miss the ball."

She looked up from her pillow, blinking her eyes to get them to focus. As he came into view, she caught her breath. He was so beautiful and never more so then when dressed in his finest. He had on tall black boots over tight royal blue britches. Why must he west such tight pants? He was distracting enough without drawing attention to his impressive member. His poets shirt was white with ruffled lace cuffs and neck, his pendant shining on his chest. The vest he wore was deep purple with royal blue trim and his coat was black with sapphires and amethysts encrusted over the shoulders and back. His pale blond mane was streaked with blue and he looked magnificent. She felt her heart race at the sight and licked her dry lips, longing for him to kiss her.

"Now, precious, none of that. You need to get dressed and if you look at me like that, I will not be responsible if you miss the festivities. He smiled a sexy smile and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sarah groaned. "I can't have any fun, can I?"

"My lady, you must bathe now or you will be late."

"Fine, I'll go. Okay? And you," she pointed at Jareth, "stay out of my bath. Go find your brother and bother him. Come back for me in forty five minutes, please?" She smiled up at him and winked.

"As my lady commands." Jareth bowed and winked back, turned on his heel and strutted out the door.

Sarah decided to shower, as bathing would take too long. Her ladies maid would help get her hair up and the. She could wear the fabulous gown Einin had sewn for her. She slipped on her panties but had to be laced into a corset. Sarah was sure her eyes would bug out and she would faint from lack of oxygen. "Must this be, ah, so tight?"

"My lady, it is the fashion. Please hold still while I tie it securely."

Sarah stepped into the gown and lifted it up to her chest. The dress was royal blue silk, off the shoulder with a straight neckline. She wore a purple waist cincher embroidered with silver roses. There was white lace trim on the hems. The petticoats she wore underneath were purple as well and rustled when she spun and walked. She had never felt more beautiful. These were his colors: the colors of the Goblin Kingdom. And everyone would now she was his. The only jewelry she wore was his pendant and simple silver earrings. The pixie gave her makeup to mimic a Fae courtier, so she would feel less obvious. She was a changling but no outward changes had happened yet. She slipped on her dance slippers and spun once around just to see how it felt. A light tapping at the door signaled that Jareth had returned.

The servant girl opened the door for him.

" _Mo chroi,_ you look so beautiful in my colors. I have a gift for you." He pressed an chaste kiss on her lips and handed her a velvet case.

Sarah opened it and sparkling in the light of their suite was a beautiful circlet: silver vines holding sapphire and amethysts.

"Oh, this is too much. I love it but you are too good to me. I'm not a princess."

"You are my intended and as I am courting you, I may give you whatever I like, and I want you to wear these even though it pales against your beauty, my precious thing." He set it on her head and kissed her hair as she put her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to kiss him. "I love you, Jareth."

"And I love you, precious.

#*#*#*#*#*#

The ballroom was huge and decorated in white and gold. The floor was so highly polished it looked like glass. The walls were panels of white linen in gold frames and gold framed floor to ceiling mirrors. There were chaise lounges along the north wall and small round tables with tufted high backed chairs along the east and west walls. The southern wall was lined with glass doors, each pair leading out to a private balcony. The chandeliers hanging from the ceilings were made of the most exquisite crystals from the Crystal Mountain kingdom. Candlelight danced off of every reflective surface making the entire room glow. There were waiters with trays moving around the fringes of the dancers with only the finest champagne and wines from the Elf vineyards. The doors opened and the Chamberlain announced the couples as they entered. Truthfully, everyone was most interested in seeing the Crown Prince and his wife to be, Princess Consort.

The Chamberlain pounded his staff against the ground. BANG! BANG! BANG! "Your Majesties, Lords and Ladies. Hie Royal Highness, Crown Prince Lorcan of the Seelie and his betrothed Princess Orlagh of the Unicorn Kingdom!"

The crowd applauded as the couple swept into the room. The music started and couples moved to the dance floor.

Jareth bowed to Sarah. "My lady, would you join me in a dance?"

Sarah nodded and took his hand as he swept her out on the floor.

Lorcan danced with Orlagh, finding he enjoyed having his fiancé in his arms. It felt more natural and normal.

There was a tap on Jareth's shoulder and a deep voice saying "may I cut in?" Jareth's turned, not believing his ears. There stood his father, wanting to dance with his Sarah. He tried to keep his face enigmatic, and responded as calmly as possible. "Yes, your Majesty." Handing her off reluctantly to his father. He stepped to the side, watching every move his father made.

"Ah, lovely Sarah, you seem to be trying to avoid my company. Should I be insulted?" Alroy was attempting to be charming. Sarah was disgusted but did her best to suppress the urge to run away.

"Your majesty, I am not avoiding you, merely spending my time with my intended as is appropriate for courting couples." Thank god that Caoilainn had taught her what to say to men who were being too forward. Little did she know it would be with her future husband's father.

"Ah, such a proper answer." He lowered his voice to a whispered hiss, "I would like to find out just what else is proper about you, for instances are your undergarments proper?" His hand grabbed her bum, pressing his groin against her. She shrieked and turned red at the affront. She wrested herself from his grasp.

"I don't care if you are a king, touch me like that again and I'll knee you in the crotch, you creep!" She snarled at him. Sarah turned on her heel and stormed towards Jareth, who had watched the whole exchange, trying to reign his own temper in. Alroy stared at Sarah, shocked that she would dare to speak to him in that tone. He would show her once he had her in his clutches. As he stood there, lost in the thought of tormenting Sarah, a Selkie couple dance past and the woman ask if she might dance with the king. "Thank you, my lovely, I would be glad to." The Selkie female slithered up his frame seductively and whispered in his ear, "I bring to you the solution to your problem."

"Are you she that was promised me?"

"I and my partner are the promised ones, my king. Who is the target?"

"The Goblin King." He whispered as softly as possible. "You will be sure to capture the woman he has with him?"

"It will be done, my king." She shimmied against him, making the crowd look away in embarrassment.

"Payment has been arranged."

"I have enjoyed our dance, your majesty. Perhaps I will have the pleasure again?" The Selkie female curtsied so low, he could see her breasts almost fall out of her décolletage.

The King made his way over to where Queen Aislinn was sitting, taking the vacant seat next to her, grinning the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. She was clearly puzzled by the sight.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Sarah was standing over near the refreshment table, along with Jareth and all his siblings. "I tell you, he is repulsive!" Sarah tried not to gag.

"What did he do?" Caoilainn looked truly concerned, her face slightly pale.

"He asked me what I was wearing under my dress!"

Jareth's face went pale with rage and both Lorcan and Ruari had to hold his shoulders to keep him from storming over to their father.

"He has gone too far! Sarah is my intended! How dare he offended her?"

Riona tried to calm him, standing in front of him to block his path.

"Jareth, you must calm yourself. Sarah handled it properly and told Father off. I am sure he will keep his distance. Just keep her close to you and as far away from him as possible."

"Jareth, dance with me?" Sarah stepped up to his side and he swung her into his arms and out onto the dance floor.

"I am sorry he spoke to you so rudely, my precious. I will keep you safe, I promise." He kissed her cheek and the her ear, causing her to sigh and hug him more tightly.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Shavon observed the dancers closely. There was one couple in particular that had capture her attention. The Selkie standing near her stepped in closer to speak to her.

"Have you spotted our targets?" Seamus whispered into her ear, so as not to be overheard.

"The couple there, in royal blue." She did not point; no need to have anyone see them paying the king and his intended any extra notice.

"Everything has been arranged. The suite is being watched and the means of elimination is in place."

"Hold your tongue, you fool!" She hissed softly, but smiled at him as if engaging in sweet talk. "Do you want someone to hear us? Just be in the appointed place tonight."

Seamus bowed, kissed her hand and walked away, leaving Shavon to continue to eye the couple surreptitiously.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Healer Murtagh was waiting, off to the side of the dancing, for a chance to approach Queen Aislinn. When her lady-in-waiting looked his way, he signaled her to come to him. Ultana moved over to him.

"Ultana, I have need to speak with her majesty but we must not be observed."

"I can persuade her to meet with you in the alcove by the doors. If you can secret yourself into the alcove, I will have my lady meet you there."

"Very good. Send my queen to me as soon as you may."

Murtagh moved stealthily towards the alcove, making like he was going to leave the ballroom, and slipped into the alcove unseen. Here he would wait until her majesty could meet with him and he could reveal what he knew about the King.


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I really hate repeating myself, so I won't. I don't own it, never have.**

 _Thank you to all my readers and especially those nice enough to leave feedback: Thank you, LiteraryRhapsody, and Sazzle76._

Chapter 26

Murtagh was waiting in the alcove, he was afraid of being found out before her Majesty could meet with him. He had to rely on Ultana. She must not fail him. The life of his monarch was depending on it. The healer wondered how to even broach the subject. It isn't like you just blurt out that your husband wants to have your son murdered! It was unbelievable and beyond comprehension. The thing that troubled Murtagh the most wasn't that the queen would doubt him, but what was the king thinking about, wanting his son dead? And what would the queen do with this information? Would she step in? Confront her husband? Try to protect Jareth? Tell him herself? His head whirled with endless questions and the innumerable possibilities!

Ultana sat next to her lady and shifted nervously in her seat. The queen was sipping on a glass of elven wine. "Majesty," Ultana whispered, "the healer Murtagh has requested a secret meeting with you. He is waiting in the alcove. He insists it is most urgent."

"Hmmm, he wants to meet with me, you say?" Aislinn whispered from behind her fan. "I will make my way over to the alcove to see what he wishes to discuss. Make sure my king stays distracted."

"Yes, my queen."

Aislinn glided across the floor, stopping here and there to speak to various couples as she walked. She concentrated on looking as bored and casual as she could. If Healer Murtagh wanted to speak to her in secret, it must be urgent. He had helped save Jareth when he was born, and she trusted him implicitly. She knew he would never betray her son. It was why he had left Avalon and gone to the Goblin realm when Jareth was crowned king. Odd, how she was able to move so practically unobserved. With so much royalty in attendance, one individual monarch could easily walk around without much fanfare. In fact, Aislinn walked right up to the alcove and stepped in without anyone even registering it! Truly fortuitous.

"My Queen." Murtagh stood and bowed very low, happy to see that she had deigned to meet him. "How are you, Majesty?"

"Healer Murtagh, it is good to see you. I am well, but very concerned over the need for secrecy. I take it you bear ill tidings?"

"My Queen, I sadly bearing very ill tidings, indeed. I was contacted by the Healer Cahal, of the Unseelie court."

Queen Aislinn raised her eyebrows at the mention of the Unseelie healer's name. "Why should we trust anything an Unseelie has to say?"

"Trust me, my Queen, I have vetted his information. It comes from the highest member from the Unseelie court."

"From their ruler, herself?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"Very well, Murtagh, I will hear what you have to say."

Murtagh lowered his voice to as soft a whisper as he could, relating in painful detail the meeting between Queen Ravenna and King Alroy. He attempted to keep the information as accurate and verbatim as he could. He knew there was no softening the blow this would be to his Queen. He watched her face, as she paled under the shock of hearing that her husband had tried to enlist the Unseelie monarch to kill her youngest son.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt her shoulders slump in defeat. This was too horrifying to even try to believe. But when the healer related that the memory was concealed in a crystal, she knew there was no way that this was trickery or fraud. Ravenna had shown the actual event. Since Aislinn trusted Murtagh, there was no doubt of its veracity.

"By the gods, I could never have guessed that he hated Jareth so much. He wants him dead?" The feelings of betrayal and grief were overwhelming her. She felt like she would faint.

"My Queen! I am worried for your health. Please let me help you to your suite. Can I call your lady in waiting to you?"

"Yes, summon Ultana. Call my children to me." Her voice rang out urgently.

The healer called Ultana as he helped the queen out into the ballroom, drawing the attention of the guards standing at the door, to assist in carrying her majesty to her suite. This was not the outcome he had hoped for.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Queen Aislinn being helped from the ball had caused quite a commotion. King Tierney had requested that the festivities continue, trying to reassure the guests that this was not a reason to close down the party. There was murmuring among the assembly as to what had brought on the queen's sudden illness, but most people were deep into their cups by this point and the celebration continued. In fact, King Alroy was not with the family as they worriedly headed to her Majesty's suite. Lorcan was, of course, stepping into the role of family head, since his father was too drunk to involve himself.

"Mother, what has happened? You truly do not look well. What can I do?" Lorcan had a distressed expression on his face. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his brow knit in worry.

"My boy, it is not for you to worry. I must speak with Jareth. Where is he?" Aislinn was reaching for her youngest, as if she could not see him standing just behind Lorcan, a look of terror on his beautiful face.

"Mother, I am here. Right beside you."

"Leave us!" The Queen weakly pleaded. "Lady Sarah, please remain."

Sarah moved to stand next to Jareth, her hand grabbing his in a slight panic, needing to feel reassured. The remaining family filing out, quite shocked and put out by the dismissal.

Aislinn moved her hand dramatically, locking the doors. "Jareth, cast the wards to bar entrance and to soundproof the chamber. I do not wish what I am about to relate to you both to leave this room. Be warned! You must speak of this to no one. No one, do you understand?" She looked most fierce and angry, despite her apparent weakness.

They only nodded in agreement, both too dumbstruck to even speak.

Aislinn took a deep breath. "No interruption, I beg you. Once I start I must be allowed to finish. And then you must swear to do as I ask."

And they nodded in agreement.

"News of a most distressing nature has reach my ears, the validity of which comes not under question. I have received this evening word that your father, King Alroy is conspiring with villains unknown," at this she again took a deep breath, "to have Jareth murdered."

Jareth paled while Sarah gasped.

"He met with Queen Ravenna to request her assistance in this endeavor. She refused to even considered such a thing. This was revealed to my confidant via a memory crystal from Ravenna. This cannot be forged. Jareth, my beloved youngest, take your lady and go back Aboveground, please, I beseech you!"

"Sarah and I will leave at once, Mother. But are you certain?" Jareth did not want to believe it could be true.

"Yes, sadly." She looked utterly destroyed, and he knelt down to pull her into a hug, wishing to impart some measure of comfort. "Go, Jareth, protect yourself and your beloved." She fell into unconsciousness, unable to continue under the terrible strain.

#*#*#*#*#*#

When Jareth removed the wards and emerged from the suite, he summoned his brother. "Lorcan, fetch Healer Quin. Mother has fainted and is truly in need of comfort. Please take care of her in my absence. I must take my leave." Turning to Caoilainn, he spoke again, "Please, dearest sister, continue as regent in our absence." In hushed tones he continued, "We are going above. A renewed threat against my life has come to light. I feel safer Above. Farewell." He kissed her cheek, grabbed Sarah and transported them to his castle.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Later that same day.

Sarah had changed back into her comfortable Aboveground clothing. She was stomping round the room, throwing things here and there in frustration. Suddenly, Jareth appeared in the room and a petticoat landed at his feet.

"Sarah, really." He tried to joke with her, but when she turned to look at him, the angry fire blazing in her eyes, stopped him in his tracks. "Mo chroi, please try not to…"

"Don't tell me to calm down or not be angry. That disgusting pig. He wants me in his bed and plots to kill you! I will kill him myself... after I cut his balls off!" she seethed. Her face was red, and a sheen of perspiration coated her forehead.

"Sarah, beloved." He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to him. "Please, do not say such things. Father will be dealt with. I will see to it. I am not without protection. Don't be afraid, I will always keep you safe. He will never touch you again."

She was shaking, half with rage and half with fear. Tears, tears she had been holding back, slipped from her long dark lashes and ran down her cheeks, soaking his chest as sobs shook her body. " I can't lose you. I love you. Without you I couldn't go on."

He pulled Sarah onto a couch, sitting her on his lap, shushing her and rocking her like a child awoken from a nightmare. "Mo grá, I am not going anywhere. I am here with you…always." He hummed softly until she had calmed down enough to hear his plans. "We are going to your loft, precious. Few know its location, just Riona, and she will not reveal it. I will cast the protection wards so no one from the Underground can get to us. I'm afraid you will get tired of my being with you all the time." He was trying to tease her, he hated her being so upset.

"I think I can manage alright. Besides, I need to be in New York right now. I still have a job to do." She smiled weakly, and he breathed a little easier at seeing her at least trying to deal with the situation.

"Are you ready, precious?" She nodded and he pulled her closer. Sarah closed her eyes, knowing that the travel to Above would make her woozy. When she opened her eyes, they were finally back in her loft. All of a sudden, Sarah remembered that he had never spent the night in her home before. They truly hadn't been together all that long. It was exciting to share that kind of intimacy with him. Every new experience was titillating in its own way.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Aislinn came back to consciousness surrounded by three of her offspring and Healer Quin. "Please rest, Majesty, you have been quite overtaxed." Quin looked at his patient with grim concern.

"Lorcan, I must speak to you. Come closer, please."

"Mother. I am at your command."

"My son, my eldest, I put a task on you. I must ask this as I trust no one but you to do this for me. Find the Healer and Mage known as Niall. His whereabouts are totally unknown to me but I need him to be found as soon as may be. Also, put your father under watch, select your most skilled spies to keep note of his every move and contact. He means this family great harm."

"Mother!" He blanched. "You can't be serious?"

"Deadly serious." After uttering this warning she spoke no more, to anyone.

"I will find the Mage known as Niall. His whereabouts may be unknown but I will locate him. I promise. And my best men will watch his Majesty." He spoke in the most hushed tones. This was a difficult time for his family. He would have his men search for any other conspirators as well. His brother would be safe, he would swear his life on it. Until then, the wedding would go on as planned to prevent the king from becoming suspicious.

Lorcan left his mother's room, heading to see his Orlagh. He wanted to reassure her that the wedding would not be delayed in any way. He found that she cheered him up quite a bit. He would be happy to lose himself in her kisses and welcoming embraces. Anything to distract from the terrible events of recent time.

"Orlagh, my sweet. I am in need of your comfort."

"Oh, my Lorcan. What has you so distressed?" She pouted and fussed over him like a mother hen.

"Be quiet, my dear, and kiss me!" He dragged her forcefully into his arms and kissed her with a fierce possessiveness that made her head swim.

"Oh, goodness." She was so very proper and innocent. He would remedy that tonight. He had intended to wait until they were wed, but he no longer cared to wait. He swept her up into his arms and carried her into her bedchamber, dropping her without ceremony on to the bed. "Lorcan, we can't!" She shrieked.

"We can and we will. I will wait no more." He grabbed at the bodice of her gown with his hands and ripped it violently down the front and proceeded to ravish her bare flesh, kneading her bare breast against her ever waning protests. "Shh, my darling. Let me love you. Give yourself to me." She whimpered under his expert ministrations, and he encouraged her shy hands as they attempted to remove his garments. She grew more emboldened as he divested her of her remaining garments. Now naked under him, his passion overtook his restraint even though he knew she was untouched. He needed this, needed her! He was finding himself quite enchanted by his future bride. He didn't love her, but he cared for her very much, more than he had thought possible.

Orlagh was feeling very naughty and excited. She kissed her fiancé, reveling in his groans as he responded to every one of her moans. As she responded to his advances, he moved more swiftly towards claiming her innocence. She was scared, but not enough to stop him from taking her. She screamed when he entered her, having not been given enough time to know what would happen, being so young and sheltered in the ways of physical love. Tears ran down her cheeks as she was shocked at the suddenness of his member pushing past her untested opening. She wasn't ready for his penetration. When she cried out in pain, he cursed himself for not preparing her. He barely waited for her to begin to squirm beneath him before he started to thrust into her with more force than he knew he should. He couldn't seem to restrain himself. He whispered words of comfort and apology to the yielding girl beneath him. He would make it up to her, but just now he would be dreadfully selfish and think only of his own release. He spilled his seed in her soon after and groaned, berating himself for his haste and carelessness.

"Orlagh, sweetheart, I could not wait. I promise when we wed, I will be a patient and gentle lover to you, my sweet."

She shed quiet tears as he tried to soothe her. He hated himself for being so rash. He did not want to become so cruel and callous as his father. He kissed her tenderly and gently stroke her back as she slowly calmed in his arms. "Orlagh, forgive me." His voice tinged with shame and guilt.

As Orlagh breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, she spoke. "I will, in time."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sarah was standing under her shower, the hot water running over her back, releasing some of the tension she felt over the events of the last few days. She leaned forward, placing a hand on the wall and closing her eyes, lost in thoughts of goblins and fancy gowns. The door to the shower was opened very stealthily, without her notice, and Jareth slipped in, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his cheek against her back.

"Hello!" Sarah jumped at his touch, not having expecting him to join her. "And who invited you into my shower?" She was teasing him.

"Do I need an invitation?" He chuckled as one hand slid up and the other slid down to pull her closer against his already hard erection

"No, I don't usually send invites to my shower." She was laughing now, turning in his arms to rub her enticing naked body over his unyielding flesh.

"You, my precious, are playing with fire, you know that, don't you?" He growled, his passion barely under control.

"I'm counting on it, my sexy Goblin King." She ran her hands down to his shaft, wrapping her hands around him and stroking him sensuously."Will you make me beg for you?" Her green eyes glowing with desire as she gazed into his mismatched ones.

"I am yours to command, my future queen." He lifted her by the thighs, pushing her against the wall of the shower and sheathing himself into her. Sarah wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her nails into his shoulders to keep herself aloft so that he could grind himself into her slickness. She cried out his name over and over while they came together.

Finally, they collapsed to the floor of the shower, completely spent, the water still pounding upon their bodies. "I think," she panted, "that you need to shower with me more often, with or without an invite." She grinned at him, sated. He could only chuckle in response as he kissed her.

Sometime later, he held her wrapped in his arms, dozing contented in her bed. It was not the oversized bed in Jareth's penthouse, but it seemed more intimate because of its smaller size, requiring them to sleep in close proximity. He hugged her just a bit tighter, knowing that he would do what he must to keep her safe. "Precious." He sighed his pet name for her into her neck.

She mumbled in her sleep. "Hmmmm."

"I love you, Sarah."

"Love you." She wasn't really conscious and still could not keep from speaking her love for him.

He smiled as she never ceased in finding way to make him happy. He thought about how very recently they had declared their love to each other. He wanted her to agree to marry him as soon as could be. He wanted her protected. He could not risk losing her….to anyone. With her resting peacefully in his secure embrace, an idea came to him. He would enlist her family, and Nigel and Bruce, to persuade her to marry him here Aboveground. As long as they performed the proper rites according to the Underground, it would be binding in both realms and she would be his queen at last. Such a step would give her magic of her own, in addition to the protection of the Labyrinth. He would start making calls tomorrow as she worked and arrange for her family to come to the city. He drifted off to sleep, thinking of a way to give her a perfect wedding.

#*#*#*#*#*#


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer : You know, this disavowing ownership is painful and tedious, but what's said is said, I don't own any of it. Such a pity.**

 _I want to say thank you for all the reviews. I am beyond happy that my little story is pleasing you all, my gentle readers. Special thanks to two unofficial beta helpers, LiteraryRhapsody and Sazzle76. You both are giving me so much guidance and inspiration; I cannot thank you enough. You both get a great big cookie._

Chapter 27

The sun was just peeking up over the high rises and brownstones of Manhattan, the city already bustling with activity. Sarah snuggled her back up against Jareth, causing his arm to tighten around her waist, but not rousing him from his sleep. She sighed contentedly, enjoying waking up in her own bed. Funny, how little things can give you so much pleasure. The more time Sarah spent with Jareth, the more she knew she never wanted to be anywhere else. Her face fell suddenly, remembering why they were in her loft: Jareth's life was in danger. She turned to him, causing him to open his eyes.

" _Good morning, Mo grá. Leat breathnú álainn sin at maidin*_." He kissed her gently.

"You know I don't know what you are saying but I think it always sounds so pretty."

Jareth laughed, hugging her close. "I said you look beautiful."

"Oh." She smiled. "What are you going to do this morning? I will be very busy, trying to get caught back up on assignments and calling Nigel about the showing."

"I will be quite busy myself. I do have a business to run. I will be checking the wards and I have numerous phone calls to place. But, if it is alright, I would like to do that all here. I do not want to be too far from you, in case… He didn't finish the thought when he saw how worried Sarah had become, the smile vanishing from her face. "Try not be worried, Sarah. My family will do everything to find the evidence needed to prevent my father from carrying out his nefarious plot. Nothing will hurt you, my love. I will always keep you with me."

Wanting to change the subject, Sarah sat up and hopped out of bed. "So, what do you want for breakfast? Coffee is already brewing." She did her best to sound cheerful.

"Sarah."

"No, I don't want to talk about it. Just do what you have to do to protect our home and don't talk about it unless it is absolutely necessary for me to know. I just want to try to be as normal as possible. Well, as normal as a changeling in a human world can be."

"Sarah, you don't regret the choices you have made?" He questioned her, feeling oddly insecure, a feeling very foreign to him.

"No, of course not. It's just hard to be faced with so many changes. My life is chaos. I'm really not a fan, I like things to be organized. I'm just Sarah Williams, or I used to be." She look a little crestfallen.

"You are Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, future Queen of the Goblin realm and my beloved. That **_is_** quite a lot, my dear. But you will never stop being Sarah Williams. I promise to let you see your family whenever you wish, have your life here Above, keep painting or whatever you choose to do, as long as you stay with me." He came around the bed to take her into his arms. "I could not bear to lose you." His voice soft and full of emotion.

"I'm not going away, Goblin King. You're stuck with me so you better get used to it. Now, what do you want for breakfast." She gave him a looked that was both teasing and at the same time playful.

"Pancakes?"

"Great, the kitchen is over there. I'm going to take a shower." She ran, laughing, into the bathroom and locked the door.

"You know that little mortal lock cannot truly keep me out of there if I wish to come in, Precious." He laughed. So she wanted him to make breakfast. That was fine with him. He was no stranger to preparing food, having been a soldier long before he took his oath to be king. Every soldier knew how to prepare food during campaigns. He strolled into the kitchen and set about making pancakes.

Twenty minutes later, Sarah peered out from behind the bathroom door. She could smell sausages and pancakes and her stomach growled.

"Ah. There you are. Come, breakfast is served, my lady." Jareth bowed next to the table, grinning smugly.

"So, from what restaurant did you poof this?"

He looked slightly annoyed. "Sarah, I do not 'poof' anything. And, I cooked this repast for you, no magic was used, except for the flowers."

He motioned to the most beautiful and unusual flowers she had ever seen. They were roses or at least sort of like roses, but the petals were ruffled on the ends and they sparkled as if covered in glitter. But the most striking thing about them was the color: silver roses. Silver!

"They're beautiful. Where did you get silver roses?"

Jareth was pleased she liked his little gift. "They come from the garden of the High Queen. I am sure Mother will not mind my having procured a few for my lady." He helped seat her in the chair next to his before sitting. The lovers then enjoyed a quiet little moment of domestic bliss.

 _In the palace of the High King._

Lorcan was reading the reports from his spies and soldiers. There was rumors that the High King had been contacted by some unaligned beings. These were likely the co-conspirators they were seeking. The spies Lorcan had set the task of monitoring his father had reported he was still within his chambers, have imbibed copious amounts of elven wine and brandy. Lorcan scowled. He had much to do, but really needed to make up for his treatment of his lady. Guilt and remorse were eating at him. How could he have been so selfish and callous? He was not like his father. When he had left Orlagh earlier, he had promised to spend the afternoon with her and he would show her he could be kind and gentle. He would woo her and pamper her and make her forgive him for his rough treatment of her. He cared for her more than he had thought he did.

"Good morning, my son." Aislinn drifted into the room, her gown rustling gently about her feet.

"Good morning, Mother. You are looking better today. How are you faring?"

"I am feeling well physically. I am focused on gathering all our allies together. It will be crucial in binding our 'enemy' and imprisoning him. We need to be careful, Lorcan, only those that we know we can trust should be taken into our confidence. What we are undertaking is dangerous and we must be diligent."

"The ones I am employing for this endeavor are sworn loyal, having been in battle with me. I will be careful, Mother. And we will keep Jareth safe."

 _Back Above_

Sarah was sketching by the window in her loft. Her artistic muse had rarely been so strong. Maybe it was because Jareth was just across the room, sitting on the couch, going over paperwork currently resting on the coffee table. He was so immersed in invoices and purchase orders he didn't even notice she was watching him, her pencil crafting a portrait of him. She had never done a portrait before, but he was sitting there, bare chested, wearing just a pair of snug fitting jeans, looking so ethereal in the sunlight with his Fae markings and his pale blond hair. Sarah liked that he had not employed a glamor. She preferred him this way, the way she had first seen him in her parents bedroom so long ago.

She turned around, back toward the window to retrieve her shading stick and happened to glance out. Sarah spotted him, standing by her car. "You have got to be kidding me! What the hell?"

Jareth looked up from the papers at her outbursts. "What is it?" He sprang up, heading across the room.

"That asshole! I told him to fuck off! Why can't he take a hint?" She was beyond exasperated.

When Jareth looked out of the window, Corbin was nowhere to be seen. "Who did you see?"

"Corbin, my dense, hasn't got a clue, ex. Jareth, please, don't make a big scene."

"I made that wretch a promise that if he came near you again I would deal with him, personally. I always keep my promises, Precious."

There was a knock against the elevator door. "He wouldn't be that stupid, would he?" she hissed.

Before Sarah could even rise out of her chair, Jareth was at the heavy metal doors to her loft. "Who is it who requests entrance into the residence of Ms. Williams?" The voice Corbin heard sounded just like Sarah. Magic did make everything more fun! Jareth looked over at Sarah with an evil smirk twitching at the corners of his lips and a glint in his eyes.

Sarah was partly wanting to protest but mostly snickering behind her hand.

"Sarah, it's Corbin, please let me in. I want to talk to you. I'm worried about you."

Jareth look at Sarah, his eyebrows raised, looking for her assent. She nodded. Jareth unlocked the doors and pulled them open.

Upon seeing Jareth, standing there shirtless and barefoot, again, Corbin immediately became angry. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You are very rude. You will keep a civil tongue in the unprepossessing head of yours, if you don't mind." Jareth glared at him.

"I'm not here to talk to you. Do you even own a shirt?" Turning to talk in Sarah's direction again, "Sarah, can I please just talk to you?"

"Listen closely, I. do. not. want. to. talk. to. you!"

Jareth put his hand on Corbin's upper arm, "I believe my lady has asked you to leave…"

"Listen, buddy, get your hands off me." Corbin stepped away from Jareth.

"Do you remember what I promised you last time?" Jareth hissed at him.

"Yeah, I do. Look, why don't we step outside?"

"A superb idea." Jareth joined Corbin in the elevator and closed the grating.

 _In the realm of the Goblins_.

When the elevator doors open, Corbin stepped out. It wasn't the lobby that met his eyes but rather the walls of the hedge maze in Jareth's kingdom. "Where in the hell am I?"

"You, you cretinous imbecile, are a guest in my kingdom."

"I'm what?" Corbin spun around and came face-to-face with the fearsome Goblin King. "What the fuck?"

"You are a vulgar creature. I am the Goblin King." He stood in front of Corbin dressed all in black, complete with his armored chest plate and flowing cloak. "You have been pursuing my beloved, and you were warned. Now you will feel my wrath." Jareth pulled his sword from the scabbard, pointing it at Corbin.

"This can't be real! Am I hallucinating?"

"I can assure you, I am very real, as is my kingdom."

"Okay then, your 'kingness', but I don't know how to fight with swords. How about fists? Or is that too common and messy for you?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I have no issue with your challenge." Suddenly the armor and cloak as well as the sword vanished and he was just all in black clothing and boots. Jareth was capable of hand-to-hand combat, having survived many battles and campaigns.

Corbin went to punch him, but Jareth was quicker, grabbing his opponent's hand and nearly crushing the bones. Corbin fell to his knees screaming in pain.

"I, uh, I give up. I think you broke my hand."

"If you go anywhere near my future queen again, I'll do much worse than that. I will make a gift of your head to Sarah. This will not please her, as she has a loving heart and possesses the forgiving nature that I do not. She would forgive me in time but she would not miss you. You mean nothing to her." Jareth's eyes were black with hatred for the cowering mortal.

Corbin glared at him and started to open his mouth to respond, but Jareth cut him off.

"You have your life...this time. I would suggest you not test my resolve on this."

Somehow, Corbin believed he would make good on the threat and simply nodded in reply.

Changing back to just the jeans he was wearing when they left the loft, Jareth grabbed Corbin by the collar and dragged him back into the elevator. He closed the doors and opened them again and shoved Corbin out into the lobby. The doors closed as Corbin scrambled to his feet, still holding his aching hand as he stumbled out the door.

 _Back in the loft_

Sarah was staring out the window, expecting to see Jareth and Corbin fighting. But after waiting for nearly ten minutes, she realized Jareth must have taken Corbin Underground. Well, that'll be a shock for him. She couldn't help laughing at just the thought. And the more she thought about it, Corbin seeing Jareth in his Goblin King regalia, no glamor to hide his ethereal beauty and his Fae markings and wild hair. Now she was chortling, doubled over, holding her stomach. He didn't even believe in magic or the Underground. Abruptly, she stopped laughing, holding her hand over her mouth. What if Jareth killed him? She didn't want him dead, she just wanted him out of her life.

The elevator doors opened, and the sound made Sarah turn around.

Jareth stepped out, dressed just the way he was when he left. Not a mark or scratch on him. "No more worries about that cretin. He won't be back."

"What happened? Did you take him Underground?"

Jareth just smirked, his eyes twinkling with wicked glee.

"You know, I think you did. You went all Goblin King on him, didn't you?"

Jareth laughed. "He'll be needing a healer for his crushed hand and I am sure raving about a Goblin King will not make him sound particularly coherent.

Sarah just shook her head. "Well, I'm not sure that I agree with your handling of this but I am not telling a king what to do in his own kingdom."

"Precious, I think you're beginning to gain an understanding about the absolute power of a monarch in the Underground."

 _Back in Avalon_

King Alroy had a sense he was being watched, although he could not detect any beings in his rooms. He also had an odd sense of foreboding. Things were threatening to come to a head and he was powerless to stop it. For the first time since choosing this path, he felt he had severely miscalculated.

There was a new isolation as well. His queen was avoiding him and all if his children had kept their distance. The only contact he was having was related to the wedding in two days. His heir only spoke to him in short, clipped tones. His oldest daughter, who he once doted on and had worshipped him, wasn't speaking to him at all and the twins avoided looking at him.

Never in his time as High King had he ever felt like he was losing his dominion over his realm. Even some the the servants and courtiers appeared to be distant while still respectful. There was a lack of joy and humor in almost all interactions between himself and the inhabitants at the castle.

He decided that his plans would be enacted on the day if the wedding. Everyone would be gathered together and only the fates knew when that would happen again.

Deaglan knocked on the massive doors of the king's study. The old Fae scribe and advisor wanted to serve his monarch, but feared his King had gone insane. This entire business of believing that Jareth wanted to usurp the throne seemed foolish. And Deaglan had become aware of the way his liege lusted for Jareth's intended. Things were definitely becoming more and more chaotic.

"Enter!"

"Majesty, you request my presence?"

"Yes, Deaglan, the time has come to put our plan into effect. We launch the attack after the wedding ceremony."

Deaglan blanched but quickly schooled his face, putting a calm, indifferent mask on.

#*#*#*#*#*#

*my heart. You look beautiful this morning.


	30. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of The Labyrinth.**

 **Nothing? Nothing? Tra la la? Sadly.**

 _I hope my little story is pleasing you, gentle readers. If you are enjoying my small tale, please leave a comment or word of encouragement. You have no idea how much that helps fuel my muse. I'm not too proud to beg. Please? Thank you._

Chapter 28

Jareth spent all morning working on the paperwork for his import business. He only had to approve some of the transactions as most of the work was handled by the humans he employed. Now that all that had been taken care of, he could focus on the phone calls he needed to place. The most important of which would be asking Sarah's father for his permission to marry her. He was glad to be able to mask the call into something very mundane as he was sharing the loft with Sarah and he did want to keep all this a surprise. If all went to plan he and Sarah would at least be married Above and that would apply I. The Underground as well, since he was going to have his own cleric preform the ceremony Above.

Speaking with Sarah's father had been as daunting as he had imagined. Of course, Robert Williams was concerned about Sarah getting married so suddenly, what father wouldn't be? But Jareth knew he could be persuasive, and there would be time to speak in person once the Williams family arrived tomorrow. Sarah wouldn't consider marrying him without her family present. Now, he just needed to get help arranging for the ceremony location.

He would need to speak to Nigel, but not while Sarah was around. Hmm. Maybe going in person would be better? No, he didn't want to leave Sarah alone and possibly vulnerable. He could just email Nigel. Yes, that would work. Nigel would get too excited and Jareth couldn't risk Nigel's giving everything away.

"What are you doing now?" Sarah was taking a small break from her latest painting, sipping on her coffee. She couldn't help look at him, still shirtless, looking all sexy on her couch.

"Me? Just pulling some things together for tomorrow. Are you finished painting?" He smiled over at her, trying to resist the urge to take her back to bed.

"Oh. Not even close to being done, but it's coming along nicely. May be the best work I've ever done." 'You are an excellent muse' she thought.

Rising from his seat, he gracefully made his way over to her. "Sarah, come join me on the couch." He took her hand, gently pulling her towards the couch. He held his hand behind his back, conjuring a small velvet covered box. As she sat down, he knelt before her, never letting go of her delicate left hand. "Sarah Williams, will you consent to becoming my wife, my queen?" He looked into her radiant face, his eyes reflecting his sincere desire and adoration.

"Oh, Jareth, yes. Yes, I'll be your wife." He took the ring from the box, and slipped it on to her left ring finger. "Oh, it's beautiful." The ring was platinum, set with a heart shaped diamond, Celtic knots on either side. It was stunning.

"Not one tenth as beautiful as you, my precious thing." He kissed her, a sweet, gentle kiss, sealing their engagement. He felt like his heart would leap out of his chest: he was so completely happy for perhaps the first time in his long life.

At the Chelsea Gallery

Nigel was going about his usual routine, reading his correspondence and checking emails. Suddenly he gasped. There was an email from Jace Cormac. As he read it, he became more excited.

"Bruce! Bruce, Jace has asked for our help. His going to marry our Sarah! It's a surprise wedding!"

"Oh my! That is so romantic. What does he want us to do?"

"He wants us to set up the location. They're getting married in Central Park! An outdoor ceremony! Hey do you think we can get a permit for the Burnett Fountain? That would be a perfect location for the ceremony!"

"I may have to call in one of my favors at the mayors office" Bruce added, "you know how happy they always are that we provide them support for their fundraising efforts."

"Do it, Bruce! Our princess is finally going to get a happy ending to her fairytale. We have to make it memorable! She deserves it!"

"Then consider it done. You take care of the catering and flowers and photographer?"

"With pleasure. Jace said it will be small: family and a few friends. His family won't be attending, he wrote something about another party for them back home."

Nigel responded to Jace's email, letting him know they were on it. The two men, energized with the desire for making a splendid wedding day for their dearest friend, set off to make everything happen.

At the Court of the High King

Riona sat in her chamber, gazing into her mirror. To the casual observer, she appeared to be admiring herself in the mirror, but she was, in fact, scrying. She felt it was her job to keep an eye on her little brother; she had been doing it since he was a baby. A wistful smile graced her full lips as she watched Jareth ask Sarah to marry him. It was about time! How long had she watched him pine for the young woman. And how long had Sarah denied her own feelings, painting him again and again just as she was doing now. Riona had to admit, she was gifted, the painting was so detailed and she captured not only his looks but his personality as well.

She watched as Jareth created an email to an Aboveground man, asking for help for a wedding ceremony. He was going to marry Sarah and not tell any of them? Well, that wouldn't do! It would be her job to make sure that the family, minus one member, was there to share in this special moment. She would go to each of her siblings and their mother and apprise them of the bonding ceremony, so that Jareth could share this moment with them. His subjects and kingdom would get their chance to celebrate later.

Elsewhere in the castle

Queen Aislinn was reading a report that she had just received from one of Lorcan's spies. Alroy had not been meeting with anyone outside the palace but had been seen in the company of several courtiers. Nothing that could be used to bring charges against him. She threw the report into the fire as she paced back and forth in front of the hearth. Now that they had people watching him, he is doing nothing. Could it be he knew they were watching him? The family would need to try to act as if nothing had changed to see if he would tip his hand. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Riona was standing in the room, watching her.

Riona couldn't help but notice how much Jareth's quirks were just like their mother's. She was pacing, hands clasped behind her back, just the way she had seen Jareth so often these many years. She knew her mother was worried for his safety but felt that he was safe Above. Now to share what she had discover.

"Good day, _Máthair_. What troubles you so?"

"Ah, Riona." Aislinn embraced her daughter. "Just thinking about, well, you know what about. What brings you to my chambers?"

"I thought you should know that Jareth plans to wed his Sarah tomorrow afternoon Aboveground time, of course."

"Oh, and not tell any of us? It would seem that being goblin king has only made him more mischievous than I had thought. We should surprise him and appear at the ceremony. Did you find out where it will be?"

"Yes. I am pleased you think as I do. I wish to do that same thing and we will inform the rest of the family and be there for Jareth and Sarah."

The two women walked, arm in arm, out the queen's chambers to spread the good news and plans to travel Above of the wedding.

At the Loft

Swirling some black into her thalo blue, Sarah stared at the palette as she blended the oil paints. Jareth had proposed and she had said yes. It hardly seemed real but then nothing that had happened over the last month seemed real anymore. Her paintbrush glided over the canvas, leaving the color behind that she was using to paint the collar on her portrait of Jareth. She leaned back a bit to critique her work. She smiled, exceedingly pleased with the results. This will undoubtably be her best work to date. She could hardly wait to see what Nigel thought of it.

She turned to glance over at Jareth. He was reading some papers, his face serious and a finger tapping his lips. The corners Sarah's full lips turned up into just a hint of a gentle smile as she sighed. The soft sound caught Jareth's attention, his sensitive Fae hearing detecting the sigh even from across the room. He looked up from his papers and winked.

"Ah, precious, what brings such a sweet sound from your luscious lips?"

"Just happy to be with you."

"All I want is for you to be happy, my love. How is the painting coming?"

"It is all finished. It will need to sit for about a week to dry. It's always that way with oils. But I think it's the best I've ever painted."

Jareth walked over, standing behind Sarah's chair, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. He leaned down, resting his cheek next to hers and whispered, "I think you are very gifted, Sarah mine. I had no idea I was this handsome!" He smirked and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, sure, you not know how beautiful you are? That's almost funny." Sarah had spun around and lightly slapped his arm, giggling.

"And what do you mean by that, precious?"

"Well, I don't think your ego needs any stroking. Seems to me you know just what an effect you have on women."

"I only care to have an effect on you." He pulled her into his arms, placing kisses along her neck.

"Mmm, you're having an effect on me right now, my king."

"Let's see then how much of an effect one can have on you in bed."

She pushed herself away from his grasp and laughed. "I am starving. Can we get something to eat first?"

"Alright my pet, let's go out and have dinner and then we can come back here for dessert." The kiss they shared left no doubt as to what would be 'dessert'.

At the Palace in Avalon

King Alroy sat in his study, awaiting word of any occurrences that could be used to further his own agendas. He would not be disappointed this day. One of the very spies he had in his service came knocking on the doors to his study.

"Enter." His voice was deep and threatening.

"Majesty." The little water sprite, Nya, bowed to the king. She kept her eyes down.

"What have you to report?" Alroy sounded impatient. "Well?"

"I come from the queen's chambers, my liege. The queen and the princes and princesses are going Above tomorrow. Some sort of celebration involving the Goblin King and he Labyrinth's champion."

"Well, this could prove most advantageous for me. Dismissed."

The sprite quickly exited the room, relieved that she had not displeased her king.

King Alroy conjured a crystal, spoke a message into it and sent it out the window. Now the selkies would prove their worth, and carry out the plot that he had been waiting to see come to its fruition. At last, the Goblin King would be eliminated and he, as High King, would take over the Labyrinth, since Jareth had no heir. "I will be the sole wielder of the ultimate power in all the Underground!"

 _Sorry this chapter is a little short, but the next chapters will more than make up for it. Get ready for major fireworks!_


	31. Chapter 29

**I love all things Labyrinth, Jim Henson and, of course, David Bowie, but I do not own anything related to it. I do own the characters I created for this fan fiction.**

 _Many thanks to all the wonderful comments and feedback. I will endeavor to give you as much as I can._

Chapter 29

Sarah was the first to awaken that morning. She tried to roll out of bed, but Jareth tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She sighed and snuggled into his warm embrace. "Good morning."

"Mm." He kissed her on her neck. "Let's not get up just yet. I so enjoy waking up with a beautiful vixen in my arms."

"Just any vixen?" she teased, trying to sound insulted and failing.

"No. My fiancé, the one with the cruel eyes." He chuckled as she elbowed him gently in the ribs.

All of a sudden there was an insistent rapping at the metal door to the elevator. "What in the hell? Who could that be this early in the morning? It isn't even 7 a.m.!" Sarah scrambled off the bed and searched the room for her robe. Finding it, she shrugged it on as Jareth pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching her with amusement and appreciation in his eyes .

"Who is it?" Sarah stood at the doors, yawning.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Robert Williams cheerfully spoke from inside the elevator. "We have breakfast to share with you!"

Oh, shit. What was her family doing here? "Jareth," she whispered, "get up and get dressed. My family is here." Her voice was strained and she looked irritated that Jareth was finding the situation so funny. He pulled on his black silk robe and cast a glamor to look human. Instantly, his hair was shorter and his eyebrows became less swept up. "Okay, I'm decent. Let them in." He smirked at her as she sighed heavily.

"My dad isn't going to like that you are staying here." She scowled. Her father always made her feel like she was still a child.

"You are a woman, and my fiancé. He will have to adjust to the situation, mo grá. After all, we will be living together once we wed." He chuckled as he added, "And we already do so in my kingdom."

Much as she wanted to disagree, at this moment there was the very real issue of her family to deal with, so she merely pleaded. "Please. Don't make this any harder. My dad is very protective of me. He still sees me as his little girl."

Sarah pushed the metal doors open and ushered her family inside. "Wow, this is a surprise." She hugged her father, as Laura and Toby made their way into the loft.

Robert immediately spotted Jareth standing by the curtain that hid Sarah's bed from the main section of the loft space. He frowned, his face showing his displeasure at spotting the man in his daughter's loft at this early hour, wearing only a robe.

"We didn't know you had company." He sounded quite annoyed as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

Laura jumped in, ignoring her husband's displeasure. "Sarah, is this the man you told me about? I can see he must be. I'm Sarah's step-mother, Laura. You must be Jace." She smiled, walking over to stand in front of him. "I am glad to meet you. Sarah has told me a lot about you." She beamed up at him. Jareth grinned back at her and winked at Sarah.

"Fiancé." Jareth corrected with a smirk.

"Well, I think we need to talk about that, don't you?" Robert looked past his daughter, directly at Jareth.

"Alright,we can talk about it, if you wish."

"Dad!" Sarah whined. "There isn't really anything to talk about. Jareth asked me to marry him and I said 'yes'. I am an adult." Somehow having to point that out made her feel more like a child than an adult.

The adults continued their discussion, all the while Toby was circling Jareth, moving closer to him and then backing away, only to move closer again. He seemed apprehensive, if not downright frightened. All at once, there was a moment of recognition on the preteen's face. "You remind me of the babe." He stated, smiling at Jareth.

"What babe?" The Goblin King grinned down at him.

"It's you! You're him." Toby was, he grinned with pride at his own cleverness.

Jareth put his finger to his lips to shush the child and smiled broadly.

"Sing the song for me. Sing 'Dance Magic'!"

"Perhaps another time, Tobias."

"It isn't fair." Toby pouted and stamped his foot. This caused Jareth to laugh out loud, remembering how Sarah had often said that during her run of the labyrinth. They were so alike, the siblings.

"Tobes, why don't we have breakfast before we get too ahead of ourselves, okay?" Sarah was looking at the lad, smiling in a knowing way at his childish behavior.

"Okay, I guess." Toby was sulking at not getting his way.

Everyone sat down on the furniture that made up the living room space in Sarah's loft and helped themselves to the bagels and danish that her family had brought with them, while Sarah brought over juice and coffee from her kitchenette. Jareth had stepped into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later, showered and wearing a navy blue tee shirt and tight jeans. Then it was Sarah's turn to excuse herself to get dressed.

Taking the opportunity presented by her absence to speak to Jareth, Robert began, "So, you want my consent to marry my little girl? And just why should I agree when you have barely been dating?" Robert stared Jareth seated in front of him. He didn't like the obvious age difference one bit.

"As Sarah has already pointed out, she has accepted my proposal, but I would hope to have at least your blessings, if not your consent. In my homeland, you would be expected to provide a dowry of some kind for my making the offer of marriage. However, I am not interested in anything other than the opportunity of spending my life making your daughter happy." Jareth leaned forward casually, not at all intimidated by Robert's look of disapproval. Laura sighed at the romantic words Jareth had just spoken, looking just a little like a schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher.

Robert was taken aback by the statement. "WHAT? A dowry? Excuse me?" He sputtered. As if on cue, Sarah appeared at the bathroom door and hurried over to Jareth, who promptly pulled her onto his lap, much to her displeasure.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I am showing your family we are together and nothing will separate us." He whispered into her ear. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her tightly.

"Sarah." Robert ignored the display and Jareth for the moment. "Aren't you rushing into this? I have some serious misgivings about your relationship."

"Dad, I love him and he loves me. Why do you object? Jareth is a successful, wealthy man, who wants to marry me. I know it seems to be moving fast but I know waiting will not change anything for me."

"But, princess, he is so much older than you are."

This was where Jareth interjected. "Mr. Williams, I am 13 years older than your daughter, true enough, but we are fated to be together. She is my whole world, my soulmate. Nothing you can say will change any of that. We want your consent and your blessings, but I intend to marry Sarah with or without your approval. Her happiness is my only desire." Sarah looked at her father and then over to the man she loved, proud of both of them. She had never felt more loved in her life than at that moment.

"Robert, darling, I think you are being too protective of your grown daughter. It is pretty clear to even a casual observer, that they are deeply in love. Do you want to force Sarah to choose between us and the man she loves? I think we will be the losers if you stay on this course."

Sarah looked at her step-mother with genuine admiration and affection. She was taking her side!

"Thank you, Laura." Turning towards her father again, she smiled. "Dad, I know you love me and are worried for my happiness, but the truth is, I have known Jareth for far longer than you think. I met him when I was in high school and although we didn't start seeing each other romantically until recently, he is the man I have always wanted to be with. Please do not make the happiest time in my life sad with your disapproval. I don't want to have to choose." Tears started to prickle in her eyes and she felt Jareth hug her closer to himself, his chest swelling with pride.

"Hey, can we stop all this fighting. I am bored." Toby pouted. This caused the adults to chuckle and Sarah jumped off Jareth's lap and hugged her brother.

"Ugh, Sarah stop all the mushy stuff. Yuck." She gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek and ruffled his mop of blond curls.

"Face it, kiddo, I will always see you as my baby brother and hugs and kisses go with the territory. I think Toby makes a good point. What do you say, Daddy? Can you accept that I am going to marry Jareth?"

Robert gazed at the determined look on his daughter's face and then over to the arrogant and proud countenance on Jareth and knew this was not an argument he could win. "Well, it appears I am overruled, so I will accept your engagement but I reserve the right to pass final judgment at a later date, agreed?" The couple nodded, but it was apparent that Jareth was not pleased.

Sarah saw his scowl and turned to kiss him quickly. "So, what are we going to do today? I am sure you all do not want to hang out in the studio all day."

Jareth jumped in, "We could spend some time in Central Park. It's a beautiful day today."

Toby jumped up and down. "Yeah, the park will be fun. Could we maybe go to the zoo, too? I love the zoo!"

Finally, all the adults agreed that the park and the zoo would be perfect. No one was more pleased than Jareth.

 _At the Palace in Avalon_

Aislinn had gathered her offspring around her, even Caoilainn and Fergal had made the journey from the Goblin Kingdom. What a wonderful surprise for Jareth and Sarah, to know the family stands united behind the couple. Truth be told, the queen would not want to miss her youngest's handfasting ceremony. Jareth would always be special in her eyes, no matter how much his father plotted and schemed, she would protect him with the fierce determination of a tigress.

In the throne room of the palace, the king paced up and down, staring out the window. He knew that so much depended on his plan being carried out. There were two windows of opportunity: either today Aboveground or tomorrow at the ball following4 Lorcan and Orlagh's wedding. Alroy knew that once Jareth was in his kingdom he would be too well protected and too powerful; the labyrinth would grant him access to its power to ensure its keeper was protected. And then there was the champion. Sarah. Yes, he could see where Jareth would be attracted to her beauty, the passion burning in her green eyes. Alroy felt the desire for her stirring in his loins. He would enjoy having her writhing beneath him, fighting against him, screaming. Yes, he would have her and then she could be imprisoned in an oubliette until he wanted her again. He would have the Labyrinth at his command. All he had to do was wait for those blasted selkies to get things done. He sat on his throne and laughed. The servant who had been standing against the door, shivered in fear. To her the king appeared to have gone mad!

 _Later that day in Central Park._

Central Park was bustling with the typical Saturday afternoon crowds. Families enjoying the day, musicians playing for donations, street performers displaying their talents. Toby was running on ahead of Sarah and Jareth, with all the enthusiastic abandon one would expect of an eleven year old boy. Sarah couldn't help laughing and Jareth marveled at the close bond between Toby and his older sister. Hard to believe she had ever been a spoiled fifteen year old teenager, wishing her baby brother away to the goblins. Toby turned suddenly and looked straight at Jareth. "Can you take me back to the castle? I want to see the goblins again. They're funny."

"Toby!" Sarah was frightened, hoping their parents hadn't heard. Checking over her shoulder, she realized they were far enough behind them that they couldn't have overheard.

"It's alright, Sarah mine, let me walk on ahead and I will talk with the lad." Jareth gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, I'll talk to my folks for a bit, you go on ahead then." She smiled wanly.

Sarah waited for her parents to meet up with her and linked her arm through her father's. "So, Daddy, are you starting to warm up to Jareth?"

"I am just not ready to take that leap just yet, Princess. I can see you love him and he certainly is very protective of you, but I just don't like the age difference. He's too old, don't you think, sweetheart?"

"Robert, that's enough of that. Age isn't really the issue is it? You wouldn't approve of any man. You didn't like Corbin as I recall and he was only two years older than Sarah at the time." Laura was glaring at her husband, tapping her foot on the ground, tired of the man's judgmental attitude.

"Laura, I don't…"

"Let it go, Robert. Sarah loves him. And even a blind man could see he loves her, too. Give him a chance."

Sarah looked at Laura, as if she had never known the woman before. Here she was, standing up for her. Sarah hugged her, tightly.

"Laura, thank you. I had no idea you would be so determined to be on my side." Tears glistened on her dark lashes.

"Sarah, I want you to be happy. And, even if it doesn't seem that way right now, so does your father. He just needs time to get used to the idea. You're still his little girl, you see?"

"Alright, I am standing right here." Turning to Sarah, Robert continued. "I guess she's right, Princess. I want you to be happy but I will have to get used to the fact you're not my little girl anymore. I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Daddy, You're not going to lose me. I will always be your daughter. Marrying Jareth won't change that." She hugged her father and kissed his cheek.

And further ahead, Jareth and Toby were sitting under a tree, chatting like old friends.

"So, you see Master Tobias, you must not reveal that you know who I am. Your parents might not understand. I intend to tell them at some point, but for now you need to keep my secret. Can you do that?"

"Well, I guess I can. But are you going to take Sarah to your castle?"

"Tobias, you understand that Sarah has agreed to become my queen, yes?" Toby nodded his head. "Well, where do you suppose a king and his queen would live? Here in a loft in Manhattan?"

"No, you would want to live in your castle."

"Yes, we would need to live there. But, you can come to visit if you like. I know Sarah would be sad if she couldn't see you and I want her to be happy."

"You love her, don't you." Toby asked with a wisdom beyond his years.

"Ah, Tobias, there aren't words to describe just how much I love your sister." Jareth smiled at the lad and ruffled the boy's hair.

"More mushy stuff. Yuck! Okay, I'll keep your secret but can we sing Magic Dance like before?"

"I promise we shall later on." Jareth chuckled. He was truly very fond of the lad.

The rest of the Williams family came to sit down with Toby and Jareth, trying to decide what to do for lunch. It was decided they would go to a little bistro Sarah enjoyed and have a light lunch there. After that Jareth had a surprise for everyone in the park by the Burnett fountain.

 _Close to the Burnett Fountain Central Park_

Nigel and Bruce were already at the fountain, having set up an arch decorated with ivy and flowers. There was a long table, laden with food and a small wedding cake. Chairs decorated with ribbons gently fluttering on the breeze. Three musicians were playing stringed instruments, their melody wrapping the park inhabitants in its delightful strains. The two men were so excited that they would get to surprise their friend with a wedding in the park. They had even picked up a bouquet of roses and a wreath of flowers for Sarah to wear on her head. The Williams' had just come into view off in the distance and Nigel could barely contain his excitement. He would have hired the New York Philharmonic to serenade the couple if he could have.

"Bruce, I see them coming this way! I couldn't be more excited if we were the ones getting married!"

"Nige, take it easy. I know this is exciting but it's Sarah's day, please don't forget that." Bruce gave Nigel's hand a little squeeze.

Coming from the opposite direction was Jareth's family, but no one had really taken notice of this fact yet. Nigel and Bruce did not know who they were and Jareth had not seen them yet. Aislinn and her offspring were dressed in casual Aboveground clothing: the ladies in sundresses and the men in button down shirts and slacks. They had all conjured a glamor so that they blended in with the mortals in the park.

"Jareth, is that your mother?" Sarah sounded panicked as she pointed towards the tall, pale blond woman strolling towards the fountain.

"By the gods, what is my family doing here?" Jareth was as shocked as Sarah. He had not told any of them about the surprise…Riona! That little busybody had been spying on them. After all, that is what his sister was famous for, spying on the family, spreading gossip. She had to be behind this.

"I'm afraid we will have to introduce your family to mine, precious. Far sooner than I had hoped." He groaned.

"Jareth!" Aislinn hurried over to her son and hugged him, smiling. "Will you make the introductions?"

With all the people now standing around the fountain, Jareth and Sarah linked arms to make everyone acquainted.

"Mother, this is Sarah's father, Robert and step-mother, Laura. And this young man is Master Tobias, Sarah's brother. Robert and Laura, this is my mother Aislinn, my brother Lorcan, my sister Caoilainn, my brother, Ruari and my other sister, Riona."

The families stared at each other for a moment, then Laura found her voice and said, "Your mother? She looks young enough to be your sister!"

"I am flattered you think so but I am Jareth's mother. Isn't it wonderful that our children are getting married today?"

"WHAT?" Sarah, Robert and Laura all exclaimed as if with one voice.

Sarah looked at Jareth and then to Nigel and Bruce and pieced together that they had conspired to surprise her with a wedding ceremony.

Robert Williams was shaking his head, his face red with anger. "There is no way that my daughter is getting married today. We only just found out that she got engaged. This is outrageous! I object."

"How could you possibly object to my brother!" Lorcan shouted at Robert. "Do you imagine Sarah could do better?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you imagine. I know my daughter and do not know your brother except by reputation. Why should I believe he is right for my princess?" Robert leered at him.

"Stop!" Sarah shouted. "This is ridiculous. I am not being ambushed into this wedding. I think we need to get out of the park where anyone can observe this and speak in private. Jareth, can we go to your penthouse? My loft is too small."

"That is an inspired idea, _mo grá._ Please, follow me, and we can get a few taxis to take us to my penthouse."

"Nigel", Sarah turned towards the two men standing close by, stunned into silence by all that had transpired before them. "I'm sorry. You worked so hard to make this happen, and now it's all ruined. Can you please dispose of all of this." She waved her arm towards all that the men had arranged, unshed tears glistening in her green eyes.

Nigel and Bruce went to hug her, but she raised her hand to forestall them. "No, please. I can't right now. I love you both for doing all this, but I just can't. You understand?" Now the tears

started to fall. It had all been too much for her to process. Sarah felt Jareth's arm encircle her waist, attempting to give her comfort.

 _At the Beatrice_

Jareth took care of paying for the taxis while the large group of the blended family started to take the elevator up to the penthouse. Jareth was the last to enter his apartment and almost immediately wanted to flee, there were raised voices and angry looks enough to fill the whole of his castle. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Can we please try to discuss all of this with a little less vehemence?" Frustration dripped from his words.

All eyes turned to him and everyone fell silent at once. Sarah stood and ran over to him, falling into his arms, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. "Jareth," she whispered, "I love you." She kissed his lips gently and smiled at him so lovingly that he felt the tension drain from his body. He could still taste the tears in that kiss. He knew he needed to now focus on the people in his home and try to get everyone to at least tolerate each other but he really wished he could his dismiss them all and console Sarah properly.

"Jareth, as High Queen, I believe I can help resolve any conflicts…"

Jareth raised his hand to silence his mother. The rest of the family all started speaking again, no one truly listening to anyone.

"Please, everyone, Sarah and I would like to have our families to come together and be peaceful." Striding to Aislinn he continued. "Mother, please try to understand that Sarah's family have had far less time to adjust to the idea of our being a couple. You have known my feelings for far longer and have other motives in being supportive." He turned to Lorcan and gave him a stern glare. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I do not need to have you be my champion" He pulled Sarah even closer as he spoke the next. "I have all I need right here." He bent down and kissed her full on the mouth.

"I believe the only way this is going to come to a satisfactory resolution is if I reveal the full nature of our relationship to you and your wife, Robert. It may be difficult to accept but I assure you that everything I am going to tell you is quite true."

Jareth proceeded to relate the whole history he shared with Sarah and Toby, with the two siblings backing up everything he said. The Williams' eyes grew larger in shock and disbelief with each passing minute.

"Okay, hang on here a minute. Are you some kind of mental case? You are a magical, fairytale king? Sounds pretty ridiculous. And Sarah, are you telling me you believe this cock and bull story? I know you paint fantasy subjects but you know the difference between fantasy and reality, right?" Robert was shaking his head, feeling a gnawing pain at the temples of his forehead. Sarah glared at her father, feeling both angry and slightly sympathetic to his situation.

"Dad, I am not delusional and Jareth is telling you the truth. I know it's hard to process."

Jareth sighed and finally stated, "Mother, I request that the family all drop their glamor so as to show our true selves to Sarah's parents." The room seemed to tremble from the sudden release of the glamor magic and suddenly there were six Fae in the room, complete with the official royal attire and jewelry of each member's station. Both Robert and Laura gasped.

"I must be losing my mind." Robert opined. "Do you see what I see, Laura?" All his stunned wife could do was gape at the stunningly beautiful creatures before her. Toby was looking from one face to the next, equal measures of pleased and stunned. "You remind me of the babe." He grinned at Jareth who finally looked just as Toby remembered from his trip to the castle beyond the goblin city.

"Tobias, now is hardly the time." Jareth smiled but shook his head at the lad. Toby sulked and looked at the floor, disappointed.

Riona stood up suddenly and walked to the bar area. "I think maybe some refreshments are in order?" Jareth nodded in agreement. Riona glided around the table, handing out drinks to each person. Jareth reached for his glass, bringing it to his lips, he sipped the rich, red liquid. His face contorted in pain and shock, his stomach twisting from the poisoned contents of the glass. Then he dropped the glass, watching it shatter on the table as his hand shook violently. His eyes rolled back into his head and he slid to the floor, convulsing.

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed falling to her knees next to him, pulling him into her lap, trying to calm his shaking.

Aislinn moved to her son's head, placed her hand upon his brow and shrieked, "He's been poisoned. Summon the healer at once!" Lorcan disappeared in a flash and mere moments later reappeared with Murtagh, who instantly was by his king's side. He worked quickly in complete silence as Sarah's tears were running down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking from the soft sobs falling from her lips.

"Please, Jareth, don't leave me! I love you, you stupid, beautiful king." Jareth seemed to calm just from her words as the healer worked feverishly to remove the poison from Jareth's body. At length, he rose, motioning for the king's brothers to help move him to his bed. Murtagh turned to Sarah and Aislinn and spoke.

"I have been able to remove the poison. His Majesty will have to fight the poison's effects. Without knowing what kind of poison was used, I have done all I can at this time. No one is to drink any of the wine or other spirits in his domicile. I will remove them to my chambers to determine what this poison is and where it came from. In the meantime, please see to it that my Lord is allowed to rest and have him drink of this potion if he awakens." At that, the healer took his leave and vanished.

"I will venture to Avalon to investigate this attempt on my brother's life. Mother. Sarah." He bowed perfunctorily at both women and then, Lorcan, too, vanished.

Laura and Caoilainn were both trying to calm Sarah as they led her towards Jareth's bedroom, speaking soft words of encouragement.

Robert and Aislinn were sitting on the plush sofa, speaking about the events of this day, the High Queen was trying to give the man as much information as she felt was wise at this time. The twins were distracting Toby, making sure he knew that everything would turn out alright, even though neither of them truly believed this was the case. This was just the beginning of dark days for Jareth and his beloved.


	32. Chapter 30

**I have loved all things Labyrinth since 1986, but sadly I do not own anything but my own fevered dreams and fantasies.**

 _Well. It would appear I must beg for my supper as they say. Please, please leave me some words of encouragement. If you enjoy my little story, leave a kind comment or small token of your esteem in the box below._

Chapter 30

Something dark was calling him. "Come to me, my handsome king." The sultry voice beckoned him onward, leading him deeper

down the abyss into which he was descending.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Jareth's voice sounded strange even to his own ears; it was hoarse and weak.

"I want to embrace you, to hold you in my arms... to be your lover and your queen." The distinctly female voice enticed him

and yet he resisted.

"I do not want another to be my lover. I have my beloved, my Queen, my heart."

"Foolish child, you have no other; there is only me."

Sarah, his thoughts turned to his beloved. He needed to find Sarah but he couldn't stop his downward spiral into the darkness.

The voice laughed, cruelly, mocking his resistance.

"She is lost to you. You will pass through the veil and another will take your place in her heart."

No. " **SARAH**!" He cried out, his heart shattering in utter despair.

Sarah's head jerked up at the sound of his scream. She stared at Jareth, his face was contorted in pain and beads of sweat glistened on his fevered brow. He was screaming for her again. Reaching into the basin of cold water that sat next to her, Sarah drew out a dripping cloth. She wrung it out and soothed it over his face, cooing loving words into his ear, trying to comfort and reassure him with her constant presence.

Caoilainn watched from the doorway, shaking her head. It had been twelve torturous hours since Jareth had ingested the poison, and still, there had been no improvement. And Sarah had stubbornly refused to move from his side, either sitting next to him, caressing his hand, or lying in his bed, holding on as he thrashed about during the worst of the fever.

It was clear from the dark circles under her eyes that Sarah was not getting much rest and even less sleep. Everyone in the apartment was worried for Jareth but this exceptionally stubborn woman was neglecting her own health to be with him every second. There were family members who could lighten her burden, but she waved them off. How much longer could she keep pushing herself before she, too, was in bed, completely worn out?

"Will she not rest?" Aislinn spoke to her daughter in a hushed voice.

"No, máthair*, she will not leave him." Caoilainn shook her head sadly. In truth, Sarah had only once left his side to answer nature's call. She had returned instantly, chasing away any who would try to usurp her place at his side.

"Jareth, mo ri**, I am here. Can you not feel me holding your hand, mo grá? Please come back to me." Silent tears ran down her cheeks. "You cannot leave me! Will you break my heart, mo stór?"

Sarah made use of the few words of Gaelic she had learned to try to guide him back from the darkness that was holding him prisoner. The poison appeared to be winning its battle and threatening to steal her beloved from her. Again, Sarah climbed onto the massive bed. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his chest, both giving and taking comfort in the closeness.

Robert and Laura were sleeping in one of the guest rooms, having tried, and failed, to convince Sarah that she needed her rest, too. Robert had begun to see just how much his daughter loved Jareth. It was quite alarming, in fact, that he had failed to comprehend the extent of her devotion and the depth of her feelings. Could he truly have been such a poor judge of his little girl?

Toby had fallen asleep on the couch under the watchful gaze of the twins. They had reassured both his parents and their mother that they would look after the lad, so that everyone else was free to concentrate on Jareth and Sarah. Ruari was dozing in an armchair while Riona kept a close eye on both Toby and her beloved brother.

No one spoke of the one responsible for the current tragedy, but the queen knew. She knew and there would be a frightful reckoning ahead for her traitorous spouse. Aislinn had endured all of Alroy's cruelty and infidelities and still maintained her dignity and grace. But this, this evil would not go ignored or tolerated. This time he had truly made a serious error in his assumption of his wife's forbearance. Her cold control over her emotions was shredding under the duress of the current events. Soon she would show the same wild and dangerous fury normally displayed by her youngest child. He had inherited his temper from her, after all. She would have her revenge and it would be terrible indeed. As she sat by her son's bedroom door, a concrete plan was beginning to form.

 _At the palace in Avalon_

Murtagh had performed many tests on the wine that Jareth had imbibed. This must be a very rare poison indeed to have evaded his identification for so long. He was utterly exhausted, but he could not fail his King. He pressed his fingers against his eyebrows, groaning in frustration. Who had access to such dark and forbidden magic?

With a weary sigh, he poured some wine into yet another flask and held it over a flame. In a different flask the healer had mixed the wine with herbs to try and draw the poison out. Three leather bound, ancient tomes of magic and healing incantations lay abandoned on the table behind him. Nothing. Everything was just another dead end.

On a high shelf stood numerous flasks of differing shapes, sizes and colors. Alas, none of the potions or antidotes in his study would do the king any good. There were window boxes by the three large windows, each containing many types of herbs and medicinal flowers. Again, they would be of no use. Behind the table he was working at sat an extremely ancient looking set of scales. A well used mortar and pestle stood close by, covered in the detritus of an earlier attempt to discover the nature of the poison that ravaged his King. If only there were some plant in the garden or adjacent greenhouse that could be retrieved to concoct a cure. The old healer felt more useless and defeated than he ever had in his long life.

A knock at his door brought Murtagh out of his thoughts and back to the present. "Enter." The door was thrown open and Lorcan, Crown Prince of the Underground stepped into the chamber.

"Highness, I have nothing new to report, sadly. Any word on your brother's condition or what foul villains are responsible for this unprovoked attack?"

Lorcan shook his head, looking fatigued. "No. Jareth is still fighting the poison and I have not been able to uncover the blackguards who poisoned him." Lorcan knew his father was behind this plot but had not been able to discover his co-conspirators, in spite of all his spies and his own best efforts. In fact, he had only been successful in delaying his wedding to Orlagh, which was to have been this day. Obviously, they could not celebrate with a king's life in the balance. Orlagh had been quite upset, not because his brother's life was in danger but because of her postponed wedding. Her attitude pained him but he had no time to dwell on the foolish woman at this moment.

"Tell me, healer, can you not find some potion to rid my brother of this poison? The entire realm is holding a vigil, candles in every window of every kingdom, signifying hope for his recovery."

"I have narrowed the possible poisons down to a mere handful, but every spell I cast fails to reveal the exact nature of the poison. I can only pray to the gods that his Majesty is strong enough to come through this without further aid. I will continue to do all I can to find the antidote." He bowed his head in defeat.

"You brought him through his birth, when we all thought he'd perish. I have faith you will not fail us now. I will leave you to concentrate on your task, Murtagh." And without waiting for a reply, the Prince vanished from the healer's sight.

 _In the penthouse_

The sun was creeping stealthily over the horizon, signaling another day was beginning. Riona had nodded off in her seat and Ruari was now standing watch over Toby. Aislinn stood in the doorway of her son's room, as she had throughout the night. A movement off to the right grabbed her attention. She saw Laura Williams poke her head out of the room she had been sleeping in, looking around as if hoping for some sign that things had taken a turn for the better. Alas, Aislinn knew that everything was as hopeless as when Laura and her husband had reluctantly turned in for some rest the night before. When Laura spotted her still standing vigil, she spoke quietly to avoid waking the others, "Has there been any change? Any change at all?"

"None." The Aislinn hung her head in despair and shook her head softly side to side.

Laura tiptoed over to her, and pulled her into her arms, offering the comfort of her understanding and the support of a fellow mother in this dark time. The Queen felt a tear escape her eye and trickle down her cheek. She hadn't cried in many years. It was not seemly for a monarch to lose control of their emotions, but the care and understanding of this mortal undid her already tenuous self control. Oddly, she found herself grateful that this mortal woman allowed her to forget her royalty and just be the grieving mother that she was at this moment. Aislinn surrendered to the flow of her feelings and both women stood there in silence, seeking to comfort each other the only way they could.

"Jareth? Open your eyes, my love." Sarah was again sitting next to his bed, holding his hand in her smaller ones. For the first time since he drank the tainted wine, he was no longer thrashing on the bed. At last, a sign that he was improving. Dammit, you arrogant jackass, she cursed him silently. You better come back to me. You didn't give up after waiting ten years to be with me. Are you going to give up now? She was so tired and she felt sick to her stomach. Raising her head to look out the window, Sarah saw the sun peeking out from between the skyscrapers in the city. As she stood to stretch her aching back, a wave of nausea swept over her and she dashed into the bathroom to throw up in the sink. When her stomach was finally empty of its contents, Sarah rinsed her mouth out and splashed some water on to her face. "That's all I need now, to get sick. I can't be sick, Jareth needs me."

Caoilainn had just entered the room when she heard Sarah retching. "Are you unwell, Sarah?"

"Must be the stress and lack of sleep. I'll be fine. I have to tend to Jareth." She pushed past Caoilainn and took up her spot again.

Caoilainn stared at the young woman at her brother's side. Such strong feelings radiated off her. It appeared that Sarah was starting to change. Ordinary mortals would be unable to see the subtle changes, but Caoilainn could see that her skin was paler and shimmered in the morning sun. Her hair was softer and shinier than it had been. Caoilainn was confused. Sarah should not be displaying any physical Fae characteristics yet. She should have quite a long while before such changes became apparent, even to a Fae. At this rate, Sarah was changing so rapidly that her family would soon notice. Maybe when healer Murtagh came to check on Jareth, she would ask him to check on Sarah as well. "Sarah, will you not rest a while? I can sit with Jareth…"

"No, I can't leave him. What if he wakes and I am not here?" She shook her head as her fingers stroked his hand absentmindedly. "No, I am staying right here."

"At least let me get you something to eat or a cup of tea, perhaps? He will be most upset if you let yourself become ill."

"Fine." Sarah spat the word out. Caoilainn was taken aback by the harsh response. Her reaction must have been apparent to Sarah because her face flamed for a moment and when she spoke again, it was in a much softened and conciliatory tone. "I'll have a cup of tea. You should have one with me. You need to take care of yourself, too, you know." A weak smile graced her lips. Sarah was still keeping Caoilainn's secret.

"Alright, I will be back with tea." Caoilainn gave a half smile, feeling the worry and fatigue they all were suffering under. With the rustling of fabric retreating down the hall, Sarah's solitary vigil continued.

His breathing was erratic as he tried to focus on the new nightmare enfolding behind his closed eyes.

"Goblin King, surrender to me." The voice was now masculine in tone. Jareth was wandering around in tunnels, not unlike those

in the labyrinth, but he was lost in this unfamiliar maze of twists and turns.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

'You do not command us, foolish creature. You are no match for our power. Submit to me!" The voice gave a chilling cackle,

making Jareth spin around to try and locate the source.

"I am Jareth, Prince of the High Court, King of the Goblins, keeper of the Labyrinth. I submit to no one. I demand to see what

manner of creature would try to bend me to their will!" More cackling laughter was all he received in reply. He called out for

help. "Áit a bhfuil tú**, Sarah. Ní féidir liom a fhaigheann tú***."

"Jareth, wake up, please? I can't understand Gaelic. Dammit!"

Aislinn had come into the room just as Jareth spoke. "Sarah, he's looking for you in his fevered dream. He says he can't find you. He doesn't hear you." Tears were again threatening to spill forth from the Queen's eyes. Sarah barely acknowledged her presence, so wrapped up was she in the man fighting for his life on the bed. She did not notice when Aislinn's tenuous grasp on her usually ironclad self control began to slip. The Queen was able to discreetly withdraw without disturbing Sarah with her emotions.

"Please, Jareth, please. You have to try." She climbed back onto the bed and placed a whisper of a kiss on his lips. A tiny spark of energy arced from her mouth to his. It happened so quick that Sarah didn't even take notice of it. "You need only open your eyes. I am right here." She hugged him as tightly as she could to her own body.

"Precious?" At hearing him whisper, Sarah focused on his face, looking for any signs he was coming to.

"Jareth!" Sarah saw a slight flutter of his lashes. "I am here." She kissed him with a bit more pressure and again there was a spark. This time she felt the surge of power, it felt like being stung by a hornet. "Mmm." It was the only sound she was rewarded with.

She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, shaking him gently. She rolled him over on to his back, straining to shift his weight, and straddled his hips and bent down to kiss him again, this time holding herself against his lips. There was a crackling sound as her mouth covered his and she whimpered from the shockingly painful tingle that ran up her spine. And with that, she collapsed on top of him.

Aislinn felt the pull of magic in her son's room and stood to seek out the source. Upon entering the sun drenched room, she observed Sarah's still form draped across Jareth's supine body. The air was charged with magical energy, the smell of ozone still hung in the air. But where did this power emanated from? Could Sarah wield that much magic so early in her conversion to Fae? She just stared at the two forms on the bed. How much more would they have to endure?

Jareth forced his eyelids to open just a tiny bit. The sunlight was painfully assaulting his eyes. His head was on fire and he felt like his chest was being crushed. Struggling to lift his head just a little from the pillow it rested on, Jareth saw the present reason for the crushing weight on his chest. Sarah. He could see just a bit of her face as most of it was covered by chocolate colored tresses. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Sarah." He croaked her name, his throat as dry as the wastelands just beyond the labyrinth. Slowly he labored to raise his arm and touch her back, wanting to gently rouse her. He was as weak as a babe. He let his hand glide up her back towards her bare neck. Once he could feel her warm silky skin against his fingers, he grabbed her flesh and squeezed just enough to wake her. "Sarah." Again he croaked out her name.

"Hmm. I don't want to wake up yet. I'm having a nice dream. Give me five more minutes." She murmured into his shirt, nuzzling her face closer to his chest. Slowly, she came back to her senses. A hand was lightly massaging her neck. She raised her head ever so slowly as her eyes looked into Jareth's open ones. It took but a moment for Sarah to realize that this wasn't a dream and tears started to fall anew.

"Do not cry, mo milis****." He strained to put his arms around her waist.

"I thought I'd lost you. I was so frightened you would just fade away and I would be left here without you." She sniffled and shuddered as she shared her fears with him.

"I am never leaving you, mo grá." He tried to pull her closer, but felt the unfamiliar weakness restricting his strength greatly. Now the gravity of what had nearly happened seemed to hit Sarah and her body was racked with sobs.

The sounds of crying drew Caoilainn to the doorway. She joined her mother standing near the bed. Feelings of relief washed over the two women and Caoilainn was barely able to catch herself before she collapsed onto the floor. The Queen heaved a heavy sigh and conjured a crystal to send word to Avalon that the Prince would recover.

 _In the healer's chamber_

Murtagh had fallen asleep at his table. He had not allowed himself even a minute of rest in his pursuit of an antidote but exhaustion had beaten him and he ultimately had collapsed. The crystal rolled across the table and bounced against his forehead, startling him awake and causing him to fall to the floor. "Uff." He reached for the crystal and saw the goblin king awake and very much alive. Grabbing his satchel, he transported himself Above as swiftly as he could.

 _Back Above_

Jareth looked at the women in his room, seeing that they all looked much worse than he currently felt. "Sarah, you look pale. Have you not slept, my precious?"

She kept her eyes cast down and reluctantly spoke. "Not really. I dozed a bit in between taking care of you. I couldn't risk you waking and my not being here for you."

Jareth sighed heavily. He knew there was no point in arguing about what had already occurred but he was determined to see that she got her rest now that he was beginning to regain his strength.

"Sarah, you need to rest now. Know I am mending. Stay here with me, and we will rest together."

She nodded slowly and laid her head back down upon his chest, snuggling into him and sighing with the first release of tension from her body since yesterday. His sister and mother withdrew from the room as the two lovers drifted peacefully off to sleep.

 _The High King's study_

Alroy was throwing anything he could reach against the walls, cursing loudly. He flung a heavy candlestick at the door with such force it stuck into the carved wood. Grabbing the decanter of brandy, he hurled it on the ground as shards of glass flew through the air while the amber liquid covered the ground around his feet.

His face was contorted into a mask of unbridled rage, saliva drooling from his lips, his dark hair completely disheveled. His eyes glowed eerily and his face was a deep red. His normally pristine attire looked bedraggled, like they'd been slept in even though the king had not slept in days. He stomped around the room, flailing his arms about like a demented windmill.

"Those incompetent fools! They couldn't even poison someone correctly. Blasted Selkie dolts!" Suddenly aware he needed to be more careful and quiet, he stopped mid-tantrum and dropped into his chair, pounding his fist against his desk. Just a few hours ago, he believed his plans were finally coming to fruition and he would be in control of all the power of the labyrinth. The strength of his adversary was truly beyond belief. He would not succumb to dark poison and once he was in his own castle, the labyrinth would certainly prevent anyone from harming the Keeper. It was too confounding!

He conjured a crystal and gazed at the brunette beauty lying next to Jareth. There had to be a way to separate them so he could imprison her. Jareth would be easier to destroy if he was distracted, searching for the luscious little mortal. Oh yes, he would enjoy using her, enjoy it immensely in fact, until he bored of her. When he was finished with her, she could then join the Goblin King in the fade. But before that, he would enjoy watching Sarah fight him as he took his pleasure in her screams and writhing pain. It was foolish to want her, but have her he would. His eyes took on a glow that reflected the madness that continued to destroy the Fae he had once been. He laughed again. The grin that curled cruelly up his lips was truly frightening. Yes, very soon she would be in his bed and Jareth would be in his grave.

 _Deep in the heart of the Labyrinth_

Energy pulsed around the stone altar. The stone glowed first blue and then changing to green. A translucent figure slowly materialized, becoming more solid with each pulse. Small, childlike in appearance, and stunning beautiful, the great Spirit of the Labyrinth stretch its tendrils of power outward. She attempted to contact her Keeper. His magic signature was weakened, so she sent surges of magical energy through their connection, strengthening him. Gaia felt the energy of the Champion as well. She was growing more powerful with each passing day, as the bond between the Keeper and the Guardian grew in strength and intensity. But what was this small flicker of magic Gaia sensed? Barely registering at all, a tiny hint of light, like a small firefly, winking against a black velvet sky? The Labyrinth was most pleased with all these promising developments. But she was also extremely angered by the attempt on the life of the Keeper. Jareth would need to return to the castle beyond the Goblin City, and soon. She could not protect him and her Champion if they chose to continue to remain Above.

'Come home, Keeper and bring the Guardian with you. It is time to complete your bond here in the heart of my labyrinth." Jareth heard her speak to him as he had many times before. He answered without speaking. "I will return as soon as my magic is at full strength, Gaia. I heed your call." He felt a calm come over him as Gaia sent soothing energy to him and the changeling lying beside him. The labyrinth was wise and he would answer her call, as he had always done. He and Sarah would be joined together, completing the bond required by their hearts as well as the labyrinth.

*my king

**where are you

***I cannot find you

****my sweet


	33. Chapter 31

Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah. None of them belong to me. More's the pity!

I must thank everyone that has been so kind to leave me words of encouragement and praise. Extra thanks to LiteraryRhapsody who works so diligently as my beta.

Chapter 31

At the penthouse

Murtagh appeared in the living room of his King's penthouse. Although the décor was minimalist, it had the distinct look of luxury and wealth. Riona and Ruari were playing a game with young Toby. They looked up for a moment from the Monopoly board, acknowledging the old healer and smiling. The tension that had pervaded the Aboveground residence of the Goblin King had vanished. It was indeed a positive sign that the royal family was returning to a more normal routine.

Murtagh started walking through the hall towards the bedrooms. Through the first door to his left he could see the High Queen resting, reading through some documents while reclined on a golden velvet coverlet. The next door in front of him led to the room that had been occupied by Lady Sarah's parents. The Williams' were nowhere to be seen, apparently having chosen to make themselves scarce in light of all the Underground drama. This was not something that either mortal had been adjusting to with any real success. As he ultimately approached the last bedroom, he heard hushed voices through the closed door. He knocked and waited.

"Enter!" The rich baritone voice of the Goblin king rang out, clear and strong. The healer opened the door and stepped into the room which was richly appointed with dark furniture and deep blue silk and furs.

Jareth was sitting in a chair, leaning in close, tenderly caressing the small hand of the Lady Sarah, who was lying on the bed. She looked tired and wan, and Jareth was clearly worried about her. Murtagh noticed in passing that the Lady seemed to be transitioning rapidly from human to Fae. A most unusual occurrence. Saving his speculations for later, Murtagh turned his attention to his King. "Majesty, you appear to be fully recovered. I am most pleased." Returning his gaze to the woman resting upon too many pillows, he queried, "What ails the Lady Sarah? Is she not feeling well?"

Jareth nodded at his long time servant and friend. In truth, the healer had been more a father figure and mentor than his own father. Alroy had never been much of a father. Having been largely ignored by his father, Jareth naturally gravitated toward the only other constant male presence in his kind and gentle healer was always there for the young Prince. Murtagh had even chosen to leave the High Court to be healer of the Goblin Kingdom, which many perceived as taking a step backwards in his career, but loyalty and devotion had meant more to Murtagh than position ever would.

"Murtagh, I am almost back to my old self, but I believe Sarah has overtaxed herself in taking care of me and now is feeling poorly. I'm concerned for her health and well being during her change. It is a physically demanding time for any changeling. Would you please examine her and rule out any serious illness?"

The healer bowed deeply to his monarch, very glad indeed to hear that Jareth was recovering well, without complications. "I will examine the Lady for you, my liege. I must request that you leave the room and have Princess Riona step in as my assistant. It would be most improper for an examination to occur without another female present."

Jareth kissed Sarah chastely on the lips, whispering words the older man could not hear, and left to retrieve his sister. Murtagh sat in the now vacated chair and spoke to his patient.

"What kinds of symptoms have you been experiencing, my Lady?" Before Sarah could open her mouth to reply, a knock was heard upon the door. Murtagh looked across the room. "Enter!" he called. "Ah, your Highness, thank you for agreeing to assist me." Riona grinned, first at the healer and then at Sarah. It appeared the young Fae was looking forward to hearing something that she could then use as gossip. Murtagh's brows drew together and he wondered whether he ought not to have asked Jareth to fetch the his mother instead of his sister. He doubted that Jareth would be pleased to find that the health of his betrothed was the topic of gossip throughout the Underground, as is surely would be by the end of the day.

Sarah scowled at the Princess. "I am swearing you to secrecy. Vow to say nothing!" Sarah dropped the scowl, but continued to skewer the Fae Princess with the intensity of her gaze as she spoke."I want to become good friends with you, but if you gossip about me, I promise I'll never speak to you again."

Riona looked crestfallen. Sarah had learned a few things about the rules that dictated behavior in the Underground. "I promise, Sarah. I also wish to be good friends and I will never knowingly hurt you or Jareth." She looked most chagrined, knowing that, once pledged, a vow could not be broken. It seemed unlikely that she would gossip about any of this.

"Now that we have that settled, my Lady, what type of symptoms have you been experiencing?" The old man had a true look of concern on his face at the pale visage of the beautiful changeling.

"I just feel so tired, all of the time. And I was so nauseous and dizzy this morning that I threw up. And, well, um…"

Murtagh sensed her reluctance to speak. "I am a healer, not unlike your physicians here Above, and you can tell me anything without fear or shame, my Lady." He smiled gently and patted her hand.

"I have to pee, a lot. I think I may have a bladder infection." She cast her eyes down, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

Riona stood silently, just inside the door and fought to keep her face neutral but the barest hint of a smile was escaping her resolve. Murtagh threw her a disapproving glare and turned back to Sarah.

"Lady Sarah, I am going to speak a magical incantation over you and allow my hands to follow the contours of your body to perform a very thorough examination. When I have completed my scan, I will ask that the princess step out and I will then reveal my findings and diagnosis. I will not need to actually touch you and you should only feel a slight warm tingle." He paused and waited for Sarah to nod her understanding before pushing his sleeves back and saying, "Alright, let us begin."

Murtagh brought his hands together over Sarah's reclining body and began to chant softly. The healer's hands began to glow, a soft yellow light emanating from his palms and as he continued to chant the incantation, he moved his hands slowly over her body, starting at her head and gradually ghosting towards her feet. He lingered a few moments over her belly, raising an eyebrow and allowing the barest hint of a smile to twitch at the corners of his mouth before he completed his examination. The yellow glow dissipated from his hands and Murtagh turned to Riona. "I thank you for your assistance, Highness. You are free to leave." The Princess gave Sarah a knowing smile and drifted out the door.

"So, bladder infection, right?" Sarah asked uneasily, twisting her hands into the rich midnight blue covers on the bed. She sat herself back up, placing a hand over her mouth and gagging slightly.

"My Lady, you are in the throes of the change from mortal to Fae. You are progressing through the change much more quickly than I would have thought possible and I believe I have discovered the reason."

Lady Sarah looked into his eyes with apprehension and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Sarah, how often have you been intimate with his Majesty?" Sarah's faced flushed and she looked down at her lap. He did not wish to make her uncomfortable but mortals could behave so prudish about sex. They were so repressed and easily flustered. He waited in silence as he watch her fidget under his gaze.

"Um, well, um, at least once every day since the first time about a month ago."

Murtagh nodded his head and patted her hand. It was common knowledge that Jareth was very devoted to the woman, and the talk was he was never far from his future Queen.

"Lady Sarah, I'm happy to say that you are not ill, you are with child. About three weeks along." Sarah seemed to be taken by surprise by the news or perhaps his blunt delivery. The healer leapt to his feet and leaned over the prone woman, grasping her wrist and checking her pulse when he saw the color drain from her face and her eyelids start to flutter. "Please, calm yourself, my lady. Breathe slowly: in, two, three, four and out. Again. Good, now lean back. Better?"

Murtagh tucked extra pillows behind her back to support her and was pleased to see the pink tinge return to her cheeks as her heart rate slowed. Sarah took a deep breath, opening and closing her mouth several times before words finally came tumbling out. "I'm pregnant. Oh my God. I'm going to have a baby?" The corners of her lips slowly turned up into a sweet smile.

The healer smiled. "Yes, in about five months, give or take."

Sarah looked puzzled at his words, so he continued to explain. "You are a changeling, my dear, so it is difficult to say if you will have a mortal pregnancy or a Fae one. Gestation for a Fae female is 24 weeks, roughly. I know for mortals it is about 40 weeks. I will know more when you are further along. It is also the reason you change is progressing so quickly. The baby is already showing signs of being very strong with its own magic, unusual but not unheard of. That extra magic is helping your transition." Now for the part the healer did not wish to have to say. "As a healer I am bound to keep your condition confidential, Under normal circumstances I would... that is to say…" he trailed off uncomfortably, searching for the right words to make this very independent woman understand his position.

Sarah looked very concerned. "That is to say..." she prompted.

"My Lady, the babe growing inside your womb is his Majesty's heir. I am obligated to tell him of your condition, unless you prefer to do it yourself. I cannot keep it from him. It would be considered an act of treason against the Crown."

Sarah blanched at the frank words, and he regretted having to add to her discomfort. He could well imagine how this news must be affecting her, never mind the fact that she had no choice in the matter, not even the choice of when to tell the father. He wished that he had not had to burden her with this when what she most needed was rest and relaxation to maintain her health and that of her unborn child.

"Will you let me tell his Majesty myself? I appreciate your telling me about being loyal to Jareth; he is lucky to have so devoted a subject. I would never wish to do anything to cause you to consider betraying his faith in you. I hope that I can soon count you among my closest friends." She smiled sweetly at the healer. Murtagh could not recall having ever loved another creature more than he did the Lady Sarah at that moment. Her kind and caring nature had stolen his heart. He knew he would gladly give his life for her if it was required.

"As you command, my Lady. Shall I ask his Majesty to come back?" The pale but beautiful creature nodded her consent.

Jareth sat next to Toby, regaling him with stories of the mischief the goblins loved to get into. There was the time the little creatures decided to play Flaming Chicken Trebuchet. The Goblin Market was nearly burned to the ground. Toby laughed, tears of mirth running down his cheeks at the thought of the Goblin King chasing after his goblins, who were, in turn, chasing after flaming chickens. Then there was the time several subjects had appropriated his crown and, after tying some rope to it, were using it as some kind of retrieval tool to catch chickens that had escaped from the kitchens. Toby tried to picture it and fell to the floor, holding his sides in pain. He couldn't laugh anymore but couldn't stop it either. "Stop," he begged, gasping for breath. "I can't breath anymore."

"As you can well imagine, goblins and chickens are a recipe for much mayhem in my kingdom. It is why they have been banned from the throne room and my personal chambers." Jareth couldn't help laughing now, although at the time many of his subjects had been thrown into oubliettes and bogged for their disrespect and antics.

Jareth's attention was arrested by the healer standing in the doorway, who had cleared his throat. When he had Jareth's full attention, he bowed and said, "Your Majesty, Sarah requests your presence in your chambers."

"What ails my betrothed, Murtagh?" Jareth's countenance reflected his worry.

"She will tell you herself, Majesty." Again, the healer bowed and stepped aside, clearing the path back to the bedroom.

Jareth practically ran to the door of his bedroom, concern driving him to forego protocol. He made his way through the door, finding his Sarah reclining against a mountain of cushions and pillows, dozing. He crept over to the chair beside his bed and took her hand in his as he sat down.

Jade green eyes, shimmering in the light of the midday sun pouring through the windows, looked into his mismatched ones and he felt like he couldn't breath as he saw the happiness shining in them.

"Murtagh said you wanted to tell me how you are. Sarah, what do you wish to tell me?" Sarah took his hand and placed it on her still flat stomach and smiled.

"Someone wishes to say hello to you, Daddy." She giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

Jareth looked down at his hand covered by her smaller one and swallowed hard. Then he looked back into her eyes. "A babe? Are you saying you're pregnant with my child?"

"Our child, Jareth." She corrected as she nodded.

His Sarah was pregnant with his child! He pulled her onto his lap, holding her close. "You cannot know what this means to me, precious. I did not dare to dream we would be so blessed. The gods are very generous to one so whole unworthy of such a gift."

"Jareth, I am very happy but you worry me. Why would you say you are unworthy?"

"I have been a spoiled and selfish man, mo grá. I never dared dream I'd find a woman like you. If I lived ten thousand years I could not begin to deserve you. I once offered you your dreams and now, you give me mine." He leaned down enough to place a reverent kiss on her lips, worshiping her silently. He deepened the kiss, pouring all his love and devotion into her heart. So much had happened in so short a time. He needed to remember to give her leave to guide the course their love would take. He would need to take her to Gaia. The ancient bonding rite would need to take place even sooner than he had promised. "Rest, Sarah mine. I will need time to set up our return to the labyrinth."

In the Palace

The sun was beginning to go down, bathing the Prince's room in muted shades of pinks, purples and reds. It was, perhaps, one of the grandest in the palace. A large chamber with a masculinely appointed antechamber which served as a kind of sitting room. A small table and two overstuffed chairs stood off to the side, a delicately carved chess set sat waiting for the opponents to resume the long forgotten match. There were beautifully woven tapestries hanging on the walls, some depicting epic Underground battles while some showed magical creatures frolicking during bacchanalian festival. There were also strategically placed golden candle sconces providing the only light in the antechamber.

Stepping into the actual bedchamber, one would be immediately impressed with the huge bed sitting atop a raised platform. The headboard was truly grand, depicting a hunter stalking a giant stag. The bedding was burgundy and black silk sheets with an embroidered silver velvet cover and silver-black furs for extra warmth when the season turned cold. More pillows than any one person, or two even, could possibly need cluttered the top of the very plush and comfortable looking mattress. On the north wall, an enormous fireplace was blazing away, a low table and a plush chair stood to the left of the hearth; a chaise lounge to the right. The floor in between the two was occupied by a luxurious rug.

Orlagh had never been in Lorcan's bedchamber, and she drank in the sight in front of her. Standing with his back to the doorway was the darkly handsome prince, staring out into the gardens of the High Court. He was quite absorbed in his thoughts and failed to hear the voice of his betrothed speak his name.

"Lorcan, when will we be having our wedding?" She whined and pouted at her future husband.

He groaned as he finally acknowledged the young woman's presence in his chamber. Striding toward his bed and grabbing the robe off the end of his bed, he shrugged it on, covering his mostly bare form.

"Orlagh, truthfully, our wedding is not of the utmost importance right now. I do have my brother's life to be concerned with." His massaged his fingers into his temples, trying to will away the pain that the pretty but selfish girl was causing. "You cannot be that selfish or uncaring."

Orlagh stamped her foot on the polished stone floor, huffing in frustration, her face turning red. "I know your brother is sick but why does that have to keep us from marrying. Everything has been ready for more than a month and I want to get married…today." Tears were threatening to come cascading down her cheeks. She looked like a five year old being told to go to bed.

"Listen my pet, we are still going to get married but my brother is an important member of the court and a king. But, more importantly, he is my brother and means a great deal to me. I wish for him to be there when we marry. Why can you not understand that?"

Orlagh did understand but didn't really care. She wanted her wedding. A part of her knew she was spoiled; her family and her governess had told her that fact her whole life. She cast her eyes down to the floor and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "Sorry." She said the word, but it was just a meaningless gesture on her part, a manipulation to further her own ends. She cared for nothing but her own desires.

"Orlagh, give me ten minutes and meet me in the garden. We will spend a little time together before I have to go back Above to check on my brother's condition." He watched as she flounced out of his room, the fabric of her skirts swirling around her feet as she turned away. The dull pain that had started in his temple now throbbed insistently through his whole head. He knew he was doing the right thing in delaying the wedding, his duty and family honor dictated his behavior and he would not abandon his mother to facing the ongoing threats on Jareth's life alone. The family needed to be a unified front if they hoped to succeed in defeating his father's insane plot.

So, he finished dressing in a casual gold tunic, brown britches and matching boots and strode into the hall, heading towards the gardens. He turned his thoughts away from Jareth and decided to try and focus on his betrothed. Gods, sometimes she could be so frustrating. Would she ever realize that one could be kind and compassionate without acting like a petulant child or a selfless martyr?

The gardens were in full bloom but the beauty of the scene was lost on Orlagh. She sat on a stone bench, toeing the ground absentmindedly. Her pretty face spoiled by the pout on her lips and the tears welling in the eyes. She was too focused on wallowing in her own misery to notice the tall man standing in front of her. His hand on her shoulder startled her out of introspective mood.

"Lorcan, I don't want to talk to you right now unless we can talk about getting married tomorrow. I am tired of being ignored by everyone here. I know this is an arranged marriage but I thought you really cared for me after...after…"

She started to wail, putting her hands over her face, but peeking out from between her fingers to see if her display was having the desired effect. She saw it was, as Lorcan softened his countenance, placing his hand on her knee. He had a decidedly guilty look in his eyes and Orlagh knew she had hit a nerve. Little did he know that she had not been the innocent he believed she had been. What a fool, she smirked behind her hands. She would laugh if it wouldn't destroy her carefully laid plans.

She allowed him to comfort her, ceasing her wailing and false tears. "I am so tired and stressed out with the wedding. I want to get married so I don't have to have my parents and all the court feeling sorry for me. When can we finally start our union?" This time she carefully schooled her face to appear more sympathetic. He pulled her closer to his side, shushing her and whispering reassuring words, promising that they would be married as soon as it was possible. She smiled, wiping tears from her cheeks, knowing she had won the first of many victories to come. Soon she would wield all the power in their relationship and before long, all of the Underground.

In the Castle beyond the Goblin City

The hallways of the castle were dimly lit and littered with drunken goblins, snoring loudly. Every few feet, Fergal almost stepped on a chicken as it scurried from one side of the hallway to the other. Blasted barnyard creatures! What was it about them that goblins loved so much? Noisy and annoying, almost as much as the goblins could be themselves. Jareth would really need to do something about this, once he got back.

Fergal stopped outside the door of his Lord and friend's study. Normally, upon entering the room he would expect to find Jareth sitting behind the desk, reading glasses hanging on the end of his straight nose, reading the latest surveillance reports or going over budget requests. Thinking on it, Fergal never recalled seeing those glasses being used by the King in any other room. But then again, his friend was always concerned with his appearance. Perhaps Jareth felt the glasses didn't suit his image. Fergal chuckled at the thought. He was relieved to be able to think about him without having to wonder if his brother in law would succumb to the poison.

Fergal took a seat at the ornate desk in the center of the room. The piece was truly a work of art, made from beautiful rosewood which served as a perfect medium for the magnificent dragon carved by the elves. It commanded attention, much like its owner.

The stack of personal correspondence that sat on top of the desk was truly monumental. Caoilainn addressed only the kingdom's correspondence and petitions, but a good portion of the daily missives that were received were of a private nature. As he moved the letters and scrolls out of the way, a scroll fell to the floor, breaking the seal. He carefully picked it up and examined it. Curious, he thought, the penmanship was clearly female. The parchment was of high quality, and therefore expensive and the seal indicated it came from the Unseelie court. Using a bit of his magic, he could not detect any type of threat or danger from the scroll, so he chose to lay it back down and set about doing what he had come into the room to do. He retrieved the official seal of the kingdom so that he and Caoilainn could send out the requests for court.

A sudden shift in the room heralded the arrival of the Goblin King himself. Fergal immediately stood next to the desk, lower his gaze. Seeing that they were alone, Jareth waved him off.

"No formalities, my friend."

"I am so relieved to see you standing here, looking well. Have you fully recovered?" Fergal embraced him, slapping him on the back. "Is there more danger we need to prepare for?" He noticed that Jareth was decked out in full Goblin King regalia. Concern replaced the joy that had suffused the General's face at seeing his friend hale and hearty once more.

"I am here to prepare for the bonding ceremony with Sarah. It must be completed as soon as possible."

"What can I do to help?" Fergal asked immediately, anxious for the safety of his King and Lady Sarah, his future Queen. Surely, he would need to arrange for additional troops to fortify the already impressive security measures currently in place when the happy event took place.

"Please, keep this between us. I do not wish anyone to know what is being undertaken."

This revelation took the soldier aback. Of course, he would do whatever his King commanded but as his brother-in-law and friend, he needed clarification.

"I will do as you command, but why all the secrecy. Should there not be a celebration?"

"This is the rite to be performed deep within the labyrinth, you are the only other person to know of this. I will give Sarah a royal wedding and a week long celebration if she wishes it, but for now, this will secure her place in the Underground, grant her the protection, and more importantly, the magic of the labyrinth. The evil driving these plots and schemes will be revealing itself and we all must be ready."

The extremely fierce and determined look in the king's eyes left no room for doubt or questions. Placing a hand on his sword, hitting his right fist to his chest, Fergal dropped to one knee, his gaze unflinching as he declared,

"By my life or by my death, I serve the Goblin Kingdom and its King and Queen."

"I have never doubted that, my friend. Come, let's sit down and work out plans together over a glass of brandy."

Fergal observed his friend as they discussed the plans, seeing the savage intensity in his king's eyes left no doubt that he would do whatever was required to keep Sarah safe.


	34. Chapter 32

**Nope, don't own the Labyrinth, but I do love to visit whenever I can.**

 _Much gratitude to all who give me love and encouragement. You can never begin to know how much your simple words fuel my muse, that wretched, petulant, timorous beastie!_

Chapter 32

Much had occurred in the lives of the royal family. The Underground was abuzz with whispers and gossip about the events of the past few days. Speculation ran rampant as to who was involved in the attack on King Jareth. Everyone had heard of the assassination attempt due to the postponement on the Royal Wedding. Most of the courtiers believed the Unseelie were behind the plot. This only made sense since it was well known that the Unseelie Queen had been threatening war against the Goblin kingdom for many years. Some did not believe the Unseelie were involved, but could not imagine who would dare to plot against a prince of the High Court.

Lorcan loathed the gossip, especially since he was one of the topics of discussion. His wedding had been rescheduled for the following day. That was sooner than he would have liked, but he needed to keep the peace with the Unicorn kingdom and Orlagh. Gods, but the woman was a spoiled brat! He could hardly believe she had been so unfeeling towards his family's despair over Jareth's poisoning. He shook his head slowly, in an attempt to rid himself of those thoughts and focus on the meeting he was about to have with his mother. He started to pace back and forth in front of the window of his study, watching the sun coming up over Avalon. He paused when there was a gentle tap on his door.

It opened and his mother stepped in, quietly closing the the door behind her. Queen Aislinn looked every inch her part this morning. Made of deep red satin trimmed in black lace, the gown she wore clung to her still shapely figure in a very alluring way. Her hair was piled high on her head, a few errant tendrils framing her lovely face and a shiny gold circlet glistening on her forehead. "Good morning, my son. What have you to report?"

She did not mince words and Lorcan admired her for it. Many of the Fae at Court were so inclined to intrigues and deceptions, it was hard to know who was an ally and who was an adversary. In fact, since the Fae could not outright lie, speaking in vague and sometimes convoluted terms was to be expected. Hence the almost constant mantra 'use your right words' to ensure one knew what was intended. "Good morning, máthair. You are looking beautiful this morning." He kissed her softly on the cheek and led her over to a chair near the fire. "I have much to report. My little spies have unearthed the co-conspirators working with father."

Lorcan watch his mother's face closely, waiting for her reaction. An angry flush reddened her cheeks and the pupils in her eyes dilated, giving the appearance that they were pitch black instead of the clear blue he was accustomed to seeing. Her lips were pressed in a hard line but she spoke not a word. He made note of her silence; she apparently was exerting no small amount of effort to keep her anger under tight control.

He continued with his report. "According to their observations, those involved have been working for the king for some time now. A pair of Selkie, an unaligned brother and sister, have been working with the king to eliminate my brother and facilitate the kidnapping of Lady Sarah. According to Healer Murtagh, the wine was not just poisoned, but had been enchanted with forbidden magic so that it would only affect Jareth. A most insidious magic." He continue to watch his mother, noting that she was controlling the building rage, if only barely. He shared in her anger. He could feel his own rage bubbling just under the surface. Nothing, save the icy grip he maintained on his emotions through sheer will, kept him from killing his father with his own hands. And even still, he was incredulous that this had been the course of action his own father had chosen. Presently, she spoke.

"Do we have the names of the vile creatures that dared to try and end my son's life and threaten his betrothed?"

"Yes, we know who they are, but not their present hideout. They have eluded all attempts to ferret them out." On seeing disappointment begin to cover his mother's face, Lorcan hurried on. "I have my very best trackers working on finding them, never fear. We have succeeded in uncovering their identities - Shavon and Seamus are the traitorous culprits. The last time we had a confirmed sighting was at the ball. I will make sure to redouble our efforts to expose their lair."

He shuffled the papers in his hands to access the reports on the king's movements and visitors. "One of my trusted servants has been making herself quite indispensable, skulking around father's chambers. She overheard him ranting about their failure to murder Jareth. The young fairy is quite terrified of his Majesty now. She insists he has gone quite mad."

Lorcan observed the emotions shifting across his mother's face. Her brow was deeply furrowed and she had paled somewhat, processing the information that had been provided.

"Any word on another attempt?"

"Yes, my sources believe that they will make another bid for Jareth's life at the wedding reception tomorrow. I have already started preparing all my personal guards to provide protection for Jareth and Lady Sarah. I've also sent word to Fergal to coordinate with the goblin troops as well. We will be prepared." He squared his shoulders and nodded confidently at his mother.

"Very good. I will deal with the king myself. His time of reckoning has finally come, and he will suffer that worst punishment I can devise." Her face was grim and determined and for the first time in many years Lorcan was afraid of his mother. He stood and bowed to her before escorting her out the door. She turned at the last moment and added,

"Wait for my signal before your men move. I want to be ready to take on my husband when you can neutralize the blackguards he hired. He will know he has failed."

He watched as his mother glided down the hall of the palace, her usual serene mask skillfully in place, no one the wiser as to what she had planned. Lorcan smirked, the corner of his lips turning up, looking like the cat that just ate the canary. Soon, very soon, there would be an accounting and those responsible would pay.

As Aislinn walked, silent and resolute, down the hall, she recalled all the events that had brought her to this moment. She thought of all those years her husband spent telling her that he found no pleasure in bedding her. She considered the physical abuse she had endured at his hands: the random strikes, the daily threats. Aislinn remembered the joy he found in ridiculing her, in filling her mind with thoughts of her supposed shortcomings and inadequacies. She felt her breath catch in her throat as scenes of the horrific abuses that she suffered, behind the closed doors of his bedchamber, floated through her mind. Many times, Alroy bound her to the bed and flogged her for some imagined infraction against him, slowly becoming aroused as he delighted in her pained screams. He demanded her complete submission, and would not stop until she was begging. Only when she was completely broken would he take her, forcing her to participate in his vile predilections. She could recall his chilling laughter as he watched her tears, reveling in her pain and humiliation, after he finished with her. Always, before he allowed her to leave his rooms, he would demand that she thank him for his attentions, because she was unworthy of his notice. Aislinn ground her teeth and her eyes burned at the memories. She would enjoy making Alroy pay for everything he had put her through.

The only times he left her alone was when she was pregnant. And then, when she was expecting Jareth and he nearly perished during his birth, her husband had blamed her for all of it. After that, she refused to let him touch her again. She had her chamber doors locked and guarded. That was when the affairs started. He wouldn't even try to be discreet, delighting in making her a laughing stock at Court. Still attempting to demonstrate his supposed power over her by forcing her into the role of the pitied and abandoned High Queen.

Realizing that she was shaking with rage, Aislinn pushed the memories from her mind. Ruthlessly, she pushed the anger down to keep herself from storming to Alroy's chambers and slitting his throat with the iron dagger hidden inside her boot. No, now was not the time. Tomorrow, with all the royalty and nobility of the Underground present: that would be the perfect end to his reign.

At the Beatrice

Sarah woke to the sun peeking through the dark blue drapes of Jareth's bedroom. She barely opened her eyes and a wave of nausea made her spring from the bed to run to the bathroom. How will I survive this? She thought as she heaved again and again. Sarah clung to the edge of the vanity, slowly righting herself and rinsing her mouth out with water. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she stepped back. "I look awful."

"It's not as bad as all that." She turned to see Jareth standing in the doorway, looking at her, concern etched onto his beautiful features.

"Thanks." Her words dripping with sarcasm. "I just don't know how I am going to make it through this if I have to puke every morning. This sucks."

He came closer, pulling her into his arms and Sarah felt a bit better knowing he was by her side and would continue to be, as long as she wanted him there.

"Murtagh left some ginger tea. He said it would help with the nausea. Come, Riona has some waiting for you."

"I think we need to talk, don't you?"

"Yes, precious, I agree. First, you need that tea and then we can talk."

"Alright." She followed him back to the bed where a cup of tea was waiting for her. "Who all knows about the little prince or princess?" She sipped the warm tea. It was helping a little with the nausea.

"Right now, just Riona and Murtagh. He would not reveal this as it goes against his oath." His wrinkled his brow."Are you concerned about Riona?"

"No, I swore her to secrecy. So just the four of us. I wonder how long it will take until everyone figures it out if I am throwing up every morning." She groaned inwardly, thinking that she really didn't want everyone to find out just yet but how would she keep it quiet? She absentmindedly let her hand come to rest on her as yet still flat belly.

"Well, _mo chroí,_ if you stay here or in our chambers in the castle, no one need know about your morning sickness. We should be able to keep it a secret until you start to show." He smiled as he looked at Sarah.

"What are you smiling about?" Feeling sick was making her grouchy, too.

He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to smile at her.

"Don't look so happy about it. Soon enough, you'll think I look like an elephant and you won't find me so beautiful then."

"I cannot imagine you being anything but beautiful, _mo bhanríon."_

"We'll see. So, what do we have to do today. I know you said the wedding is tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Lorcan sent word that we will be expected at the palace tomorrow afternoon. I thought we would go to my castle. There is something we need to do. Gaia is most insistent." Sarah noted that he was quite serious now. What changed his mood? What did we need to do and who or what is a Gaia?

"Gaia? Who is that?"

"The labyrinth. It is a sentient entity and wants you to receive the full protections granted to the Champion and Guardian of the Heart of the labyrinth. Gaia wishes to perform the bonding ceremony."

"Wait! We are getting bonded? I know I'm the champion, but Guardian of the Heart? What does that mean?"

"Yes. Sarah, why are you acting so shocked. You did accept my proposal. You knew we would be wed or have you changed your mind?" Now, he looked both hurt and angry. Oops, she thought, not what I was going for, dammit.

"No, no. I just didn't know it would happen so quickly. But after almost losing you, I want to marry you as soon as possible. I'm just concerned about the families. I want my father there."

" _Mo milis,_ this is just a ritual between us and the labyrinth. We have the rite performed, and you receive more of the magic that will help provide you the protection you need. Also, we will have a stronger connection to each other, so that we can feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts. We can then plan an official wedding and celebration, after Lorcan and Orlagh's wedding, of course. As fancy and extravagant as you wish. Whatever my queen wishes." He kissed her sweetly and she sighed.

"I don't know about all this. It seems so heavy handed of you to just spring all this on me and not ask me or consult me about these decisions. What if I don't want to hear your thoughts and feel your emotions? It sounds frightening and overwhelming."

"Sarah, I am not trying to frighten you?" He sighed. He was truly frustrated, his eyes blank as he stared at her. "As King, I have laws and traditions that need to be obeyed ."

Sarah started to open her mouth to argue, but he placed a finger to her lips. "Before you protest," his words a whisper, "Gaia can dictate to me what must be done, and I must do the labyrinth's bidding. And as to your title, since I am the Keeper of Labyrinth, once I am bonded and married, my mate becomes Guardian of the Heart of the Labyrinth."

"I didn't consider that. I'm sorry for being so grumpy. All of this is so overwhelming." I didn't see it from his side at all, she thought.

" _Mo stór,"_ he heaved a sigh, "I know this is all strange to you, but try to be a bit less stubborn. But only a bit, because as much as it vexes me, I do love your spirit." He smiled and she was grinning back.

"Alright, let's have something for breakfast and I can say goodbye to my family. Then we can go to the castle." Looking at him, he seemed to relax for the first time since hearing about the babe. If he was going to be this nervous about the pregnancy, it did not bode well for the future. I don't want him hovering over me for the next several months, she thought.

The Williams family was seated at the dining table: Robert, Laura and Toby enjoying the repast of eggs, sausages, bacon and various pastries and fruits. Nearby around the coffee table, Riona and Ruari were eating their breakfast. The remaining members of the royal family had departed sometime during the evening before. Sarah and Jareth joined the people at the table.

"Good morning, Dad, Laura. Hey Tobes, don't eat everything, huh?" She ruffled his hair, making Toby pull an annoyed face.

"Aww, whatever. Don't mess my hair, geez." She just chuckled.

"So, just to get the day off on the right start, Jareth and I have to head back to the castle and I guess you all are going back home today, right?" She bit into a piece of dry toast, waiting for her father to confirm her suspicions.

"Well, yes, we do have to head back. Toby has a couple more weeks of school before summer vacation and I do have a law practice to get back to."

"Sarah, no coffee for you this morning? That's a bit odd." Laura looked at her and Sarah winced. She can't already have figured it out?

"Um, well, I was, um, about to have some, actually." She is so not going to believe me, Sarah thought rolling her eyes.

Watching as Jareth poured her a cup of coffee, he gave her a knowing wink and pushed the cup closer to her. Looking into the cup, she noticed that it was ginger tea. Oh, it was nice to have a magical fiancé.

"Thank you, _mo chroí_." She loved how speaking in Gaelic made his eyes sparkle with delight. Thank God for Murtagh and this wonderful tea: it held the nausea at bay quite nicely.

In the castle beyond the Goblin City

One hour later, breakfast long over and the Williams family having departed, Sarah and Jareth transported back to the castle. Appearing directly in their chamber, Sarah let herself flop on the enormous bed, almost disappearing amongst the velvet, furs and cushions.

"Do we need to go to the labyrinth right now?" She cringed at how her own voice sounded so whiny. "I am thinking I might take a nap." She barely got the words out as she yawned.

"If you need to rest, then we can wait, precious." He joined her on the bed, pulling her into his arms, his chest pressed against her back, his hands coming to rest over her tummy.

"You and the babe are my primary concern, Sarah mine. We can have the ritual performed this afternoon. I want you to be well rested. Things have been entirely too stressful of late. Get some sleep." He kissed her as he extricated himself from the bed. He watched, pleased, as she snuggled deep into the cushions, her dark hair surrounding her face like a wreath. She was already fast asleep as he silently closed the door.

He strutted towards the throne room. It was high time he took care of his duties and relieved Caoilainn of her regent's responsibilities. He and Sarah would be spending most of their time here in the castle for the foreseeable future. Skurry was running down the hall, having just left the throne room.

"Kingy is back!" His excited shrieks echoed down the hallways.

"Skurry, please, quiet yourself. Yes, I am back. Why are you shrieking?" He grabbed his forehead, rubbing the sides.

"Kingy was sick, now kingy all better. Skurry happy!" He danced back and forth, bouncing like a ball.

"Yes, thank you, Skurry. I am happy to be well, too." He pick the excitable little creature up and shook him slightly. "Now quiet yourself, or I'll tip you into the bog." The threat didn't have quite the desired impact, since he was smiling. He casually tossed the goblin to the side and walked through the throne room doors. Goblins were annoying little cretins, but he was truly fond of his subjects and had missed them, though he'd be hard pressed to admit it.

"Caoilainn, remove yourself from my throne, if you would. I am releasing you from your duties as regent." He noted that his lovely sister was holding a tea cup and the distinct scent of ginger tea assailed his sensitive nostrils. " _Deirfiúr_ *, why are you drinking ginger…" He paused as his quick mind assessed the situation.

"You are with child!" Jareth relished the shocked look on his sister's face and that she failed to hide it from him. " _Féadfaidh na déithe aoibh gháire síos ar tú féin agus an leanbh_ **." Bowing especially low and resting his hand over his heart, he smiled warmly.

"Jareth, _mo dheartháir_ ***, you are the first in the family to know of the babe. Fergal and I were waiting until after the wedding to announce the impending arrival. I will have to soon, as I am beginning to show a little." He watched as her hand came to rest on the gentle swelling of her belly.

"I am delighted for you both. And I will say nothing, as I do not wish to spoil the surprise." I have my own little surprise that I wish to keep secret for now, he thought. A wistful look crossed his face before he replaced it with his usual mask of indifference. "You should go and rest and send your husband to me. I need to speak with my general; we have security to tighten here in the Goblin Realm." Having been dismissed, he watched his sister sweep from the room, carefully avoiding the goblins sleeping off last night's festivities.

"Carrig! Where is that man off to again? Grok!" Jareth shouted, slightly annoyed.

The goblin popped up next to the throne, bowing to his king. "Go find Carrig and bring him here at once!" Grok fled the room like the cleaner was on his heels, having spoken not a word in reply. Jareth flung a leg over the arm of his throne and conjured his riding crop out of thin air to tap it against his boot. This felt normal and right. He was back in his castle and his beloved was sleeping in their chamber, pregnant with his heir. If only he weren't dealing with these tiresome threats to his life.

"Keeper." The voice of Gaia whispered.

"Yes, I am listening."

"You have brought the Guardian for the ritual. I am pleased. I give my blessings to the heir of the Goblin throne. You have been blessed, Goblin King."

"Thank you, great Gaia. We will come to the heart of the labyrinth this afternoon to have the ritual performed."

"Be aware, my King and Keeper. There is much danger and great peril awaiting you both. Keep the Guardian safe. Everything you know, value and love depends on her and the babe growing in her womb."

"I will protect them both with all I am and all I have."

"Then all will be as predicted."

He leaned his head back, thinking of everything that needed to be accomplished before the trip to Avalon for the wedding. Would that he could just stay here, safe in his castle, keeping his queen and their unborn child protected.

In the forest near the Unseelie realm

Seamus loathed having to hide out without any of the comforts of the city. No proper shelter, no warm bed to sleep in, no wench to keep him company. Just a shelter in a copse of trees with only a small fire and a bedroll. Hardly what one could call appealing. He watched as his sister sat, lounging against one of the trees, scrying in a mirror. She was watching the preparations for the wedding reception and feast to take place tomorrow. At last, this cursed waiting would come to an end.

"Shavon, what went wrong with the poison, did you find out?" He growled at her, as he had been against using poison in the first place.

"Shut it, you fool!" She hissed at him. "I do not know what went wrong. The witch that helped me concocted that poison and spell, and assured me it would work. Too bad I already ended her worthless life after she completed the work. I would relish being able to punish her again for that abysmal failure. The High King was extremely enraged."

"He's quite mad, you know. Do you still think this alliance is worth the trouble and risk?"

"Too late to reconsider, brother. We will just have to follow through with the plan for tomorrow and then eliminate the King if he becomes a threat to our safety." A cruel smile curled at the edges of her lips, making him shudder. As time went by, he feared his sister might murder him if she thought it was to her advantage to do so. He barely slept anymore.

"Tomorrow we will end this foolish plot and be on our way to the Merfolk Islands. There, we will be able to live in relative peace and comfort, not to mention anonymity." She laughed and tossed her brother an apple, biting into the other she kept for herself.

They just needed to succeed in killing Jareth to collect the riches the High King had promised them. With that accomplished, nothing would keep them from the luxury they had always deserved.

Back in the Goblin king's chambers

Sarah was feeling particularly comfortable, snuggled against a plush cushion under a soft fur. Sighing, she wiggled herself deeper into the mattress. What was that tickling on her nose? She blew a soft puff of air at the offending tickle. The tickling continued, so now she swatted at it with her hand. Her ears could hear a soft chuckling, so she opened one eye and saw Jareth's face just over hers, with an owl feather barely touching the tip of her nose. "Jareth! I was sleeping."

"We have a ritual to attend, precious." His smile was irritating. Why was he so damn happy?

"I don't want to." Even to her own ears, she sounded like a child. Heaving a heavy sigh, she groaned, "Okay, I'll get up." Throwing the fur dramatically at Jareth's head, she climbed clumsily out of the huge bed.

"Is there anything I need to do for this ceremony? Am I supposed to wear something special?" Before she could continue, she spied a beautiful gown hanging on the wardrobe door. It was white silk brocade with an empire waist and gold trim around the cap sleeves, the bodice and the waistline. Jareth was dressed in a similar style, all in white with a gold brocade vest and tan boots. His medallion, peeking out the opening of his shirt, glistening against his chest. He helped her into her gown and placed a simply gold circlet on her head. Her hair was brushed and hung loose and unbound down her back. When she turned to take his hand she noticed that he, too, was wearing a simple gold circlet on his head. She stepped into a pair of gold slippers. "Okay, where do we go from here?"

"I will transport us to the labyrinth and then we will have to walk to the Heart. It is the only way to access it." He looked serious and intent.

Sarah stepped closer and put her arms around his waist. The air shifted, and suddenly they found themselves in the labyrinth tunnel. Jareth was very quiet, so much so that she didn't think she dared speak. Sarah took his arm and walked beside him as they went deeper into the labyrinth, descending several levels down the path. After a long walk, they came upon a simple wood and brass door, with no door knob or keyhole.

"Jareth," she whispered. "How do we get in?"

He smiled, raising his hand and placed it in the center of the door.

"Place your hand on mine, my love." As Sarah touched her hand to his, he spoke, " _Iarrann an coimeádai rochtain ar an croílár an gcathair ghríobháin._ *"

The door open slowly, a warm yellow glow shining from within. Energy pulsed around the stone altar in the center of the room. The small, childlike figure of Gaia beckoned the keeper and the guardian to enter the small chamber. The crystalline walls reflecting the light in prismatic colors. Sarah stood frozen in place, gaping at the sheer beauty of the small room. When she finally noticed the Spirit of the Labyrinth in the form of Gaia, she dropped her gaze to the floor , overwhelmed by the immense and radiant power pouring off the small entity in front of her.

"Welcome Jareth. Welcome Sarah. Come, stand before the altar."

The two stepped up to the altar. Jareth dropped to his knees and pulled Sarah gently down next to him. Gaia brought forth gold braided ropes.

"Turn to each other and grasp your right forearms together, please."

Once they had obeyed her directions, she wrapped the ropes around their arms tying the ends together. Jareth smiled at Sarah, seeing her nibbling on her bottom lip. She was so nervous and confused. She knew this wouldn't be a 'normal' wedding ceremony, but what the rope was for she could only guess. Maybe should have asked more questions. Focusing on the serene look of joy on Jareth's face, Sarah resolved to relax and go with her feelings and not overthink this. I'm marrying the man I love and that is all I need to think about.

" _Os cionn bhfuil tú na réaltaí, thíos tá tú ag an clocha, mar am doth_

 _pas, cuimhnigh: Mar ba chóir clock do ghrá a bheith daingean, cosúil_

 _réalta, Ba chóir do ghrá a bheith tairiseach. Lig chumhachtaí an_

 _intinn agus an treoir intleacht tú, a ligean ar an neart do uachtanna_

 _ceangal tú le chéile, lig an chumhacht an ghrá agus dúil dhéanann tú_

 _sásta, agus an neart do dhíograis dhéanamh doscartha agat. Glacadh_

 _leis go bhfuil tú at cheann leis an gcathair ghríobháin agus an_

 _gcathair ghríobháin ceann a bhfuil tú. An bhfuil tú cead a bheith faoi_

 _cheangal anois agus go deo._

 _~Freagair le aye.~_

Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass,

Remember: Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should

your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect

guide you, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the

power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your

dedication make you inseparable. Accept that you are one with the

Labyrinth and the Labyrinth is one with you. Do you consent to being bound

now and forever.

~Answer with yes.~

Jareth and Sarah both answer together, "Aye". And with that, Gaia waved her hand over the ropes, they started to glow and then tightened around their arms, melding with their skin, leaving behind a golden tattoo outline of the rope. Sarah gawked at the faded gold rope marking on her arm. She allowed her gaze to drifted up to Jareth's, pleading silently for some answers. She felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze, and she felt the love he had for her and it was a rush of sensation, causing goosebumps to run up her spine. She had never been so completely happy.

Gaia spoke again, "Rise Jareth, High Prince of the Underground, King of the Goblins, Keeper of the Labyrinth. Rise Sarah, Daughter of the Above, Queen of the Goblins, Guardian of the Heart of the Labyrinth. My children." Gaia hugged and kissed Jareth, whispering into his ear, "I am very pleased, Keeper." And turning to embrace Sarah, she spoke in soft voice, "Guardian, you have much to learn and great challenges to face. Fear not, you and your king will be a force to be reckoned with." Gaia placed her hand on Sarah's flat belly and continued, "I bless the child in your womb, giving it special protection, the same as I have granted to you." Sarah felt a warmth pass from Gaia into her belly. She kissed Sarah's cheek and door to the chamber open again and Jareth led Sarah out.

The intense emotions washing over them was like nothing either of them had ever known. Never would there be a doubt as to the depth of the love they felt. It was an incredible gift and they both were profoundly impacted by the sheer intensity.

Once outside, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately as they appeared back in the chambers.

"Sarah, _mo grá, mo chroi, mo banríon, mo bhean chéile_.".

"Can you say that in English, my love?"

"I said, Sarah, my love, my heart, my queen, my wife."

"Oh." And she said no more because he was kissing her again as he swept her up into his arms to place her on the bed.

Their hands worked at pulling their clothes off, anxious to consummate their bond with the physical act, as was required to complete the marriage. They took their time, caressing and teasing and stroking each other as if trying to memorize each inch of flesh, every sensitive spot. Driving themselves towards the ecstasy that only they could give each other. Afterwards, Sarah decided to massage some spice scented oil into his tight muscles.

"So, Jareth." She was straddling his hips, kneading the muscles in his shoulders and back.

"How was it that I understood what Gaia was reciting?"

"Mmmm, she translated it for you, oh, that feels good, um in your head. Precious, less talking, more touching."

"Oh, I am obviously spoiling you, Goblin King." She continued to work on his neck, causing him to groan in pure pleasure.

"Sarah, _mo chroi_ , your hands are so very talented." He heaved a long drawn out sigh.

"So, if I am so talented, what will you grant me, husband?" She grinned wickedly.

"You already have all of me, I am your willing slave. Whatever you ask of me, you know I will grant it if it is in my power to do so." Oh, curse him. He had far too many years as a Fae for her to be able to catch him not using his right words.

"I think I will save my request for later, when I am as big as a house and need you to take care of me. You know, I'll need help doing almost everything." Placing kisses down his spine and letting her fingernails trail down his ribs.

"You are playing a dangerous game, my sweet. Be careful you aren't starting something you will not be able to finish."

"Oh bring it, big bad Fae. I am up to a challenge! I'm not afraid of you." Suddenly, he flipped her and she was under him, being kissed breathless. "Oh, powerful King of the Goblins, please be generous and don't make me run your terrifying labyrinth." Much as she tried, she couldn't keep a straight face and giggled uncontrollably.

"So, you would mock your king? And I thought I was the cruel one. Perhaps some time in an oubliette would make you fear me, love me and do as I say?" He smirked, mirth twinkling in his mismatched eyes.

"Will you be joining me in that dark oubliette, mo ri?"

"As my queen commands."

*the keeper requests access to the heart of the maze

*sister

**May the gods smile down on you and the babe

***my brother


	35. Chapter 33

**Once upon a time I watch a movie called Labyrinth. I now own the movie but sadly not the rights. I am just having some fun with the muse.**

 _I need to give a shout out to my awesome beta, LiteraryRhapsody, without whom this story would not be progressing as it is. Thanks also to all who leave comments and reviews. Please don't stop. Those reviews and kind words feed my muse and she is a temperamental little witch._

 _And if you are looking to read a great fanfic, head over to starrmommy41's offering "I Move The Stars For You". It is most excellent!_

Chapter 33

The sun rose over the palace, painting the sky a brilliant gold. The wedding of the Crown Prince Lorcan to the Unicorn Realm's Princess Orlagh was to take place today. Servants and palace staff were busy since before dawn, preparing food and drink, finalizing seating for the banquet and arranging for quarters for all the royals and nobles. Guests of the High Court had been arriving for days, and Jareth, King of the Goblins who had just arrived with his 'undercover' wife, was grateful that they would be safely ensconced in the North wing of the palace, in the Family's chambers. The newly bonded couple had arrived with an escort of goblin soldiers who had been specially trained by General Fergal to act as bodyguards for the king and his 'betrothed'.

Sarah walked next to her king, dressed in the goblin kingdoms colors of purple, gold and black. Her empire waisted gown was fashioned from the deepest purple silk, trimmed in gold. Long sleeves covered her arms down to her wrists, to conceal the bonding markings. And to finish the look, a black bolero style short sleeved jacket. Sarah would have been enjoying herself if not for the queasy feeling she had been fighting all morning.

"My king, I am feeling a bit dizzy. How much further until we reach our chamber?" Gods, but she sounded like she just stepped off the stage at Stratford-on-Avon.

"We will be in our rooms in another moment, precious. And I have arranged for appropriate refreshments to be waiting for you." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly.

Jareth's usual regal attire had been replaced with a very sedate black shirt, grey jerkin and grey leather pants tucked into highly polished black boots. On the jerkin was the crescent symbol of the Goblin Kingdom on a field on purple, gold and black. Even in this subdued clothing, he cut an impressive figure.

Arriving at their rooms, Sarah went over to the blue velvet chaise lounge in the sitting room to sit before she fainted. She let her eyes scan the room and was pleased that there were several additional wing backed chairs and two tables to allow for small gatherings to take place in the neatly appointed room. The bedchamber had the enormous bed she came to expect, covered in white sheets with gold covers and luxurious furs and pillows.

Jareth gave the guards instructions and then sat on the chaise, placing Sarah's feet in his lap, where he removed her shoes and began massaging her feet. "Mo chroi, relax, drink your tea and allow me to focus on security. We are quite safe here in these rooms and I will not let anything happen to you. His smile, along with his talented fingers, did help to ease her worries and make her relax.

PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP

Lorcan was standing on the balcony of his chamber, staring at the grounds surrounding the castle, thinking about the day ahead of him. Soon he would be married to Orlagh and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. She seemed to have changed so much after that night. He could feel a headache coming on and felt sick to his stomach. He was sure it was just nerves, anxiety over the plan to thwart his father's attempt to kill Jareth and kidnap Sarah.

Realizing that there was little point in dwelling on events that had yet to take place, he opted to focus on his immediate needs: bathing, dressing for the ceremony and eating breakfast. He could take some comfort in performing mundane tasks and set about shaving and have a bath to take his mind off the fact that this was not a normal day at all.

Ruari tapped on his brother's door and waited for a response. He received none and decided to knock a bit louder. When he still received no response, he opted to enter the room. Lorcan's sitting room was empty and the bedchamber itself was also devoid of anyone, so Ruari deduced his big brother must be in the bathroom. He surveyed the room, noting the disheveled condition of the bed: burgundy coverlet on the floor, black sheets twisted up at the foot of the bed. "He obviously didn't sleep well." He muttered to himself. Hanging on the armoire was Lorcan's formal court attire: royal blue trousers, white shirt, green and gold brocade vest and royal blue long coat embroidered with the Royal crest.

Ruari considered his own, rather plain looking court outfit, knowing he and Jareth would be expected to downplay their appearance to avoid upstaging the bridal couple. He chuckled when he thought of his little brother having to tame his wild mane by tying it into a ponytail. That should serve to make him quite morose.

Lorcan appeared at the bathroom door and strode into the room, completely naked and unaffected by his brother's presence. "Good morning, Ruari. Nice of you to come check up on me. Afraid I wouldn't get up this day?" Lorcan attempted to sound more cheerful than he was.

"Good morning. I am here because mother insisted and Jareth is with Sarah in their room. That left me unless you would have preferred to have Riona or Caoilainn sitting here and you could have delighted them with your nudity."

"Well, Cayo knows what a naked man looks like", he stated as he slipped his trousers on, "and Riona would probably have had some highly inappropriate comments to share, having spent her whole life in a nigh constant association with you!" He laughed at his little brother's shocked look.

"Are you trying to imply that I am a bad influence on our sister?" He challenged, his chin tilted up in mock affront.

"I'm not implying. I am coming right out and accusing you. You have always been a bad influence on Riona and also on Jareth." Lorcan stared him down.

"Point made, big brother!" They both laughed as Ruari leaned back in his chair placing his booted feet on the bed frame. Lorcan continued to dress while the brothers chatted about nothing in particular.

PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP

Orlagh stared at herself in the full length mirror and smiled. This was exactly the gown she had requested: pale blush pink, iridescent organza. The scoop neckline highlighted her full breasts and the corset emphasized her tiny waist. The skirt was full but not too poofy. She was definitely wearing the dress not the other way around. The ladies that had helped prepare her for the ceremony had styled her hair in a half up, half down fashion that showed off her slender neck. The traditional Unicorn tiara had been pinned to her head and she truly felt as beautiful as she looked. Soon she would be Lorcan's wife and consort to the crown prince of the Underground.

Finola, Queen of the Unicorn realm, was helping her daughter get ready for the ceremony. This marriage was a way to secure the protection of the unicorns, as it had become increasingly difficult to stop poaching and the trafficking of illegal unicorn cures and potions. None of those things had an real curative properties but that did not stop charlatans from hawking their phony remedies to the more gullible creatures in the Underground. Not all creatures were immortal or nearly so, and illnesses did occur. The last had been the dwarf pox that had led to many deaths just fifty years ago. Finola had noticed a change in her daughter and tried to write it off to wedding jitters, but she feared it was something more nefarious. Rumors of the High King's failing sanity were everywhere to be heard and she began to fear for her only daughter.

"How are you feeling, my child?" She queried with as much tact and caution as she could manage.

Orlagh snapped at her mother, "just stop fussing, mother!" She changed her tone back to sweet at hearing herself speak. "I am fine, truly, mother. Just a little nervous, perhaps. I do so wish to please my groom."

"My sweet child, you will be more than pleasing to your groom. Lorcan is a good man and will be a fine husband, I am sure. Just look to his mother if you want an indication of what sort of partner he will be." Finola smiled in an attempt to reassure her daughter. "Your biggest concern will be providing him with an heir as soon as may be. That is a wife's highest duty, especially if she is married to the crown prince."

Orlagh frowned at the thought of being reduced to a brood mare, but understood when she agreed to wed Lorcan that she would be expected to provide him an heir. "May the gods and goddesses see fit to smile on us, and make us parents as soon as may be."

PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP

The ceremony binding Lorcan, Crown Prince of Avalon and Orlagh, High Princess of the Unicorn Realm was over before either of them could register what had transpired. Now they were husband and wife, Crown Prince and Princess Consort. The stood in the reception line, thanking everyone who had come to witness the wedding and celebrate their union, and the uniting of the Unicorn realm to the High Court.

The ballroom was decorated in the most extravagant and splendid style that both courts could put together for this monumental occasion. The walls were draped in the royal colors of blue, green and gold. Every surface was covered in fabric, ribbons and garlands in those colors. The flowers on the tables were white and yellow roses in crystal vases, the finest china and gold cutlery graced the tables.

The servants were dancing amongst the tables and chairs, in a perfectly choreographed waltz, delivering food and wine to all the guests. At the head table sat the bridal couple, next to Prince Lorcan sat his father, Alroy and next to Princess Orlagh sat her parents, King Tierney and Queen Finola. Queen Aislinn was conspicuous in her absence from the table. The queen was sitting with her oldest daughter, Caoilainn and her husband, Fergal. Seated at the table directly next to that table were Ruari and Riona as well as Sarah and Jareth.

There were guards strategically placed all around the room, as well as all of Lorcan's undercover agents who were working with the servants. Everything was in place to keep Jareth and Sarah protected. The new and secret Goblin queen was feeling very poorly, looking pale and a little worried. "Jareth, hold my hand, please. I'm feeling vulnerable." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Mo grá, I have to follow court protocol, which prohibits displays of affection, but I will hold your hand. Try not to be too worried. We are well protected and the labyrinth will offer all its magic to keep us safe." He was trying to sound confident but knew there were many reasons to be concerned.

Jareth avoided eating or drinking anything that was not served to him by Lorcan's agents. He remembered all too well how poison had nearly been his untimely end. Now with Sarah by his side as his queen and his child growing safely in her womb, he had all the more reason to stay alive, his father's bizarre agenda be damned. He scanned the room again, not feeling prepared to venture even two steps away from Sarah. He could feel her fear and worry and he kept his feelings and thoughts under tight control. No need for Sarah to have his emotions amplifying her already overwhelming concerns. He squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her. They would thwart his father and the blackguards that were working with him.

Sarah became aware of someone watching her. She knew it by the way the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and how the goose flesh ran down her arms. "Jareth, something is very wrong. I can sense it."

Her face had paled noticeably, her eyes wide and the pupils dilated. Before he could react, a masked and cloaked figure materialized behind her chair, holding an iron dagger to her throat. "The Lady Sarah and I are leaving now. Do not attempt to stop us, or I'll slit her pretty throat." The voice was deep, raspy and hissed the threat out like a snake. But before the kidnapper could even move, a nearby undercover soldier of Lorcan's, cast an impediment spell causing the blackguard and Sarah to be held in place, frozen.

Jareth placed his hand upon Sarah's arm, and released her from the spell and she careful extricated herself from the would-be assailant. He pulled her into his arms, examining her neck for any sign of injury. Satisfied there was no harm done, he wrapped her more tightly in his arms, his eyes scanning the room as his personal goblin guards assumed a formation around the monarch and his bride.

As the contingent of Lorcan's men swarmed the room and ferreted out the other assassin, several guards came to stand behind King Alroy as his wife, Aislinn moved, unobserved behind the table where he had been sitting, her knife at the ready but hidden in the folds of her gown.

The two assassins were chained in irons, their masks and hoods were removed to expose the Selkie siblings, Seamus and Shavon. "Lorcan approached the pair and spoke, "Who are you to come into the palace and attempt to abduct the betrothed of the Goblin King? What foul perfidy are you perpetrating?" His sword was resting against the sister's neck, making it clear he meant to slit her throat.

"We are mere mercenaries, fulfilling a contract to make off with the woman and eliminate the Goblin king. I will say no more." Shavon looked defiantly into Lorcan's eyes, daring him to end her right there. Her brother was not so brave.

"King Alroy hired us to abduct the woman and when King Jareth came to rescue her, we were supposed to kill him. I want nothing more to do with this. It's not worth the money." He cowered and shook in fear.

"Liars! Maligners! Falsifiers!" The High King was livid, his face beet red as he screamed at the top of his voice. "To accuse the High King of such treasonous acts; they should be executed on the spot." He grabbed a sword and headed towards the pair.

Shavon knew this might be her one chance, so she pulled the key to the palace dungeon from her pocket to show that this was where they were to take Sarah. "His majesty gave me this key, saying we should bring the woman there were he could have her and no one would suspect. And if King Jareth came to rescue her, we were to kill him, if he didn't drink from the poisoned goblet." She looked at Alroy and continued, "I may die for what I would have done, but I will not die alone!" She spat the words out in disgust.

As King Alroy tried to move around the guards blocking him, Aislinn came up to his side and grabbed his arm as she held the iron bladed dagger to his throat. Her eyes were dark and glowed a angry red as she hissed, "Alroy, you have abused me, humiliated me and betrayed me and I have endured it for many decades, but when you try to kill my youngest son, my beloved Jareth and steal his soulmate from him, I can bear no more." As she began to hold the blade so close to his throat, a trickle of blood ran down his neck, she screamed, "I will not wait for a trial, I will end you….myself!" She drew the blade across his throat and then drove it in, to the hilt, into his back. He crumpled into a heap on the ballroom floor, blood pooling around him. He gasped one hideous groan and then his eyes rolled up into his head and he was dead.

PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP~ PMAP


	36. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

 **To my loyal readers. I feel the need to reassure you all that I have not abandoned this story. Quite the contrary.**

 **I am working on the story every day. I chip away at the chapter, but it is very slow going. The little minx of a muse is being stingy with her favors and no sooner do I write a paragraph or two that she runs away and hides.**

 **I vow on the heart of the labyrinth, I will not leave this unfinished. I swear it!**

 **Thank you for hanging in there with me. Your patience will be richly rewarded.**


	37. Chapter 34

**Once upon a time I watch a movie called Labyrinth. I now own the movie but sadly not the rights. I am just having some fun with the muse.**

 _I must thank you all for following, favoriting and reviewing my story. I appreciate your patience awaiting more chapters. Know that I will be finishing this story and that there will be a sequel, as I have_ become _very fond of the characters I created and wish to explore their individual stories in depth._

Chapter 34

Aislinn stood beside the motionless body of her husband, blood on her hands and gown. The gathering of people stared in horror and disbelief from the Queen to the now deceased king. The guards of the High court stepped forward and seized the queen. She was being taken into custody for regicide. The members of the High Council would be called together to name Lorcan as acting regent until the trial would decide if Aislinn would be reinstated as High Queen or sentenced to death for the killing of the High King.

Lorcan, Jareth and Ruari leapt up to come to their mother's aid, as Caoilainn was already at her side and Sarah and Riona rushed up to the head table in a show of absolute solidarity. "Guards, take care how you handle the High Queen!" Lorcan's face was a mixed palette of anger, concern and grief. He wanted his mother protected above all, as some of the people were now demanding justice for their murdered king and others were glad that 'the mad king' had been dispatched so handily.

"I am claiming my position as temporary regent, while awaiting the council's appointment, and ask that my mother, Queen Aislinn be placed in the tower under double guard until the council can come together to decide her fate." The crowd murmured at this, not sure this was the best course to take but who would dare argue with the Crown Prince? The guards led Aislinn away to secure her from any harm and keep her imprisoned as was expected.

Fergal ran up and fell in step along side Caoilainn, who stubbornly refused to leave her mother's side. "Try to stay calm, my sweet. You have experienced a huge shock and you must remember the babe." He whispered it softly into her ear, so that no one would hear, as they had not yet revealed the pregnancy. She had wanted to wait until after the wedding and now that had turned into such a family tragedy.

"I know you are concerned, my love, but my place is at my mother's side as Lorcan can not offer her support as the first born, since he is acting regent. I promise I will take it easy for all of us." She grimaced, as experiencing so many conflicting feelings was making her feel very ill indeed.

The queen herself had not spoken a word, her face an unreadable mask of cold indifference. She walked along side the guards, not really seeing or reacting to anything that was happening. She was practically sleepwalking through the entire process. Killing the king had done something to her, causing her mind to protect her from what she had done and shutting down to all things but the most necessary functions. The family feared for her well being and her own sanity.

"Mother. Please will you not speak to me?" Caoilainn was trying so desperately to connect with her mother. She was now the only parent she and her siblings had and she was greatly concerned she might lose her to the torment that appeared to be controlling her mind long before the council would be able to decide if she must die for choosing to end her father's life.

One thing was clear to her: the lives they had all been living would never be the same again. Only the fates could tell what far reaching consequences the events of this day would have on all members of the High Court.

PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP

The rest of the queen's children had gathered in a room just off the ballroom: Lorcan was pacing back and forth as Orlagh sat nearby, wringing a lace handkerchief with her hands, her face wet with tears. She did not wish to appear selfish or heartless but this was not the wedding celebration she had envisioned. The pain and worry etched on her new husband's face concerned her greatly. The only thing that seemed to be a positive development was that she felt so much more like her old self. There would be much that needed to be done and she wanted to be as supportive as Lorcan would allow her to be.

Riona was being consoled by Ruari, their twin bond a great comfort in light of the horrors the family had just had to face. The twin siblings had been lucky to have had a close relationship with both of their parents, long before the madness that had consumed their father.

Again, the two looked at their brother and his incessant pacing. They would rally around him and offer all the support he would allow. But they knew, that as acting regent, he would need to be strong and show not weakness. He would not likely ask for help and it would fall to him to sit on the council at their mother's trial as well as having to preside over the Royal funeral and burial services.

Sitting the furthest away from the rest of the family was Jareth, on a love seat with his arm around Sarah, her head resting limply on his shoulder. Her pallor was most distressing and he stroked her hand with his fingers as he waited for a healer to come and examine her. He was fiercely protective of her, as he'd always been, but now, because of the babe, that need escalated exponentially. He also felt a tumult of varying emotions that he tried his best to shield his beloved from: anger and betrayal over his father's treachery, and guilt. Tremendous guilt that all this was his fault and if Murtagh had not saved him all those centuries ago, none of these events would have come to pass. He turned his attention away from his own feelings to focus on his pregnant queen.

Sarah was feeling strange, her body felt warm, like she had a fever. Trying to process everything that had happened, her brain was a confused jumble of thoughts and emotions. Seeing someone killed up close had been very frightening. Never had she seen so much blood or heard someone exhale their final breath in the much lorded death rattle.

She tried not to close her eyes because she didn't want the images to replay in her mind. She heaved a long sigh and was glad that Jareth was holding on to her, their bond comforting her as she could feel his love and concern. She raised her eyes to look at his face and he turned and gave her a reassuring smile and hugged her a bit more tightly. Her hand drifted down her body to her flat tummy and her mind turned to the tiny little life she could nearly feel if she tried.

She slowed her breathing and concentrated on her new connection to the labyrinth. "Gaia, I ask most humbly for you to strengthen our magic and grant us all the protection you can." The swift tendrils of the labyrinth's magic connected to the keeper and the guardian. She felt Jareth acknowledge her having contacted Gaia through their bond and saw him smile at her. His free hand moved stealthily to come to rest on top of her smaller one, laying on her belly. Her eyes fell closed as she drifted into unconsciousness.

PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP

Never in the long history of the Underground had madness led to a sitting monarch being murdered. And hardly in front of the entire assembled court. The High Queen would be called in front of the council and would have to answer for her crime. Aislinn sat in the tower, staring at the fire burning in the in the small fireplace. The numbness she had felt after killing Alroy was beginning to give way to her vividly recalling the events leading up to her pulling the knife out of the folds of her skirt. The traitorous selkies implicating the High King in the conspiracy to kill the Goblin King and kidnap his betrothed. Alroy accusing the selkies of lying and then she, herself, stepping up to dispatch the man who had abused and tormented her for nearly their entire marriage.

Never had she suspected Alroy harbored such terrible secrets and habits. Their courtship had been loving and sweet. The first year after the bonding had been wonderful, too. Then things changed after the birth of Lorcan. Things between them went downhill and never seemed to improve, spiraling down into near constant physical, mental and emotional abuse. Aislinn could have endured the beatings but the verbal abuse, insults and harsh words were so much worse than any beating.

Jareth had been the catalyst that gave her the desire to fight her vicious and cruel husband. She barred him from her chambers. True enough he had cheated on her, but she really did not care for his attentions and was grateful he satisfied his disgusting and perverted desires with others.

She had no regrets. If the council decided that she should be put to death, it would be worth it to know that she had shielded her subjects from their mad king and she had saved her beloved Jareth from his father's blood lust. No, she would harbor no regrets.

PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP

A/N - Sorry this chapter is a bit short but the remaining six chapters will be much longer. The trial will be quite for sticking with me.


	38. Chapter 35

**There are many things I am lucky to own but none of them are the rights to 'Labyrinth'.**

 _Many thanks to my readers for being patient while I work on these last chapters. Next chapter will deal with the trial._

 _ **Chapter 35**_

Aislinn sat quietly in the room in the tower. Two guards stood at the door in the room with her and two more guards stood outside the room. The space she was being held in was humble and sparse, but comfortable. There was a bed with clean, warm covers and fluffy pillows. And table and padded chair with a candelabra for light to write by. There was also a bath chamber. All in all, not bad for someone who was guilty of killing their king. And she had done it in full view of the entire court and all visiting nobility. She scoffed at herself. What would be her fate now?

Caoilainn faithful came to visit every day. The other children were forbidden to come to the tower. Lorcan was acting regent while the council met behind closed doors, trying to determine when they would be holding her trial. She would be tried, of that Aislinn was certain. But what punishment would be doled out to her? Oh, she wished she had not needed to act at the reception of her oldest son's wedding. She had not wanted his marriage to start in the shadow of her extremely severe decision to end their monarch's life. Would that there had been another way.

It had already been three days. Three days without uttering a single word! She had vowed to wait to speak until her trial. There was nothing to say until then. She felt for her daughter but what was the point in speaking? She could not bring herself to talk of the horrors she had endured at her husband's hands. She would only wish to give that testimony once, and then her speak of it again. Especially that terrible time when she nearly lost Jareth. For Alroy to blame her for his nearly dying was a pain so traumatic that she had nearly killed herself to escape the agony.

A tapping at the door broke Aislinn out of her introspection. The only time there was a knock at her prison was when Caoilainn came to visit. It was the only time Aislinn smiled. She knew the Caoilainn was expecting a baby. It would be her first grandchild and she was very excited. Hopefully, the council would not decide to execute her. She so did wish to see her grandchild, be it a boy or a girl.

The guard inside the room opened the door and Caoilainn walked through, a worried smile on her face. Aislinn did not like the paleness of her countenance. She did so worry about the strain this was putting on her daughter so close to her time. She motioned for her to come sit beside her in the bed. "Mother, will you still not speak to me? You cannot remain silent forever." She responded by slowly shaking her head, a weak smile on her lips. She was trying to be as calm and reassuring as she could be, but her vow to remain silent would not be broken.

"Jareth has requested permission to come and see you. He hopes the council will grant his request. He believes I am not strong enough to continue to come to you every day. The midwife says the stress is not good for the child." Aislinn smiled at this, her hand patting Caoilainn's lovingly. "Please, Mother, please speak to me." All she could do was shake her head. She was known for her resoluteness.

Caoilainn decided to bring this visit to an end. "I am feeling a bit fatigued and the long climb up the stairs of the tower is becoming untenable for me. Mother, I hope Jareth will be able to come to you tomorrow." She hugged her mother tightly. "We all love you and support you. Know that we will be there when the council holds your trial. Be well, Mother." And she stood and walked to the door as the guard let her out. Tears slid silently down her cheeks as she again was alone to contemplate her situation.

 **PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP***

Jareth paced outside the great hall, waiting to plead his case to the council. Three days he had been waiting and he loathed being made to wait. The rage he felt had been building and he worked extra hard to keep it contained and away from Sarah. She worried him greatly. Murtagh had been staying in the room adjacent to theirs at his insistence. As worried as he was for the babe, he was more concerned for Sarah's well being. He would protect her with his life. Somehow he did not feel the threat was over though he could not sense where the danger would come from.

The door to the hall swung open and a page motioned for Jareth to step into the chamber. "Step forward and be recognized, Jareth, Prince of Avalon, King of the Goblins, Keeper of the Labyrinth. The council has read your petition and granted you visitation of the prisoner in place of Princess Caoilainn. All business with the council is ended and you are dismissed." Jareth turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

He moved through the corridors of the palace, acutely aware that the servants gave him more than the customary space granted royalty. They feared him. So be it. The sound of his heels clicking against the marble floor vibrated off the walls and echoed through the silence. His thoughts were on his mother and Sarah. He wanted to get Sarah back to his castle but right now he needed to be here for his family. He furrowed his brow and scowled. He had to make sure his queen was safe. Entering the chambers they were currently in residence in, he spied his beloved, napping on the bed. She looked like a child, nestled amongst the pillows and furs.

He moved to sit in the edge of the bed and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Sarah. _Mo grá. Múscail mo stór_.*" She snuggled deeper into the pillows and sighed. He chuckled. She was so childlike in slumber. "Sarah, my sweet. Come, my love, you cannot spend the entire day abed."

He saw one jade eye blink at him.

"Jareth, why are you in armor?" Her expression displayed her confusion.

"And here I thought you liked me in my regal Goblin armor." He smirked at her. "I had to appear before the council. They have granted my petition. I may visit my mother in Caoilainn's stead." She sat up and stretched. She grinned at him. "That is great news, my king. Oh, and I do like you in your armor, sure enough." She grinned at him, reaching for him to come into her arms.

"No, mo grá, as much as I would love to join you in our bed, I have much to do. There are still forces at work here in the court, people that were working with my father that need to be ferreted out before they have a chance to hurt you, hurt us. The labyrinth has told me. It warned me that the danger had not yet passed." He hated the look of worry that passed across her face. Detested that he could not completely shield her from the trouble that came with being with him, being married to him.

"Jareth, why do you try to keep me from all your worries? Am I not you queen, the guardian of the heart of the labyrinth – your equal?" Her hand rested on his arm, squeezing it gently. In a moment he was on top of her, covering her body with his, kissing her with a desperation that frightened as well as excited him. Never had he felt so wholly inadequate and utterly helpless.

"Sarah, my Sarah." His voice hitched, the emotions he was feeling driving him to hold her as close as he could. And there were too many clothes keeping him from feeling her. He reached up to her bodice and with just one hand rent the front of it in two. He pulled her dress from her as she worked at the lacings of his trousers. This was still taking too long. With the snap of his fingers they were both naked and he was spreading her thighs to drive his hard shaft into her welcoming valley. Holding her as close as he could, he refused to move. It was as if he wished to physically meld them into one being.

"Jareth." Her voice a hoarse whisper. "My love, please. You're crushing me." She groaned, trying to breath.

He spoke not, but began to move, grinding his hips into her, a growl rumbling from deep inside him. He was pounding into her, fiercely, like a man possessed. He felt her climax, wave after wave, her screaming his name over and over. He roared his release, certain the windows in their frames would shatter from the force. They both were panting, Jareth suddenly aware of his less than tender and gentle treatment of his wife.

"Sarah," he forced the words out in between panting for air, "my love, I'm sorry. I did not intend to be so forceful." He was kissing her neck and whispering into her ear. "Please tell me I did not hurt you?"

"Jareth, I'm not made of porcelain. I do not break so easily. I am fine but I was afraid the guards would come breaking into our chamber, swords drawn to protect us from assassins." She giggled and the sound was a relief to him, knowing she was unharmed.

"Ah, you forget I have magic, my queen. I warded the room for sound when we were first installed here, and I am glad I did. I needed you so desperately, mo lómhara." He kissed her again, but with so much tenderness and love, tears fell from her eyes from the pure depth of his emotion.

" _Mo rí, mo thiarna, mo slánaitheoir_. Whatever was it that persuaded you to make me your wife? I will never understand how so extraordinary a being would join with an ordinary mortal woman like me, but I do not care to understand so long as you always will love me." Gentle sobs escaped from her passion swollen lips. Jareth was floored by her use of Gaelic and her confession.

" _Mo bhanríon, mo bhean, mo bandia_. You are far from ordinary and I thank the fates for bring you to me. I will always love you, you are _an leath eile de mo anam_." He looked into her pale green eyes and smiled a beatific smile. "When did you learn those words of Gaelic? I have never used them." He chuckled. "My king, my lord, my savior?"

"And you called me, what? My queen, my lady and I did not recognize the last."

"My goddess, who I wish to spend eternity worshipping." He was nibbling on her neck, running his tongue over the crescent shaped mark on her shoulder, causing her to shiver.

"A goddess am I? Hardly. But you are my savior, of that I am sure. And as to where I learned those words, well, my dear, I do have copious amounts of time on my hands and lots of books to read. I merely looked them up. I do wish to be as pleasing to you as you are to me." She blushed, her lashes fluttering. She could slay him with a glare of her cruel eyes and resurrect him with a smile from her luscious lips.

"Precious, I do believe we need to get bathed and dressed. The family will expect us at dinner." He stood, so completely at ease at in his nakedness and pulled her towards the bath. She reluctantly followed him.

PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP*

Crown Prince Lorcan stood in the council chambers. Prior to them seeing Jareth, they had officially made him acting regent, contingent upon the outcome of the trial against the queen. Depending on what that end brought about, he would either return to being Crown Prince of the Seelie court or there would be a coronation making him the new Seelie King. He sincerely hope it would not be the latter as that would mean his mother had been likely put to death. The loss of his father, even taking his treachery and treason into account, was hard enough. To have to add the loss of his mother to that grief would be nigh impossible to bear.

Too many things had happened in far too short a time to be properly dealt with and assimilated. Jareth and Sarah, Orlagh and his marriage, his father's perfidy and treason, his mother murdering his father. Caoilainn's pregnancy. Certainly this would prove to be the most intense training for being High King he had experienced. He hated his position and wished, for the first time in his life, that he had not been first born. And yet, thinking on Jareth and his life, he knew instinctively that he was glad he had not been born last.

The trial would be held in two weeks. The council had decided that there needed to be time to get the deceased king's affairs in order, have him take over the day to day running of the realm and arrange for the memorial services and funeral rites. All this at a time when he should be with his new bride on their honeymoon. They hadn't even taken the time to complete the bond with the wedding night. Lorcan knew he had put it off as long as he could. The rite needed to be completed within three days of the wedding rites and that was tonight. He shook his head. While he wanted to bed his new bride, he did not want to with all these things hanging over his head.

He walked out of the council chambers and down the corridor towards the dining hall. All the family would be there along with Orlagh and he needed to feel their love and strength to see him through the next fortnight. His life had become a hell that he would not wish on his worst enemy.

 **PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP***

Sarah sat next to Jareth, staring at her plate, wishing there were already food upon it. She found herself feeling a bit hungry, for a change. She stared up and down the table at the rest of the family. Caoilainn and Fergal were seated to Jareth's right. Riona was sitting next to Orlagh, chatting about Ruari. Ruari was standing on the balcony, his arm around the waist of the lovely Nymph princess, Caoimhe. Lorcan sat at the head of the table with Orlagh to his left. He was gently stroking her hand with his, and leaning in to whisper something to his bride, her cheeks blushing pink as she smiled. Well, at least some things had become a bit more normal.

"Where are you, _mo lómhara_? You seem far away." He whispered into her ear, causing the goosebumps to rise on her arms.

" _Mo fear céile_ , I am hungry and wondering how long I will have to wait to get something to eat." Her stomach growled as if to emphasize just how serious she was.

"I will have the servants bring the food at once, mo bhanríon." He signaled the servant hovering by the door to start service. Turning back to Sarah, he grinned and whispered, "I must tell you, _mo grá,_ that I find your newly discovered love of _gaeilge_ to be most thrilling." He grinned in that wicked way that told her he was thinking of sex. She gently smacked his hand.

"You, _mo rí_ , are incorrigible. We just were in bed not thirty minutes ago." She whispered, hoping no one could overhear.

"I am sorry, _mo chroi,_ but I find you absolutely irresistible." He pulled her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her upturned palm, moving up to her wrist, where he nibbled with his teeth at her pulse.

Riona was laughing at the spectacle the two were providing. "Jareth, can't you keep that behavior with your intended to your bedchamber? Some of us would like to keep our appetite."

"Oh, very funny, dear sister. Ever trying to ruin my good times." He dropped her hand and winked as he mouthed 'later' to her as he tried to look dejected at having been forced to cease his seduction.

"Riona, it would appear that you are the only member of the family that does not have a love interest. Perhaps I should make it my responsibility to seek out someone to court you. What sort of man do you find attractive?" Jareth was laughing at his sister and the others were all listening intently. Sarah smirked at her and nodded to encourage her to respond to her teasing.

"Oh, well, I never really…Sarah, that is not funny and actually quite cruel." She was pouting and staring at her food. Sarah couldn't help but nudge Jareth and wink at him. He grinned at her, clearly loving the teasing way she handled his sister.

Lorcan paid little heed to his meal, kissing Orlagh's hand. This did not escape Sarah's notice and she pointed it out quietly to Jareth. He smirked at her and made a rather rude gesture and she smacked his arm quite roughly. He laughed out loud, causing the entire table to stare at him. Even Lorcan stopped his foreplay and stared at his little brother.

Jareth stood up and pulled Sarah to her feet. He turned to his brother and addressed him very formally. "Prince Lorcan, I ask that my wife and I be allowed to take are leave from table and retire to our chambers. We are a bit fatigued this evening." He grinned, looking not the least bit fatigued what so ever.

"Jareth, you silly prat, off with you two then. I think I will ask your intended to teach you some better table manners. Good evening, Lady Sarah." She curtsied and grabbed Jareth's hand and pulled him out of the room.

 **PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP***

Once dinner had been dispensed with, Lorcan took his bride by the hand and escorted her to their chambers. He knew that she was aware of what needed to happen this night and after the disastrous first time he had been with her, he very much wanted to make it up to her. She was sweet and he definitely found her attractive.

"Orlagh, my sweet, come over here, out on the balcony." He tenderly took her had. And led her on to the balcony as the moon was just coming up in the heavens. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest and kissing her up her neck to nibble on her ear. "Orlagh, do you trust me? I will not hurt you, I promise you."

"I trust you, Lorcan. I want to be your wife, in all ways. I know we need to complete the bond. I give you all of me, without reservation." She smiled, a blush rising on her cheeks as he turned her into his embrace and brought his lips to hers.

The kiss was tender: he wanted to take his time and give her all the pleasure he knew he could. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and when she parted them he deepened the kiss. He was caressing her neck and the small of her back as her hands tangled themselves into his dark hair. Whispering into her ear "come, my pet, join me in our bed. I want to touch every inch of you and wherever my fingers touch, my lips and tongue will follow."

"Lorcan, my love." She was panting, her face flushed, eyes dark with desire. He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. She rolled over so he could work the laces of her dress and slowly pulled it down, exposing soft, pale skin. Every inch that was uncovered was peppered with light kisses and flicks of his tongue. She was whimpering, saying his name over and over.

He pulled his shirt off and kicked off his boots. Kneeling between her thighs, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her knickers and slowly slid them down, revealing her thatch of curls, glistening from her arousal. He grabbed her leg at the knee and ran his tongue up her thigh, never taking his eyes from her face. He needed to see her pleasure. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he slid his tongue into her folds and she gasped. "Oh, Lorcan, yes."

Her words encourage him as he slid one finger into her as he nibbled and licked her sensitive nub. She raised her hips up against his mouth as he slid a second finger into her slit, hooking the fingers up as he moved them in and out to match the pace of her moans. She was close to her first release and he quicken his movements as her wall clenched around his fingers. She cried out her release and he lapped up her juices. She tasted like heaven to him. He removed his trousers before He worked his way up her stomach to her voluptuous breasts, suckling and biting the nipples until they were hard rosy pearls. He kissed her again and she ran her hands down his back and around to his rock hard cock. She grasped it tentatively, sliding her hand up and down the shaft, emboldened by his groans of pleasure.

"Careful my love, or you will end this too soon and I want to finish this inside you." He kissed her with increasing passion as he positioned himself at her entrance. He rested the tip of his rod, barely penetrating her welcoming warmth as he held both of her hands in his. "Look at me, my love. I want us to watch each other as we consummate our bond." Slowly he entered her. It was almost painful to restrain himself as he sheathed himself in her tightness. When he had fully penetrated her, she closed her eyes. "Orlagh, look at me, please." He voice was a caress and she gazed intensely into his eyes as he built up the pace.

"Faster, please, go faster." She was mewling like a kitten as her second orgasm was building quickly. He could feel his control slipping as he neared his own release, thrusting his hips with urgency; his rhythm becoming erratic and hurried. She cried out his name as she came and he followed right after, growling out her name. He rolled off her and pulled her into his arms, throwing the covers over them and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Now, we are truly husband and wife. Are you happy, my pet?" Her contented sigh was all the reply he received as she snuggles closer to him, already drifting off to sleep.

 **PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP* PMAP***


	39. Chapter 36

**Please don't remind me I don't own it. I prefer to remember seeing it thirty years ago and falling in love with it at first sight!**

 _My appreciation for the reviews I receive. I know this story has been slow to wrap up, but there are only five chapters left. Remember, if you have enjoyed this story, there is a sequel planned. Tentative title: Paint Me Mornings Of Gold._

 _ **Chapter 36**_

Sarah became increasingly anxious at just the thought: She needed to return Above. Her family needed to see her and she had a career to look after. But, she also was fairly certain, Jareth would greatly object since he would not be able to accompany her. Shit!

Her head was resting on his chest, the subtle rise and fall of which told her he was likely still sleeping. He needed it. He was pushing himself as hard and as far as she'd ever witnessed. It frightened her. Twice they had nearly been torn from each other. She snuggled into his shoulder, sighing.

"Mmm," his chest rumbled beneath her ear, "good morning, you precious thing. How long have you been awake?" He pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Not too long, my love. I've just been lying here thinking about all the things I need to do at the loft." She held her breath and wait. Three, two, one…

"Sarah, you can't be seriously thinking about going Above. I am not able to go with you and…" She cut him off.

"Jareth, we are bound together. I am becoming Fae and the labyrinth is protecting me. I have things I need to do. I have made commitments to finish those commissions. I know you wish to go with me, but I promise I won't be there any longer then absolutely necessary. The actual painting can be done here. You can't go with me because the family needs you here." She looked at him with all the love, compassion and concern she was feeling and he felt it through their bond.

"Sarah!" He sounded so adamant. "I take Gaia's warning very seriously. She had tasked me with keeping you and our child safe. I cannot do that if you are out of my reach, mo grá." His face was a strange mix of anger, worry, love and fear. "I have to keep you safe. Nothing can be allowed to harm you."

"Jareth." Her voice sounded strained. "I have to do this. You promised me I could keep my career and my loft. I have to be able to keep working on my paintings. I have obligations, just like you. I will be careful and I will not leave my loft. Please, I will lose my mind if you don't let me go.

"I love you, mo lómhara." He sounded resigned to letting her go Above. "Will you at least take two of our guards with you? I would be more at ease knowing you have them with you." He kissed her down her neck and nibbled the mark on her shoulder. Hat always made her shiver.

"I only plan on being at the loft two days, tops. Seriously, my family will want to hear from me as will Nigel and Bruce." He was nodding.

"Yes, precious. I will worry but go be the famous artist and loving daughter. I will stay here and take care of my mother. But," and he was pleading with her, "don't stay away too long." He was caressing her belly, drawing lazy, little patterns on it with his fingers. He had begun doing this as some odd little baby ritual. Sarah just wasn't sure if the whole pregnancy thing wasn't making him a little nutso, but it was undeniably cute.

"I was thinking I could do some baby shopping." His shocked expression made her burst out laughing. "For Caoilainn and Fergal's baby, silly. We aren't telling anyone yet, right?"

"You said you wanted to wait. I have a feeling there is going to be a mini baby boom here at the palace. Cayo and Fergal, followed by our babe and I believe Lorcan and Orlagh will be expecting soon before too long. Now if Ruari becomes betrothed to his love, we'll only need to find someone for Riona." Suddenly, reality hit Jareth and he remembered all the horrors they had endured.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Fergal will be heading to the castle today to check on security and receive reports from Carrig, who is acting as regent while things play out here at the palace." He ran his hand through his pale hair. "There will be services to allow the subjects to mourn the death of the king. I think we need to get started. I will be seeing my mother today and you need to go Above. The sooner you go the sooner you'll be back in my arms. Hurry, mo lómhara." He kissed her possessively but it was all to brief a gesture. She rushed to the bathroom as much to appease Jareth as to throw up. Being pregnant truly was not as great as she had hope it would be. Hopefully it would get better.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

To Sarah, life at the palace felt like something straight out if a gothic nightmare. All the rooms were darkened, the heavy draperies drawn to keep the light out. Everyone was wearing dark clothing, some even completely in black. The rooms and corridors were as quiet as a morgue and almost as lifeless. It appeared to her, as a non magical creature, that almost every activity was done using magic to limit any kind of physical efforts.

She was wondering the corridors, looking for any signs of the family, when her ears picked up some sound in the far too silent palace. Grateful for any kind of signs of activity and life, she made her way down a stairway and through an archway into the kitchens. She stood in the doorway in her ebony gown, watching the staff and servants move about with hardly a word spoken. It was an oddly beautiful kind of dance they were performing, moving to and fro, peeling, cutting, chopping and cooking. It felt strangely comforting to see a normal activity progress from one step to the next, extremely natural. It wasn't too long before the chef notice the lady's standing in the archway.

"Lady Sarah, is there something I can get for you?" The chef, an elf named Liam, bowed as he spoke. He looked right at home, directing the cooking and food prep, all while still being able to give her his attention.

"No, Liam, I am not needing anything to eat or drink. I just wanted to be somewhere were there was life happening." She smiled a weak smile and nodded to him. "I was wondering were the royal family is eat breakfast. Can you tell me where they are? I feel like I need a map and compass to find my way around this palace." She chuckles at her joke.

Liam clapped his hands together three times and a small pixie appeared. "Branna, escort the Lady Sarah to the solarium where the royal family is currently." She snapped straight to attention, bowed her head once and walked towards the stairs where she waited at the first step for Sarah to move toward her.

She followed the pixie up the stairs and down the corridor. Where was it Liam had said they were? The solarium? Was there a solarium in the palace? Obviously, you dumbass. She groaned at her own less than observant mind. "Branna, have you been employed here in the palace for a long time?" The pixie looked at her, an incredulous expression on her face. "No, my lady." They continued down the corridor in silence. This was not what Sarah wanted. "Brianna, are you not supposed to talk to me?"

Again, a puzzled expression on the cute pixie's face. "I am but a servant and you the betrothed to the Goblin King. It is against protocol for us to speak to those above us in station, my lady."

Well, that didn't sit well with Sarah. They weren't slaves and deserved to be treated with kindness. "Branna, as the fiancé of the Goblin King, do I have leave to order you to do something?"

Branna nodded, a slightly fearful look in her eyes. Sarah placed her hand on the pixie's shoulder to halt her forward movements. "Branna, I order you to speak freely when you are alone in my presence." She nearly laughed at the shocked look she received. Sarah was careful to give her leave only when they found themselves alone so that no one would question her taking liberties with soon-to-be royalty.

"Thank you, my lady." She curtsied so low she nearly disappeared against the polished marble stones.

"Great! Now that that is out of the way, how well do you know the Royal family?"

"Not that well at all my lady. I was only brought here to serve this week. I spent all of my first days here learning where every room in the palace was." She stopped speaking abruptly when they came to a pair of glass doors. "The solarium, my lady." She flashed her a brief but brilliant grin and curtsied as she backed away from the doors.

Looking through the amazing crystal doors, she could see Jareth and his siblings. They were all dressed in black or very dark blue. The mood was decidedly quiet, somber and depressing. Sarah shook her head as she entered the room. Jareth leapt to his feet and came to her side, placing a soft, comforting kiss on her cheek. "Maidin mhaith, mo lómhara." She felt her breath catch in her throat. How could he not know how his speaking to her in the Irish effected her. She felt like she was butter melting in the warmth of his sunlight.

"Okay, I get it. The king is dead and the Queen is locked away in the tower. I feel like I am living in one of my fairy tales. We cannot allow ourselves to become so morose. Life will go on, whether we sit around and mope or go on with daily activities." Her bold words were met with eight completely gobsmacked expressions. Riona was the first to allow a hint of a smile to play with the corners of her mouth.

"Sarah, you're absolutely correct. This will solve nothing. We need to stop feeling sorry for ourselves and function like our station dictates." She turned to look at her little brother. "Jareth, you have been most fortune in your choice of bride. Sarah is a treasure. Don't do anything to bollocks things up and cause her to leave."

Jareth sputtered as he nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking. Little did Riona know that he and Sarah already bore the tattoos that indicated they were married. "I am aware of all of my beloved's qualities and you may rest assured, I will not bollocks anything up. And Riona, you are far too comfortable with Aboveground speech." He grinned at her as they took each other's good natured ribbing in stride.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

He walked up the steps of the tower, counting each one as his booted foot hit upon them. Jareth had never been in this tower, so he had no way of knowing how many steps there would be until he reached the chamber at its pinnacle. When the two guards came into view, he knew there would be no more steps. The guards snapped to attention at catching a glimpse of the a Goblin King. Jareth groaned inwardly. Was there truly no one that did not fear him? "I am here to visit with Queen Aislinn." The guards spoke not a a single word. The one on the right knocked on the chamber door twice and the door opened.

Jareth stepped into the room and saw the two guards that were stationed within. Sitting in a chair at the window was his mother. She was dressed in black, the least splendid garment he could ever recall seeing her dressed in. "Mother." She reacted to the deep, smooth sound of his baritone breaking the silence of her prison. She turned around to look upon her youngest and the tears of nigh to unspeakable grief and sadness spilled forth like a torrential down pouring of rain.

"Jareth." This was the first word that she had uttered since just before she killed the king. She held her arms open and he stepped into her loving embrace.

"Mother." Words seemed worthless and utterly pointless. He could feel her shaking, the grief and the isolation crushing her under its weight. He removed himself from her arms and sat on the edge of the desk. He reached forward to stroke her cheek and her eyes grew as big as saucers when the sleeve of his black tunic slid back to reveal his right wrist. She gasped when she recognized the rope tattoo from a hand-fasting ceremony. Her hand grabbed his arm and held it up between them as if to ask what the meaning of the marking was, even though they both knew.

"Yes, Sarah and I are married. The labyrinth required the hand-fasting be performed right away." He knew that his mother would no accept that answer, but since she was stubbornly not speaking he felt relatively safe. "We haven't told the rest of the family since now is hardly the time. Sarah is back Above, tying up some loose ends related to her work and will also visit with Tobias and her parents." He cleared his throat and continued. "Lorcan has set the first day of the viewing for tomorrow. The king will lie in state for three days to allow those that wish to pay their respects…" The renewed tears that were falling from her eyes stopped him from continuing.

She stood and walked over to her bed, and lay down and closed her eyes. Jareth had never been dismissed by his mother in this manner. Clearly she wished him to leave her, so he bowed and wished into her ear. " _Is breá liom tú, máthair._ " He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and turned to walk out the door.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

The loft in Chelsea looked just as it had when they left to return to the Underground for the wedding. Sarah had called her folks and they would be in the city for dinner. The two Goblin kingdom guards had sent her painting canvases to the palace. All her other supplies had been sent before them. Now the only thing left to do was call Bruce and Nigel.

"Hello, Nigel." She smiled when she heard the shriek on the other end of the phone.

"Sarah,sweetie! Bruce and I have been beside ourselves with worry. Are you alright?" The concern he was feeling was audible.

"Nige, I am fine. Jace is taking very good care of me. Try not to worry just because I can't call you every day. I have been busy with his family and his brother's wedding. I came back to collect my paints and canvases so that I can spend some time working in all these commissions."

"Sarah, are you and Jace going to get married or just shack up?"

"Nigel Lindsey! I can't believe you would ask me that. Jace asked me to marry him and I accepted. We will be getting married but not right now. Jace's father just died, for crying out loud!" She was shouting.

"Sorry, sweetie, sorry. It's just I don't want to miss seeing you finally get married. You know Bruce and I want you to be happy. And I honestly haven't ever seen you this happy accept whe. You are spilling Toby." Just make sure we get an invite, 'Kay?"

"Yes, Nige, I promise. I couldn't get married without you. Who will help me choose my wedding gown?" She received the expected reaction of tears and screams of joy. Nigel was the best friend she had in New York.

Sarah made several phone calls to order some food to be delivered for dinner with Toby and her parents. Now to get these two guards to let her go shopping. "So, guys, um men, I want to go to a shop to buy some things for Princess Caiolainn. Can you like magic yourselves to look like ordinary humans?" Braden and Malachi looked at the queen-to-be and then at each other. In the wave of their hands two rather impressive looking bodyguards stood before her. "Okay, not quite what I was looking for but I guess it'll have to do. I hope no one thinks I'm a rock star or something."

Sarah shopped at the finest baby boutiques in Manhattan. She pick up several things she knew Caiolainn would love and appreciate. And she couldn't resist a small silver baby rattle in a velvet lined box. She bought it for the small life force she could feel growing strong with each day. And the labyrinth seemed to be extremely pleased. She could feel it through her bond. She also felt Jareth reaching out to her through their bond. Gods, but that man could really not stand to not have her close by. She sent her love back but tried to convey that she was not going to be smothered. She was still a grown woman, even if she was changing to Fae.

Heading back with her pseudo bodyguards, toting her packages and bags for her, they al, arrived at the loft. The guards put her between them as Malachi opened the lift door and made sure it was secure. "Guys, chill out a little, okay? Nothing is going to happen and I don't want you freaking out my family, savvy?" The confused looks on their faces had her laughing so hard she was snorting. "Can you just not be so extremely intense. I am sure I'm not in any danger."

When they still failed to respond, she opted for a different approach.

"Alright, if you two don't stand down, the Goblin King will suspend you head first over the bog of eternal stench!" She tried to sound as arrogant and entitled as a certain glittery, sexy Fae.

And it worked because the two guards settled themselves to either side of the elevator door, waiting for something to happen that required them to unsheathed the swords at their sides.

The food was delivered and Sarah sat and waited for Robert, Toby and Laura to arrive. Not twenty minutes later they Williams family arrived and the guards looked them over to assess the threat potential. This annoyed Sarah greatly. "Do I have to call on his majesty?" Again, instantly the two guards calmed down and resumed their stations. "That's more like it."

It was pleasant to spend an evening with her family. Toby kept looking at her and she felt oddly exposed by his penetrating stares. "Sarah, you look different. Why?"

"I don't look different. Are you trying to pick a fight with me, kiddo?" She had to get him off this path.

"I don't know, but you look different and if you won't tell me, I'll ask Jareth. He'll tell me."

Oh that little fink was going to get intel from Jareth. And since she knew Jareth was fond of Toby she wouldn't win this. "Fine, talk to Jareth."

They spoke of the wedding and that she and Jareth would be wanting to get married in a month. She gave Laura Nigel's phone number so they could plan the whole thing. Laura was thrilled that she could plan the whole day. Sarah didn't care what the Above wedding would be like. She was already married and this was all for them.

After her family left Sarah felt so tired, but she didn't want to stay Above. She knew where she needed to be…in Jareth's arms. "Malachi, Braden, we are returning to the palace tonight. Help me gather up my purchases and we'll be off." As soon as she appeared outside the chamber they were staying in, she dropped off the packages and bags, minus the little box and crept into the room. Sitting up in bed was Jareth, his bare chest rising and falling as he read the papers he held up. A pair of half moon reading glasses perched on his straight nose. How did he manage to always look so damn sexy?

"Jareth." He dropped the papers as he looked up to see her standing in the doorway, still dressed in the long sleeved blouse, tank top and shorts she had been wearing in the city. The smile that spread across his face made her sigh. She ran up to the bed and jump into his arms. "I like these glasses. They make you look very scholarly. I didn't think I could be anymore attracted to you, but I was wrong. It is one of my little fantasies to gave a fling with a university professor."

He laughed and kissed her. "I would gladly help you live that fantasy, Sarah mine." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I missed you terribly. I don't think I like you being away from me. Can we find a compromise when you need to go Above and I can't go with you?"

"I guess that would depend on the compromise."

"That no matter where you go or what you need to do, you will be here in my arms when the dat us ended." He was kissing her lips, cheeks and neck. The little purrs and sighs that escaped her lips encouraged him to continue his ministrations. "Say yes, or I'll stop."

Well, that was something she wouldn't stand for, his stopping! "Fine, I don't think I'd be able to stay away all night anyway." Remembering the box, she handed it to him.

"What's this, my sweet? A gift for me?" He opened the small box and spied the silver rattle inside. "Sarah, how you tune my world. I look forward to the day I can place this small toy in our son's hand."

She wanted to argue that it could be a girl, but she knew that there was a Goblin prince slumbering in her womb. "I look forward to that day as well."

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***


	40. Chapter 37

**Seriously not going to say it again. Okay? No? Fine. I don't own any of Labyrinth.**

 _So, we are racing towards the end of this story. Just four more chapters and that includes the Epilogue. I have a question for my readers: would you welcome a sequel? Or are you okay with this as a stand alone story. Let me know, because if there isn't any interest in a sequel, I can save myself the time of writing one and move on to other plots the plot fairy gifted me with recentLy. Please let me know._

 _ **Chapter 37**_

The lying in State of a monarch did not occur very often. True, during times of war, there had been royalty that had died and were then mourned. This was not that type of circumstance. King Alroy had been mad and had been murdered, by his own queen, no less. Still, protocol had to be followed. This made things even more difficult for the royal family.

The king, dressed in his finest clothing, in the colors of the realm, was laid out on a marble slab, covered in the banner of the Seelie court. His body would be left on display for the next three days, protected by guards, more guards than was customary, due to the nature of his demise.

Crown prince and acting Regent Lorcan was the first to pay his respects, if they could be called that, to the slain king. He and his young bride, Orlagh, stood next to the marble slab and bowed their heads. Lorcan looked at his wife and noted the shiver in her delicate frame. He could only imagine the reason: memories of the killing at their reception. But was that the reason? He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the ring currently gracing the right hand of the dead king. It was just an outward show of respect. He felt no respect for the Fae his father had been in the end. He preferred to focus on the father he remembered. The Fae he was before Jareth was born. Sadly, he now knew that even that man had not really been who he was. He had only had a glimpse into the cruel, heartless treatment his mother had endured at the hands of this being. And knowing the man he had been towards the end, obsessed with killing his youngest born, consumed with protecting a throne that was never under threat, made him truly sad that he could find very few positive memories of his father.

As Lorcan and Orlagh walked off the platform and down the steps to leave the courtyard, Caoilainn and her husband Fergal ascended the dais to pay their respects. Tears glistened in the princess' eyes as she knelt next to the slab. She placed a soft kiss on the ring and rose to her feet with an assist from her devoted spouse. Fergal barely concealed the hatred and disgust he felt towards the Fae that had worked so hard to kill the man that was the closest thing he had to a brother. Fergal not only pledged his service to Jareth as the Goblin king, but he loved him as the brother he would have wished to have had. As an only child, Fergal felt blessed that Jareth treated him not just as a brother through marriage but as a brother in arms and best friend. He looked at the body of the king and fought against the small smirk that he could feel teasing the corners of his lips. He was glad the king was dead and his liege and friend was safe from harm.

The couple slowly descended the platform and as they exited the courtyard, the twins entered the area, Riona carrying a single flower, tears flowing down her cheeks. To the casual observer it would appear she was grieving for her king and father. This was not true. She was crying for the father this Fae had never been to Jareth. Riona felt especially close to her little brother and loathed that the father who had been so loving to his other children, had treated Jareth so hatefully his whole life. She knelt down to place a kiss on the ring and laid the lily upon her father's chest. She stood back to allow Ruari the chance to play his part.

Ruari knelt down and placed a kiss on the ring. He lingered there, speaking something few could hear. "You tried to take my brother from me. I will attribute this to the madness that overtook you. I forgive you, Father, but I will never ever forget that harm you caused. May the gods and goddesses have mercy on you, though I do not believe you deserve any." He stood slowly and took his sister's arm and they carefully walked the steps leading down the platform to leave the courtyard.

Jareth stood with his arm around Sarah's waist. He hesitated to enter the courtyard. He felt like a hypocrite paying respect to a man who had never loved or respected him in life. "I can't." He whispered to her.

"Jareth," she whispered as softly as she could, "I know this feels wrong, but the court protocol requires you do this. I do not wish to do this, either. The man repulsed me, but I am here for you and for the kingdom. It needs to be done." She squeezed his arm and smiled a faint smile to reassure her secret husband.

"Thank you, my queen." He looked at her and nodded. The pair ascended the platform, each step felt insurmountable, their feet feeling heavy as if great weights had been shackled to their ankles. There were only six steps and yet it felt as tall as the highest peaks of the Troll mountains. Upon reaching the top of the platform, Jareth stopped and stared at the Fae that had never truly been a father to him and barely a liege lord. The bitter taste in his mouth made his stomach turn as he knelt to place a kiss on the ring of the deceased monarch's hand. He whispered, "I forgive you, Father and from this day forward I vow to not let your memory occupy my mind. You will cease to exist in my realm." He stood, his face hard and pained.

He watched as Sarah knelt but she did not kiss the ring. As she was not recognized as a member of the family, she did not need to follow that tradition. She did, however, have a few words for her father-in-law. "You were a horrible husband and a pitiful excuse for a father. I will love your son, and the gods willing, I'll give him many children beyond the babe growing in my womb. They will never hear your name spoken. You will cease to exist in my world. I forgive you, but I will never think on you again from this day forward until my last." Her whisper was so soft that even Jareth's acute Fae hearing could barely make out the words. His hand helped her to her feet and they descended the steps and left the courtyard without a backwards glance.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

Only the most trusted guards of the Seelie court were left to stand watch over the procession of courtiers, nobles and common folk of the Underground. The line was as long as the eye could see. King Alroy was not popular towards the end of his life but he was the High King and the masses wished to see him and pay their respects.

All manner of creatures were waiting and this caused not a small amount of logistical issues keeping the peace. Lorcan's guards and soldiers were the finest in the land and had been given full authority to maintain the order within the palace courtyard and keep all the subjects of the kingdom safe.

Queen Aislinn stood at the tower window and watched the procession. She shook her head as she quickly lost interest in the spectacle this affair had become. The council had offered her a private moment with the King's body but she declined. She would be there for the funeral pyre but that was not something even the council could not deny her. She would be there for her children and for Jareth.

Her thoughts often turned to Jareth. Knowing he was already bonded to Sarah and she was he wife and queen made her very happy. It was, other than Caiolainn's pregnancy, the only positive thing to have happened in years. Perhaps the council would spare her life. Maybe she could hope for leniency and merely be stripped of her powers and banished to the Above. If that came to pass she could still see her children and grandchild. Too many things to think about and too many possibilities made it easier for her to keep her vow to not speak.

The guards at her door came to attention and the door opened carefully. Jareth stopped just inside the door, holding a single pink rose from the queen's garden in his hand. "Máthair, I bring you a rose from your garden, Sarah bid me to give it to you. She is very concerned that you still refuse to speak." He sat on the bed next to her and took her hand.

She grabbed his and pushed the cuff of his coat back to reveal the gold rope tattoo, again. She tapped at it with her finger, challenging him to ignore her meaning.

"Yes, mother, I know you wish to know more about why Sarah and I wed. I would tell you but I have promised my wife to keep those details private until after your trial." She looked at him, pleadingly. "No, as soon as the verdict is decided and the council has given you their decision, I will tell you everything. Sarah and I will tell you together. I swear it." He knelt by her side, his right hand held over his heart, the amulet of his station held tightly in his fingers. " _Máthair, Ba mhaith liom go raibh mé a chur ar do pian ar shiúl_.*"

She placed her slender hand over the one he held to his heart and smiled a weak smile. She took the comfort he gave and wished to give some small measure of it back but this was not possible. The pain they both carried would not diminish easily but she knew would fade with time.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

The mourners were monitored, closely. It wasn't the ones who came that were the concern but rather if there were ones who failed to pay their respects. And after the three days there was one individual who had failed to make an appearance. Deaglan. The king's court scribe.

Curious that he wouldn't pay his respects. This information would need to be shared with Jareth. Immediately.

Lorcan was sitting in the king's offices, going over reports and budgets. It was tedious, mind-numbing work made much worse by the the fact that his father had been leaving these chores to his minions, who hadn't been conscientious in keeping these tasks up to date. Dillon, the newly appointed advisor to the Regent, hurried into the room. He was a half Fae, half human, leaning heavily to his human mother's side with his dark skin and black, curly hair and brown eyes. Many Fae snubbed the young man: prejudice amongst the Fae was well known and Lorcan loathed the racist attitude amongst his kind. Dillon was not responsible for his father having fallen in love with a human woman from Nigeria. And it was a sad story to be sure. Dillon's mother had died giving birth to him, since she had not been cared for in the Underground nor made into a changling, she had been unable to birth the child due to the magic he was carrying. Lorcan was fond of the lad and hoped he would do well in his new role.

"Dillon, have you sent word to my brother, the Goblin king to have him meet with me?"

"Yes, sire. He has been advised." Dillon bowed low, ever concerned that he would be judged for his appearance and heritage rather than his skills and talents.

"Rise, lad. If you are to be my advisor, then we will need to become comfortable with each other. If we find ourselves alone, please call me Lorcan. If others are present, your highness will do. I am but acting regent and still the Crown prince. I am not comfortable with being addressed as if I were the king. Agreed?" He smiled warmly, wishing to make the nervous man more relaxed.

"Very well, Highness, I mean, Lorcan." He tried to smile, but felt most uncomfortable.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

The day of the funeral dawned to dark storm clouds, wind and driving rains. Sarah dashed to the bathroom, retching from the worst bout of morning sickness yet. The sudden movement in the bed brought Jareth into the bath, only a few steps behind her. He squatted next to her, his hand resting between her shoulders in a feeble attempt to provide some comfort. He knew to stay quiet; anything he could say would only rile her anger and upsetting a sick Sarah would be extremely foolish. When she finally stopped heaving, he offered her a hand to assist her back up.

She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out with water. "God, that isn't getting any easier." She groaned weakly as she headed back towards the bed. She climbed back under the covers.

"Would you like some ginger tea, precious?" He didn't like to see her so ill, but both Murtagh and the midwife had said she was having a perfectly normal pregnancy.

"No. Just hold me. I don't want to get up yet. Today is going to suck." He chuckled as he slipped under the covers and snuggled up to her back, placing his arms around her waist.

He hated this final duty he would have to attend to. He would have to witness his father's funeral. It galled him to have to pretend it mattered at all, but he would be there for Lorcan and most of all for his mother. She suffered so much already and was punishing herself with this self imposed silence. He sighed heavily.

Sarah looked over her shoulder at him. "What's wrong besides the obvious?" She asked.

"Just wishing that today was over and that we could go home." He gently stroked her tummy. "Did the midwife tell you how long you would be pregnant?" Jareth was not fond of this new midwife. He wanted Brigid to help birth the child. She had been there to save his life and he wanted no other to attend his queen. Sadly, she was tending to another royal couple and the queen was close to delivering so she could not leave.

"Well, she thinks this could be a human pregnancy, but says it's still too early to tell for sure. The amount of new magic is confusing the calculations a bit." She wiggled a bit closer, rubbing her bum against his cock.

"Is there a reason you are stirring the pot, precious or are you just trying to change the subject?" His voice was already deep and husky from the rising lust he felt.

"Oh, well, you know…maybe I don't want to talk about that midwife." She sounded unhappy somehow.

"Why don't you wish to speak of her? Has she said something to you? I'll bog her so fast…"

"Jareth, calm down. She may have made an offhand remark about…" She let her voice trail off.

"Sarah, what did she say?" He was sitting up now, arms crossed over his bare chest and with a most angry scowl on his face.

"She sort of said, under her breath, of course, that she didn't think she should have to attend the king's human strumpet." And she ducked as if he would strike her for the words the midwife had spoken.

"WHAT?! She dared to speak to you that way? This is too much!" He was ready to bog the insolent woman and then drop her into the darkest, leakiest oubliette for the rest of eternity. Only the beautiful changling by his side was able to calm him.

"Jareth, really. I am just a little sensitive since we aren't sharing that we are wed, no need for you to go all Goblin King on a servant who doesn't know…"

"It should not matter that she doesn't know. You are marked, you wear the crest of my kingdom around your neck, signifying you are my intended…that's it! I am done with this charade. I am telling the family after the funeral. I will not have my wife and queen treated with disrespect." He was now pacing up and down in front of the bed, waving his hands.

"Alright, _mo rí,_ alright. Please calm yourself. We have so much to do today and we need to keep our heads on straight. So, snap out of it, Goblin Boy!"

"Goblin Boy? Really, Sarah, can you not find some other name to call me? I detest being called boy." He stood, his hands on his hips, and would look fierce if he were not half naked.

"And that's precisely the point. It gets your attention. Now, come back over here." She patted the bed and motioned for him to sit, which he obligingly did. She knelt behind him and started massaging his neck and shoulders. "My, you are so very tense, _mo chroi._ "

"Yes. Small wonder with all that has been going on. Oh, that feels so wonderful. Precious, you are so very gifted." He was practically purring like a kitten. She chuckled as she leaned in and kissed him just behind the ear. "Now, now, let's not start something if we're not going to finished it." He teased.

"And who said we wouldn't finish it?" She breathed into his ear as her hands slid down and around to his waist.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

The rains finally let up late in the afternoon, so the funeral could be held at last. In the courtyard stood a large pyre with the king's body set upon it, covered in a filmy shroud. Roughly twenty meters in front of the pyre were several rows of chairs for the witnesses. The first row reserved for the royal family.

Lorcan and Orlagh walked out first, he clad in his mourning uniform, all in grey with the crest of the Seelie kingdom over the left breast and Orlagh dressed in black and dark purple. She did not have a veil but a small tiara with a lace kerchief draped over it.

Next came Caoilainn and Fergal. Caiolainn was dressed in a dove grey and black, with the crest of the kingdom pinned at the waist of her skirt. She had a short veil over her face. Fergal had donned his Goblin General's armor with a black silk scarf tied to his upper left arm. He helped her sit and made sure she was comfortable. They did not speak to the other couple there, but nodded in silent acknowledgement.

As had always been the case the twins, Ruari and Riona strode out next. Ruari was dressed similarly to his brother, all in dark grey with the crest of the Seelie kingdom over his left breast. Riona was dressed in black and midnight blue, with the crest pinned to the waist of her skirt. A short veil hung over her face and she held a lace handkerchief in her trembling hands. Ruari looked as if he were made of stone. He seemed to be holding his emotions under extremely tight control.

Lastly, Jareth and Sarah walked out. Jareth was dressed as Sarah remembered from their first encounter, in his Goblin armor and tattered midnight blue cape. He had refused to dress as a prince of this realm and since he was king in his own right he didn't need to. Sarah was dress dark grey and dark green, the crescent symbol of the Goblin kingdom pinned to the waist of her skirt, she wore a small dark grey hat on her head. Around her neck, instead of the pendant that Jareth had gifted her before to show they were betrothed, she now wore a smaller, more delicate version of his amulet, with a brilliant emerald in the center. Clearly there would be no more hiding her station or marital status, but the others did not notice this change.

The sounds of rhymic stomping could be heard in the courtyard. Four castle guards of the palace came into view. They were walking a figure clad completely in black with a long veil. On the veil rested the circlet of the Queen of Avalon and Seelie court. All those present stood out of respect for the monarch, her fate yet undecided. She nodded to the gathering, signaling that they could take their seats again. She sat a short distance from her children, the guards very close to her, although she was hardly a flight risk.

Jareth made to stand but Sarah put her hand on his arm to keep him by her side. He looked at her and she gently shook her head. He knew he would need to stay in his seat but he wanted so badly to go to his mother's side. She needed the comfort of her sons and daughters.

The priestess walked out in front of the pyre to speak the prayer. She signaled for Lorcan, Ruari and Jareth to step forward and take up one of the torches to light the pyre in the three predetermined places. They moved into position and stood waiting for the signal.

 _Time has passed, the Wheel has turned._

 _It is time for King Alroy to move on._

 _You will walk hand in hand with the Lord and Lady and with your ancestors who came before you._

 _Great Mother, welcome Alroy back into your womb._

 _And Great Father welcome him back into your divine instruction._

 _Let him come to you and know that he has been blessed by your gracious gift of Life._

 _Let him come into your Divine Love, and let him know that he has left behind a life of legacy,that he shall be remembered and loved._

 _As he enters your world, wrap him in your loving arms, and welcome him back home._

 _Let him speak to the Ancient Ones to learn the greater mysteries that lie beyond the veil._

 _So mote it be._

The priestess nodded her head and the three brothers laid the torches to the pyre and took three steps back and each returned to their seats. Jareth looked at his mother's form again having to stop himself from going to comfort her. He saw her trembling as the flames began to consume the body of her dead husband.

Everyone sat in relative silence until the fire had turned into an inferno. Then, in the reverse order from how they entered, they exited, until there was no one in the courtyard but the priestess and her servant, making sure the pyre burned the body completely and then they would gather the ashes to be strewn in the Summerlands.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

*Mother, I wish I could take your pain away.


	41. Chapter 38

**Jim Henson gave us 'Labyrinth' but not any of the rights. I am grateful to be allowed to 'borrow' characters and story elements. He has my undying gratitude.**

 _A/N – I thank my loyal readers. Things are going to really heat up now. Remember, if you enjoy my little tale, please leave a token (or a review) in the box._

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **Please be advised that descriptions of rape and abuse are contained in this chapter. I it not my intention to trigger anyone with this but it is part of the storytelling. Please, if you are sensitive, avoid the testimony given by Queen Aislinn. You will not need to read it to be able to follow the storyline.**_

 _ **Chapter 38**_

The royal family gathered in the Great Hall after the funeral. Even Queen Aislinn was allowed to be present, although under heavy guard. Lorcan and Orlagh took up the role of tending to everyone's needs and comfort. Lorcan was relieved to have his wife by his side. Odd to think of her that way, since they were still newlyweds, but she truly amazed him with the care and compassion she was showing to his family.

He watched as she deftly moved from person to person, offering comforting words and embraces. The attention she paid to Caiolainn was especially touching. He moved closer to try to hear the conversation they were having.

"Caiolainn, you need to get enough rest. I know that Lorcan has been most anxious that the memorial and funeral would be too taxing on you in your delicate condition." She placed a hand on his sister's arm and gave her a slight smile, ever aware of the fact this was a funeral.

"Orlagh, you are so sweet to worry over me, but I am well. I am very concerned over Mother. She looks so pale and thin. I feel certain she is not nourishing herself properly." She glanced over to Aislinn and nodded sadly. "I am gladden to see Jareth and Sarah over there speaking to her. Perhaps they will have success in persuading her to give up this vow of silence."

Lorcan glanced towards his mother, noting that the guards were discreet but made their presence felt. He could see that Jareth was speaking to their mother and Sarah was sitting beside her, holding her hand. What could they possibly be talking about? This should be a time of grieving and they should be offering her comfort and encouragement. He did not wish to intrude, so he kept his distance but he could see that Jareth was relating a detailed accounting of something that must be extremely important. Several times their mother looked as if she would say something in response, but still she held herself silent. This was both frustrating and perplexing.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP* PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

Aislinn sat quietly, her hand in Sarah's lap, the young changling holding it tenderly. Jareth stood before her, seriously relating the story of how it came that he and Sarah were married.

"As I promised, Mother, I am trying to explain why it was that Sarah and I wed secretly. It isn't that we did not want a celebration with the families, and I know Sarah still plans to have a big wedding but Gaia insisted that we marry to protect Sarah with the labyrinth's magic." She watched him worry his brow with his fingers. She nearly chuckled at seeing him so worked up over the details, like when he was a child and got caught at some mischief. "Sarah, I know you wished to keep this quiet, but perhaps you want to share why it was that Gaia was so adamant about the bonding ceremony?" This made Aislinn smile, as she knew Jareth was reluctant to say anything.

"Alright, I'll tell her." She looked a bit sheepish, as she took a deep breath and released it loudly before she continued. "Gaia wanted to provide me with the most protection not just for me but for the child I am carrying."

Aislinn felt her heart leap into her throat and she grasped at her neck with her hand. "Oh, by the gods, Jareth, Sarah, you have been blessed." The words were a hoarse whisper as tears slid down her cheeks. "This is the happiest news you could have given me! I have now all the more motivation to win against the charges I am facing." Her shoulders started to shake as she attempted to keep the sound of her sobs from filling the room. Jareth knelt down and took her into his arms and held her, soothingly stroking her back as he whispered softly to her. Sarah was laying her head on Aislinn's shoulder and sighed. Aislinn looked over towards her other children and motioned them to come closer.

They all gathered around as Sarah and Jareth quietly and sedately shared their news of being married and expectant parents. Everyone was very happy and congratulated the couple, being especially careful to keep the celebratory words and gestures quiet. The men embraced and clapped each other on the back while the ladies hugged and whispered. Aislinn leaned back in her chair and sighed, pleased to have this moment before the rigors of the trial that would be following on the morrow. Her life would be on the line like it had never been before and she would have to share details of all the horrid things she had suffered and witnessed her husband do. Would that she did not have to share the atrocities he had inflicted upon her. Just thinking about it made the blood in her veins run colder than the snows that covered the peaks of the Troll Mountains. She pulled her shawl tighter around herself to try and stave off the chill she felt run up her spine.

Lorcan motioned to the guards, signaling that the time had come to escort her back to the tower. Each of her children hugged and kissed her, vowing to provide testimony in her favor at tomorrow's trial. She rose slowly to her feet, feeling every year of her long life and solemnly walked, surrounded by her guards, towards the huge doors that led out into the corridor and would take her back to the humble chamber where she would wait to plead her case. 'May the gods and goddesses be ever on my side' she silently prayed.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

The sun rose over the Palace of Avalon as it had done for millennia. The inhabitants in and around the palace began their day as many had done, also for millennia, but today was different and everyone knew why. Today was the trial of the High Queen. The servants in the palace dressed in similar looking uniforms, the colors being the only way to determine who worked in what role. Personal servants wore a subdued blue. The kitchen staff wore beige and tan, whereas the chefs wore white or cream. The maids and other housekeeping staff wore brown. Several mortal changlings were employed here in the palace, having emigrated to the underground many decades before. They were treated with the same respect any being working in the palace was but many Fae looked down on changlings. It was just the way things had always been, since the times of the Great War between humans and Fae.

The Great hall was being cleaned by several servants dressed all in brown, working fast and diligently. The dais had many grand throne-like chairs upon it, waiting for the regents of the other kingdoms as well as three Ancient sages from the Sacred lands. Expected were Troll King Lóegaire, Elf King Teutorigos, Dwarf King Morcant and the Queen Carys of the Pixies. The Ancients by name were: Aodhan, Brendan and Cynwrig. These would be the beings that would decide the fate of Aislinn. The servants rushed about to make sure that the the hall would meet the required standards set forth by court protocols. The Troll King's chair was the largest since he was a large creature. It was covered in the same rich earth tones that were prevalent in his realm. Next to that chair was the seat of the Elf king: it looked as if a tree had sprung up from the floor and grew into a regal looking chair with a high back of twined branches. The Pixie queen would be sitting upon a white stone bench covered in flowering vines and the Dwarf king's chair looked as if it had been hewn from the very crystals of the mines that the dwarfs dwelled in. By comparison, the chairs for the sages were high back chairs carved from teak: very elegant but simple and sedate.

On either side of the hall was seating set aside for those who would be viewing the proceedings as spectators. In front of the dais was the box where the accused would sit and behind that was the seating for the witnesses. The hall itself was draped in black and purple fabric to hide the usual bright and fancy appearance the hall was known for. It would have been seen as most inappropriate to have a trial in cheerful surroundings. This would decide the fate of the queen and also who would be allowed to continue to rule should the decision be death.

The kitchen staff had been up since before dawn, prepping and cooking breakfast. First the staff and servants would need to be served their meal in the dining hall next to the kitchen below stairs. After the servants were seen to, then the residents and guests of the palace would be tended to. Some of the guests in the palace would be dining in their chambers while others would dine in the banquet room.

Queen Aislinn waited patiently for the meal she was due to receive. She let her mind drift to yesterday. The most wonderful moments do truly grow out of the greatest tragedies. Jareth had married his beloved Sarah and there would be a baby soon! Two grand-babies! This very thought would be how she would get through the day. The knowledge that there was even more to fight for would give her the courage to testify.

The serving girl entered the room as the guards gave her permission, carrying the tray holding her meal. Fruit and bread with butter and tea. The servant left the tray on the small table and nodded to the prisoner. No deference fir her station was given. She was currently not being regarded or treated as the ruling monarch. No matter she thought. She helped herself to a mug of tea and a slice of the rustic bread. At least they weren't feeding her like all the other prisoners. She did not wish to know what she looked like. They gave her no mirror because even with her magic blocked she would be able to scry with a mirror and that was not allowed. She was certain from the worried looks from her family that she must look dreadful but she didn't care. There were things of greater import to focus on. Hopefully the bread would stay in her stomach this time. She has been ill the last three days, food did not agree with her and she usually only drank the tea. Soon, she thought wistfully. Soon she would know her fate.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

Jareth sat on the ledge of the window of their shared chamber. He was glad that Sarah still slept. How she suffered under the morning sickness was truly hard to watch. At least while sleeping she was granted a reprieve from the vomiting. He stared out over the landscape that stretched as far as he could see from the palace onward. He turned as he heard a moan from the bed. Sarah was still sleeping but appeared to be distressed. She was turning her head from side to side and her face was contorted in a grimace similar to pain.

Slowly he rose and walked on bare feet to the bed. Sarah's face was covered in a sheen of perspiration, her mouth open slightly, soft moans escaping with each exhale. Gingerly, he placed a kiss on her inviting lips and whispered, "Sarah, my precious, wake up. You're dreaming. It's only a dream, please wake up." He kissed her again and heard a groan. He pulled back away from her face and saw her eyelashes fluttering.

"Uh, Jareth?" She frowned as she fought the sleep that threatened to drag her back under its control. He kissed her with a bit more insistence. Her eyes opened slowly and a faint smile graced her lips. "Good morning." He watched her stretch and then saw the color drain from her cheeks. She moved as fast as her still sleepy body would allow and hurried into the bathroom.

Walking stealthily on the balls of his feet, he tiptoed towards the bathroom and waited at the door. He hated listening to her retching and wished he had the kind of magic to take the morning sickness away for her. "Mo grá?" He waited until she could answer, knowing that a sick Sarah was a cross Sarah and he did not want to incur her temper.

"Give me a minute, will ya?" She growled through the closed door. Well, not time to venture inside yet, he thought. He was prepared with a cool, damp cloth, hot ginger tea and toast. This had become their routine since coming to the palace. He wanted to make her as comfortable as he could. Never in his long life could he recall feeling so completely and utterly useless. He stood and waited. Ten minutes went by and all was quiet in the bath. Jareth started to pace back and forth in front of the closed door. He paced and watched the clock and worried. When another ten minutes had passed without any sound he carefully placed his hand on the door handle. He pushed to door open just enough to poke his head around the corner and saw Sarah collapsed on the floor. He threw the door open with enough force to shake it off its hinges and picked her up. She was breathing and he exhaled not realizing he had been holding his breath. He transported them both to the infirmary. He bellowed for help! Murtagh! The queen has lost conscientiousness. Hurry, damn you! He carefully placed his wife on a bed and held her hand.

Murtagh was already performing a cursory exam to try to determine what could be wrong. He noted the babe had a string heartbeat and reached out with its magic. Sarah was not doing as well.

"What is wrong? Why is she still out cold? Is the baby alright?" Jareth fired off the questions so quickly that the healer had not one chance to respond. He felt like his heart was in his throat and he could barely breath.

"Majesty, please, calm yourself. Her majesty is ill but she will recover. The babe is healthy. Let me tend to the queen and I will tell you more." Jareth saw the truth of his words and swallowed hard and took in two deep breaths to calm himself. He let go of Sarah's hand to grab a nearby wooden stool and sat next to her, again picking her hand up and kissing it. He watched Murtagh make up a draft, no doubt to help restore her health. He then took a small pouch and opened it and waved it under Sarah's nose. She sputtered and gasped but soon was awake.

"Wha, what the hell? Ugh, that stinks!" Sarah tried to sit up but Murtagh placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her in place.

"Majesty, drink this all at once. No arguments!" Murtagh looked both stern and concerned. Jareth watched while Sarah gulped the contents of the flask down, nearly gagging on it.

"Fuck, that is nasty! It tastes like the Bog of Eternal Stench smells!" The face she made was too comical but luckily Jareth was not in a laughing mood. "Oh god, is the baby okay?"

"Majesties, the babe is healthy. It has a strong heartbeat and actually reached out with its magic to touch me. That is a good sign." He smiled before he continued. "You, majesty, need to drink more fluids. You passed out from dehydration and an imbalance in minerals in your blood. This is serious and can not be allowed to occur again. You will need to have one of my drafts every day until you no longer have the morning sickness to prevent anymore fainting spells."

"That long? Oh hell." She frowned and looked at Jareth for support.

"Precious, I am not going to overrule the healer's orders. I agree with him that your health and well being must be protected." He patted her hand and nodded seriously. "But, Sarah, our child is well and strong. It is amazing to hear that the child is reaching out with its magic. That is unheard of." She smiled up at him, pride plainly written on her face. He placed a hand on her belly and hoped to feel the same magic that Murtagh had been able to perceive. Nothing. But he knew the child was safe and growing strong.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

By ten o'clock, the council was convened for the trial. The gallery was full of spectators from both nobility and the common people. The witnesses were seated behind the box where Queen Aislinn was already seated.

The room was called to order and the charges were read.

'Queen Aislinn is being charged with treason and regicide. How does the accused plead?'

"Guilty, council members."

'The accused is hereby given the opportunity to give testimony to try to persuade the council before we recess to decide your fate.'

Aislinn took a deep breath and began. "The day I married King Alroy was my proudest and happiest moment. That night my life turned into an ever increasing horror of rape and torture." She looked to each of the council members before she continued. "Instead of a loving husband, I discovered the Fae I had bound myself to was a cruel and vicious creature. He tied me to the bed, face down, and lashed my back, buttocks and thighs until the welts burst open and bled. My screams could not be heard as he had gagged my mouth and warded the room for sound. While still tied to the bed, he proceeded to have both vaginal and anal sex with me. This went on until nearly dawn. I had passed out several times during the night and he had generously had me healed by some wizened old elf, so as not to cause alarm with the palace staff. I said nothing, not to him or to anyone else. I knew my place. I accepted his abuse as I knew there would be no escape or divorce. I was now High Queen. I took my role seriously." She stopped to wipe a tear from her eye and looked behind her at her children. The shocked and angry expressions hurt more than recollecting the actual events. She turned back and continued. "I believed that once I was pregnant he would treat me better and this was true. He did not beat or whip me. He still insisted on his perversions and did terrible things that were degrading and humiliating. He would urinate on me and force me to perform oral sex on him and then would ejaculate on my face and forbid me to wipe or wash it off. He spoke of vile sex acts and when that no longer excited him he would bring concubines into the room and for e me to watch him have sex with them. After the Crown Prince was born and I was allowed to heal for four weeks, the abuse resumed. He did not beat or whip me anymore as he was pleased I had bore him his heir with the first child and had no expectation of any more children, but he raped me every night for hours. I spent the mornings soaking in the bath to heal myself from the punishments of the night before knowing he would repeat the acts again when night came." She shuddered as she felt like she was reliving all the countless times he had raped her. "I was relieved when I became pregnant, thanking the gods and goddesses for blessing me with children to keep my husband away from me. This continued even after I bore him twins! When I became pregnant so many years later with our last child, I hoped he would tire of me and seek his entertainment elsewhere. The birth was extremely difficult and our son almost died. He blamed me for the problems and not long after started to question that he was his progeny. I decided I had had enough and barred him from my chambers. He sought his pleasures with countless women, flaunting it shamelessly in my face and at court, calling me names and saying I was frigid. I was grateful he no longer sought out my company. His behavior became increasingly deranged, accusing me of taking a lover and passing that man's child off as a prince. This was all false, of course, but he insisted. He became mentally abusive towards Prince Jareth and became paranoid, believing that his son was looking to usurp the throne from him. He plotted with the Unseelie court to assassinate our son and hired mercenaries to abduct the champion of the labyrinth, who was betrothed to Prince Jareth and have Jareth killed. The family were successful in thwarting this plot and I took it upon myself to end the king's life before he succeeded in making good on his plans to kill my son. I regret not what I did and ask no one else to give any testimony. I leave the decision to the council as to my fate." She sat down and I spite of the loud protests from her children, which were quelled very quickly by the guards, the council recessed to decide her fate.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

No one left the Great Hall, as it was common for decisions to be made quickly. Lorcan, Jareth, Ruari and Fergal were discussing the situation in angry, hushed tones. Caiolainn, Sarah and Riona whispered back and forth, dabbing at their eyes with handkerchiefs. Aislinn sat, by her back straight, not speaking and barely blinking. She looked drawn and pale, dark circles under her red rimmed eyes. Murmuring could be heard from the gallery. Many were shocked to hear the queen's story and even more were surprised she offered no other witnesses. How would the council decide and what would they chose as the High Queen's fate?

The page announced the council had come to a decision.

'All rise and come to order. Quiet while the council is seated.'

Elf King Teutorigos rose to his feet to announce the decision. 'The council has decided that since Queen Aislinn has confessed her guilt that she is indeed guilty of treason against the crown and regicide in the death of High King Alroy.' The gallery murmured while the entire Royal family held their collective breaths. 'Queen Aislinn will be stripped of her magical powers and banished to the Aboveground for a period of time of no less than one Aboveground year. The length of the banishment to be revisited at that point to determine if it will be lifted. Crown Prince Lorcan and his Princess Orlagh will be acting regents until the High Queen is allowed to return. This decision is final.'

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***


	42. Chapter 39

**Labyrinth belongs to me? - No! - Such a pity.**

 _Your humble scribe wishes to thank all those who read my story up until now. This is the last regular chapter. Fair warning: In the epilogue I'll wrap up the story but not all the plot lines._

 _Special shout out to my reviewers: Jediavenger, ariella21, starrmommy41, annibale, SarahlouiseDodge, ShilohSnake, Honoria Granger, Tenjp, Sazzle76, MyraValhallah, Scoobypup01, and Dark Angel Millenia as well as the many guest reviews. You taking the time to leave words of praise and encouragement have meant the world to me and have helped to keep my muse happy. Thank you, one and all!_

 ** _Chapter 39_**

Once the Great Hall had cleared of all occupants, the family gathered in the salon to celebrate before Aislinn was banished Above. It was a subdued kind of celebration due to the fact that the queen would hardly be happy to be separated from her magic. To a Fae, magic was as much an essential part of who and what they are as their arms and legs. But, her life had been spared and she would still be able to receive visits from all her children and even the soon to be born babies.

Each of the children had hugged and spent time with Aislinn before she would be taken to the Ancients' residence, where her magic would be removed and held until she was allowed to be returned to Avalon. Jareth and Sarah were to be permitted to accompany her Above to help her get established and settled. Jareth had decided to install her in his penthouse in Manhattan, providing her a place to live. He would have her manage his business for him as he would not be as free to travel to the Above as before.

He stood at the back of the room, leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a grey buttoned down Oxford and a pale blue cashmere sweater over tailored black slacks. He watched as Sarah gave his mother instructions on clothing, hairstyling and make-up. She was dressed up for their trip Above, too. She looked delicious in the soft red, silk blouse and tan pencil skirt. The soft swell of her belly just barely hinting at her pregnancy. She glanced over at him and let her eyes roam from head to toe and he could see the smoldering look she gave him. Even from across a room, she made his pulse race and his loins spring to life. The grin he gave her let her see he knew they were thinking the same thing. 'Later' he mouthed to her and ran his tongue over his teeth. He chuckled when he saw the wanton blush come up on her cheeks. Aislinn turned to look at her son, shaking her head. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to appear innocent. Obviously, from her reaction he failed but he did not truly care.

Saying goodbye to her children went on and on. No one wanted her to go but it was past time. As Aislinn was transported to the ceremony to bind and remove her magic and make her human, Jareth took Sarah to his penthouse. Some things needed to be rearranged. Once they were alone in the living room of the penthouse, Sarah pounced on him, knocking him down on the couch. "My, my, what an eager wanton you have become, _lómhara_." He was laughing but her ardor was a bit violent. "Sarah, don't rip my clothing; use your magic." He whispered the words and Sarah stopped, frozen in place at this, her shock crippling.

"Use my…magic? When did I get magic?" She ran her hand up his thigh and cupped his hard member, causing him to groan.

When he felt he could continue, he spoke though his voice was hoarse and dripping with the desire she made him feel. "Sarah, you have the power of wish magic. It is the first magic given fae children and you have it as a changling." She was massaging him skillfully, making him find it hard not to make their clothes vanish himself. He wanted her to learn to rely on her growing powers. The baby growing inside her was speeding her conversion along at more than twice the normal rate and he grew tired of talking, wanting to just kiss and touch her; words just got in the way.

"I wish all these clothes would no longer be in my way." She looked amazed as they suddenly found themselves naked on the too small couch, but before she could open her mouth to wish again, Jareth had claimed her mouth in an all consuming kiss. In the next instant, they were on the huge bed in the master suite and Jareth lost himself in the smell, touch and taste that was his Sarah.

Gods, would he ever get enough of her? No, not ever. The pregnancy seemed to make her even more irresistible to him, her skin tasted sweet and intoxicating. Her hair softer than gossamer, her eyes a more vibrant jade green. He ran his tongue over the marking and down her shoulder. Her moans and shivers of pleasure egged him on. He wanted her; he had to have her. He rolled over onto his back and she now straddled his waist. " _Mo bhanríon_ , bring your female core to my lips and let me drink deeply." She grinned at him, his meaning clearly received and understood as she inched her way up his torso until her dark curls were brushing against his chin. Her scent drove him to roughly grab her hips and pulled her sex over his mouth and ran his tongue ever so slowly from her clit to the opening. She started to grind herself against his mouth and he chuckled as she moaned his name. This was the first time he had given her pleasure like this and he decided he wanted to always watch her climax from this angle. She was wondrous and beautiful in her release, her eyes clamped shut, her mouth held in an 'O' shape as she vocalized her desires and pleasure. She spoke his name and it sounded alternately like a prayer, a command and a curse. He groaned against her throbbing bundle of nerves, the vibrations making Sarah come apart as she shrieked his name in the most intense orgasm he'd ever given her.

She fell backwards against his body, her head landing next to his rock hard shaft. "Mmmm, that was um, wow. Amazing doesn't even cover it." Her breath made him twitch and the movement caught her attention. She rolled off of him and looked at his face with a wicked gleam in her eye. "I think, mo rí, that you are suffering some discomfort that your queen can help relieve."

"Ah yes, _mo lómhara_ , I am indeed feeling strained to my limits. What relief will you give me?" He smirked as she ran her tongue from his hip to the base of his cock. As she lifted herself up on her hands, hovered over him for a single breath and took all of him into her hot mouth. "Oh Sarah," he ground the words out, "you are a ….GODDESS!" He shouted the last as she brought him quickly to his release, slowly sucking on him, careful not to lose a single drop of his release. She laid her head on his thigh. He could feel her watching him as his breathing went from ragged gasps to a normal steady rhythm again. He looked down his chest at her, a satisfied smile playing around the corner of her mouth, her eyes closed making her look blissfully at peace. "What did I ever do to deserve a woman like you?" His whispered words made her eyes open slightly.

"I'm just hopelessly attracted to haughty goblin kings, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders as her smile turned into a wicked grin and her green eyes flashed cruelly as she chuckled.

"Thank the Gods, my beautiful, cruel minx. I will remember to always treat you as the deity you are, _mo grá_." Much as he hated the thought, he knew they needed to get up and dress. His mother would be appearing in the living room soon and they should not be greeting her with the residual evidence of their passion play still clinging to their skin. "Come, we should shower and dress before my mother arrives." She complied without complaint. Perhaps he needed to pleasure his wife before making her do things she would object to, if giving her mind blowing sex made her so agreeable.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP* PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

Aislinn remembered pain, unlike any she had ever known coursing through her body, ripping her magic violently from deep inside her and then nothing. Black, empty nothingness surrounding her, robbing her of sound and vision; drowning her in the abyss of despair. When she at last could open her eyes, the first sight she drunk in was the handsome visage of her youngest son. Jareth. His being alive, smiling tenderly at her, his beautiful beloved wife held safely against his waist, made the immense sacrifice she'd chosen to make, worthwhile.

" _Mo mhac chothaímid_ "(my cherished son), she sighed. "And my lovely 'daughter', Sarah. It is wonderful to be with you both." She sounded so other even to her own ears. It must be that she was now a human, although still immortal.

"Mother, welcome to your new home. May I take you to your new chamber? I have had it prepared especially to make you feel comfortable." He offered her his hand and she gladly accepted it, feeling oddly weak and feeble. She realized it was the lack of her magic that made her feel thusly.

"Thank you, _mo mhac_. I am feeling very tired. I wish to sleep now." More she could not bring herself to say as she allowed the couple to guide her down the hall, past the master suite and into the large room that Jareth had decorated and furnished to her style and taste. He was a great comfort to her. More so, since she knew that the pair would be staying Above with her for the next week, working to help her take on the new role of running Cormac Imports for Jareth. She laid down upon her huge bed, letting Sarah pull a silk coverlet over her weary body and she fell into a state of deep, dreamless sleep. This was the kind of sleep she had not known since she had been a child. Peace. Security. No hint of danger or cruelty. She was safe.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP* PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

Jareth spent hours on the phone as his human alter-ego Jace Cormac. He spoke to his staff in London, explaining the his 'Aunt Ashley' would be taking over his Manhattan office while he took an extended sabbatical. He arranged for a staff meeting with his Manhattan office manager, Terrence and called his bank, Barclays, to arrange for Ashley Cormac to have power of attorney over his personal checking accounts. The business accounts would still be under his control and his financial officer, Dylan.

All the while Jareth was working, Sarah had been calling in favors all over town. She arranged for 'Ashley Cormac' to be her representative while she took a year off to travel with her 'fiancé' Jace Cormac. She would negotiate contracts for her paintings, taking care that she had more than enough work to keep her very busy painting for the next six months straight. And lastly, Sarah placed a long overdue call to Nigel.

She waited as the line rang on the other end of her phone for the friendly greeting of the best friend she had, Aboveground. 'Hello', came Nigel's sing song voice, 'Nigel here.'

"Hey, Nige. How you doin'?" She smiled with delight to hear his shriek of glee.

'Sarah Williams, you little scamp! Where have you been? You don't answer your phone or your emails for days on end and then call me completely out of the blue. Honestly, you delight in playing with my emotions.'

He sounded like he was on the verge of tears and Sarah felt sure he was. "Oh, Nigel, I have been unplugged for a while, that's all." Wouldn't do any good to try and tell him that she didn't have cell reception or even electricity in the palace, but he wouldn't understand that anyway.

'Oh, is that all? Really? I was worried sick. Bruce, here, had to keep me from filing a missing persons report. You should let me know if you insist on going off the grid. Honestly.' He huffed, obviously annoyed that he had again not been kept completely in the loop.

"I told you I was going away for a short time. I didn't leave you in the dark." She groaned, fighting a losing battle.

'Sarah, sweetie, I worry about you. And when Jace Cormac goes missing at the same time and no one knows where you are, I worry even more. Your father didn't even know how to reach you.' And he sighed again, making her feel guilty.

"Nige, if you calm down, I will tell you a secret. But you have to promise me not to breathe a single word of this to anyone. Do you swear, on pain of death?" She chuckled as she heard him gasp. 'Pain of death' was the most sacred promise they had agreed to five years ago. It was binding and absolute. Even Bruce could not be told.

'I swear', he whispered sincerely.

"Jace and I are going to have a baby." She waited but heard nothing. "Nige? Nigel are you still there? Okay, now you're scaring me. Say something!"

A faint whisper came over the line. 'Oh Sarah, oh Sarah.' After that all she could hear were tiny sobs. He was crying!

"Nigel, those better be happy tears or I am coming straight over to kick your perfect little toches."

'Of course I'm happy for you, over the moon!' He continued to whisper. 'When will I see you and Jace again?'

"Tomorrow for lunch here at the penthouse. You have the address and the security guard is expecting you. I have someone I want you to meet. And of course we'll be able to talk about 'things' at that time. Love you, hon. Bye, Nige."

'Love you too, sweetie. Give a hug and kiss to your man. See you soon'. The line went dead and Sarah smiled as she stretched. Before she could say a word, she felt warm hands resting on her shoulders and a wet tongue running along the shell of her ear.

"Sarah, come to bed now." It was not a command exactly, but it was much more than an invitation.

"Jareth it's only five in the evening, dinner time, not bedtime. I'm not ready to sleep." She protested.

He nibbled on her earlobe and whispered, "who said we were going to sleep. I said," and he sank his teeth into her neck just enough to make her gasp, "come. to. bed."

"Oh, well, in that case…" And he tilted her head back and cover her mouth with his, preventing any more conversation. Clearly he was done with words for the evening, maybe forever, the way he was deepening that kiss. She broke away from him, purely to rise to her feet. "I'll race you." She said laughing as she ran down the short hallway. Entering the master bedroom, she found him standing in front of the bed, waiting with his hands crossed over his chest.

"I win." He looked very pleased with himself. "You didn't say I had to run, precious." He was right, she'd hadn't.

"No matter, I just want to get down to some serious alone time with my sexy Goblin king, my Lord." She grinned as he groaned. She knew it was always his undoing when she took the passive, subservient role with him. He loved being dominant and she missed his riding crop. But alas, he had forbidden its use until after the baby was born. Such a pity. "And what does my Lord want from his compliant subject?" She loved playing this game. Master and servant. Yes, the wicked smirk on his face gave him away. He was going to enjoy commanding her and she would enjoy it, too!

"Come here", he commanded. She sashayed over to him, swinging her hips seductively.

"Take my shirt off, Sarah, slowly." Oh, he was going to make her do all the work, huh? Okay, she liked this game.

"Yes, my Lord." She placed her hands at the waistband of his trousers and ran them up his chest to the first button, slowly sliding it through the button hole. She moved down his shirt one button at a time to the last button and on an impulse decided to rip it off with her teeth. She ran the tip of her tongue from his waistband up to his throat, listening as he moaned her name. Once she got to his pulse, she playful bit him, making him grab her and pull her body flush against his.

"I did NOT give you leave to bite me, wench. Behave or the consequences will be severe." His voice was threatening but the smirk she saw gave her the reassurance he meant no real harm.

She cast her eyes down, and breathed the next words against his exposed chest. "Yes, my Lord." His hand snatched her chin roughly and brought her lips to his and he kissed her as if he would devour her. She gave no resistance as his tongue slid into her mouth, battling with hers for control of the kiss. This was the one concession he always made: she must respond as passionately as he did. He insisted, in fact. He pushed her mouth away from his and she whimpered. He chuckled.

"Liked that did you? Well, go on, take my shirt off. The sooner you finish with me the sooner I'll get to you, and I will 'get' to you, my saucy little minx." Ooh, he was really going to make her beg him for it tonight. But, they weren't really alone and suddenly Sarah felt vulnerable and embarrassed. She pouted.

"Uh, uh, uh, none of that. The room is warded and the door secure. We are safe, precious. Do you still not trust me?" The pained look in his eyes made her feel terrible. She knew he would always keep her safe.

"I'm sorry, Jareth. I trust you." She looked up into his eyes, as hard as it was when she felt so much shame at having caused him even a moment of pain.

He kissed her gently. "I think we should end our little game, my love. Let me just love you, revel in the passion I have never felt in another's arms. Give me all of yourself as I give all of myself to you."

Damn it. That was the wrong thing to say because the tears came against her will. Stupid hormones!

"Sarah?" He lifted her up into his arms and sat upon the bed, cradling her tenderly. "Shh, shh, it's alright, mo chroi. He was comforting her now, raining kisses on her face. " _Adhair mé tú , mo lómhara._ (I adore you, my precious.) _Beidh Ní dhéanfaidh aon ní_ _a deir tú ag athrú riamh sin_. (Nothing you say will ever change that.)" And then, when her tears finally ceased to flow, he kissed her, putting all of himself into that kiss and all his feelings into their bond. She had never felt everything he did for her in that way before. She was consumed by wave after wave of love, admiration, devotion, lust. It was too much.

She forced her lips from his and gasped for air. "Jareth, it's too much." Almost as soon as the words were spoken his feelings receded but only so that she could process them.

" _Is breá liom tú_." He swiftly laid her on the bed and magically removed their clothes.

"And I love you." She whispered into his ear as she gently traced the subtle point with her fingertip. At that he flipped himself onto his back and she straddled his thighs. He grabbed her hips, raising her up and thrust his hard cock into her. As she rocked back and forth, he matched each movement. He moved his hands to her breasts, fuller now because of the baby, and rose up to suck and nibble on a nipple. She quickened their pace, riding him as he thrashed under her. She was in control and she marveled at how beautiful he looked, lost in the sensations and passion they were creating.

"Sarah." His hoarse cries of pleasure filled the room. He was close but she was, too.

"Not yet, Jareth. I'm so close…I'm…oh, yes…NOW! She screamed and felt his release as she collapsed upon him, shaking as a massive wave swept over her.

His arms wrapped around her and held her until she stopped trembling. She rolled to her left and he did not release his grip. "Precious, look." He held her arm up and their bond markings were glowing.

"What does it mean?" She stared in utter awe as the glow slowly faded.

"You just received a share of my magic. Go ahead. Do as I do and you'll see." He twisted his wrist and a crystal appeared, resting atop his fingertips. When Sarah mimicked his movements, an identical crystal appeared on her fingertips.

"Wow!" She gaped as the inside of the crystal filled with a mist and then she could see Toby and her parents sitting down to dinner. "I have your magic now?"

"Sarah, do you not see? You're no longer a changling!" His crystal shifted into a mirror and she looked at herself. Her eyebrows were swept up at the ends just like Jareth's and her skin glistened in the fading light of the sunset.

"I'm Fae. That's why I understood the Gaelic you were speaking. I have magic. Oh, but you will have teach me how to use it, right?"

He smiled as he nodded. "You have a handle on scrying I see. I will have to behave myself since you can spy on me now. No more visits to the night clubs for me."

She playfully smack his chest. "You are incorrigible. Must you try to make me jealous?"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I do so enjoy seeing that blaze of jealousy in your eyes. But I will never do anything to give you reason to not trust me, my sweet." He kissed her and she melted into that kiss.

And just at that moment, her stomach grumbled loudly. " I think we need to eat. Your child wants food. I'm thinking Thai food. How about you?"

"Shall we dine in here or in the living room?" When she threw the covers back, he rose as well and shrugged his black robe on. Sarah pulled her purple silk robe on and they walked barefooted and holding hands to the table where all her favorite Thai dishes were waiting.

"I love you, Goblin King."

"And I love you, my ravishing Goblin Queen."

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP* PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

 _A/N – Well, only the epilogue is left. Please review if you have enjoyed my story. I gave enjoyed writing it._

 _Diana – AKA Enchanted Peach Dreams_


	43. Chapter 40

_Alright, we have reached the end. It makes me a little sad but also most proud! I hope you've enjoy my story._

 ** _Chapter 40 – Epilogue_**

Three months later…

Lorcan and Orlagh had learned to run the Underground as acting regents. It was daunting and tiring, but he was happy, truly happy. The feelings he had for his wife grew with each passing day. Lorcan started to believe that he was learning to love her. Maybe he didn't have the kind of love that Jareth and Sarah had, but that deep a connection was pretty rare in the Underground. Orlagh had only just shared that she was expecting and Lorcan found himself walking around with a perpetual grin gracing his lips.

Ruari was over the moon! He was courting his darling Caoimhe and he had never known he could trust and confide in anyone the way he could with his twin. Caoimhe was his perfect match. He hesitated to say soul mate as that was rare but she complimented him and he thanked the gods and goddesses every day for sending her to him. In just three more months he would ask her to be his wife and then they could plan their wedding. She had already made herself quite clear that she would say yes, but wanted her courtship. She was a very traditional nymph. And the most lovely one he'd ever seen.

Riona was still alone and Sarah suspected she knew why. She had invited Riona to lunch at the Goblin castle and was waiting for her in the garden. She gently patted her growing belly. Both Murtagh and Brigid had finally confirmed she was having a Fae pregnancy. She smiled, feeling her baby kicking against her hand. "Just a little more than a month and I will get to hold you, my little prince."

Riona had appeared just behind where Sarah was sitting, having overheard the Goblin Queen's words. "A prince? How do you know?"

Sarah turned as she rose from her seat and hugged her sister. "I don't know, it's just a feeling. Jareth is sure it's a princess. We have a little wager on it. I sure hope I win." They walked back to the table, each taking a seat. "Riona, I wanted to have a serious talk with you."

Riona gaped at her sister and wondered what serious topic the talk would touch on. "What about?"

"I just wonder, since you don't have anyone in your life if there might be a reason you have no man in your life. Are you not interested in men?" There. She asked the question she'd been holding back all this time.

Riona laughed, sounding very much like Jareth. "Sarah, I am not interested women, although I have tried it. I have already lost my heart but the family will never approve of the liaison. He is a dark Fae, a member of the Unseelie court. Our love is forbidden." A tear escaped from her eye and slid slowly down her cheek.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I did not know and now I have caused you pain." There was a sudden shift in the air and Sarah knew Jareth was standing behind her.

"Sarah, what's wrong? I felt your sadness." He knelt by her side, his arm snaking around her waist and the other hand resting tenderly on her belly.

"Nothing is wrong, just some girl talk." She laid her hand on his just as the babe kicked...hard. "Ouch, that boy is so strong."

Jareth chuckled. "Our daughter will be a dancer, I'm thinking."

"Don't start that again. I am having a boy."

This was an argument Riona would enjoy watching.

Aislinn had settled quite quickly and comfortably in her dual roles. Cormac Imports was thriving and Sarah's paintings were ever in high demand. She missed her magic but not her children. She had nearly daily visits from at least one of her offspring. And she adored and was adored by Nigel and Bruce. Her banishment was surprisingly easy to bear.

Caiolainn had been restless all day. She paced in her chambers in the Goblin castle. Fergal was ever close by. He was a dear and attentive husband. He could hardly wait for the child to arrive and she was anxious to no longer be pregnant.

Suddenly she was seized by rippling pain that caused her to gasp and scream out. Her belly was rock hard. "FERGAL!" She screamed. A goblin came running. "Get my husband and the midwife."

Skurry ran to the training yard. "Come, Princess needing you and midwify. Baby coming!" As Fergal ran towards their chamber, Skurry ran to the garden finding his king arguing with his queen. "Kingy! Queenie! Princess baby coming! Hurry!"

Jareth sent word to the Palace and also to his mother Above. The newest member of the family would be born soon.

How wrong he was. Caiolainn's labor was taking a long time. A very long time. Murtagh had to give Caiolainn a sleeping draft to get some rest. If this labor last much longer he would have to remove the babe surgically.

The entire family was waiting when Brigid emerged from the chamber. "A strong healthy child. And the princess is resting comfortably." She grinned, having helped bring each of the Fae before her into the Underground. And now she had ushered the newest royal life into the realm.

Fergal stood in the doorway, a small lavender bundle in his arms. "I have the honor to introduce you all to my daughter, Princess Maeve."

PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP* PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*

A dark figure stared into the mirror. Slowly the surface rippled and changed to show the Goblin castle. The image shifted again and the Goblin King's family came into view. They were cooing over a newborn baby. The figure twisted his hand over the surface of the mirror to focus on Jareth and his queen.

"So, Alroy failed to kill you, did he, Jareth? No matter. I should never have left the task to that fool. I should have done it myself. And this time I will. I will end you and take your kingdom, the labyrinth and you luscious queen. All of it will be mine. MINE!" The sound of his maniacal laughter echoed off the walls of the chamber.

 **PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP* PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP*PMAP***

 _A/N – Well, there you have it. 'Paint Me A Picture' has drawn to a close. There will most definitely be a sequel. I am working on the outline and new characters. If you are looking for a diversion while you await the sequel, 'Painting Mornings Of Gold', you could check out my other story 'Can You Mend My Broken Heart' or my new story, yet to be posted, 'Toby And The Goblins Play Matchmakers'._

 _I thank you for taking the time to read, follow, fav and review my very first fan fic. It has been a pleasure to grow as an author and have you all come along on my journey. And, just to let you know, all my stories, no matter how it may seem, will always, always end with Jareth and Sarah together, because frankly that is all I can write because it's what I believe in._

 _Blessed Be!_


End file.
